


[薩莫]蛋糕別擱鋼琴上 (交響情人夢AU)

by Musical1041Irene



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao, Mozart! - Levay/Kunze, Nodame Cantabile (Live Action TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 121,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24694936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musical1041Irene/pseuds/Musical1041Irene
Summary: 用交響情人夢打開薩莫
Relationships: Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart & Antonio Salieri
Kudos: 8





	1. 莫札特被掃地出門

**交響情人夢的配置:** 米扎!遭退學的小天才 ~~阿ye瑪tien弟~~ ，flo薩!博士後研究員兼學院教師 ~~安東王子(bushi~~

貝多芬，李斯特，肖邦，舒伯特等小莫迷弟與薩老師的和學生們出沒，其他音樂家/院經理等歷史上有姓名的人物出沒

 **OOC** 。我流。對古典音樂樂理一竅不通。

**Chapter 1.** **莫札特被掃地出門**

薩爾斯堡音樂學院正在彩排的畢業演出歌劇《漢尼拔得勝》的女聲合唱被校長中氣十足的一聲怒吼打斷，負責芭蕾的女舞者們分心停下動作，摔成一團金燦燦的小仙女堆。

「柯洛雷多又怎麼了?」首席小提琴手問道。

「準是沃爾夫岡又被校長盤了。」說話的這位是負責飾演蒂朵女王的阿洛伊西亞．韋伯，聲樂系畢業生中的第一女高音。

「是不是又因為他那個創建一個全新的樂隊排演德文搖滾音樂劇的想法?」其中一個穿著金色裙子的舞蹈組女學生說。

阿洛伊西亞嘆口氣，打了個響指示意今天暫時沒有指揮的樂隊重新演奏，提起巨大的襯架裙回到原本的定位，飾演漢尼拔的男高音學生把假劍收回鞘中，宣布從該場景的第二小節重新開始。就在這個時候，康絲坦茲，阿洛伊西亞的妹妹，同時也是聲樂系一年級表演部的女高音擔當，帶著難受的表情，從劇場的觀眾席大門走進來。通常低年級的康絲坦茲出現在排演現場，不是給阿洛伊西亞送水就是帶來某些消息。

「怎麼啦?」阿洛伊西亞問。

康絲坦茲猶豫了好一會兒才開口，「......沃爾夫岡被校長開除了。」

沃爾夫岡．阿瑪迪烏斯．莫札特，年二十，薩爾斯堡音樂學院教授列奧波德．莫札特的兒子，明明已經拿到至少六間國內外大學的offer卻一直沒法從薩爾斯堡音樂學院畢業。天生聰穎，能寫能唱，在學期間已經完成三部歌劇，其中兩部被選為畢業公演的劇本，對音樂經常有異想天開的點子並且喜歡將這些點子付諸行動，作業總是在繳交死線當天中午送到教師辦公室並取得優異成績；經常翹課，不守樂隊規範，跟各個學組有名的漂亮姑娘都有來往，最喜歡的活動是頂撞校長柯洛雷多，因為以培養古典音樂表演家為治校方針的校長柯洛雷多反對沃爾夫岡．莫札特對於將古典樂融合現代搖滾樂，甚至用這種產物創作音樂劇的想法。

「歌劇!」柯洛雷多拍著桌子怒吼，沃爾夫岡．莫札特後退一步，避開噴出來的口水，「這裡是古典音樂學校，不是什麼三教九流隨便出入的劇場講習班，你要寫東西，可以，把你欠了五年的歌劇《牧羊人與牧羊女》寫完，不會義大利文就出門左轉機場去羅馬找正宗義大利人!」

「您太死板了，」沃爾夫岡反駁，「您倒是看一眼最新的統計，去年買票看歌劇的人數有多少?在同一季內二刷，三刷甚至十連刷同一部音樂劇的人是多少?憑啥古典樂就只能用您所謂"正統"的方式演奏?您這不是推廣古典音樂，是在掐死他!」

「行吧，」柯洛雷多校長反而露出笑容，「要是你覺得你在這間學校懷才不遇，沒有學習動機，找不到懂你的知音，那你就滾吧，我的學校不需要像你這種胡攪蠻纏的學生。我會告訴你所有的授課教師你不參加今年以及往後每一年的畢業考－包括你父親。」

說完，柯洛雷多按下教務長的專線電話，命令，「請莫札特教授到校長室來。」

給三年級學生教課教到一半被強行喊走的列奧波德．莫札特教授走進校長室的第一件事是拎起兒子的衣領，將沃爾夫岡扔出校長室，附贈一個危險的眼神。沃爾夫岡不滿地把自己精心打理的雞窩頭揉回原樣，轉頭看見抱著譜子跟水瓶的康絲坦茲。沃爾夫岡之所以跟康絲坦茲認識是因為沃爾夫岡去年第二次畢不了業時被降到阿洛伊西亞原本搭檔的樂手在的那班，並且似乎跟阿洛伊西亞有過點什麼。阿洛伊西亞本人很快闢謠，不過康絲坦茲一見到沃爾夫岡，經常是臉紅得差點說不出話。

「康絲坦茲，」沃爾夫岡不屈不撓，「您願意過來擔任我寫的音樂劇的女主角嗎?」

「音樂劇?」康絲坦茲說，「我是說，我很樂意，但是我不確定，您知道，以前我沒碰過搖滾樂－」

列奧波德．莫札特打開校長室的門，柯洛雷多校長因為邁入中老年而下垂的嘴角堆滿笑意，莫札特教授同樣微笑著還禮，一關上門，那點微笑立馬變成滿臉即將下暴雨的層層黑雲。

「您是不是要去給您姐姐送水，韋伯小姐?」

康絲坦茲乾嚥一口點點頭。

「請您去告訴準備公演的畢業生們，他們得換個新指揮，」莫札特教授平靜地說，「因為，他們原本的指揮現在要去收拾自己丟在學校的所有東西，然後去教務處辦理退學手續，然後回家。」

就在畢業公演團隊被康絲坦茲帶過去的消息炸成煙花，樂隊驚慌失措，歌手們聚在一起討論還有誰能擔任指揮的同時，沃爾夫岡給阿洛伊西亞發短信給對方提了幾個人選，還補上一句，

「當然，如果最後你們有需要，我還是可以客串指揮。別擔心了，阿洛伊西亞，我終於可以寫我想寫的音樂劇啦。」

阿洛伊西亞瞧見那句不怎麼負責任的發言，氣的把手機摔出去砸在泡棉做的道具牆上，不過沒有人想再把這件事轉達給留級兩次後如今已經被正式退學的沃爾夫岡．莫札特，AKA智商足夠跳過大學直接拿音樂博士學位卻被校長開除的大齡高中生。

沃爾夫岡．莫札特安靜接受自己不可能拿到薩爾斯堡音樂學院畢業證書事實，收拾他丟在學校的樂譜，小提琴，單簧管，課本跟手工製作的一些小玩意兒，在父親的押解下到教務長室辦好退學手續，就搭上計程車回家。

已經被丈夫告知她心愛的小兒子被正式退學的莫札特夫人打了通電話，把正在忙著自己專輯錄製的長女叫回家，母女倆引頸翹首，看見沃爾夫岡帶著大包小包爬下計程車，走到家門口摁響門鈴－沒錯，今天的沃爾夫岡又忘記帶鑰匙了。

沃爾夫岡被媽媽一把拉進屋，抬頭看見滿臉憂愁的姐姐。

「都是怎麼搞的，」南奈兒語帶譴責，「你只差這麼一點點就能畢業，」

南奈兒用形狀漂亮的食指跟拇指比了個細小的縫。

「為了畢業就得俯首垂耳遵從柯洛雷多的老古董高壓統治嗎。」沃爾夫岡委屈地說。

「提醒一下，阿瑪迪，我也是經歷過老古董高壓統治的，」南奈兒無奈地反駁，「這回我真的救不了你，現在距離爸爸回家還有四個鐘頭，你做好心理準備。」

瑪麗亞．安娜 "南奈兒"．莫札特是莫札特教授夫婦的寶貝閨女，小學時就出了首張個人鋼琴專輯，十幾歲時得到父親允許出國巡演，並且在少女天才的光環下很好地完成到大學畢業的學業，最近南奈兒考慮忙完新專輯後也回學校讀個研。比沃爾夫岡大四歲的南奈兒在出過十張古典樂演奏專輯後，正在準備第一張個人創作專輯，並且被奧地利裔法國超級名模瑪麗．安托瓦內特邀請去為她個人服裝品牌的第一場秋季成衣秀做現場伴奏。

南奈兒疼愛弟弟，卻很清楚沃爾夫岡被退學對家裡意味著什麼。南奈兒在嚴厲又寵溺的父親與走愛的教育路線的母親的千寵萬愛下長大；莫札特教授對兒子的教育方法是: 嚴厲加倍，寵溺減半，然而沃爾夫岡還是長成某種無法無天的，跟瘋子已經只剩半線之隔的狂妄少年。眼看沃爾夫岡根本沒有弄清楚事情的嚴重性，南奈兒幽幽嘆息，對他們的母親說，「媽，您還找的到家裡地下室防空洞入口的鑰匙嗎?」

莫札特夫人放下手機，神色平靜地回答，「別那麼緊張，親愛的。」

傍晚五點半，莫札特夫人如常讓家裡的保母做好一桌晚餐，莫札特教授如常在保母下班後五分鐘回到家。夫妻倆對看一眼，南奈兒預期的狂風暴雨沒有發生，沃爾夫岡鑽出鋼琴房，到了這個節骨眼還沒受到父親的斥責讓他開始不安。但是莫札特教授語氣平靜的像是一天內什麼都沒有發生，甚至跟妻子聊起學校同事的八卦。

直到晚餐過了一半，莫札特教授放下餐具，擦乾淨嘴角，開口，「沃爾夫岡。」

被點名的沃爾夫岡也放下他正在用湯匙胡亂攪拌的濃湯，「......嗯?」

「你接下來有什麼打算?」莫札特教授問。

－一上來就是這個靈魂拷問。

「做專輯?」沃爾夫岡說，「我有幾個朋友正在產生一個計劃，是關於－」

「讓我換個方法問，」莫札特教授說，「你還有沒有打算繼續讀書?」

「你知道，親愛的，」莫札特夫人追加，「我們絕對不會把你被退學看成世界末日，但是你到了二十歲還沒拿到畢業證書，這就有點說不過去。南奈兒已經跟我們談過去巴黎讀研的事，你會成為我們家第一個沒有拿到至少大學學位的人。」

沃爾夫岡把濃湯嗆進鼻子裡。

「如果不想讀書也沒關係，」莫札特教授說，「但是你總得為自己的未來做點事，我們不可能讓你家裡蹲一輩子。你有想過要做什麼沒有?以你的才能，你甚至可以自己開班授課。」

「我可以有間自己的工作室嗎?」沃爾夫岡說，「我可以自己接案，組個樂隊什麼的。」

「聽上去收入不是很穩定，」莫札特教授平靜地說，「說實話，兒子，我不認為你光靠接案就能賺到買你那些限量螢光閃片外套的錢。」

「還得每個月搶sephora特惠。」莫札特夫人善意地提醒。

「我可以開個音樂班教課，一邊接案?」

「聽起來不錯，」莫札特夫人說，「不過如果是私人音樂班，你經常會整整半年收不到學生，暑假期間一天來十個孩子，有的孩子還會中途放棄不學。」

「如果要在學校裡教課，」莫札特教授說，「就算是在幼稚園的音樂教師，也至少要有音樂學院A等畢業的資格。」

「－我能不能算同等學力?」

「不行，今天我問過教務長了。」

「你得仔細想想你要怎麼辦，親愛的兒子，」莫札特夫人語重心長，「除非你重新考間學校唸完，不然就得自立門戶，不過如果你自立門戶工作，我們就會視同你終於認識到你早就應該獨立生活，我們會給你一筆小額基金，剩下的就靠你自己了。」

沃爾夫岡面對湯碟低頭思考許久，被這場拷問弄得吃不下飯的南奈兒乾脆放棄最後一口肉醬麵，跟父母一起等待沃爾夫岡的回答。

良久，沃爾夫岡充滿希望地抬頭，「那我去維也納吧，我聽說維也納音樂與表演藝術大學今年新生名額是沒有招滿的，我可以半工半讀－」

「招生期已經過了。」南奈兒小聲地說。

「我支持你去維也納。」莫札特教授說，

姐弟倆往列奧波德．莫札特望過去，只見莫札特教授悠閒地端起水杯，喝了一口，補充，「不過你得等到下學期的招生時間，反正這個學期已經過半，你在維也納不是有熟人嗎，找個兼職賺點活命錢應該不成問題。」

南奈兒的下巴很不優雅地掉下來。

沃爾夫岡則瞪大還沒卸掉眼線的雙眼，「可是，爸爸－」

「我已經花了太多力氣想把你留在學校，兒子，但是先前你表現出來的態度都顯示你不想遵守這些－就像你說的－陳腐無聊的學習規則，你當然可以去維也納，如果你想進大學就得憑你自己的本領。」莫札特教授宣布，「我兩次說服校長讓你留級修完課程的事在古典音樂學術圈子裡已經被傳遍了，這次爸爸也幫不了你，沃爾夫岡，你知道，爸爸要臉。」

「如果你確定要去維也納，」莫札特夫人說，「我們願意贊助你車票錢跟第一個月的生活費。」

沃爾夫岡怔住了，七個鐘頭前他的父母還在為他的未來操心，才一頓晚餐的時間，沃爾夫岡．莫札特就被理應是世界上最愛他的兩個人掃地出門。

「所以，趕緊動起來，」莫札特教授一臉卸下重擔的輕鬆表情，「離家獨立生活前，去把你那豬圈似的房間打掃乾淨，別老是讓你媽媽跟在後面整理。」

沃爾夫岡最後一次轉向母親，發出求救的目光，孰料莫札特夫人露出跟丈夫一模一樣的微笑，溫柔地說，「你得學會長大，沃爾夫岡，當然，如果你的行李箱不夠用，我可以借你一個。」

沃爾夫岡前往維也納的事情就這樣被半強迫地定下來，誰讓沃爾夫岡自己提出這個主意。莫札特夫婦就順水推舟，終於把早該離巢的笨鳥踢出鳥窩。

前往維也納的車票買在三天後，沃爾夫岡別無選擇，只能動手收拾行囊，各種各樣需要帶根可以但沒必要帶的東西塞滿四個最大號的行李箱。沃爾夫岡惋惜地看著牆上的搖滾樂隊海報，決定不撕下來以免毀了它。他想去儲物間找那只買來之後很少用的行李真空壓縮器，經過客廳，發現他的父母湊在電腦前研究馬約卡島的海灘度假行程。

「你們就是為了去度假才串通好趕我走的?」沃爾夫岡悲憤地問。

「我們沒有趕你走，你隨時都可以回家過周末，」他的父母回答，「不過串通－是的。」

沃爾夫岡帶著灰色的心情拿了壓縮器回房間，南奈兒敲敲門框，孰練地避開地上散亂的物品，交給沃爾夫岡一張VISA卡。

「給你。」南奈兒說，「這是我讀完大學後沒用完的獎學金餘額，夠你找到工作前省吃儉用過兩個月，如果工作後真的撐不住才跟我說，我會把錢打到這張卡。就像爸爸說的，剛開始獨立生活，有個工作總能賺活命錢。」

沃爾夫岡接過卡，幾乎潸然淚下，世界上還是姐姐最疼他。

「我只能幫你到這裡，阿瑪迪，」南奈兒輕推開撲上來討抱的弟弟，說，「畢竟，這次是你自己搞砸的。」

然後南奈兒撿起地上沒洗的襪子，掛在沃爾夫岡的手跟卡上，轉身離開豬窩。


	2. 莫札特投靠斯泰凡尼

南奈兒回到自己的專輯錄製工作，莫札特教授在學校教書，莫札特夫人給她的音樂班的孩子們預告她的暑假旅行計畫，沃爾夫岡．莫札特則在維也納的火車站推著行李推車孤單地下車。原本要來接他的人臨時被工作打亂計畫，只好傳信息讓沃爾夫岡自己在車站度過中午。

沃爾夫岡蹲在路邊啃吸管。塑膠杯裡裝著喝到剩三分之一的維也納咖啡，漂浮在咖啡上的鮮奶油開始融進液體，把甜得要命的咖啡變成又油又甜的冰咖啡奶昔。他打開instagram，看見阿洛伊西亞跟其他畢業公演成員的照片；他又打開推特，看見自己轉發姊姊的推特被RT兩千多次。他不知道什麼時候跟瑪麗．安托瓦內特互相關注，導致沃爾夫岡的推特動態經常出現各種膚色的超模姐姐邁著大長腿走台步的動圖。他重點關注的搖滾樂團官推發了新專輯即將可以開放付費下載的公告。他打開家裡的群，把手上的咖啡拍照，發信息告訴家人他已經抵達維也納並且被放鴿子，過了五分鐘都沒有人看他的消息。沃爾夫岡把同一張照片轉發到畢業公演的群，好幾個在線的同學立馬給他發了點讚圖片。

「祝好運!」可能是被她姐姐拉進群裡聊天的康絲坦茲回覆。

沃爾夫岡在車站外蹲到下午兩點，總算看見一輛藍色小車駛過街道，停在沃爾夫岡面前的停車格。約翰．哥特里布．斯泰凡尼捲下車窗，興奮地招手，「阿瑪弟!」

才剛站起來的沃爾夫岡登時被那個他以為已經被塵封的外號打回地面。

「所以你真的被柯洛雷多開除了?」斯泰凡尼學長在紅燈時問道。

「反正我也沒想寫完他讓我弄的義大利文歌劇。」沃爾夫岡說這話時像是忘了那部歌劇本應是他二年級的期末作業，「總之，我暫時沒法待在薩爾斯堡，在我還沒把自己弄進維也納音樂與表演藝術大學之前，就請您收留我啦，學長。」

「收留你當然沒有問題，」斯泰凡尼總是很愉快，「房東那邊我得說一聲，免得他以為我屋子的水電用量突然暴增又罰我錢。你有心儀的指導教授還是想先賺學費?」

事實是沃爾夫岡對他想進入的學校的師資根本沒研究。

斯泰凡尼熱心地給沃爾夫岡指點幾個學音樂的學生找兼職的好去處，作為薩爾斯堡音樂學院的校友和列奧波德．莫札特從前的學生，斯泰凡尼開車回住處的路上把莫札特一家都詢問了一遍。作為比沃爾夫岡大兩屆又在維也納音樂藝術大學在讀的學長，斯泰凡尼自然也熱心提點沃爾夫岡自己考進這間學校的種種經驗。

「說到考試，」斯泰凡尼補充，「我們樓裡有一架共用的鋼琴，你在家裡也可以用來練琴，別太大聲就可以。」

他停好車熄火，沃爾夫岡瞪著對街那棟牆上爬滿藤蔓蓋住嚴重裂損的磁磚的老舊建築。

「到家了，阿瑪弟。」斯泰凡尼快樂地說，「我們先把你的行李都扛下車。」

「總是個住的地方，你就別抱怨了，阿瑪迪，」南奈兒在視訊的另一端(同時也是地球的另一端)說，「斯泰凡尼也是你在維也納認識的唯一一個人，出門在外總得靠幾個熟人，而且他人很好，不是嗎?」

「他的左鄰會抽大麻!」沃爾夫岡咬牙切齒。

「注意門窗緊閉就好。」

「他的右舍簡直是同款Sergio Ramos!」沃爾夫岡遮住眼睛。

「我不知道原來你還關注西甲球員呢。」

「我在這裡打的地舖，房東一上來就收我三百歐!」沃爾夫岡悲痛萬分。

「現在你知道爸爸養你有多累了。」南奈兒說，「第一個月別網購，明天就上街去找工作吧，阿瑪迪，你的技能那麼多，總能找到一份工作養自己。我先睡了。晚安。」

沃爾夫岡把手機丟到露營睡袋上。斯泰凡尼端來兩人份熱巧克力，小心地跨過已經變成豬圈的陋室。斯泰凡尼的室友搬走後，屋裡擺放洗衣機跟回收桶的隔間空出來，沃爾夫岡就棲息在這裡。

「你有沒有電熱毯?」

「沒有。」沃爾夫岡說。

「建議你買一個，」斯泰凡尼說，「你這個隔間是沒有暖氣的，去年冬天突然下雪，我那個室友差點被凍死，後來我們去商場買了電毯跟登山用的那種大羽絨睡袋。瓦斯也要記得定期繳款，遲一天房東就會切斷。」

「您的房間有暖氣?」

「有，」斯泰凡尼說，「不過很微弱，我自己也得用電毯。」

「學長，」

「嗯?」

「明天我們先去商場囤貨吧。」

半個月後，沃爾夫岡．莫札特在維也納音樂與藝術大學的檔案室裡整理樂譜，靠蘇打餅乾以及斯泰凡尼切下來的吐司邊維生。


	3. 莫札特窮困潦倒

善良的斯泰凡尼學長接到沃爾夫岡的電話說要來維也納投奔他的當天，斯泰凡尼就問圖書館員查到學校檔案室的職缺，薪水不高，工時不長，讓有需要的學生在這份工作之餘還有點時間可以去別的地方兼職。沃爾夫岡把電熱毯、保溫壺、保暖毯和新的電繪板扛回家就又去檔案室報到。管事的是個臭皮氣的老頭子，看了沃爾夫岡的證件，讓他在幾張表格簽名就算正式上工。沃爾夫岡對整理樂譜還算挺在行，只不過那些大學生作業里的譜子經常在整理過程中遭到天才沃爾夫岡．阿瑪迪烏斯．莫札特的恥笑。

「您要是真那麼厲害，怎麼會在這裡整理譜子?」有一天，受夠沃爾夫岡自言自語的管事老頭說，「您不是應該在教室裡，聽薩列里給您講解賦格，要不就是讓加斯曼給您的譜子打個五星，啊，阿瑪弟?」

為了下午用現金支領的薪水，沃爾夫岡咬緊牙關，假裝沒聽見最後三個音節。

現在整個圖書館都用這個奇怪的外號喊他。全TM怪斯泰凡尼。

離家獨立生活三個月後，沃爾夫岡已經瀕臨破產。父母贊助的第一個生活費在沃爾夫岡入住斯泰凡尼學長的公寓當天就已經貢獻三分之一給房東，剩下的三分之二被用在採買登山羽絨睡袋、電熱毯、保溫水壺，新的電繪板、防水眼線筆、亮片眼影、土豆泥眼影、粉底、粉霜、散粉等一系列沃爾夫岡賴以活命的用品上。

然後就到了交水電物業費的日子。

然後就到了沒洗的髒衣服堆積到他必須借用斯泰凡尼的車去自助洗衣店待一整天的日子。

然後就到了交房租的日子。

然後就又到了食物被吃完需要重新採購的日子。

然後就又到了交物業費的日子。

然後......

「你這樣不行，阿瑪弟，」斯泰凡尼學長擔憂地說，「長期營養不良會致禿的。你還染髮，當心禿的更快。」

剛把到手的薪水拿去買染髮劑跟即時餐包的沃爾夫岡被斯泰凡尼說的心裡拔涼。他跑到鏡子前檢查髮際線，新長出來的黑色髮根被輕輕一拉，果然掉了兩根頭髮。

沃爾夫岡當機立斷，撥通姐姐的手機求救。

如同所有禍不單行的定律，南奈兒這個時候在薩爾斯堡的家裡陪伴父母。

「阿瑪迪!」南奈兒壓低聲音，說道，「小聲一點，爸爸會聽見。」

「但是我快禿了，」沃爾夫岡說，「我真的快禿了，我撐不下去了，姐姐快救我。」

「晚點我就救你－」南奈兒聲音裡的同情被憋笑的顫音蓋過去，然後列奧波德．莫札特加入談話，南奈兒的聲音突然離話筒遠了十幾公分，「爸爸－對，是阿瑪迪，我是說，他好像找到新的工作－」

下一秒，電話掛斷。

沃爾夫岡的手機開始跳信息。比跳信息更糟的是爸爸發的全是語音信息。沃爾夫岡用顫抖的手指戳開第一條未聽取的信息，果其不然被遠在老家的父親用語音吼了一頓。

「家人所有的寬容都變成徒勞的勸誡，你卻一再重蹈覆轍，我如何繼續沉默?!」莫札特教授的語音對沃爾夫岡大罵。

正在邊上切吐司的斯泰凡尼手一抖，把刀子掉到還沒掃過的地板。

「我錯了，爸爸，」沃爾夫岡發了語音回覆，「我保證就這一次，接下來我都會過著簡樸安寧的生活，直到寫出令您驕傲的作品!」

莫札特教授不發語音了，給沃爾夫岡扔來最後一條文字信息－

"等你真的過上簡樸安寧，自給自足的生活，寫出紅遍地球的作品前，不要跟我說話/發信息/打視訊電話。"

南奈兒最終還是把救濟金打進她借給沃爾夫岡的卡裡。不過因為事跡敗露，南奈兒打完錢也給沃爾夫岡發了信息，告訴弟弟他們得先避風頭，最好等半年後再用電話連繫。而且，接下來的半年正好是南奈兒新專輯曲目的全球巡演，沃爾夫岡最多也只能給姐姐發電郵，等南奈兒在不同的時區睡醒或是表演結束再讀信。

斯泰凡尼用思考哲學倫理問題的高深表情望著沃爾夫岡，「教授讓你不要再跟他說話，是不是表示他決定棄養你了?」

這次沃爾夫岡學聰明，把救濟金分配成三等份，並將其中一等分投資在所有可以久放的食物上。

交完第四個月的房租後，沃爾夫岡再度發現卡片裡的餘額從四位數變成兩位數。

他前幾天沒忍住在樂器行買的二手吉他安靜地站在回收桶旁。不知道現在拿去店裡退貨能不能拿回他付的全額。

沃爾夫岡．莫札特不抽菸，不呼麻，不怎麼上夜店，喝酒也算適度，總的來說不是個問題青年，最大的癥結是，來到維也納之前的二十年，他的生活太過容易。父親給他安排一週五天的所有課程，還有周末的自我練習；母親為他打理食衣住行，分配所有用度；姐姐南奈兒是他最好的伙伴，為沃爾夫岡調停他周圍的女孩子們的爭風吃醋，訂正作業裡的文法，充當他所有作品的第一名聽眾。沃爾夫岡太習慣有人在他留意到之前就打點好一切，或是出聲阻止他繼續花錢。然而來到維也納自己生活的沃爾夫岡還沒有意識到這一點，從而讓自己從無憂無慮的公子哥兒淪落成窮得只剩眼線筆的，半無業的遊民。

沃爾夫岡沒有像預期的那樣一口氣做三份兼職來確保自己衣食無憂，而是只在維也納音樂與表演藝術大學的圖書館檔案室打一份工，偶爾會接到斯泰凡尼朋友的朋友的小額訂單，寫兩支連他自己都不喜歡的曲子。沃爾夫岡給自己的理由是: 他需要時間準備維也納音樂與表演藝術大學的入學考試。學校要求的考科除了自選曲樂器演奏，還有兩門筆試跟最後一關面試。距離新學期的報考日只剩不到六個星期。

斯泰凡尼寫完他的劇本稿子，來到豬圈想探視餓著肚子準備考試的沃爾夫岡，後者抱著吉他在作曲，被大量塗改的五線譜散落在需要物主手洗但一直沒洗的閃片外套、薯片袋子和電線中。沃爾夫岡用六根吉他絃譜寫出一首鋼琴協奏曲。陽光透過隔間的氣窗灑進屋，薩爾斯堡音樂學院曾經的天之驕子端坐地面，抱著一把舊吉他，在貧困中依然譜寫出大雅大美之音。套用維克多．雨果應該沒有說過的話，那就是在二十當頭的年紀，青春使音樂家的心裡充滿壯志，貧窮破產不會是恥辱，而是年輕搖滾樂手衣衫上待擦亮的偏光亮片。

沃爾夫岡用吉他絃做完曲，站在門邊聽完的斯泰凡尼不禁鼓起掌，甚至喊了聲bravo。沃爾夫岡卻往前一倒，把頭砸在吉他面板上。

「振作啊，阿瑪弟。」斯泰凡尼越過滿地垃圾，揪起那把黑金相間的雜亂頭髮，「冰箱裡有上個星期沒吃完的披薩你要不要?」

「－好的。」沃爾夫岡發出扁平的聲音。

於是師兄弟兩人挪出豬圈，在廚房裡奮力地啃微波加熱後硬如板磚的披薩。

「這哪裡是簡樸安寧，」沃爾夫岡感慨，「我這是窮途末路。」

「我有個想法，只是說出來給你自己考慮哈，」斯泰凡尼說，「你有沒有想過去賣?」

「...........................................。」

「......我說的是當街頭音樂家，賣藝不賣//身的那種，小阿瑪弟，你先想一下你爸爸發現你靠後面那個選項過活的結果。」


	4. 莫札特收穫迷弟

  
事實是在維也納的街頭，在眾位名留青史的偉大音樂家塑像慈祥的注視下以街頭藝術家的身分公開表演一直存在沃爾夫岡．莫札特的工作選項清單中。一直沒有付諸行動的原因是在維也納當街頭藝術家是要有證照的，考證要錢，沃爾夫岡沒錢。他從牙縫裡省出來的零頭都被鎖在斯泰凡尼的小提琴箱，存起來準備累積成報考維也納音樂與表演藝術大學的報名費。  
  
人走到一定的窮途末路時總會爆發一些意想不到的力量，由於暫時無法獲得南奈兒的救濟，沃爾夫岡一邊準備考試的同時，又接了幾個案子給準備進入聖誕季折扣活動的商家寫宣傳用的歌，最後把接案賺來的錢加上圖書館工作的薪水，拿去考了街頭藝術家證明。  
  
古典搖滾音樂人、歌手、畫手，以及自由寫手沃爾夫岡．莫札特在街口開張的第一天，斯泰凡尼找了他的幾個朋友過來捧場，從而吸引其他路人，沃爾夫岡收穫了兩天的飯錢，還有幾個漂亮小姐姐的手機號  
第二天，沒有人來聽沃爾夫岡的吉他彈唱。  
第三天，兩個人。  
四天，一個人。  
第五天......  
  
沃爾夫岡把自己裹在圍巾裡，手指因為在寒風中撥弦而愈發刺痛。通常他可以在這個街區公開演奏的時間是四個鐘頭，然後就會有另一組音樂家使用這個街口，鑒於今天又是業績慘澹的一天，沃爾夫岡決定提早收工。他彈奏最後一首自己寫的小夜曲，沒有歌詞，只有歡快躍動的音符，從輕快的小步舞曲走到如歌的慢板，本應使用管弦樂四重奏的連音變成吉他弦上快樂的跳音。一雙昂貴的高跟鞋停在沃爾夫岡的吉他箱前。那位帥氣的女士往吉他箱放了兩張大鈔，然後為沃爾夫岡鼓掌。  
「您的演奏非常精彩。」穿著訂製三件套燕尾服，頭戴手工繞上緞帶的硬帽子的女士讚賞地說，「您是維也納音樂藝術大學的學生?」  
「還不是，」沃爾夫岡瞪著兩張大鈔，「您救了我一命－我是說，您太慷慨了，女士。這首小曲子不值得這麼大的金額。」  
「維也納的街上已經很久沒有出現像您這樣令人快樂的曲子，」那位女士微笑，「我敢說您不需要考試就能進入維也納音樂藝術大學。您有打算組織自己的樂團沒有?」  
沃爾夫岡在懵逼中點了點頭，眼看那位女士彎身查看掛在譜架上的街頭藝術家證明，然後掏出一枚保養良好的骨董名片盒，像沃爾夫岡遞來她的名片。  
「我是喬治．桑，社論專欄作家，也是《音樂家》雜誌的主編，哪天您組成樂團，請務必聯繫我，」喬治．桑女士說，「您的天才值得五個滿幅版面的專題宣傳報導。」  
顯然是主編助理的姑娘在這個時候端著咖啡，從對街衝過來拖走喬治．桑。剛從身無分文變成擁有七百歐元的沃爾夫岡捏著有華麗燙金字體的名片，兩張鈔票還在吉他箱裡隨風晃動。沃爾夫岡花了幾分鐘反應過來剛才都發生了些什麼，他罵了一句，然後收拾家當，用剛到手的現錢打車回家。  
  
「臥槽!」  
斯泰凡尼的反應跟沃爾夫岡一模一樣。  
「喬治．桑!」斯泰凡尼學長捧聖杯似地捧著那張名片，「你竟然在路邊彈著吉他就遇到喬治．桑!音樂界的Anna Wintour!你這是什麼狗屎好運!」  
－什麼奇怪的比喻。  
不過斯泰凡尼奇怪的比喻方式並不影響他們的興致，來到維也納將近半年後，沃爾夫岡頭一次有了足夠的餘錢可以上酒吧浪一整晚。沃爾夫岡拉了斯泰凡尼學長跑到酒吧點了最貴的酒連喝三輪。然後他想到應該找人分享一下這個消息，說也奇怪，第一個蹦進他腦海的名字沒有一個是莫札特家的，而是阿洛伊西亞．韋伯。  
「臥槽!」斯泰凡尼在嘈雜的音樂聲中奪過沃爾夫岡的手機，大喊，「你看妹紙的眼光什麼時候變這麼有品味!」  
沃爾夫岡推開他，撥通阿洛伊西亞的電話，接電話的卻是康絲坦茲。  
「阿洛伊西亞說你總有一天會窮到找我們借錢，」康絲坦茲高興而毫不留情地說，「你果然破產了嗎，沃爾夫岡?」  
「我在你們眼中是這種社畜嗎!」沃爾夫岡對手機喊，「我太傷心了，康絲坦茲，再見!」  
「別走，我們正好想找你，」康絲坦茲說，「等等，阿洛來了－是他，不過聽起來醉的不輕。」  
阿洛伊西亞的聲音說，「沃爾夫岡。」  
「阿洛伊西亞!妳一定不知道今天都發生了什麼事，我不是考了街頭藝術家證嗎，今天－」  
「別說那些了，天才，」阿洛伊西亞說，「你接不接訂單寫歌?可以做整場表演的那種。如果你能給我寫，我明天一早就寄一整箱吃的給你。」  
沃爾夫岡發出鸚鵡般的嘎嘎叫，他把斯泰凡尼學長留在吧檯，自己鑽出人群，來到吹著冷風但是相對安靜的大街上。阿洛伊西亞原來一畢業就報名了《奧地利之聲》選秀節目，已經通過第一輪初賽，第二輪晉級賽迫在眉睫，參賽者必須以歌舞劇的型態完成一首歌曲演出。不想流俗使用其他歌手已經唱過的流行歌的阿洛伊西亞想到讓沃爾夫岡幫她寫一首全新的，可以剛住全場的曲子。  
「簡單。」沃爾夫岡說，「給我幾個關鍵字，明天下午我就能發譜子給妳。」  
「電子迷幻，不要吵雜，有點陰暗憂鬱，但是很浪漫。」阿洛伊西亞說，「最好有點像俄羅斯的音樂盒。還要性感。」  
「這種形容好抽象的呢，阿洛伊西亞。」  
「你寫不寫。」  
「寫寫寫。」  
「明天收快遞。」阿洛伊西亞說完就掛了電話。  
  
突然獲得巨大成功的沃爾夫岡把斯泰凡尼拖回家，開始徹夜寫譜，寫完初稿就用公寓共用的鋼琴做編曲，平安夜的早晨，公寓樓的住戶們在沃爾夫岡．莫札特的琴聲中紛紛睡醒。  
「誰一大早就彈這麼喪的曲子。」住在一樓的房東說。  
宿醉的斯泰凡尼腫著臉觀看沃爾夫剛在屋子裡蹦來蹦去。沃爾夫岡難得在死線之前完成工作，他補好眼線，套上閃片外套，抓了譜跟吉他就衝出門。學校已經放假，沃爾夫岡找了家影印店把譜子掃描成電子檔寄給阿洛伊西亞，在熟食店吃了半年來最營養的一頓午餐，愉快地來到他的公開演出場地，開始演奏他為了考進維也納音樂藝術大學自己做的幾支樂曲，然後脫稿，原本設計給豎琴演奏的協奏曲變成某種搖滾氣息濃厚的炫技快板強音。薩爾茲堡的天才莫札特沉浸在演奏，導致他最後一個休止符結束後當場被劇烈的拍手聲三重奏嚇醒。  
三個男大學生滿臉敬意地盯著沃爾夫岡。  
「我們沒有錢能奉獻給您的音樂，」戴眼鏡的學生說，「但請容我們向您致敬，大師!」  
「您的手應該擺在施坦威，不，貝森朵夫的鋼琴琴鍵上，」長的最秀色可餐的接口，「如果不是我已經師從名門，我會請您收我為徒!」  
「閉嘴，小弗朗茨，」頂著少年白爆炸式髮型的學生打斷他，「 你嚇到大師了。大師您好，我是路得維希．范．貝多芬。您能不能在明年一月底擔任我的定期考試伴奏?」  
「等一等。」沃爾夫岡終於有機會插嘴，「您們是哪裡來的?」  
「維也納音樂與藝術表演學院，古典音樂系，鋼琴組，」漂亮的讓沃爾夫岡想掐他臉的小弗朗茨文雅高貴地說，折起書包席地而坐，「我是李斯特．弗朗茨，我們三個的老師都是安東尼奧．薩列里，您有聽過這個名字?我們老師是有名的天才。」  
檔案室的老頭子貌似有說過這個名字。  
「所以您們都是鋼琴家。」  
「不，」戴眼鏡的弗朗茨．舒伯特說，「我的專業是中提琴，薩列里老師是我的論文指導。」  
「其實原本我選的是聲樂組，」貝多芬跟著席地坐下，「不過老師後來讓我轉鋼琴組，大師，您彈鋼琴嗎?」  
「實不相瞞，」沃爾夫岡彈起吉他給自己製造音效，「別說鋼琴或是吉他，就是小提琴，電子小提琴甚至貝斯都是我的專業，如果有需要也能唱上兩句，沃爾夫岡．阿瑪迪烏斯．莫札特為您效勞!」  
三個年紀只比沃爾夫剛小一丁點的學生眼冒星光，一擁而上撲倒他，分別用奧地利、德國以及匈牙利口音異口同聲鬼叫，  
「 ** _莫札特大師_** ** _!_** ** _請您擔任我的考試伴奏_** ** _!!!_** 」  
  
  
「－就這樣，」沃爾夫剛對斯泰凡尼學長說，「我感覺我們應該彼此好好認識。」  
「嗨學長。」舒伯特說。  
「日安，學長。」李斯特說。  
「嗨，學長。」貝多芬用指尖打了一下助聽器，說。  
斯泰凡尼問，「弗雷德里克呢?」  
「跟那個粉彩筆女瑪麗亞．沃琴絲卡約會去了。」李斯特用鄙夷的口吻說。  
「他們不是分手了?」  
「分的不完全，」舒伯特說，「就是說，分分合合的。」  
「我要把這樁醜事告發給露西爾。」李斯特文雅惡毒地說。  
沃爾夫岡在他們八卦的當兒去拆快遞，龐大的紙箱用螢光紫色緞帶工整捆包，箱子外還黏了顆小汽球，用馬克筆寫著"聖誕快樂"。韋伯姐妹給沃爾夫岡寄來口糧跟畢業公演的影片存檔，在各色微波餐盒和沖泡飲料最上面，擺了一盒薩爾斯堡當地才買的到的手指餅乾。沃爾夫岡帶著三個新學徒回到公寓時碰上快遞，所以新學徒們還幫了沃爾夫岡把重達二十公斤的箱子駝上樓。  
「大師的女朋友真好。」貝多芬感嘆。  
「喂，孩子們，」斯泰凡尼說，「阿瑪弟也不過比你們大兩年，你們一口一個大師，把薩列里先生放在哪裡?」  
「您不懂，」舒伯特說，「我們尊敬莫札特大師，但老師的地位永遠最高。」  
「阿瑪弟是什麼?」貝多芬問。  
「你聽錯了，」沃爾夫剛抓緊機會，「是阿瑪迪。」  
李斯特花了十分鐘在手機上打了一篇報告發送出去，抬起頭說，「可我聽見的是阿瑪弟。」  
「你還想不想學琴，小弗朗茨?」  
「想的大師，要的大師!」  
  
斯泰凡尼右門的鄰居，從昨天半夜就被鋼琴聲打擾的睡不著覺的，長得像西甲球員Sergio Ramos的刺青藝術師由於午睡再度被鋼琴聲打斷，出門找到正在使用公用鋼琴的傢伙想開揍，只見日光燈溫馨且自帶柔焦的米黃燈光下，一個畫著搖滾眼線的雞窩頭讓三個以手托腮，專注凝望演奏者的小伙子圍繞著，用琴鍵已經鬆脫，極度欠缺調音的破舊鋼琴奏出足以使一個憤怒的壯漢融化成焦糖草莓味兒粉紅色奶昔的音樂。


	5. 莫札特立定志向

三個放假不回家的學生從聖誕節開始幾乎天天來找沃爾夫岡報到，連新學期一開始的考試也無法阻止他們仨。他們會蹲在街口給沃爾夫岡撐場面，要不就是跟回斯泰凡尼的公寓蹭點心。貝多芬偶爾還有點餘錢，舒伯特基本上天天都得往不同人家裡蹭飯。沃爾夫岡聽了舒伯特的成長背景後非常藍瘦，慷慨的搬出他的食物箱讓舒伯特自己挑東西帶走。

「你們怎麼不去找你們老師?」斯泰凡尼問。

「老師在寫他的新歌，」貝多芬說，「說沒時間給我們做飯。」

「你們老師是什麼天使啊。」沃爾夫岡說。

「長的像死亡搖滾主唱的那種。」舒伯特認真的回答。

有時李斯特會帶上他的髮小來找沃爾夫岡切磋琴藝，弗雷德里克‧肖邦是個文質彬彬的瘦弱少年，塵蹣和葡萄乾都會給他引發過敏，落葉跟窗戶上的雨點都會令他想到憂愁的故事，連帶著他寫出來的音樂都是纖纖細細的。根據舒伯特的描述，李斯特對肖邦那位分分合合的美術系女朋友很不滿意，經常為了各種小事給肖邦在維也納的代理監護人露西爾打報告。令所有人都感到迷惑的是肖邦不僅能容忍李斯特這些多管閒事的舉動，甚至似乎還挺享受的。沃爾夫岡在肖邦又一次不成功的分手後往李斯特的咖啡杯裡扔了幾粒棉花糖讓他冷靜下來，弗雷德里克本人正在公寓樓的公用鋼琴上譜寫憂傷的練習曲。

「看開點嘛，弗雷德，」沃爾夫岡勸告，「世界上總有其他人能讓你開心起來的。」

「親愛的沃爾夫岡，」肖邦溫和地說，「從您說的出這種話，就能知道您的心弦從來沒有被真正的撥動過。」

「不，弗雷德，」舒伯特端著蛋糕加入他們，「莫札特大師的女朋友才剛寄來一大箱快遞，我不相信這還不是他們互相撥動心弦的結果。」

「會討論香水怎麼灑在身上最持久的肯定不是女朋友，」李斯特糾正他，「是閨蜜。」

「我突然有點後悔讓你們拿我的蛋糕。」沃爾夫岡說。

關於沃爾夫岡日趨正常的飲食，原因是阿洛伊西亞在比賽順利晉級後，與沃爾夫岡達成協議，由沃爾夫岡為她的每一場演出寫歌作曲，阿洛伊西亞的回報則是隔天送到的大號快遞，箱子裡堆滿眼線筆，金色眼影還有他開出清單想吃到的東西。

「別把盤子放在那裡，弗朗茨，」李斯特說，「老師說了，發自內心尊重音樂的音樂家絕對不會把蛋糕擱在鋼琴上。」

好不容易熬到新學期過去一個月，音樂學院貼出招生考試公告。二月底的某天，沃爾夫岡背著吉他回到家，斯泰凡尼從滿桌文件裡抬頭，問道，「阿瑪弟，這裡有一個市立劇院跟學校的合作計畫，有薪水的，你要不要參加?」

聽到關鍵詞的沃爾夫岡想也不想就答應下來。

斯泰凡尼如釋重負，「明天咱們得去學校開會。監督這個項目的是羅森伯格督察跟薩列里先生。」

沃爾夫岡問，「所以這個項目在做什麼?」

「總而言之，」斯泰凡尼說，「你負責作曲跟指揮。前期的工作時間不長，應該不會影響你考試。」

一直到看見拎著包坐在牆角的貝多芬等三人才讓沃爾夫岡會意過來，斯泰凡尼口中負責監督這個歌劇項目的其中一人就是他們的導師。

「阿瑪－沃爾夫岡，這是我們這次的主要演員，卡瓦列里小姐，」斯泰凡尼介紹，「卡特琳娜，這是負責作曲的沃爾夫岡‧莫札特。」

「為您效勞!」沃爾夫岡說完，蹦上去往卡瓦列里明媚的紅唇親了一口。

「老師，是他自己親我的，」卡瓦列里站在原地，對著沃爾夫岡的背後說，「我什麼都不知道。」

「……真尷尬。」舒伯特小聲地說。

沃爾夫岡‧莫札特回過頭，先看見他背後的男人整身嚴實的黑衣，然後看見他束成小辮的中長髮，然後是占據他下半張臉的絡腮鬍，然後是他跟大面積金屬光眼影差不多的黑眼圈，最後，沃爾夫岡看見自己矮了對方三個頭的影子倒映在那對巧克力色的眼睛裡。

「沃爾夫岡，」斯泰凡尼試圖打破沉默，豆大的冷汗順著后頸流淌，「這是安東尼奧‧薩列里老師。」

然並卵。

薩列里安靜的打量從進門就沒安靜過的沃爾夫岡；沃爾夫岡則直勾勾盯著薩列里的臉。他眨了下塗著金粉眼影的眼睛，確認自己的臉頰已經燙熟了。他看見一綹黑髮從薩列里的髮辮鬆開，落在額前，絡腮鬍擋都擋不住那副油畫般的容顏。

沃爾夫岡開口，「您－真好看。」

李斯特把手裡的樂譜習作掉到椅子下。

安東尼奧‧薩列里淡定異常，轉向斯泰凡尼，「這就是你找來的作曲者?」

「對對對，他就是我給您提過的小莫札特，」斯泰凡尼滿面善良熱情的笑容，「我都叫他阿瑪弟。」

「太他媽尷尬了。」貝多芬看著一臉想原地去世的沃爾夫岡，對他的兩個同門說。

薩列里在鬍渣下露出不明顯的微笑，「您知道您在這個項目的工作內容嗎－莫札特?」

沃爾夫岡點點頭。

薩列里走到鋼琴旁，親自為他掀開琴蓋，「在您正式簽約加入項目之前，我想您不介意?」

「姐姐，」沃爾夫岡在視頻裡說，「我不想考大學了。」

「為什麼?」南奈兒問。

「我想專心當個音樂家，搞點大事，」

「原因是?」

「我遇見了一個人，」沃爾夫岡說，「我想娶他。」

南奈兒笑瞇瞇的，「很高興成為第一個知道你出櫃的人，親愛的。」

「我是認真的，」沃爾夫岡抱緊吉他，「我愛他，我想跟他過一輩子。可是我不可能把自己搞成博士，或是不到三十歲就拿大學終身職。我得靠別的方法讓安東尼奧瞧的上我。」

「沒有人會瞧不上你，」南奈兒說，「你是個優秀的音樂家，只是你還需要點時間打磨自己。」

「他就瞧不上我。」

沃爾夫岡把整樁事來龍去脈說了一遍。南奈兒花了幾分鐘谷歌安東尼奧．薩列里這個名字後，對沃爾夫岡說，「如果你們真的成了，安東尼奧娶你的可能性比應該較大。」

「………………………………。」

「我想說的是，」南奈兒溫柔地對她弟弟說，「只要你願意，沒有什麼事是你做不到的，你會是音樂家裡最耀眼的星星，我永遠支持你。沃爾夫岡，不論你想做什麼，去吧。」


	6.  薩列里正式登場

「老師，真的，不是我在說，」李斯特在廚房裡步步尾隨薩列里，「我上網查過了，您家兩百多年前那位祖爺爺跟沃爾夫岡的祖爺爺還當過同事，您跟沃爾夫岡大師總有點和平相處的機會的。」

安東尼奧‧薩列里從烤箱托出剛烤好的泡芙，回頭對他的學生扯出一抹微笑，「今天下午前把馬勒第七交響曲完整譜背下來。」

李斯特收起手機默默走出去。舒伯特在飯廳，正在大嚼檸檬紙包雞腿。沃爾夫岡‧莫札特抱著樂譜手稿對舒伯特的盤子流口水。

薩列里瞄了眼震動的手機，接起電話就問，「怎麼樣?」

「沒怎麼樣，」芭芭拉說，「晚點記得看油管，明天記得查帳戶。你火氣好大呀，親愛的。」

「真對不起，」薩列里嘆了口氣，「你知道，最近我們這個項目的進展不是很順利。」

「需要佛洛里安幫忙嗎?」

「不需要，」薩列里說，「我能搞定。應該。」

薩列里用鮮奶油給泡芙加上點綴，往碟子灑了點巧克力粉，把點心端進飯廳。他的三個學生把腦袋湊在一起盯著手機。

「十分鐘前發布就已經有三萬次點閱，」貝多芬說，「這是要直接拿今年NRJ獎的節奏。」

「什麼?」薩列里問。

「《雨中舞》啊，您跟那個法國歌手合作的新專主打歌，」李斯特說，「刷新頁面，路德維希－現在有三萬九千點閱了。」

「別老關注那種沒用的資訊。」薩列里說，「趕緊吃完去琴房練習。五點檢查。」

「等一等，」沃爾夫岡‧莫札特這才反應過來，「您還寫流行音樂?」

「我們老師的業務範圍比您廣多了。」舒伯特含了滿嘴奶油模糊地說。

促即不妨之間，沃爾夫岡撲了上來。

「我就知道您也是個天才，請您看看我的譜子，薩列里大師，我確定您會喜歡我!」

三個學生吃吃竊笑。薩列里維持著禮貌而冷淡的表情，推開沃爾夫岡。

沃爾夫岡‧莫札特不知道世界上存在著這麼一位薩列里是件挺奇怪的事。畢竟安東尼奧‧薩列里在短暫的十年內在維也納甚至大半個歐洲的古典音樂圈子累積起來的名聲基本上已經有超過小天才莫札特姐弟的趨勢。也許南奈兒‧莫札特曾經在父親的言談中聽過這個義大利名字，不過忙碌的生活讓南奈兒很快將之暫時遺忘。至於沃爾夫岡－前幾年的沃爾夫岡都忙著跟他的前校長鬥智鬥勇。

「身為老師教的最久的學生，」舒伯特說，「我對您的無知必須發表一篇批判。」

「你才多大，」沃爾夫岡嗤之以鼻，「別說的像你當了人家十年的閉門弟子一樣。」

「九年。」薩列里細心地糾正，「弗朗茨十歲就從教會學校跳級到音樂學院。路德維希十二歲跳級。小弗朗茨九歲。」

「車爾尼教授說約瑟夫校長讓老師來教我們時老師自己也還在寫博士論文。」李斯特補充。

「作為老師收的第一披學生，」貝多芬拍拍沃爾夫岡，「我可以給您整理出老師會作的所有菜式，指甲油的色號，所有的業務範圍跟作品清單讓您更了解他。」

「所以，」沃爾夫岡抓到了重點，「你們三個是薩列里大師餵大的?」

「真正的重點是，」薩列里平淡地說，「您的檔案上說到您原本有收到過維也納音樂與藝術大學的提前招生通知，卻因為您自己的散漫和過份驕傲失去了跟這三個刻苦自律的跳級生一道在海頓門下學習的機會。」

「不妨讓您知道，我也曾經跳過級喔。」

「是的，」薩列里重新看了眼手機裡的教學系統檔案，說，「然後留級了兩次。」

「薩列里大師不喜歡我。」沃爾夫岡悲傷地說。

「他要是不喜歡您，您連進他家門的機會都沒有。」李斯特指出，「老師還讓您嚐了他的拿手甜品呢。」

「老師要是不喜歡您，您大概也租不到他隔壁屋，因為他會自己先租下來避免您住過去煩他。」舒伯特接口。

「什麼?」卡瓦列里放下滿懷工作日誌，「大師給他嚐了維納斯的ru頭?」

沃爾夫岡嗆了口飲料開始猛咳。

「並且沃爾夫岡決定搬去老師家隔壁住了。」舒伯特忿然，「說是為了方便討論你們這個項目，我看他就是想蹭老師做的飯。」

卡瓦列里撥通手機，「芭芭拉，我老師被人盯上了。妳趕緊把薩列里們喊來維也納。」

她說這話時沃爾夫岡正忙著薩列里的工作日誌往上面用眼影筆塗滿閃亮的小星星。

薩列里住的公寓的隔壁屋目前讓一個長年不在國內的業務員租著，這個業務員當起二房東想把屋子租出去，沃爾夫岡乘隙而入承租了這間位在市中心的公寓，參加這個合作項目的薪水正好支付房租。藉此，沃爾夫岡天天往薩列里的屋子鑽，每見到薩列里一次就想推倒對方。某天，薩列里在沃爾夫岡面前，用一把足夠切開動物氣管的小刀切水果，成功防止了自己被持續性騷擾。

能經常跟沃爾夫岡碰面還是讓三個學生挺高興的，不過他們誰都不樂意被自己的老師叫去幫忙打掃他家和沃爾夫岡的住處。用薩列里老師的話說，那就是，「你們自己說的要培養感情。」

(「我們要培養的是您跟沃爾夫岡的感情啊。」貝多芬從譜架抖出食物碎屑時哭喪著臉說道。)

讓我們重新梳理這幾個即將把維也納市中心鬧的夜不能寐的音樂家們的關係。

安東尼奧‧薩列里，大約三十歲左右，已經成為維也納音樂與藝術學院的博士後研究員，也在學校教書。他教過不少班級，但是指導最久也最上心的學生只有三個。薩列里十幾歲就離開故鄉威尼斯，獨自來到維也納，跟在他的導師兼半個養父佛洛里安‧加斯曼身邊，基本上接了加斯曼教授的班，業務範圍除了教學和寫論文，也做樂團指揮、給電影寫配樂、接獨立訂單、做劇場、寫樂評、上各種古典音樂相關的電視或廣播節目，諸如此類。當薩列里還是個博士候選人，校長約瑟夫二世安排了他的頭一批學生，那就是從各自的學校跳級，領了大學獎學金卻還是無法順利在維也納立足，生活基本也還無法自理的舒伯特、李斯特和貝多芬。這三個學生薩列里一教就是九年，照看的範圍從課業拓展到食衣住行；舒伯特、李斯特和貝多芬從天才孩子長成天才小伙子，薩列里也從博士候選人練成了頗有些名氣的斜槓音樂家，帶著這三個基本上讓他養了九年的學生在維也納安居樂業。

「我的樂理知識都是車爾尼教授教的，」李斯特曾經充滿感情地說，「但是我現在能擁有的一切都是薩列里老師給我的。」

「就是因為拖著你們這三個拖油瓶，」卡瓦列里說，「老師才一直沒機會找到對象。」

卡特琳娜‧卡瓦列里，從業花腔女高音，畢業前兩年曾在薩列里老師手下擔任助教，經常在學校恃美行兇。有些人會誤認她跟薩列里老師是一對兒，事實上卡瓦列里也許的確暗戀過薩列里，但他們之間什麼都沒有發生。在薩列里指揮過的古典歌劇，以及他自己的現代歌唱劇中，有著優秀業務能力的卡瓦列里都是第一女主角。當教務長羅森柏格收到學校跟劇院的合作通知，他未經詢問便拉了這對工作搭檔入伙。市立劇院今年跟維也納音樂與藝術學院的合作項目是一齣全新的歌劇。從詞作，音樂，編導到演出都由學院裡的師生完成。薩列里在這個項目裡的職位是總監，他還在考慮讓自己的學生參與譜曲工作，擔任協調員的斯泰凡尼就拉了個不屬於學院也不屬於劇院的沃爾夫岡‧莫札特來給這齣歌劇寫音樂。更糟的是，從斯泰凡尼到卡瓦列里，三個學生，甚至已經通過面試參加演出的演員們，所有人愛莫札特。

「就像所有人都愛你一樣，」薩列里聽著電話對面的男中音肉麻兮兮地說，「我親愛的小托尼。」

薩列里摔了電話。

項目正式展開後的某天，沃爾夫岡‧莫札特開心地敲開隔壁屋的門，準備給薩列里奉上今天份的飛撲和追求，卻發現自己被籠罩在一層陰影之下。一個比門框還高，身材能裝下三個沃爾夫岡，穿著昂貴黑西裝的男人居高臨下看著他，貓耳朵形狀的髮髻線讓玄關燈照的發亮，渾身散發著正直的氣息，問，「您哪位?」

「我，」沃爾夫岡說，「我是安東尼奧的男朋友－或者說很快就是男朋友了。」

「放屁。」高大的男人說，「我們托尼可看不上你這種小皮孩。」

沃爾夫岡跳起來大罵，「您他媽又是誰啊!」

「梅爾文，」屋子裡的另一人說，「放他進來讓我看看。」

高大的男人冷著臉側過身。沃爾夫岡背著吉他擠過門縫，看見薩列里本人端著杯子安坐在沙發，客廳的主位被一個同樣整身黑西裝的男人占據。有著異色虹膜的男人站起來，並不比薩列里高多少，滿身肌肉線條帶來的威嚇氣勢倒是比其他兩個個黑衣男人大了十倍。沃爾夫岡後退一步，撞上從背後包抄他的移動水泥柱。

「那麼，」異色瞳的男中音說，「你就是那個成天騷擾我弟弟的瘋子?」

「給您介紹一下，莫札特，」安東尼奧‧薩列裡給所有人端來奶泡上拉了花的維也納咖啡，「這是我大哥弗朗西斯科，你背後是我二哥梅爾文。以後我們一伙人就是鄰居了。」


	7. 薩列里中了一箭

「莫札特教授看著人那麼正常，怎麼會養出沃爾夫岡這樣的兒子?」

佛洛里安‧加斯曼教授在排練廳的門口問自己。合唱歌手隨著沃爾夫岡的指揮排練唱段，沃爾夫岡外套上的紅亮片隨著手臂揮動將開著日光燈的排練廳升等成迪斯可廳。

「你見過他父親?」薩列里說。

「沃爾夫岡小時候也挺正常的，」加斯曼說，「他姐姐參加的小學鋼琴比賽是我當的評委，那時你還在威尼斯跟你哥哥互毆哩。」

薩列里給他的導師翻了個完美的白眼。排練廳外的走廊擠滿想偷看穿燕尾服來工作的薩列里的男女學生。

沃爾夫岡喊了暫停，宣布他會再次修改合唱樂譜，接下來就是舞蹈演員的練習時間。沃爾夫岡收了包，蹦到薩列里身邊，猛眨塗滿眼線眼影的眼睛，笑得一臉純良無辜，「您覺得怎麼樣，大師，這段合聲是我前天聽著您練琴的聲音寫出來的。」

羅森伯格冷冷地說，「太多音符。」

「誰問你話了，」沃爾夫岡說，「一個粉底像塗牆的地中海才沒有資格批評我的音樂。」

「不是太多音符，」加斯曼善體人意地圓場，「是小沃爾夫岡的音符就像一群穿著皮衣皮裙的小精靈在這裡抽著水菸到處飛。」

「今天下午卡瓦列里小姐會過來單獨排練，」薩列里口吻平淡，「我建議您認真跟她練習，把她在這段主唱的切分音刪掉一半，別讓您的音符隨便伸著觸手撩騷人。」

沃爾夫岡點燃了希望，「您的意思是我的音符撩到您了?」

「我沒有說這句話。」薩列里說。

加斯曼望著老相識的兒子跟在自己的半個養子背後揮動樂譜，不禁為安東尼奧彆扭的脾氣嘆息，姿態儼然是個為了兒子不肯找對象發愁的老父親。

事實是安東尼奧‧薩列里根本不是什麼古板禁慾的苦修士。他自帶單身義大利男性的做菜技能，能夠在節日期間給他邀請過來的人做出整桌盛宴(並且不是人肉)，跟所有人都處的不差，對週遭的怪事處變不驚，喜歡各種類型的現代音樂(油管上找的到他彈吉他唱小調的影片)，會花大價錢量身訂製指揮維也納愛樂團要穿的燕尾服，平常日子裡也是個時髦的大師，興致來了還會塗指甲油出門上課。所以薩列里老師教過的學生組成裡有一半是真的想從他身上學東西的，另一半是顏粉，顏粉中又分成手控，腿控跟聲控。

「我們跟那些騷雞可不一樣，」貝多芬見到另外兩個薩列里大師後義正嚴詞地辯解，「老師灌溉了我們的精神跟肚皮，我們只忠於老師的人品......跟甜品。」

弗朗西斯科‧洛朗‧薩列里笑咪咪的說，「那你們是不是應該幫點忙趕走莫札特?」

貝多芬誠實回答，「可我們更想讓老師有個好歸宿。」

「沃爾夫岡大師喜歡對老師毛手毛腳，」舒伯特附和，「但是他是好人。」

「那句話怎麼說的，」李斯特說，「自古黑金出CP。」

幾個人轉頭看過去，金色眼影飛粉飛了一身的沃爾夫岡依然繞著鋼琴轉，薩列里想彈鋼琴，塗有黑指甲油的手指卻被不間斷的吵鬧聲氣到打顫。

梅爾文‧薩列里看上去似乎在考慮要撥通他在黑手黨擔任要職的朋友的電話叫人過來。

安東尼奧‧薩列里願意用他的指甲油起誓，他真的只想當個平常人，教好他的三個學生，過好他平靜的音樂家生活。前面兩個願望算是實現了，最後那個願望偏偏被一個叫莫札特的年輕人跟他自己的兩個親哥毀的連碎片都不剩。

把另外兩個薩列里喊來維也納的正是芭芭拉‧加斯曼，流行音樂製作人兼加斯曼教授的妻子。跟某位英國演員一樣堅持多年獨身主義的加斯曼教授經歷了近五十年的人生，在一個頒獎典禮上遇見芭芭拉後打電話給當時正在改學生作業的薩列里，宣布，「我要結婚了。明天。」

「終於。」薩列里回答。

於是薩列里跟芭芭拉變成好朋友，芭芭拉居中牽線搭橋，讓薩列里跟一位法國流行歌手和作，出了兩張銷量頗佳的專輯。

「妳到底把那兩個傢伙叫來做什麼，」薩列里說，「毀滅我的生活?現在我家上下左右都是瘋子了。」

「只有上下跟左邊。我很看好你跟沃爾夫岡，」芭芭拉說，「不過這種事總得有幾個娘家人幫著觀察比較好。」

且不說沃爾夫岡‧莫札特每天入侵他的屋子，現在薩列里想到陽台給盆栽澆水就會聽見他大哥從樓上親切的打招呼，搭電梯下樓還得被他二哥查崗。他在家裡給學生上單獨指導課都能聽到樓上的住戶對著電話指揮他的樂團錄音，或是門外有人用威尼斯方言跟薩爾斯堡方言互相唾罵。

連薩列里難得能獨自吃晚餐的少數幾天都變成一群餓鬼敲著盤子等他完工的折磨。

「別在你們的公寓叫外賣，」薩列里乾脆對他的三個學生說，「從今天開始，都在我家吃過飯再走－要是弗雷德里克想過來也可以。」

最後一句是對又一次忙著打他朋友小報告的李斯特說的。

「大師，」沃爾夫岡感動地說，「弗朗茨說的對，您真是個天使。」

「請把那片蛋糕從我的鋼琴上拿走。」薩列里說。

「那是我買來給您的，」沃爾夫岡搖頭，「是答謝您每天做飯給我吃的一點心意。」

薩列里表示了感動，然後說，「如果您能每天離開我家時把您的垃圾一起帶走，我會更感謝您。」

舒伯特用拆下來的蛋糕紙盒往眼前揮了揮，趕跑莫名其妙充滿房間的粉紅色小泡。

「我不明白，」弗朗西斯科‧洛朗‧薩列里說，「你到底是教學生還是養便宜兒子?」

「我也不明白，」梅爾文‧薩列里也說，「羅馬音樂學院就在義大利境內，給的也是終身職位，你為什麼就是不肯回家?是因為這三個小飯桶還是這個不要臉的小短腿?」

「您怎麼這麼說小弗朗茨。」肖邦溫和但是不高興地說。

薩列里的勺子調轉方向，把鍋裡剩下的牛肉通心粉堆在學生們面前。最後半勺進了沃爾夫岡‧莫札特的盤子。

「我弟弟是直男，說話沒有分吋，」弗朗西斯科‧洛朗‧薩列里安撫，「不過他沒有惡意，真的。」

「抱歉，」薩列里對他的兩個哥哥說，「食材就剩這些，我還沒有時間去超市。你們倆自便。」

「最親愛的小托尼，」另外兩個盤子乾淨如新的薩列里摀著胸口，「你什麼時候變的這樣鐵石心腸了?」

薩列里冷笑一聲。

沃爾夫岡用跟他作曲相同的速度掃光通心粉，叉起橄欖油拌炒的蔬菜塞進嘴，「您是天才，大師！您做的飯比我家保母做的還好吃！天堂的美味啊大師！」

「－也沒有這麼誇張。」

莫札特那副專心吃飯的表情竟然還有點可愛了。薩列里心情複雜的這樣想著。渾然不知在其他人看來，他的冷笑已經變成幸福的微笑。

隔天是周末，晚餐過後三個學生留下來輪留用各自的曲子找沃爾夫岡鬥琴。薩列里順便就檢查了他們的自習成果，另外兩個薩列里腆著臉逗留在這裡，為了冰箱裡還沒凍到最後一分的冰甜品。肖邦坐在旁邊聽琴，中途出去接了通電話。

「是露西爾。」他告訴李斯特，「她問你要不要也買一份拉威爾的原版譜。她有折扣可以用。」

梅爾文湊過來，「那兩個孩子是一對兒還是?」

「一個喜歡在我餐桌上搞無差別人身攻擊的混蛋沒有資格過問他們的事。」

「別這樣嘛，」梅爾文可憐地說，「我只是看不慣那個小短腿死皮賴臉吃定你的模樣。」

薩列里從口袋拿出那把可以切斷動物氣管的小刀，挑開奶油盒的鋁片蓋。梅爾文接收到他的明示，挪動龐大的身板迅速離開廚房。

鋼琴的決鬥逐漸演變成音樂家們互相鄙視的吵架。李斯特不看譜改編了肖邦的作品，舒伯特變奏貝多芬的作品，貝多芬罵罵咧咧做了首新曲。

「輪到你了，沃爾夫岡。」學生們說。

「放我下來!」沃爾夫岡蹬著腿，在半空中命令，「跟大師比起來您這個薩列里根本就是撒旦。」

弗朗西斯科一手插腰一手拎著沃爾夫岡的閃片外套，梅爾文在一旁嘲笑他。

「沃爾夫岡，」舒伯特翻出一本譜，「你敢不敢變奏我老師的曲子?」

「你敢?」弗朗西斯科說。

「我不僅敢，」沃爾夫岡大言不慚，「我他媽的還要寫一支呼應曲送給大師。」

他掙脫弗朗西斯科的掌控，坐上琴椅，看了眼薩列里的樂譜，突然笑著說，「大師，您的曲子好甜蜜。」

薩列里還來不及亮出小刀就聽見他的舊作品被加上一系列跳躍的和弦，結構精準的包圍了主旋律，原先的管弦樂協奏變化成彷彿需要四只手才能演奏出來的修飾音。《C大調弦樂與鋼琴協奏曲》被莫札特在一個樂章之內改編成全新的奏鳴曲。光亮的小星星成堆成串從沃爾夫岡的指尖奔湧而出，溢滿薩列里帶有十八世紀風格裝飾的家。

沃爾夫岡放下手，轉頭對薩列里露出滿臉傻笑。

薩列里在琴房的書櫃上擺了張去年喬治‧桑出差回國後送給他的亞克‧克萊蒙‧瓦格爾茨(Jacques Clément Wagrez)的名作《愛洛斯》的再製畫報，薩列里猛然看見那幅畫，愛洛斯拉弓的手貌似真的動了一下，那張希臘臉詭異的生出幾分莫札特的影子。

李斯特嘆息，「太甜了。真的太甜。我永遠寫不出這樣齁甜的曲子。」

薩列里沉默的端出最後一道甜點，拿起沃爾夫岡贈送的蛋糕，用叉子切下一片放進口中。熱鬧了半個晚上的訪客們也陷入沉默，只剩還沒有散去的音符和小星星在琴房亂舞。

肖邦吃完甜品，左右看了一會，招呼起他的同儕，「我們走吧，讓沃爾夫岡跟薩列里先生單獨聊聊。」

沃爾夫岡抱緊了薩列里的樂譜，語氣不能更軟，「我能借您的譜子回去看嗎，薩列里大師?」

薩列里聽見自己答應的聲音。他送走學生們，把剩餘的其他人攆出門，轉身甩甩頭想找回理智打掃衛生，畫報裡的愛洛斯猖狂的對他揮著弓箭。薩列里揚起手一拍，讓畫報的臉撞上書櫃，就此倒地不起。

感謝羅森柏格，感謝謬斯女神，忙碌的工作讓薩列里神智清晰的度過星期一到星期三。他到學校教課，監督劇院的合作項目，寫排演進度報告，給三個學生做個人指導。星期四是他的固定休假日，薩列里一早起來寫文章，練琴，計畫著中午過後出門採買，給他的學生準備晚餐。他假裝聽不見門外的爭吵，在便條上寫採買清單，直到抽風的門鈴使他不得不過去開門。薩列里蓄足力氣，打開門，準備對他家門外鬧事的瘋子破口大罵。

「托尼，」弗朗西斯科‧薩列裡趴在門框，「我買了機票，跟我回家吧，我們可以回威尼斯，或是你想去住在科西嘉島也成，我保證今年聖誕節給你買全新的鋼琴跟你想要的所有原版譜。」

「大師，我有《奧地利之聲》四分之一決賽的入場券，我朋友是參賽者，請您跟我一起去看現場!」沃爾夫岡‧莫札特用驚人的力氣擠開弗朗西斯科，那兩張票子差點划破薩列里的眼睛，沃爾夫岡又說「－這是我身為您的男朋友給您的約會邀請!」

作為回應，薩列里轟然甩上防盜鐵門。

舉著弓箭的小愛神在早上才被他重新擺正的畫報鼓動雙翼，不懷好意地瞄準薩列里。


	8. 薩列里覺得不太好

傍晚，三個學生帶著從外邊店裡買的大蛋糕過來對薩列里老師表示歉意。

「是我提議的。」貝多芬說。

「我們真的看不下去沃爾夫岡大師老是跟您的哥哥吵個不停，」舒伯特說，「甚至打起來。您也知道論打架沃爾夫岡大師肯定會輸的。」

「所以我跟他們說，只要他們之中有人能讓您同意他們的邀約，剩下的人就得認輸閉嘴。」李斯特飛快地說完。

「顯然不僅一點用都沒有，」貝多芬說，「還給老師帶來更多麻煩。」

薩列里的心情更加複雜，「－你們也知道就好。」

梅爾文水泥柱般的影子趁著門沒關上閃進薩列里屋裡，「我的侄子們都來了哈，今天上課的情況怎麼樣?」

「誰是您侄子。」李斯特文雅冷漠地代表他們三個回答。

薩列里用小刀挑開蛋糕盒的緞帶，拿掉紙蓋，當著梅爾文的面慢條斯理往蛋糕上的翻糖小天使脖子一刀切下去，「弗朗茨，去拿盤子。」

一頓肥美的黃芥末醬烤鮭魚晚餐後，沃爾夫岡‧莫札特不吃蛋糕，第二次拿出選秀比賽的現場票在薩列里眼前晃蕩。

「不去。」薩列里說。

「可是我把當天的行程都安排好了！」沃爾夫岡說，「早上，我們可以去公園聽露天音樂會，然後拐去墓園給以前的音樂家獻花，中午我們吃館子－我沒那麼多錢所以您得付帳－下午就是四分之一決賽了，身為幫奪冠熱門寫曲子的音樂家跟您的男朋友，我誠心誠意請您跟我約會。」

薩列里木著臉，眼看弗朗西斯科也拿出那幾張飛往義大利的機票，擺起姿態諄諄教誨，「你知道一家人團聚對威尼斯人有多重要，這是血緣的牽絆，是兄弟之間永恆的聯繫。你想一下從前我們三個在教堂唱詩班合作的模樣，家是最溫暖的地方，托尼，你能說在外面流浪了十幾年都沒有想過回家?」

「弗朗西斯科和我每年都盼著你回來過聖誕節，卻永遠只能透過電話聽見你拒絕我們，」梅爾文聲情並茂附和，「你記得父親說過的話嗎，薩列里的兄弟們絕對不能夠分開。」

薩列里平淡地說，「然後父親死了，你們一個去了柏林，一個去了紐約，說是音樂老師推薦去的留學，接著八年內一次沒回過家。」

「您們可真狠。」沃爾夫岡評論，「我父親也說過，莫札特們永不分開。從我可以自己坐飛機開始，我姐姐每年夏天的國際巡演都是帶上我的。」

薩列里們看著他。

貝多芬挖起蛋糕內餡，「最怕空氣突然安靜。」

弗朗西斯科哭了，「托尼，你要相信我們愛你，明天就跟我們回家團聚吧。」

「明天我有課。」薩列里說。

「明天下午還有海頓教授的講座。」舒伯特貼心提醒，「老師得主持講座。」

薩列里被幾個瘋子鬧了半天還真的差點忘了主持講座的事。他轉進書房把準備講座的筆記放進公事包，給錄音筆充電，又到衣帽間選好明天的衣服；他回到飯廳，沃爾夫岡已經帶著蛋糕盤消失，另外兩個薩列里正在上演抱頭痛哭的戲碼。

「沃爾夫岡大師說突然有靈感要回去寫曲子，」舒伯特說，「說明天他會來還盤子。」

「那兩個又是怎麼回事?」

「他們，」李斯特說，「大約是終於反應過來自己是空巢老精了。」

薩列里經過他們，拉開椅子坐下，說，「我不明白你們為什麼非要我離開維也納。威尼斯早就變了。我在這裡住的好好的，請恕我想不出離開這裡跟你們去那個我已經不認識的地方有什麼意義。」

加斯曼教授面對六只充滿求知慾的大眼睛，只用不理解的口吻反問，「你們問這個做什麼?」

「因為您是帶我們老師來維也納的人，」舒伯特說，「您一定知道老師到底發生過什麼事才不願意回他的故鄉。」

「這是私事，孩子，就算對我嚴刑拷打我也不會說的。」加斯曼教授說，「你們只要知道，你們老師剛到維也納的情況跟你們當年一樣，他現在有的一切都是他自己拼搏出來的。你們朝著這方面跟他學習就對了。」

「那校長為什麼要安排他來教我們?」貝多芬不死心地追問，「我記得那個時候海頓教授還在學校，要不您也可以，約瑟夫先生就讓老師來教我們。」

「這個問題倒是可以回答，」加斯曼教授沉吟半晌，「約瑟夫先生希望安東尼奧身邊能多點煙火氣。好啦，別在這裡墨跡，講座十秒之後就要開始了，再不過去你們就等著坐地板。」

貝多芬拽起舒伯特就是一陣飛奔，李斯特邁開長腿超越他們，在演講廳關門前一刻摔進去。肖邦右手邊坐著他分分合合的美術系女朋友瑪麗亞，他拿起放在左邊空位的包讓李斯特坐下。貝多芬和舒伯特一如加斯曼教授所言，只能跟其他沒有搶到座位的學生擠在講台前，頂著薩列里老師的譴責目光席地而坐。幸運的是他們坐的地點正好讓人可以偷聽到海頓教授的聲音。

「對了，」海頓教授對薩列里說，「小沃爾夫岡人在哪?」

弗朗茨‧約瑟夫‧海頓，維也納音樂與藝術大學終身職榮退教授，著名音樂教育家、指揮家，有自己的音樂工作室，出版過數十本關於不同類型音樂的作曲理論教科書，喜歡用印有樂器花樣的領帶搭配彩虹般的各色三件套，善常用措辭搞笑的樂評讓一般聽眾理解古典音樂，在推特上有七萬多名粉絲，只要海頓教授發推，底下的評論裡有大半都喊爸爸。

安東尼奧‧薩列里當過海頓的學生，也知道海頓教授認識薩爾斯堡的莫札特教授一家，薩列里老師萬萬沒想到，沃爾夫岡‧莫札特跟海頓還特別熟，熟到可以當面喊爸爸的那種。

講座結束後，薩列里站在排練廳的玻璃外，給海頓教授指出正在指揮樂隊的沃爾夫岡，舞蹈演員跟著編舞的指示走位，斯泰凡尼趴在地上，在劇本注記樂點跟舞蹈位置。沃爾夫岡的閃片外套晃瞎了整個樂隊，好幾個演奏者不得不瞇著眼睛看樂譜。

「小沃爾夫岡這幾年可以說愈來愈騷了，」今天穿著螢光粉色三件套的海頓教授說，「你們絕對想不到他小時候有多可愛。」

「很可惜他沒能成功從薩爾斯堡音樂學院取得證書，」陪同過來的約瑟夫二世校長說，「我聽說小莫札特每個學年都缺課一整個學期的情況下還連跳三級，要我說，莫札特家就不應該那麼溺愛他，讓他胡攪蠻纏到畢不了業。」

「不是這樣的，」海頓教授搖頭，「列奧波德對小沃爾夫岡太過嚴苛，他還有小南奈兒都還是小不點的時候就讓他們爸爸帶著到處巡演，小南奈兒還好，小沃爾夫岡好幾次生著病演出，回家還讓他爸爸檢討錯誤，後來小伙子身體實在不行了，莫札特太太堅持小沃爾夫岡必須回薩爾斯堡，要不是他媽媽基本無條件寵溺著，小沃爾夫岡怕是活不過十五歲。」

排練室裡的沃爾夫岡渾然不覺自己變成窗外幾人的談話內容，指揮棒滑過空中做了完整休止，給樂隊行了個華麗的鞠躬禮，跑進舞蹈演員中給幾個漂亮小姐姐奉上貼面吻，香汗淋漓的小姐姐們飛紅著臉收了包跑出排練廳。薩列里推開門，斯泰凡尼騰地而起喊住沃爾夫岡。校長清了清喉嚨。

「爸爸，」沃爾夫岡歡樂地說，「親愛的海頓爸爸，真沒想到可以在維也納碰到您。」

「我聽說你的親爸爸把你掃出家門了?」海頓笑咪咪說道。

沃爾夫岡也笑咪咪的，「那個您就別提了，海頓爸爸，昨天我寫了首曲子，要送人的，您幫我看看還有沒有改的更好的地方。」

海頓教授接過乾淨的譜子，「” ……快快跌入我的懷抱，讓我溜進你的被單，隨波逐流放縱盡興”－小沃爾夫岡，你小小年紀寫的什麼小黃歌。」

「這不是小黃歌，」沃爾夫岡面露羞怯，瞟了安靜地站在旁邊想置身事外的薩列里一眼，「這是首真情實感的浪漫情歌。要送給我最心愛的男朋友。」

約瑟夫校長與海頓教授的目光順著沃爾夫岡挪到薩列里身上。

「－噢，」海頓教授說。

「我不是，」薩列里說，「我沒有。跟我沒關係。」

「你拱到白菜了，小伙子，」海頓教授比畫出一個大圈，「而且是大白菜。像中國的翠玉白菜那種。」

「那是什麼，可以吃嗎?」

「我們老師應該不是白菜，」舒伯特的聲音猛然出現，背後跟著同樣沒在學校琴房練習，而是溜到排練廳的另外兩人，「是甜菜。」

薩列里咬咬牙，「解釋一下?」

然而貝多芬誤解了薩列里要的答案，「因為老師您的高冷外表跟溫暖善良的內心並不相符。」

「而且甜菜的汁是紫色的。」李斯特意有所指的補充。

「十分鐘後我上樓檢查你們的《降B大調第二鋼琴協奏曲》，」薩列里說，「只要出現一個錯誤今天就沒有晚飯。」

沃爾夫岡無情地爆笑。三個學生在眨眼之間已經跳進距離排練廳走廊一百公尺的電梯。

「在教孩子這方面你比莫札特教授還狠。」海頓教授說，「好吧，小沃爾夫岡，你的小黃歌很完美，把它送給安東尼奧吧，看能不能感化他今天份的高冷。」

薩列里把手插進口袋，愣是不接過海頓遞過來的樂譜。十分鐘後他上樓檢查《降B大調第二鋼琴協奏曲》的練習進度，三個學生愁眉苦臉，到最後手指不夠用，只有拿頭撞琴鍵。薩列里嘆了口氣，交代學生們自主練習到五點半，然後離開學校，開車去超市買了兩桶給他們做甜品用的冰淇淋。

沃爾夫岡‧莫札特在薩列里的家裡等他。

在他的家 **裡** 。

薩列里差點沒忍住把冰淇淋桶往沃爾夫岡的腦袋砸的衝動，「你是怎麼闖進來的。」

「我從水泥柱的腳踏墊下偷的鑰匙，」沃爾夫岡抱著頭，「那天我看見他跟您那個肌肉怪大哥用黏土複製了您的鑰匙，說不定樓上的腳踏墊下也藏著一把。」

薩列里暈了，「電子密碼鎖呢?」

沃爾夫岡一臉無辜，「大師，您不能要求一個有絕對音感的莫札特聽不出電子密碼是小星星變奏曲的第五變奏。那是我以前最喜歡的練習曲。」

薩列里拎起沃爾夫岡的衣領，把他反鎖進琴房，自己上樓從弗朗西斯科屋子門口的腳踏墊下翻出兩把新打的鑰匙。薩列里下樓檢查梅爾文的腳踏墊，果然又發現一把。他叫來鎖匠配了新鑰匙，拔掉電子密碼鎖換成指紋辨識鎖，在玄關加裝監視器，又把就的鑰匙扔進床底下的保險櫃。全部搞定後才放沃爾夫岡出來。

沃爾夫岡還抱著那份小黃歌樂譜，眨巴著畫滿眼線的狗狗眼，金色眼影粉灑滿衣領。

「請您跟我一起去看阿洛伊西亞的比賽，或是收下這份譜子，大師，」沃爾夫岡可憐兮兮地說，「不然您聽我彈一次這首歌也行。」

 _－阿洛伊西亞又是誰啊_ 。

反正下個星期一他是肯定不能去劇院以外的地方的。薩列里無奈的接過樂譜。

「就算下周一沒有樂團例行排練，」他推開趁勢想掛到他身上的沃爾夫岡，「我還是不會跟你出去。」

沃爾夫岡裝作沒聽見，「能跟您借鋼琴嗎?」

薩列里翻了個白眼當作回答。成功送出樂譜的沃爾夫岡歡天喜地，演奏起小星星變奏曲。薩列里回到廚房忙活，給刻苦學習的學生們做烤羊排。那支小黃歌的譜子擱在調味料架上，讓薩列里可以邊做飯邊看。他無視奇怪的歌詞，專注在旋律，其實以音樂性而言這首歌曲還挺可愛。

薩列里把羊排送進烤箱，洗了手準備處理蔬菜，心中猛然疙噔一下差點切斷自己的食指。

「你為什麼要接樂譜?」他盯住自己在流理臺面模糊的倒影，咬牙切齒問道，「為什麼?你神經了還是腦子有坑?」

肯定是那對眼睛。薩列裡想起童年時在老家養的小狗，還有住在加斯曼家那幾年養的小貓。但凡是毛絨絨的小動物都具備這種用眼睛蠱走別人理智的邪惡技能。

他的手機收到短信，亮起來屏幕顯示貝多芬的信息，告訴他他們正在前往薩列里家的路上。他深鎖的防盜鐵門適時地被拍響，另外兩個薩列里在樓道呼天搶地，帶著哭腔用家鄉的方言問，「你是不是不愛哥哥們了，小托尼，我們腳踏墊下的鑰匙在哪裡?放我們進去!托尼，你在家嗎!我們帶了好吃的糖果給你!」

「大師，我碰上了一個可怕的難題，」沃爾夫岡走出琴房，看了看門，轉回來對薩列里說，「下個星期一，我想去看四分之一決賽，但是更想去劇院看您指揮。我做不了決定，您快幫我選一個。」

薩列里的耳朵被噪音震的發疼，眼睛被那身紫色閃片晃的刺痛，他聽見自己隨口丟出答案，立即退回廚房關上門，給學生們發短信讓他們到公寓時打電話給他。


	9. 薩列里懷疑人生

站上指揮台的瞬間，薩列里感覺到一股巨大的幸福。維也納愛樂樂團的演奏家們面帶德體的愉快笑容，跟隨首席小提琴進行調音。薩列里翻開樂譜，感覺到自己終於又是個正常音樂家了。《A大調第七號交響曲》[1]恢弘輕快的弦樂流淌過琴弦，定音鼓與管樂部按照指揮加入合奏，隨著樂章推進組織成完美的交響。在演奏中，薩列里聽見的不只是音樂，還有某種來自其他地方的感應。過往的偉大音樂家透過傳世的樂譜與後人對話，他們的思想透過音符被完整保留，對生命的熱愛在高昂的旋律一展無遺。有時薩列里會想到那些音樂家的故事，感歎於最美好的音樂卻非得由最苦難的人生造就。然而正是這些身體與心靈的苦難，又使真正的音樂家能夠百世流芳。當代音樂家存在的意義不亞於經院學者，他們必須將這些沒有文字的哲思完整呈現在世人眼前。一部指揮演奏得宜的音樂，其洗滌人心的力量甚至能與希臘悲劇並駕齊驅。

與正經規矩學院派的安東尼奧‧薩列里相反，他的長兄弗朗西斯科認為音樂必須性感，具有適度的輕佻，所以弗朗西斯科擔任常駐指揮的巴黎樂團本質上也不怎麼像個樂團，倒像一群剛好會讀樂譜，演奏樂器的男女超模組合成的偶像團體。哪怕是演奏安魂曲，維也納愛樂樂團會令人想到肅穆的彌撒，巴黎樂團卻會讓人聯想起洛可可貴婦喪服的蕾絲黑綢紗。

休息時間，幾個巴松管演奏家聚在平板前看節目。《奧地利之聲》戰況激烈的四分之一決賽也是樂團裡的話題。有些人下注一個男參賽者勝出，大部分演奏者，特別是女音樂家們，都押了女參賽者會闖過最終決賽奪冠。

「一個薩爾斯堡的小姑娘，很不簡單。」首席提琴告訴薩列里，「她所有自選曲目都是她自己找人寫的。我敢說寫出那些歌曲的作曲者也不是普通人。」

「是莫札特，我記得阿洛伊西亞在採訪裡說過，」另一人說，「就是十幾年前出名過一陣的小天才沃爾夫岡‧莫札特。您知道他嗎，大師?」

薩列里說，「如果維也納只有一個莫札特，那麼他就住在我隔壁。」

說這話時薩列里想起那本被他用小愛神畫報相框壓著的小黃歌樂譜。

對有名音樂家互相認識這件事習以為常的演奏者們不怎麼驚訝，只說，「聽說小莫札特曾經有機會當海頓的學生，只可惜身體不好，錯過了海頓在學院的最後一年。」

薩列里回想那個跟在他背後一蹦三尺高的影子，實在無法把那付德性跟身體不好這個概念聯想到一起。

為了例行演出進行的例行排練無比順利，樂團提早十來分鐘下班。春天的季節雨把維也納淋成空氣能凍死人的小城，薩列里坐進車，想起前兩天李斯特領著患上重感冒的肖邦來喝薩列里的薑茶，沃爾夫岡背著吉他經過他們，開口想打招呼卻冒出一串咳嗽。

於是薩列里把車子開到超市捕貨，買好熬薑茶的材料，接著到他常去的咖啡店挑咖啡豆。由於寒冷，薩列里把圍巾繞到鼻子下，走在路上很難被認出來，他也就發現店裡的沃爾夫岡沒有認出他。

沃爾夫岡跟一個姑娘在店裡光線最明亮的座位吃東西，顯然他們彼此非常熟稔，沃爾夫岡抱著馬克杯嘻嘻哈哈，坐在他對面的妙齡少女就繼續講她碰上的事件。薩列里低調行事，選好咖啡豆結帳，聽見那個姑娘說，「再去叫一份可可奶油鬆餅，大份的，今天我請客。」

「當心妳擠不進去那件迪斯可禮服哦，阿洛伊西亞。」

「閉嘴，天才，我好不容易拼到今天贏了比賽，我要大吃一頓補好我半年來瀕臨殘廢的腦子。你吃不吃。」

「吃吃吃。」

薩列里抓起紙袋就走。沃爾夫岡走到櫃台的路上還在用手機，完美錯過看見薩列里的機會。同時，薩列里的口袋震了一下，他躲進車子，拉下圍巾透氣，掏出手機查看，沃爾夫岡宣布他今天不上門蹭飯，「因為甜點吃太多啦，請不要生我的氣，親愛的大師!」

字後面還刷了一串星星跟愛心。幾個月前舒伯特給大伙兒弄了個群(另外兩個薩列里沒在這個群裡)，方便互相隨時聯繫，沃爾夫岡‧莫札特就此出現在薩列里的聯絡人清單。他今天給薩列里發的是私信。

薩列里等到回到公寓，才在電梯裡回信，「知道了。」

往常只要薩列里往群裡發消息就會秒回的沃爾夫岡沒有任何動靜。薩列里讓道給搬家工人，悶著莫名其妙的火氣開鎖。他家的右邊屋子空了一整年，從上周開始如火如荼地重新裝潢，此時搬家工人在敞開的大門進進出出。工人拉開消防門，他的同事汗流浹背，從逃生窗外吊來一架三角羽管鍵琴。

太有品味了，薩列裡暗自讚嘆著進門，雖然有可能這架羽管鍵琴只會是他新鄰居家裡的擺設。不過這也跟薩列里沒關係。

－就跟沃爾夫岡‧莫札特要跟哪個姑娘約會一樣，跟他沒有半歐元關係。薩列里把超市的袋子放在流理臺，要是今天弗雷德里克還來再給他做單人份的薑茶就夠。

弗朗西斯科的電話打斷他這頓無名火。

「能讓我下樓嗎?我隔壁在裝修，已經一整天了。」

「不行，」薩列里說，「我隔壁也在搬家，你去梅爾文那邊吧。沒有鑰匙就爬窗。」

「現在我很確定你把對我們的愛意都分給那三個小飯桶跟你隔壁的小妖精了。」

「你想多了，親愛的，」薩列里假惺惺地說，「－我只是煩你而已。還有，別叫我學生飯桶。一把年紀了還這麼點素質都沒有。」

所有的新聞都被選秀節目的最新進度占據頭條，薩列里絲毫不想了解那位阿洛伊西亞的成長史。他關掉電視，決定自己練會琴，書櫃上的小愛神卻賤裡賤氣瞅著他笑。要不是祂的畫框大小正好是個合適的紙鎮，薩列里會把小愛神請進儲藏室最裡面的角落。

關於薩列里兄弟們居住的樓層是這樣的，安東尼奧‧薩列里在這座小區剛落成不久就買了房搬進來住，後來他的左邊屋子被人買下來當出租套房，幾年來陸續換了三個房客，現在左邊的房客是沃爾夫岡，由於參加項目的薪水只夠支付房租而天天來吃薩列里的飯。右邊的屋子曾經有人住過，後來搬走，到薩列里親眼目睹搬家工人運來羽管鍵琴之前，右邊的屋子已經空了一年。他們的樓上中間屋子住著弗朗西斯科‧薩列里，右邊屋是某企業的高管，左邊屋不知道什麼原因，從薩列落戶在這裡就沒賣出去過，直到今天才有人要來住的跡象。兩層樓下是左邊和中間屋子都住了人，最右邊的房因為緊鄰機房導致坪數不足，不論是租房還是想買房的都沒有人喜歡那間。不過為了保護他斯文秀氣又單身獨居在外的么弟，梅爾文‧薩列里大師還是願意每天冒著被家具磕碎膝蓋的風險窩居在那裡。

薩列里很希望環繞他的瘋子們會因為新住戶的到來收斂些許，很快又擔心起他們的新鄰居向居委會投訴。

學校與劇院的合作項目已經進入完整排練，換言之就是他每天要同沃爾夫岡相處二十四個鐘頭，計算週期是從每天的早安信息，到工作時間，到晚餐後，到深夜的睡前問候信息。沃爾夫岡嚴肅澄清他跟阿洛伊西亞‧韋伯只是閨蜜，藉由工作之便，從學校的排練廳就纏著薩列里不放，尾隨他進入他要上課的所有教室。風言風語在學生之間總是傳的特別快，不過薩列里老師死會的消息沒有粉碎哪位女學生的心就是了。

有天薩列里回到辦公室，教劇本寫作的達彭特憋著笑望向他的辦公桌；有女學生在那裡擺了個禮物盒，裡面裝著成套的眼影盤，眼線筆和黑色指甲油。薩列里當機立斷把這些東西免費送去給戲劇系當舞台工具，回頭卻看見沃爾夫岡淚眼汪汪，眼線變成兩條黑色汙濁的小溪。薩列里萬般無奈，借了手帕給他，這一幕讓幾個女學生瞧個正著。

幾天後，薩列里結束工作，載了整車人回到家。李斯特摁住開門鍵，一個抱著紙箱的男人道謝著站進電梯，又跟他們走進同一層樓。右邊屋子的門還是開的，兩個年輕人坐在滿地搬家物品裡扔骰子打牌。

薩列里多看了新鄰居幾眼，想起自己究竟在哪裡見過那張臉，「－科洛雷多?」

「－薩列里?」德國人吃了一驚，隨即笑出一口大白牙，「這是什麼巧合。」

薩列里的笑容還沒收回去，只見沃爾夫岡‧莫札特背著吉他擠過樓道，竄進右邊屋子，撲在那兩個年輕人中間。

「烏迪爾！努諾！」沃爾夫岡扯著沙啞的嗓子嚎啕，「烏豆豆！妞妞！你們終於來了！想我嗎莫札特們！」

「臥槽，」操著德國口音的金髮年輕人說，「我的骰子。」

「本來有點想，」他對面的黑髮年輕人說，「但是你毀了我們的局，所以，不想。」

貝多芬率先反應過來，「那是沃爾夫岡大師的兄弟。」

薩列里感覺被雷從腦門中間劈了一記。

沃爾夫岡滿面喜悅，揪起黑白兩個影子走出門，「孩子們，高的這個是我大堂哥沃爾夫岡‧烏迪爾，這個像葉子一樣可愛的是我二堂哥沃爾夫岡‧努諾，以後我們一家子都是鄰居了。您誰?」

沃爾夫岡‧烏迪爾指著西裝畢挺的科洛雷多，「這是我男朋友。你們可以叫他蠢驢。」

德國人抱著紙箱淡定異常，「希羅尼姆斯‧馮‧科洛雷多。」

舒伯特立刻乖巧地說，「哥夫好。」

「哥夫好。」李斯特和貝多芬附和。

沃爾夫岡的臉垮下去，「我靠。」

沃爾夫岡‧烏迪爾笑的純潔善良，「你是喊我過來，可你沒說不能攜伴。」

「就連烏豆都有男朋友了，你卻用了半年還追不到你的大師，」沃爾夫岡‧努諾用南歐口音說，「你行不行啊，沃菲。」

電梯門開了，走出來的是被眼前情況弄朦逼的另外兩個薩列里。

「你就幫我一件事，看見那個異色瞳的薩列里沒有，」沃爾夫岡對他的二堂哥說，「幫我幹掉他，別讓他接近安東尼奧。你要怎麼幹都成，直接幹//他也成。」

沃爾夫岡‧努諾用不亞於他堂弟的清澈狗狗眼看見弗朗西斯科，後者退了一步。

「您好呀，薩列里大師，」努諾彎起眼睛微笑，「我是您的鄰居，以後我們可以天天見面了，您的眼睛真美。」

弗朗西斯科‧薩列里愣在當場。貝多芬揮揮手，拂開突然充斥在狹窄空間的粉紅色愛心型泡兒。

沃爾夫岡‧烏迪爾問，「那個?」

「那是安東尼奧的二哥，兇惡的很，」沃爾夫岡說，「你們得幫忙防止他把我從地上拎起來扔出安東尼奧的屋子。」

「我沒做過這種事。」梅爾文大聲地說，「您們都是誰，為什麼全部擠在我弟弟家門口?」

沃爾夫岡‧阿瑪迪烏斯冷笑起來，「您以為只有您家有兄弟可以欺負人嗎。」

另外兩個沃爾夫岡異口同聲，「沒有人可以欺負沃菲，除了莫札特們。」

薩列里打開門，對學生和在場僅剩的正常人科洛雷多說，「進屋。」

力行自己動手豐衣足食主義的薩列里老師人生中頭回叫外賣就在這個晚上。三個莫札特，三個薩列里，三個學生，加上他的一個老同學和他家的貓，十個人把客廳當飯廳，在地毯鋪上野餐墊，沒有椅子坐的就在地上吃外賣。學生們追著莫札特兄弟問問題，把對方的來歷挖個底朝天。薩列里就跟科洛雷多敘舊。當年他們一起上過加斯曼的課，在海頓手下當過教學助理，薩列里最後一次聽到科洛雷多的消息是他在德國的一間音樂公司工作。現在的科洛雷多已經在那間公司當到最高職位，手裡有百十個同時進行中的音樂項目。

「嚄，」貝多芬說，「是個霸道總裁。」

沃爾夫岡謹慎地說，「我斗膽請問，您跟薩爾斯堡音樂學院的校長有什麼關係?」

「老希羅尼穆斯?」科洛雷多說，「他是我大爺。」

「那麼，你被蠢驢的大爺開除了。」烏迪爾拍拍頹倒在地的沃爾夫岡的肩膀。

「先解釋你怎麼就傍上大款來著?」努諾說。

「傍個屁，」烏迪爾說，「他先騙我稿的。然後我辭職，自己組樂隊，然後那頭蠢驢到劇院門口堵我，然後就這樣了。」

「嚴格來說我沒有騙你的稿，那時你是簽約進公司當作曲的，」科洛雷多一臉寵溺，「不過堵門－我承認。」

我錯了，薩列里悲催地想，科洛雷多也不正常。跟莫札特沾上關係的人都變得不太正常。

沃爾夫岡‧努諾突然說，「說到稿子，我在飛機上寫了首曲子，我去拿下來給你們看。」

原先一派高冷端坐在客廳主位的弗朗西斯科端著紅酒也站起來，「－我是說，我也得回去取個東西。」

努諾純潔又風騷地笑開了花，「您能陪我回家真的太棒了，大師。」

開門時弗朗西斯科扶了把沃爾夫岡‧努諾的肩膀。沃爾夫岡‧努諾用天真的語氣談起他的曲子，舒伯特則抽走努諾留下來的餐盤。

「他們今晚不會下來了，」他解釋，「我們不能浪費食物。」

沃爾夫岡‧烏迪爾發出嘖嘖聲，「四十分鐘。妞妞用四十分鐘就撿走一個大師。沃菲你看看人家再看看自己。我要跟我姐姐說你是家裡最不頂用的莫札特。」

梅爾文難得說了句人話，「剛才我們也見到家裡最沒骨氣的薩列里了。」

薩列里起身離席，沃爾夫岡‧阿瑪迪烏斯撲了個空，不屈不撓跟過來，攔腰抱住薩列里，放聲大哭，「大師，您也騙我稿子吧，把您吃的套路都告訴我，不然我就去金色大廳門口堵您，我不想當最沒用的莫札特，求您讓我推倒或是您推倒我都可以啊！」

沃爾夫岡‧烏迪爾望著他的堂弟恨鐵不成鋼，希羅尼姆斯‧馮‧科洛雷多露出愛烏及屋的心疼神情。

「要不你就收下這個莫札特好了，」科洛雷多對薩列里說，「不然這個小傢伙好可憐的。」

薩列里只想問問某位萬世巨星他到底做錯了什麼要受到這種懲罰。他還想起那個額頭上有疤的魔法少年，如果薩列里能拿到一枝魔杖，他要把這群混蛋連同琴房裡的小愛神通通送到南極自生自滅。當然了，沃爾夫岡‧阿瑪迪烏斯還是有可能扯開傳送門又爬回來。光是想像那個畫面就令薩列里想打開窗戶往下跳。

「不能這樣，大師，」沃爾夫岡吸著鼻子，「您跳下去的話我就跟著跳。」

李斯特給大家續上飲料，「弗朗茨，路德維希，老師感動哭了，你們誰去演奏一下那首主題曲。」

加斯曼聽了這些事件後在電話對面大笑。

「這不挺好嗎，托尼，」加斯曼教授說，「小沃爾夫岡是有點奇怪，但是很有趣，人也很善良。現在你們兩家的親朋好友都是鄰居，我就放心你了。」

「我聽不懂你在說什麼。」薩列里說。

「你太自閉，從小時候就自閉，要不是當年校長把那三個孩子交給你，你到現在都還是個自閉兒童，」加斯曼說，「你不是一直想有個家?那三個孩子既然已經算是你的家人，多一個沃爾夫岡跟幾個莫札特又有什麼關係。」

「當然沒關係，」薩列里譏諷，「現在我家上下左右全部都是喪心病狂的瘋子了。」

「別這樣先入為主的拒絕，孩子，」加斯曼教授勸道，「能吵吵鬧鬧過日子的才是一家人。反正半個月過去了你們公寓都沒傳出什麼血案不是。」

這話談不下去了。薩列里掛斷電話。

「大師，」一個像鬼一樣的聲音透過門口的對講機說，「我不是故意來煩您的，可是我在外面吹了整天冷風，而且早上忘記帶鑰匙了，您能不能借我一杯熱開水?」

薩列里把天花板當成蒼天，無語望了幾秒，過去開門。不算是個運動健將的薩列里用八個月練成了一招，在開門的同時閃身到門縫後躲好，防止自己被撲個正朝。

不過這回沃爾夫岡沒有趁勢跳起來強抱他。顯然沃爾夫岡是用頭頂著門當支撐的，當門板向內移動，沃爾夫岡就臉朝下倒在薩列里的腳踏墊不再動彈。

薩列里嚇了一跳，蹲下去抬起沃爾夫岡的臉想檢查；他家右邊的大門被打開，沃爾夫岡‧烏迪爾瞪大雙眼。

「你他媽－你對沃菲做了什麼，」他指控，「你對我弟弟下藥好歹也把人家帶進屋裡好吧。」

注:

[1]就是貝多芬七號交響曲，交響情人夢的主題旋律


	10. 莫札特(們)準備幹大事

「我們有個計畫，」沃爾夫岡‧努諾和沃爾夫岡‧烏迪爾擠在沃爾夫岡‧阿瑪迪烏斯的床邊，「我們準備幹票大的，一定要有你參加。」

「我也有個計畫，也要幹票大的，」沃爾夫岡‧阿瑪迪烏斯含糊不清地說，「誰要先說?」

「你先。」他的堂哥們說。

「我要學做甜品，」沃爾夫岡說，「用來抓住安東尼奧的胃，然後把他弄到手。」

烏迪爾的肩膀垮下去，「我還以為是什麼牛逼的事。」

「這個計畫太不莫札特了，」努諾同意道。

沃爾夫岡回答，「你們懂個鬼。」

「那麼，」烏迪爾說，「你還參不參加我們的樂團?」

「我們已經在網上發招聘公告，」努諾說，「我們需要完整編制的管弦樂團，替補鋼琴手，還有幾個搞搖滾的。」

「你們想幹嘛。」

另外兩個沃爾夫岡說，「公演啊。」

努諾走到書架旁東翻西找，「你不是寫了齣搖滾歌舞劇嗎，劇本在哪，快交出來。」

「你剁了我的頭算了，」沃爾夫岡說，「那個劇在我腦子裡，我沒用筆寫下來。」

烏迪爾拿起枕頭往沃爾夫岡的臉上掄。

沃爾夫岡裹著毛毯滾下床，「我他媽還是不是個弱小可憐的病人了。」

薩列里走進沃爾夫岡的臥室，放下保溫瓶跟飯盒。

「你不需要學做任何甜品，吃我做的就好，」薩列里說，「反正學習報告跟甜品你哪樣都做不過我。」

沃爾夫岡嚴詞反駁，「您錯了，親愛的大師，那是因為我不想寫報告。」

弗朗西斯科‧薩列里在外邊拍門，高聲質疑安東尼奧能持有沃爾夫岡家的備份鑰匙的合理性。

「請您去處理一下。」薩列里對努諾說。

「不去。」努諾回答，「讓他等著。」

「為什麼?」

努諾露出可愛的笑容，「這就是欲擒故縱，沃菲，學著點。」

烏迪爾打開飯盒，「艸，薩列里大師的手藝比蠢驢好。」

「我餓了。」沃爾夫岡宣布。他頂著一頭鳥窩坐在床上，雙手穩穩收在毛毯底下。

努諾接過飯盒，拿著湯匙舀起滿當當一大團奶油蕈菇燉飯，「沃菲張嘴。」

沃爾夫岡張著嘴讓他二堂哥把飯餵進去。他大堂哥扭開保溫瓶倒出雞湯，從右邊交替著餵，活像三只快樂的毛絨絨小生物。沃爾夫岡心安理得地讓他們照料，並沒有看見薩列里臉上掛著大寫的生無可戀。

(「那個小短腿有多愛他的兄弟，」另外兩個薩列里知道這事後說，「你對我們就有多無情。就像外面那些飄逸的寒葉，哥哥真的很受傷。」

「滾。」薩列里回答。)

關於把他的堂哥們叫來維也納還是李斯特和貝多芬建議的。事情發生在一個梅爾文‧薩列里將沃爾夫岡拎起來遠離安東尼奧‧薩列里，經準地把沃爾夫岡摜進薩列里家的沙發，而薩列里頭也不回地走進琴房給舒伯特進行單獨指導的午後。

「你不能繼續這樣下去了，沃爾夫岡，」貝多芬義憤填膺，「你不能放任其他薩列里持之以恆的欺負你。」

「有什麼辦法，」沃爾夫岡盯著琴房緊閉的門，「他們一個個塊頭大的跟海王一樣，我們幾個聯手都打不過。安東尼奧又不肯幫我阻止他們。」

「叫外援唄，」李斯特低頭在手機上猛刷，「維基上說莫札特家族在歐洲各地都有分支，我老師有兄弟，你總也有幾個堂哥表弟的吧。而且，把他們叫來，除了保護你，說不定還能幫你助攻。」

李斯特的畫往沃爾夫岡的頭頂點亮了燈泡。離家學習獨立的沃爾夫岡大半年來只跟媽媽和姐姐通話，偶爾透過背景音聽見父親說話的聲音。在斯泰凡尼學長，阿洛伊西亞，薩列里等人的幫(救)助(濟)下，沃爾夫岡的生活有了好轉的跡象－當然，僅限於另外兩個薩列里沒有瞅著他，看上去像盤算著要怎麼把沃爾夫岡拆成碎片的時候。

沃爾夫岡摁亮手機，找到一個聊天紀錄滿是音符、表情包、樂譜照片、惡話、散話、歪話，還有對其他成員互相吹捧的群，往群裡發了求救訊號。

於是，兩個星期後，沃爾夫岡‧烏迪爾‧莫札特帶著羽管鍵琴，男朋友和貓，沃爾夫岡‧努諾‧莫札特帶著全套搞搖滾音樂的設備，聲勢浩大地住進這棟公寓樓。學生們還有其他環繞著薩列里的住戶費了一番勁才弄清楚三個莫札特的關係。

「其實我是在荷蘭出生的，只在薩爾斯堡住過幾年，後來我爸爸帶我們搬去德國住，」沃爾夫岡‧烏迪爾解釋，「如果用荷蘭文發音，我的名字聽起來不會是烏迪爾，更像烏豆。」

「我母親是葡萄牙人，努諾是我外公的名字，」沃爾夫岡‧烏迪爾說，「這個名字正確的葡萄牙文發音其實是妞妞。不過這樣的發音還是當外號用就好啦。」

「妞妞這個發音很可愛。」弗朗西斯科‧薩列里指出。努諾回眸一笑，成功史最年長的薩列里大師甜蜜地陷進沙發主位。

舒伯特滿懷希望，「我們能用這些超酷的外號稱呼您們嗎?」

沃爾夫岡們異口同聲，「不可以。」

「說起來我也是個米開朗基羅喔，大師，」沃爾夫岡‧阿瑪迪烏斯‧由於第二個中間名米開朗基羅太長而總是省略不寫‧莫札特對薩列里說，「因為我是姐姐在意大利演出時順便出生的。而且，我跟您一樣都是兄弟裡最小的，真是個美妙的巧合。」

「哈?」薩列里說。

「總之，現在莫札特們在維也納團聚了，我們應該做點正經事，」烏迪爾說，「我們有一部劇本，三個牛逼的作曲家兼鋼琴手，」

「兼提琴，吉他還有鼓手，」沃爾夫岡提醒。

「現在我們需要一些搖滾人，以及優秀的管弦樂團。演員可以晚點找。」努諾說，「對了，沃菲，你得幫我們弄到一間排練廳。」

「您們要做跨行當專輯還是什麼?」李斯特問，「像《那些搞鋼琴的哥們(The Piano Guys)》那樣?」

沃爾夫岡晃晃食指，「我們要幹大票的，做一台搖滾歌劇。你們參不參加?」

「額。」貝多芬說，「我個人當然很想參加，不過這個學期我們有升等考試。」

「老師說通過升等考試就讓我們報名柴科夫斯基鋼琴大賽。」舒伯特說，「但是你們的計畫也很厲害的樣子。」

「我是不反對你們參加莫札特家的樂團，」薩列里老師語氣平靜地開口了，「樂團合作的經驗與比賽經驗一樣重要。只要不影響學習，我不會阻止你們。」

屋子裡沉默了一小會。學生們從驚訝回過神，一擁而上撲在他們老師的座位，用奧地利，德國和匈牙利口音鬼叫，「老師!我們愛您!」

「所以你們該去琴房了。」薩列里老師微笑著說。沃爾夫岡羨慕地看著薩列里被學生左擁右抱，不僅不推走他們還露出笑容。

至於薩列里為什麼拿到沃爾夫岡屋子的備份鑰匙，那是為了避免沃爾夫岡忘記帶鑰匙而只能爬窗回家，或是哪天他患了氣管炎，過敏、胃病、流鼻血卻沒有力氣開門找人求救(後來薩列里多打了幾把備份鑰匙發給其他莫札特以防萬一沃爾夫岡需要急救時他沒在家)。這次的風寒就是個例。由於沃爾夫岡沒帶鑰匙又昏倒在腳踏墊，薩列里只好先叫來鎖匠開門，然後把沃爾夫岡送回他自己的睡袋，又從亂糟糟的某個櫃子角落找到備份鑰匙收好。接下來，薩列里回家，找出感冒膠囊，翻出厚毛毯，又拎起熱水壺到沃爾夫岡的臥室，把膠囊塞進沃爾夫岡嘴裡，用毛毯蓋住他。烏迪爾拿著體溫計目睹一切，對薩列里說，「雖然我弟弟是那種會為了得到關愛把自己弄生病的混蛋，但您說您不是沃菲的男朋友，我是不信的。 」

沃爾夫岡還真的不是刻意把自己弄出病。起先他只是去找加斯曼教授，想從加斯曼這裡問到一些如何獲得薩列里關注的方法。

「虧你還每天纏著他不放，」加斯曼教授說，「你還沒看出來，小沃爾夫岡?托尼喜歡照顧人。那會讓他感覺自己被需要。」

「可是，」沃爾夫岡說，「大師總是在照顧別人，那誰來照顧他?」

加斯曼教授慈祥地笑道，「問你咯。」

沃爾夫岡用學校的電腦將《奧地利之聲》決賽自選曲目的譜子記給阿洛伊西亞，經過走廊時看見李斯特已經在布告欄貼出招聘公告，寫有烏迪爾手機號的紙條被撕走好幾片。沃爾夫岡心情愉快，背起吉他到街口表演。他累積了一些固定聽眾，零散的硬幣積起來甚至足夠沃爾夫岡偶爾買片價格稍微貴點的蛋糕送給薩列里。他沒有再遇過名叫喬治‧桑的雜誌主編，全靠努諾從書報攤找到過去幾年所有期數的《音樂家》雜誌回家研讀。莫札特們有個目標，那就是帶著他們即將做出來的搖滾歌劇接受《音樂家》雜誌專訪，然後把封面印有他們照片的雜誌寄回家讓父親大吃一驚。

到街口擺好吉他箱後，沃爾夫岡想起來他忘記帶鑰匙也沒帶外套。季節雨消停後冷風依然吹個沒停，沃爾夫岡頂著低溫賺飽今天份的活命錢，搭上公寓電梯時還計劃著跟薩列里蹭到熱開水後再蹭一份熱點心。半個鐘頭後他重新睜眼，發現薩列里居高臨下看著平躺著的自己。

沃爾夫岡矇逼，「發生什麼事了。」

「你凍昏倒了，」他大堂哥說，「倒在薩列里大師的腳踏墊上，然後被公主抱回來。」

「不是公主抱，」薩列里飛快地說，「事發突然，我是用拖的。」

「就是公主抱。」烏迪爾說，「我看見的。」

沃爾夫岡嬌羞地把臉埋進睡袋枕頭，正想表示些什麼就又被烏迪爾揪著頭髮拉起來，「娜娜說以你的本事離家獨居沒問題，我看你是離了南奈兒就活不下去。外面是什麼天氣，你一把年紀了連件外套都不會帶?」

「你才一把年紀還不會繫鞋帶。」沃爾夫岡反擊，「你他媽手癌吧。」

「一個莫札特可以不需要會繫該死的鞋帶，」烏迪爾說，「但是至少要照顧好音樂家珍貴的腦子跟手!沒有手你天殺的也不用活了明不明白。」

沃爾夫岡委委屈屈看著他大堂哥，淚珠混著眼線淌過臉頰，「你怎麼不繼續罵了。」

烏迪爾慌張地一掃滿嘴罵人話開始試圖哄人；沃爾夫岡又說，「有人肯罵我，我終於不是孤兒了，烏豆豆，快多罵幾句。」

「不是，」烏迪爾說，「薩列里大師平常沒罵過你？」

沃爾夫岡排除那些薩列里亮出小刀、推開他、命令他閉嘴等場景，得出結論，「一次都沒有。」

「－見鬼。」烏迪爾說。

「你們聊，」薩列里說，「這裡不需要我了。」

「請等一下，」烏迪爾說完，用某種怪異的姿勢拖著鞋帶鬆脫的馬丁靴走出去，喊住剛進樓道的科洛雷多。

「怎麼又掉了。」科洛雷多總裁說完，蹲下去動手繫好烏迪爾的鞋帶。薩列裡面對他愈發不正常的舊相識已經無法繼續刷新三觀。沃爾夫岡伸著脖子看見這個場面又是一臉羨慕。

「如果大師也能這樣對我，那就跟天堂差不多了。」他說。

薩列里咬著牙，「你的手沒癌。」

烏迪爾身手矯健蹦回屋，笑咪咪對薩列里說，「我來看著沃菲，您想幹嘛幹嘛去，這裡不需要您。」

「可是我需要。」沃爾夫岡臉紅氣喘地說。他在睡袋裡縮成一顆球，姿態儼然是個弱小，可憐又能吃的孤兒。

薩列里嘆了口氣，「我只是回去做飯。晚點再來看你。」

屋外只有薩列里開門的聲音卻沒有關門聲。不久後樓道出現弗朗西斯科還有努諾的聲音，聽上去像是努諾把弗朗西斯科懟進薩列里家，接著薩列里又把弗朗西斯科轟去樓下。努諾蹦進沃爾夫岡的臥室，展示他剛寫好的企劃書，跟烏迪爾一起提出這個足夠讓沃爾夫岡瞬間痊癒的計畫。


	11. 莫札特突然出名

收到阿洛伊希亞寄來的決賽現場門票電子檔時，沃爾夫岡大聲抱怨，「最近事也太多了，我不可能同時搞樂隊，參加項目排練還要看妳比賽!」

「你傻吧，天才，」阿洛伊西亞在手機裡說，「你脫離科洛雷多老古董這麼久還沒適應你美好又放縱的自由。告訴你一件事，康斯坦茲要來維也納音樂藝術學院上大學先修課，下半個月我把康康交給你了。」

「你是她姐姐。」

「我要準備比賽。」阿洛伊西亞說，「如果我拿了冠軍，你下一年的伙食費由我承包。」

「成交。」沃爾夫岡說。

「先禮節性警告你，」阿洛伊西亞說，「你要是把康康搞丟了－」

「不會的不會的。」沃爾夫岡說，「－康斯坦茲要住哪裡?我感覺我缺個室友。」

「你想說的是分攤房租的吧。」

當康斯坦茲‧韋伯跟貝多芬等三人連同弗雷德里克‧肖邦一齊出現在樓道，沃爾夫岡鑽出他堂哥家，下巴差點兒直接掉在地上。

「我們是在我們住的學生樓碰見的，」舒伯特說，「她說她是學校新生，要來找親戚，然後我們就一路聊過來了。」

康斯坦茲指向沃爾夫岡，「親戚。」

「我們家有表妹?」烏迪爾迷惑地說。

「這是我朋友的妹妹，各位」沃爾夫岡介紹，「康斯坦茲，這是各位。」

「阿洛說你交男朋友了，」康斯坦茲興致勃勃，「他在哪裡讓我也看一眼?」

「別走啊，老師。」李斯特竊笑。薩列里端著咖啡杯轉身就跑。

做為薩爾斯堡音樂學院根正苗紅的受訓女高音，康斯坦茲聽莫札特們推銷完他們的計畫，當場加入演員陣容。除了其他經由烏迪爾招募已經入隊的演奏者，這個成型中的劇團成員還有演奏中提琴的舒伯特，鍵盤手李斯特以及大提琴手貝多芬。學生們在星期三下午提早出現在薩列里老師家，交上他們的譜曲習作。薩列里檢查作業，其他人就在客廳地毯上開起會，謀劃製作莫札特的搖滾歌劇。

薩列里讀完貝多芬的習作，帶著擔憂的口吻問，「最近你發生什麼事了?」

「他掉了十歐元。」舒伯特說。

「這支迴旋曲的標題是《丟失十歐元的憤怒[1]》，」貝多芬憤然，「我甚至想不起來是在哪裡弄掉錢的，我只差這十歐元就可以弄到現場看決賽的門票！」

薩列里老師說，「你知道距離升等考試只剩多長時間，路德維希?」

「可是，老師－」

「你說的是《奧地利之聲》的決賽票?」康斯坦茲抬起頭，「現在官網上早就搶不到票，外邊都是黃牛，說不定還有假票。別白浪費錢了，貝多芬大師。」

康斯坦茲從包裡撈出一整疊門票，發給所有舉手求票的人。沃爾夫岡瞪著那疊票，「沃槽。阿洛伊西亞就給我一張。」

「誰讓你不是她妹。」康斯坦茲說。阿洛伊西亞的身影隨著廣告出現在電視裡。根據比賽節目的官方說明，本屆選秀比賽的冠軍除了可以獲得高額獎金，還能接受《音樂家》雜誌的專訪，由節目主辦方安排與經紀公司簽約，也有機會前往巴黎戲劇圈發展。學生們弄明白沃爾夫岡與韋伯姐妹的關係，烏迪爾和努諾發現沃爾夫岡就是阿洛伊西亞數次在訪談裡提到的私人作曲者，興奮地把沃爾夫岡按在地上揉。

「我們太驕傲了，」烏迪爾和努諾說，「莫札特們必須都是天才。」

「歡迎常來玩。」舒伯特擺著戶主架式對康斯坦茲說，「我們老師做的甜點超棒。」

「既然真相大白，大師，請您跟我一起去看現場吧，」沃爾夫岡拿過一張票，塞進薩列里手中，「請您聆聽我的朋友演唱的我寫的曲子，我保證那不是小黃歌，是帶有二十世紀樂浪漫派風格融合科技感的詠嘆調！」

薩列里翻開行事曆，「那天是樂團演出前的最後一個排練日。」

沃爾夫岡不氣餒地撲上去胡攪蠻纏。沃爾夫岡當然不會知道薩列里早就摸清楚他最近都在給誰寫曲子，還為他與阿洛伊西亞在咖啡廳的會面窩過一下午的無名火。

「我感覺薩列里老師這裡不是音樂家的公寓了，」弗雷德里克喝了口茶，「更像是《六個老朋友》的片場，並且隨時可以開始演《吉屋出租》。」

「弗雷德，你怎麼淨說些我聽不懂的東西。」

弗雷德里克安靜地望著李斯特，「我們倆算是穿同一件襯衫長大了，小弗朗茨，我不敢相信你到現在都不知道當初我們用來學英語的是哪部影集。」

「你還跟我們吃同一鍋飯長大，」貝多芬也說，「你竟然一副沒看過那個音樂劇的模樣，那可是老師親自播放給我們看的。」

舒伯特補上一刀，「你真可恥，小弗朗茨。」

遭受圍剿的李斯特臭著臉躲進琴房演奏他的鋼琴曲作品表示抗議。音符過多的瘋狂練習曲流竄過整間屋子。

「沃爾夫岡，」薩列里老師突然開口，「我該拿他們怎麼辦。」

總之，沃爾夫岡的生活變得非常充實且富有意義。他甚至來不及為薩列里改換對他的聲呼寫首曲子慶祝，努諾便把面試搖滾樂手的工作扔給他，沃爾夫岡擔任指揮的劇院合作項目進入正式彩排，要求所有參與人員必須每次彩排都到場，也開放少數願意簽保密協議的外人進劇院看彩排。教務長羅森柏格看見另外兩個沃爾夫岡連同身為校友的希羅尼姆斯‧馮‧科洛雷多還有另外兩個薩列里走進觀眾席，問道，「您需要保留多少張親友票?」

「您就當沒看見他們。」薩列里捏著鼻樑說。

「這個舞台夠大，」努諾說，「沃菲，烏豆，我們要把劇搬到這裡上演。」

烏迪爾同意，「想想就好爽。」

「一會兒專心感受，」沃爾夫岡下令，「這部歌劇所有的曲子都是我寫的。」

莫札特們花了點時間商業互吹，頂著華麗頭飾的卡瓦列里在舞台上等了五分鐘，用高八度的女高音嗓詢問，「莫札特大師，我們都好了，您那邊還要扯多久淡?」

「真對不起，美麗的卡瓦列里小姐!」沃爾夫岡蹦下觀眾席，跑進樂池前驀然掉轉方向，撲向沒有防備的薩列里成功來了個響亮的臉頰吻，好幾個人同時倒吸一口氣，沃爾夫岡發出鸚鵡式嘎嘎叫，回頭給他兩個熱烈鼓掌的堂哥比出勝利手勢才心甘情願站上指揮台。他看不見背後的騷動，倒是卡瓦列里由於清楚看見薩列里精彩的表情以及另外兩個暴跳的薩列里被其他人死死拉著，斯泰凡尼在一旁用劇本保護頭部的喜劇，導致在第一小節就笑到唱了刺花。

莫札特搖滾歌劇團的內部會議又是另一種情況。

《奧地利之聲》最終決賽的前一天，三個沃爾夫岡掛著訪客名頭進入校園的排練廳，跟他們在一起的還有安東尼奧‧薩列里與他的學生們。李斯特瘋狂在手機上打報告敘述弗雷德里克‧肖邦是如何禁不住瑪麗亞的淚水攻勢再度與她復合，他的朋友們忙著給劇團的創辦人分析學校裡給劇團投履歷的報名者的擅長項目。他們用的排練廳就是劇院那個項目剛開始排練時用的廳室，薩列里還沒把鑰匙還回去，他的學生又參加了這個搖滾歌劇團，於是薩列里從辦公室搬來大量等待批改的作業在排練廳工作，放任其他人在他耳朵旁邊扯皮。

沃爾夫岡奪過烏迪爾手裡的耳機，「你快搞死它了，十分鐘還解不開一條線。我看的好累。」

「你還是專心揍琴就好，」努諾安慰地說，「我們都知道你除了揍琴啥也不會。」

「誰還不是個會揍琴的莫札特。」沃爾夫岡說。

「哦?」烏迪爾說，「我們當中是誰拿了國際比賽冠軍又出唱片的?」

「我們當中是誰把四歲到十四歲都奉獻給巡演的?」

「你大爺的，」烏迪爾踹了包拔地而起，「你是不是想打架。」

「你敢，」沃爾夫岡有恃無恐，「我要跟姐姐說你欺負弱小。三個姐姐我都說喔。」

坐在角落的薩列里老師摸出耳機，用他參與譜寫的法語流行歌曲屏蔽這些噪音。

「別吵了，你們，」努諾一手按住一個莫札特，「我們要成為薩列里們的榜樣，這樣，我們來演三鋼琴協奏曲吧。」

「不明覺厲。」貝多芬景仰地說。

「這是幾年前我們仨一起寫的。」努諾說。

「孩子們，去搬三台鋼琴過來。」

努諾翻出三鋼琴協奏曲的譜，學生們從琴倉搬來三架史坦威；沃爾夫岡把譜塞到薩列裡面前，眨著眼睛懇求，「大師，我們需要一個人來演奏提琴。只要第一提琴就夠了。」

「弗朗茨就可以演奏，」薩列里翻過一頁習作，「我對他有信心。」

沃爾夫岡淚眼汪汪，「大師，您連一個音符都還沒讀過就要否認我寫的弦樂嗎。」

薩列里嘆了口氣。

「只要簡單的視奏就可以了，」沃爾夫岡鄭重地把樂譜交到他手上，「這裡。請您感受我熱烈澎湃的內心世界！」

薩列里扯著嘴角，「這個就省了。」

沃爾夫岡跨進中間鋼琴的琴凳擺了指揮起手勢，舒伯特迅速擺上譜架，給他老師遞上小提琴，一溜煙跑回做在地面的觀眾群。薩列里稍微調了音，不理會沃爾夫岡，逕自演奏起來。

「大師！」

另外兩個沃爾夫岡也沒等他便按下琴鍵。《F大調第七號三鋼琴協奏曲》由弦樂開篇，三架鋼琴各有獨奏也交互奏鳴，管弦樂只做間奏陪襯卻同樣音色輕亮繽紛。沃爾夫岡慢了一秒開始演奏，為了跟上節拍便緊盯薩列里的琴弓。專注在視奏的薩列里沒有留意到一綹頭髮落在額前，音符使他的嘴角真正意義地上揚，也就是說，用塗有指甲油的修長手指演奏小提琴的安東尼奧‧薩列里簡直是行走的貓薄荷。沃爾夫岡吸了下口水，低頭想好好表現一番，不料薩列里就在這個瞬間給他扔來微笑。

這下子兩個莫札特故意誇大演奏幅度好讓另一人措手不及的惡作劇變成了單獨一個莫札特大肆炫技，視奏的小提琴不知怎地還合上這個炫技的節奏。這場較勁式的合奏不算完美也堪稱完美。一曲終了，觀眾激情報以掌聲，李斯特端著手機錄滿全場，充滿感情喊了聲bravo，莫札特們也就假裝了下謙虛害羞。

薩列里放下提琴，微笑還留在嘴角，「carino(可愛。)」

沃爾夫岡沒聽清那個字，跌跌撞撞推開琴凳，薩列里閃避開這個飛撲，把提琴還給舒伯特，窩回角落的習作本堆，只說，「但願你寫的所有音樂都能配的上你澎湃的內心世界。」

「我從來，」舒伯特揉著臉悲憤地說，「沒覺得我們老師有這麼傲嬌。」

「什麼傲嬌，」貝多芬說，「那就是整缽整盆的狗糧往人嘴裡塞。我他媽還吞下去了。」

「簡直電光石火，」努諾告訴沃爾夫岡，「真沒見過像你們這樣調情的音樂家。」

烏迪爾公正地做出總評，「辣眼睛。」

沃爾夫岡回答，「放屁。」

到吃過薩列里做的晚飯，回自己屋子睡死在床上，沃爾夫岡都還在甜蜜的回味薩列里扔過來的那抹微笑。

決賽的情勢一反前幾週的激烈，阿洛伊西亞靠著沃爾夫岡寫的曲子加上康斯坦茲設計的造型毫無懸念拿下比賽冠軍，巨大的彩球在她頭上爆炸，亮粉彩帶灑滿她高聳的假髮和迪斯可球般的紫色大襯架裙。現場觀眾的鬼吼鬼叫炸了鍋，演出片段在阿洛伊西亞領過裝滿七彩亮片閃粉的獎杯時在大屏幕上回放。節目組當場開放觀眾付費下載這支哀傷又夢幻的搖滾詠嘆曲。詞曲作者本人和他的親友們混跡在視野最好的座位區，三個學生扯著沃爾夫岡大罵，「您是怪物嗎!!!」

努諾跟烏迪爾已經分不清楚到底在給誰喝采。阿洛伊西亞接過麥克風，挑掉落在粉色飛天假睫毛的彩帶，激動到泣不成聲，「沃爾夫岡‧莫札特，如果你在現場－你真是個他擦的小星星，出來挨砸！」

沃爾夫岡喜愛亮片眼影卻對閃粉淋浴沒興趣，他爬到座位底下想躲起來，然而他堂哥一左一右架住他，又被學生們往前一拱，康斯坦茲在座位跳起來雞貓子尖叫。阿洛伊西亞扔開麥克風，跑下台，舉起獎杯把滿杯子亮晶晶的碎屑全部倒在沃爾夫岡的頭頂。

「往後十年你的伙食我全包了，天才，」阿洛伊西亞抱著獎杯和沃爾夫岡哭著說，「沒有你，我絕對不可能拿到這個冠軍。」

問題是沃爾夫岡眼前只剩紛飛的亮粉，除了亮粉跑進眼睛帶來要命的刺痛，沃爾夫岡想到的只有十二歲的自己在舞台上接受觀眾喝采的情景。想想竟然還有點懷念。

不過這點懷念很快就被遺忘。

由於沃爾夫岡把大約十噸的亮粉從比賽場館帶回公寓，從電梯一路灑進薩列里的屋子，又因為到得意忘形當眾想撲倒薩列里而把亮粉蹭在對方的訂製燕尾服，使薩列里怒氣沖天地把沃爾夫岡的腦袋摁進浴缸澆水。節目官推迅速放出冠軍賽紀念照片，推特的橫幅被換成阿洛伊西亞抱著被她淋了滿身亮片的作曲者喜極而泣的高清照，高清到舒伯特舉著手機跑進浴室告訴沃爾夫岡他的眼線糊在阿洛伊西亞的胸口。康斯坦茲跟進來報告這張照片被轉發超過一萬次，節目粉絲紛紛掉進探討阿洛伊西亞與沃爾夫岡的關係的大坑。

「需不需要我關門，老師?」

「去拿吸塵器，」薩列里說，「把樓道到客廳到浴室這條路上所有的亮粉都給我吸乾淨。」

「沃爾夫岡，」康斯坦茲的臉上泛起詭異的紅暈，「你的姿勢好奇怪。」

沃爾夫岡被按著雙膝跪地，手扶著浴缸邊緣，薩列里舉著水瓢，另一手還沒放開他的頭，澆下一大瓢水，沖掉更多亮片。

「您想多了，韋伯小姐，」薩列里說，「我們不是您以為的那種關係。」

「我明白，大師，弗朗茨他們都跟我說了，」康斯坦茲善體人意，「您現在是沃爾夫岡的飼主。」

「是男朋友。」沃爾夫岡插嘴，登時挨了一記水瓢。阿洛伊西亞留在節目組處理獲得冠軍後的簽約事項，康斯坦茲便跟回公寓，烏迪爾從他屋裡拖出音箱電線，接上他心愛的紅色電吉他給他堂弟作慶祝歌，努諾搬來架子鼓敲打，薩列里清洗沃爾夫岡時滿屋子時髦的音樂家就在薩列里老師裝潢精緻的客廳開起派對。

「大師，」沃爾夫岡哼唧，「水太冷了。您能不能加點熱水。」

薩列里把洗髮精倒在那頭染過的金髮開始搓揉，「－我到底為什麼要做這種事。」

「大師，您的手法好像我家保母洗狗狗。」

「閉嘴還是冷水洗頭?」

「大師您不能這麼虐待我，」沃爾夫岡甜蜜地說，「我要告訴我堂哥。」

薩列里果不其然給他澆了滿頭冷水。其實也沒有冷到凍死人，不過沃爾夫岡按照套路依然趴在浴缸旁發出哭唧唧的聲音。

「我打擾到你們辦事了－對不起，」音樂公司總裁科洛雷多端著筆電站在浴室門口，充滿歉意地說，「只是有個新項目想跟你合作。我等會再來。對了，你樓下那位哥哥被吵上樓了。」

「幫我個忙，」薩列里揪著沃爾夫岡濕透的頭髮，「把他踹下逃生梯。」

科洛雷多總裁轉身離開。薩列里是認真在清洗沃爾夫岡頭髮裡的亮粉，浴缸排水孔很快出現幾堆不那麼亮的小垃圾堆，沃爾夫岡想到這段時間的種種成就，大的與小的，好的跟沒那麼好的，他忍不住在薩列里看不見的角度咧開嘴偷笑。

－大師嘴上說著不要確還是願意給我洗頭呢。

沃爾夫岡腦內飄浮起某些說出來會讓薩列里一刀割斷他氣管的場面。他聽見薩列里在他頭頂嘆了口氣，用溫度適中的清水沖掉泡沫。

「沃爾夫岡－」

「你對我們托尼做了什麼！」梅爾文‧薩列里擠在浴室門框用破音嘶吼，「光天化日之下還玩起洗頭play！那堆亮晶晶的道具是什麼意思－弗朗西斯科！ **弗朗西斯科！放開你手邊的莫札特給我麻溜的滾過來！** 」

「你爺爺的－您們這兩個雙標狗，」沃爾夫岡抗議，「您可以泡我家妞妞，我就不能泡安東尼奧嗎。還有您，您這個單身狗少參和我們的事！您就是個雙重狗知道不！」

當然了，按照慣例，薩列裡拿出小刀挑斷新毛巾的標籤，終止這場混著德語、義大利語，還有薩爾斯堡髒話跟威尼斯髒話的唾罵。

隔天，沃爾夫岡打開手機，赫然發現他的推特暴增幾千粉，還有不少問他有沒有spotify帳號的私信。沃爾夫岡沒有這個音樂平台的帳號，努諾倒是有一個。沃爾夫岡跑上樓，看見他堂哥的家門沒關，隔壁弗朗西斯科‧薩列里的門後隱約有種不可描述的聲響。沃爾夫岡沒有去敲門的原因絕對不是因為害怕被這層樓的薩列里勒住脖子丟出窗外，是因為他不想打擾自家莫札特辦事。沃爾夫岡又跑下樓去按烏迪爾家的門鈴。按了幾下後他想起來烏迪爾說過他最近也在錄製專輯。這個時間點怕是人在他男朋友的音樂公司維也納分部的錄音室。

就連薩列里也沒在家。沃爾夫岡孤單的回屋玩了會吉他，注冊了兩個spotify帳號，一個用他自己的名字，一個用的是莫札特搖滾歌劇團的名字。基於先前沃爾夫岡不是專業的搖滾人也沒有費心投資過(主要也沒那麼富)任何錄音器材，要是他想真格錄一支曲子發表在網上，不是得上樓借努諾的設備，就是得去科洛雷多那間音樂公司租一間錄音室來用。畢竟沃爾夫岡是不可能下樓厚著臉皮去跟獨立小眾酒吧音樂製作人梅爾文‧薩列里借任何東西的。這輩子都不可能。

沃爾夫岡找來幾張乾淨的紙，翻開(努諾敲了三天鍵盤才打印成冊的)搖滾歌劇劇本，正兒八經寫起譜，他的手機又在旁邊瘋狂震動。沃爾夫岡才拿起手機，閃著紫色小星星的來電提示直接遮住新的聊天信息。

「地址發給你了，」阿洛伊西亞開門見山，「半個小時內出現，這裡有好多顏色的眼影！」

阿洛伊西亞發給他的是個商辦大樓的地址，沃爾夫岡半個小時內成功抵達的地點是《音樂家》雜誌的編輯室辦公室。弗雷德里克‧肖邦坐在貴賓室，腿上疊著兩只書包。

「午安，沃爾夫岡，」弗雷德里克面帶微笑，「我相信剛才你華麗的出場已經把整棟大樓的粉都吸到外頭了。」

沃爾夫岡一回頭就看見整大群年輕男女趴在強化玻璃門，高舉手機朝他猛拍，還有幾個人揮舞著從比賽節目官推摳下來的高清照片。這群人中有一半以上都塗著沃爾夫岡的同款眼線。

「沃槽。」

「簡單的說，」弗雷德里克說，「不論作為美妝博主還是作曲家，你都火了。」

「不是，」沃爾夫岡說，「你又怎麼會在這裡?」

「我是跟小弗朗茨一起過來的，」弗雷德里克說，「我們來取之前買的拉威爾原版譜。不過小弗朗茨看見阿洛伊西亞，又跑進去求合照。」

弗雷德里克慢條斯理說完這些話的同時，李斯特抱著兩本沉重的精裝原版譜拐進貴賓室，臉上掛著蹭到合照的幸福笑容，領口顯然被阿洛伊西亞用口紅塗了個假唇印。弗雷德里克看傻子似地搖搖頭。

在室內還戴著平底帽，時髦值滿點的雜誌主編喬治‧桑踩著紅底高跟鞋，在李斯特之後走進來。

「好久不見，莫札特大師，」喬治‧桑笑道，「這段時間弗雷德里克和小弗朗茨都承蒙你照顧了。」

注:

[1]一個梗。史貝去世後有人整理他的作品，發現一支迴旋曲，標題是《丟失一格羅申的憤怒》，不過字跡不是老貝本人，目前也尚未考證出是誰寫的標題。


	12. 莫札特為情所困

喬治‧桑，原名阿曼蒂娜-露西-奧蘿爾·杜班，前鷹派新聞記者，現職是雜誌主編、樂評人以及成功的劇院投資人，也出版過暢銷小說。如果你非得用她的女性名字稱呼她，就像弗雷德里克‧肖邦和李斯特會幹的那樣，喬治‧桑會希望你稱呼她為露西爾。喬治‧桑的年紀介於沃爾夫岡與薩列里之間，又大到足夠被當成弗雷德里克的姐姐，在巴黎讀書時做過老肖邦先生的學徒，所以當弗雷德里克被他在波蘭老家的學校選為保送生，獨自來到維也納時，弗雷德里克的父母便將代理兼護人的職責交給喬治‧桑。半年後李斯特來了。小弗朗茨跟弗雷德里克有小時候一起在布拉格某間大教堂唱詩班合唱的情誼，喬治‧桑也就順便監護了小弗朗茨，並因此認識薩列里老師，兩人合作過好幾個推廣古典音樂的項目。薩列里至今在雜誌上都有專欄文章。

「－就是這麼個關係。」李斯特總結，「我感覺維也納是這樣的：雖然音樂家是這裡的土產，但事實上音樂人圈子並不大。」

「我可以也喊您叫露西爾嗎?」沃爾夫岡問。

「好哇，」喬治‧桑說，「只要您透露下您現在到底跟安東尼奧進行到哪種地步了。」

李斯特抱著原版譜笑倒在地。

阿洛伊西亞本人穿的像要去龐克夜店，坐在攝影棚的休息區跟康斯坦茲講電話。喬治‧桑指揮化妝部門重新打理沃爾夫岡的外型，給他換上豹紋閃片外套，往沃爾夫岡的眼窩補上更多眼線，塗了金屬光眼影，最後還在他眼角貼水鑽。

「怎麼可以這樣，」阿洛伊西亞掛斷電話，「他們竟然把你畫的比我好看。」

「您們想先拍照還是先做採訪?」編輯助理問道。

「我還是沒明白這裡到底都發生了什麼。」沃爾夫岡對著鏡子欣賞他的新眼影，說。

「因為你是我在比賽的超級外掛，」阿洛伊西亞解釋，「喬治‧桑覺的只給我做採訪不夠有看頭，她想弄點新的，把表演者和作曲者放在一個空間對同一件事發表看法。」

編輯助理二號給他們端來午茶。沃爾夫岡就這樣與阿洛伊西亞坐在同一張沙發，在蒙圈的狀態下接受了喬治‧桑的專訪，然後進行攝影。

「我很高興您沒有把所有的精力都放在街頭演出，」喬治‧桑說，「我說過，總有一天您會出名的。如果您還有打算組樂團，請務必通知我給您做採訪。」

「我們現在就在組織劇團，我的兩個堂哥和我，還有小弗朗茨他們，」沃爾夫岡歡樂地說，「我們正在籌備一出搖滾歌劇。」

阿洛伊西亞抬起穿著厚底高跟靴子的腿，狠狠踢了沃爾夫岡的脛骨把他踹在地上。設整個攝影棚的群眾張大了嘴。

「這種事你竟然沒有告訴我，」阿洛伊西亞說，「我還給你寄了那麼多眼線筆？」

「不是，」沃爾夫岡說，「康斯坦茲沒有告訴妳?」

「她說了，」阿洛伊西亞說，「但是你沒有。」

「沃草?」

阿洛伊西亞彎下腰，畫了全包式眼線的雙眸殺氣騰騰，「在你退出畢業公演害我差點搞砸蒂朵女王後，你還想自己做歌劇而不帶上我?」

「阿洛伊西亞，您您您聽我說，」沃爾夫岡開始擦地式後退，「這個劇裡我有以您為藍本的角色，是女高音，如果您想加入－」

「還須要問，」阿洛伊西亞恢復了笑容，「我加入。反正巴黎那邊的劇院合約大概談不攏。」

「把前面拍的照片都刪了，彼得，」喬治‧桑對攝影師說，「莫札特大師到現在才真的醒過來。」

四個鐘頭後，突然變成知名作曲新星的沃爾夫岡‧阿瑪迪烏斯‧莫札特大師在他大堂哥家的客廳，看著阿洛伊西亞跟希羅尼姆斯‧馮‧科洛雷多簽約，成為德國曼海姆羅森花園劇院的常駐女高音演員－在她出演過沃爾夫岡的搖滾歌劇之後。舒伯特跟著他老師去音樂廳觀摩工作，李斯特，康斯坦茲和貝多芬放了學也來到烏迪爾家開會，美其名為圓桌會議(由於客廳琴房都被占了，科洛雷多總裁必須縮進臥室繼續他自己的工作)。李斯特在幾個社交網站都註冊新帳號用來推廣他們的劇，剩下的人負責審核報名者的自我介紹和表演視頻。沃爾夫岡這部搖滾歌劇以兩百多年前的一位音樂家為藍本，描述他如何跟自己的雇主離職，到各個城市闖蕩，失去母親後靠著他的天才揚名天下並且收穫愛情，然後失去父親，最後在他生命的終點由來自天堂的音樂天使小姐姐接離人世。

「我們的工作就是把這個不能更俗的故事變酷。」努諾這樣表示，「所以除了第一第二女主角，也許我們可以再加進一個有旁白作用的女高音。」

「等一下，」沃爾夫岡說，「我有新想法了，第二幕應該要出現一個男配，同時是男主的天敵和基友那種。最後可以來段男高音和男中音二重唱。」

貝多芬說，「你想要表達的是?」

李斯特說，「高舉彩虹大旗，促進世界和平?」

「這叫戲劇衝突，」沃爾夫岡說，「你們不是都上過達彭特的戲劇理論課?」

「弗雷德里克呢?」以經跟這群音樂家玩熟了的康斯坦茲問，「他怎麼不參加這個劇?」

「他對搖滾沒興趣。」李斯特說，「並且，他想去圖書館就可以去圖書館，或是去其它想去的地方。我又不是他男朋友。」

「－我以為你是。」

莫札特們詫異地說，「小弗朗茨原來是直的?」

「能不能別在公開場合討論別人的性向?」李斯特問。

沃爾夫岡在推特發布搖滾劇團招收古典音樂演奏者的消息，讓想報名並且不介意前期沒有報酬的人把自我介紹的影片寄到劇團的新電郵地址。五分鐘後他刷新郵箱，收到郵箱空間不足的系統警告，兩百多支影片從音響爆出驚人的大合奏。甚至有些報名者在郵件裡表示捐款作為資金的意願。

「不需要，」阿洛伊西亞雲淡風清地說，「我的獎金可以用來當經費。」

烏迪爾默默地往桌子中間推來一張黑卡。

「我的專輯版稅。」他說。

努諾也拿出一本存摺，「這裡也是我的專輯版稅。」

幾雙演睛齊刷刷看向沃爾夫岡。

「我，」沃爾夫岡說，「我只是主創，不是製作人。這事我不管。」

「可以，」他的兩個堂哥說，「典型的沃菲。」

「我揍你們的琴喔。」

傍晚六點一到沃爾夫岡就蹦出烏迪爾的屋，拒絕努諾出門吃館子的邀請(「帶好你的薩列里快走」)，與學生們守在薩列里的門口蹲了半個鐘頭。

「再見，音樂家們，」韋伯姐妹踏進電梯，「我們在名廚Toni Mörwald的餐廳訂了位置。」

貝多芬絕望地哭了，「我什麼時候才能不需要為掉了十歐元寫曲子發洩悲傷?」

「晚安，老師，」李斯特說，「晚安，弗朗茨。」

舒伯特懷抱散發肉味的大紙袋，薩列里無視沃爾夫岡，對他的學生溫和地說，「真抱歉，離開音樂廳的時間晚了，今天你們的晚餐得簡陋一些。」

所謂的簡陋就是薩列里老師買了只烤雞，重新塗上牛油，用香料和蘑菇拌炒米飯，填進雞的身體，放進烤箱加熱後迅速上桌。貝多芬給大伙兒拿來刀叉，薩列里往沃爾夫岡面前擺上碟子，裡面放了張維也納愛樂樂團的演出門票。

「明天過來聽。」薩列里說。

沃爾夫岡抱著票心蕩神馳，「這是個約會邀請對吧，大師?」

薩列里拿起割雞用的長刀開始拆卸烤雞，「你連一場性/騷/擾對像指揮的演奏都沒有聽過還妄想更了解對方，怕不是腦子裡缺弦。」

「我腦子沒缺弦，大師，只是裡面裝滿了您。」

薩列里給了他一抹禮貌而不失猙獰的微笑。

李斯特在旁邊幫著撕吸油餐巾紙，拿起手裡的幾張試圖搧走突然瀰漫在飯廳的紫粉紅色煙霧。

「票是臨時多出來的，」舒伯特補充，「老師說給你總比進回收桶好那麼一些。」

為了獎勵舒伯特的誠實，薩列里老師給他分了這雞的兩只腿還有一大碟米飯。

「我真幸運，大師，」沃爾夫岡掃光他的晚飯，「您上的了廳堂進的了廚房，您還懂我的音樂，還保管我的備份鑰匙，還長的好看，我是個幸福的莫札特了。」

貝多芬跟他的朋友耳語，「按照套路，老師現在應該回答說他因為被沃爾夫岡纏上，是個不幸的薩列里。」

薩列里沒有這樣回答沃爾夫岡，而是用餐巾紙仔細擦拭長刀，足夠把撞在刀口的任何東西一擊斃命的刀鋒在吸頂燈下閃著兇殘的光，映照在沃爾夫岡的鼻樑。

那柄比割雞刀短三十公分，稍微沒那麼兇殘的小刀是薩列里會隨身攜帶的幸運物。沃爾夫岡看著薩列里把小刀收進燕尾服內襯口袋，乖巧地跑出音樂廳後台，按照票上的編碼找到座位。加斯曼教授摘下眼鏡對沃爾夫岡招手，海頓教授的頭頂就在他們前面三排。

「芭芭拉的公司突然讓她去紐約開會，」加斯曼教授笑著說，「所以多了原本該是她的票，我就猜托尼會把票給你。」

「他給我說的是總比進回收桶好。」沃爾夫岡沮喪道，「教授，您兒子說什麼就是不肯接受我。難道是因為我的眼線太濃的關係?」

「托尼不是我法律意義上的養子，我也沒有像他養路德維希他們那樣養過他，」加斯曼教授擺擺手，「我們只是情同父子而以。然後，你看。」

觀眾裡的女性成分還有一些男性發出吸氣的聲音。做為指揮的薩列裡走巷舞台，身穿黑色燕尾服，打著領花。他扶著指揮台邊緣向觀眾鞠躬致意，露出手指上的黑色指甲油。

「跟你的眼線沒關係。」加斯曼教授說完。

演出的上半場是《A大調第七號交響曲》，下半場是薩列里親自演奏鋼琴的《降B大調鋼琴協奏曲》。薩列里背向觀眾，指揮著世界上最頂級的古典樂團演奏兩百五十年前的傳世名作。加斯曼教授不只是聽，還拿著小本本寫紀錄。

沃爾夫岡盯著薩列里的背影。指揮中的薩列里是沉靜的，可靠的，他的交響曲激情澎湃卻不躁進，恰到好處的振奮人心，他的指揮棒優雅地滑過空氣，引領樂器歡悅歌唱，他身處歡悅來源的正中心卻依然是一個穩定的鐘擺，他在享受音樂本身，為這種純粹的藝術奉獻所有才華。薩列里的音樂精準且無雜質，幾乎照著作曲家的原版譜面完美複刻它首次被演出的模樣，又能夠讓他的聽眾能在三個音符內辨認出指揮者的與眾不同。

海頓教授在他們前面三排，跟著定音鼓點搖頭晃腦。同樣的鼓點敲在沃爾夫岡的心口，他抱著自己唯一一件沒有閃片的黑色外套，縮在舒服的音樂廳座位，沉默下去。

上半場結束時，加斯曼笑著低聲說，「托尼變的浪漫了。這是義大利風情的第七號交響曲。」

－浪漫的義大利人薩列里卻總對男朋友亮小刀。沃爾夫岡有點想為自己掬一把同情淚。

「托尼跟第七，還有第九號交響曲拼命了十幾年，總算找到他自己的風格了。」加斯曼教授滿意地說，「你知道，小沃爾夫岡，托尼曾經跟我說過他最討厭的交響曲就是這一部。」

「昂?」

「他嫌它吵，說作曲的恃聾挑釁指揮的，過度積極向上，逼迫指揮者跟著假裝高興，叭啦叭啦叭啦，」加斯曼笑，「結果呢，第七號交響變成他指揮過的最好的作品之一。如果你有機會也該去聽他哥哥指揮這兩部交響，你會明白快樂的瘋子跟感情過剩的天才到底有哪些差異。他們一個樂於跟樂譜較勁，一個是拿命較真。」

「所以您也同意肌肉怪是瘋子。」

「托尼也說你是瘋子。」

沃爾夫岡癟了癟嘴。

「有句實話我想好好告訴你，小沃爾夫岡，」加斯曼教授溫和地繼續，「你不是個不優秀的音樂家，但是以你現在對音樂的態度，不論你怎麼做，托尼都不會願意對你敞開心扉的。你得學會尊重、敬愛音樂。不是形式上的，不把蛋糕放在鋼琴上那種。是從你的心裡認真看待它。」

「我很愛音樂，我愛音樂就像愛家人，」沃爾夫岡辯解，「就因為我喜歡的音樂類型跟大師不一樣－」

加斯曼教授搖頭，打斷他，「想不想知道托尼怎麼評價你的音樂?」

「想想想。」

「他的原話是這樣的: “他濫用天賦，輕浮放縱，把音樂變成小兒玩具，變成用來撩撥庸眾的羽毛，甚至更糟，變成賭博的骰子，他只是喜歡玩音符而不是真的喜愛音樂。”」

「……這話好傷人的，教授。」

十五分鐘的休息時間裡，愛音客在音樂聽來來去去，加斯曼教授換了個坐姿，又說，「小沃爾夫岡，我知道你其實不是這樣的人。但你現在寫的音樂的確有托尼說的這些特徵。我記得你十四歲時作的交響曲，是第十號吧，那部交響曲是你心裡最純淨的聲音，年輕靈巧，對藝術充滿嚮往，你真誠的寫曲子，真誠演奏，如果你把當年的認真勁兒拿十分之一過來現在，我很確定今天的下半場，你就會在那邊舞台上跟托尼合作演奏鋼琴。」

「不可能，」沃爾夫岡說，「我不可能彈奏出大師那種古老大鐘似的沉穩音色。」

「但是你有特殊的風格，只要你願意用真心演奏，」加斯曼教授指出，「這麼說吧，你喜歡他這件事全世界包括托尼本人都知道，不過你不需要作一百篇情歌送他，只需要為他用全心全力演奏一次。在音樂跟生活上，托尼是個認真的人，這很不義大利，我感覺大概也只有特蕾莎才忍的了他；他對什麼事情跟你認真，你認真回去就對了。」

「可是按照套路不是應該一個很認真，另一個不那麼認真才能成事－」

「為師就問你一句，」加斯曼教授說，「你套路他這麼久有哪次成功過?」

－完全沒有。

「教授，」沃爾夫岡比剛進音樂廳時更沮喪了，「特蕾莎是誰?」

「托尼的前女友，」加斯曼說，「他們沒成真的很可惜。」

沃爾夫岡回到家，看見三個等在薩列里門口的學生。

「你一定不知道發生了什麼事，」貝多芬說，「卡瓦列里小姐答應加入我們的搖滾歌劇，不過她很忙，只能飾演旁白的女高音。」

「舞蹈系的芭蕾組也有人願意加入，」李斯特說，「而且她們都能跳豔－我是說熱舞！」

「沃爾夫岡，」舒伯特臉上泛著興奮的光澤，遞來一本譜子，「這次的譜曲習作，我用你跟我老師為藍本寫了一支清唱曲！」

「弗朗茨們，路德維希，」沃爾夫岡說，「你們知道特蕾莎是誰嗎?」

學生們愣了愣，然後貝多芬說，「特蕾莎‧賀爾菲斯托弗[1]?她是老師以前的女朋友，後來沒成，她現在在茱利亞音樂學院教課。」

「好像是三年多前，他們認真談過一陣子，」舒伯特說，「特蕾莎也是奧地利人，只是她去茱利亞學的音樂，那時她到我們學校客座。我們也不知道他們到底幹嘛分手。反正學年結束特蕾莎就回去美國了。」

「我還是有關注她，特蕾莎現在已經跟美國的提琴家結婚了，」李斯特翻著推特，「我記得當時，加斯曼教授好像很喜歡她，認可她進家門的那種。老師也是，正常人分手後都會想念前女友一段時間，就我們老師一副沒有任何事發生過的樣子。」

「等等，」貝多芬說，「你又怎麼知道特蕾莎的?」

「你們聊，」沃爾夫岡說，「我去樓上。」

沃爾夫岡回家拿了樂譜本，留下還沒反應過來學生們上樓去努諾家。來開門的是弗朗西斯科‧薩列里，冷著臉問，「您想做什麼。」

「我是來工作的，」沃爾夫岡用沒有起伏的聲音說，「請您不要打擾我。妞妞呢?」

弗朗西斯科從頭到腳打量沃爾夫岡，後退一步讓他進門。努諾在他自己打造的小錄音間裡又唱又跳，透過隔音玻璃看過去就像嗑多了貓薄荷，錄音間外擺著三台電腦，重金屬搖滾樂的波紋在螢幕裡瘋狂滾動。沃爾夫岡沒去打擾他，逕自拉開椅凳坐下。

「莫札特，」弗朗西斯科‧薩列里狐疑地說，「這是電子琴。」

「我知道。」沃爾夫岡說，「－您身上有筆嗎?」

努諾預錄完新歌，摘下耳機離開錄音間，看見他的堂弟趴在電子琴上寫曲子，跑過來給沃爾夫岡一個熱情的擁抱。

「我給我們的歌劇寫了這些曲子，」沃爾夫岡指指堆地上雜亂的紙頁，「你看一下，第一幕的結尾曲在這裡。」

努諾接過剛寫完的譜看了幾眼，「沃菲，你還好嗎?」

「妞妞，你是怎麼搞到你的薩列里的?」沃爾夫岡淚眼汪汪，「你只花了四十分鐘，我用了快一整年都沒辦法靠近安東尼奧。快跟我說你到底怎麼辦到的?」

「天天往我家托尼身上黏還說沒靠近他，」弗朗西斯科‧薩列里在沙發上翹著腿，惡狠狠地插嘴，「小短腿，你要是不想看明天的太陽就說一聲。」

努諾從冰箱拿來兩瓶冰可樂，然後拉開錄音間的門，笑著對弗朗西斯科說，「進來一下寶貝兒，我有話跟你說。」

弗朗西斯科不疑有它走進錄音間，努諾站在外頭直接關門上鎖，轉身放任他的男朋友委曲地在地上縮成一棵穿著黑色三件套的龐大蕈類。

「沃菲，我知道你在想什麼，也真的很想給你支招，」努諾對沃爾夫岡說，「可是你知道，感情這個事不講道理。我們上中下三層的人都知道他知道你愛他，沒準他也早就暗戀你了，可是你的薩列里特別彆扭，光靠推倒估計沒有用，我覺得你得從別的地方下手。」

「那你是推倒了你的薩列里還是他推倒你啊?」

努諾甜蜜地笑著，揚起可樂瓶，往沃爾夫岡的腦門來了一記。

注:

[1]特蕾莎(Therese Helferstorfer)，真實歷史上薩聚聚的妻子


	13. 薩列里被拒絕

「這是我聽過你近年指揮過最精純的七號，」海頓這樣告訴薩列里，「作為教你指揮課的老師，我很為你驕傲。」

薩列里笑著說，「謝謝您。」

海頓教授搓搓手，「你什麼時候跟小沃爾夫岡同台?是不是可以期待一下?」

那些真情實感的感謝話沒有機會說出口就又被薩列里咬碎了吞回去。

「海頓大師說的有道理，」樂團裡資歷最久的雙簧管手走過來，「小莫札特現在回來啦，如果今年的新年音樂會您能跟小莫札特合作，那就會是我退休前參與過最美好的一場演出。」

「這可能有困難，」薩列里實話實說，「不是他沒有才華還是怎麼的，是他現在在搞搖滾。」

「安東尼奧，眼線是無辜的，」海頓教授說，「你還不是塗指甲油上台。」

開車的路上薩列里收到弗朗西斯科沒頭沒腦的短信，「小短腿不太正常的樣子。」

－他打從一開始就沒正常過。

薩列里思考著正常的定義，回到家，開門放三個學生進屋坐下。學生們非但沒有坐下，甚至同聲告訴他，「老師，沃爾夫岡怪怪的，您要不要關心他一下。」

「請定義”怪怪的”?」

舒伯特說，「他走路像丟了魂似的。眼睛裡也沒有星星了。」

「他還問起特蕾莎的事，」貝多芬說，「總之沃爾夫岡好像受了很大的打擊。」

「而且他沒跟我們一起等您，」李斯特說，「而是去樓上找他堂哥。我們問他誰跟他提的特蕾莎他也不說。」

薩列里到書房打電話給加斯曼，電話一接通便說，「你搞什麼。」

「什麼搞什麼，說清楚。」

「你跟他說特蕾莎的事有幾個意思?」

「誰?」

薩列里深吸一口氣，加斯曼教授笑了，「沒有什麼意思，我保證。我只是告訴小沃爾夫岡他得改正他對音樂的態度。而且我沒有詳細的說特蕾莎，只是順口說了一句。細節多半是那三個孩子說出去的。」

「他要是拿這件事來對我死纏活賴，」薩列里說，「這筆帳就算你的。」

「他在你門外哭唧唧求抱抱了?」

「……倒是沒有。」

「那就沒事，」加斯曼說，「如果提一下競爭對手能激起小沃爾夫岡的鬥志也沒有不好。」

「老師，特蕾莎已經結婚了。」

「所以你知道為父現在有多焦慮嗎?」加斯曼反問。

「一個發過誓要當獨居老年音樂家，然後跟只認識一晚上，比你小十九歲的女人結婚的人沒有資格對我催婚。」

加斯曼教授發出不滿意的聲音，掛斷電話。

薩列里回到客廳，學生們眨著六只眼睛等待答案，薩列里說，「查清楚了。你們的習作在哪裡?」

「老師！請先看我的！」舒伯特推開他的朋友，「這是歌德教授寫的小詩，我覺得很合適您跟沃爾夫岡，特別跟他借來用了。這是我給您們譜的曲子，但沃爾夫岡沒有看譜就走了。」

「說起來歌德教授也是個沃爾夫岡。」貝多芬思考道，「這是神祕的巧合還是生命的奇蹟?」

薩列里看見譜子上的標題，覺得心很累，「他八成沒跟你說清楚這是首有諷刺意味的小黃詩。」

「可是，」舒伯特誠懇地說，「”男孩說我要採你/荒地上的野玫瑰/玫瑰說我要刺你/使你常會想起我/不許輕舉妄為”這句話特別像您跟沃爾夫岡的日常不是嗎?」

他的朋友們笑成一灘。薩列里順著樂譜讀到最後一節，腦中出現鮮明的畫面，頓時毛骨悚然。

「曲子很好，但是這份譜沒有分數。」他告訴舒伯特，「如果你能用今天的晚飯材料為主題重新寫一支曲子，那就還有機會及格。」

「告訴過你別拿這首小黃詩作文章。」李斯特抱著肚子，喘著氣說。

舒伯特跑去開冰箱，回來掏出紙筆在客廳寫起譜。通過升等考試的學生們各自報名了鋼琴比賽，薩列里則獲得近來最寧靜的一次個別指導時間。三個學生中舒伯特的演奏和作曲最有樂感，貝多芬最有生命力，李斯特最有風格；有時薩列里會想到他們第一次見面的場景。戴著大度數眼鏡，分不清楚方向的弗朗茨，被保送到維也納專心求學卻仍為他的家庭擔憂的路德維希，裝著老成瀟灑實際上卻四處張望找他朋友的小弗朗茨，以及只想過著平靜生活的薩列里。平靜的生活在他接手三個學生之後還在，只不過多了些吵架聲、樂器聲還有餐桌上的談笑與杯盤聲。

「老師，」李斯特停下練習，「五點半了。」

「沃爾夫岡還沒來按門鈴，」貝多芬接口，「您不覺得這很反常?」

薩列里想像了一下樓上會發生什麼事，說，「等著看。」

舒伯特還在趕作業，薩列里讓另外兩個學生自己練琴，到廚房準備晚餐。他聽見舒伯特開門放梅爾文進屋，然後是弗朗西斯科。他的兩個哥哥被告知鋼琴比賽的事，用他們能做到最低的聲量在飯廳閒扯。泡走他大哥的莫札特今晚約了他的搖滾人朋友出門，弗朗西斯科只好下樓蹭飯。到晚餐上桌前，整間屋子都還是安靜的。

安靜到薩列里也覺得不太對。

他讓學生們上餐桌，拿出手機給沃爾夫岡發信息，「過來吃飯。」

「老師，這是我的補救作業，」舒伯特說，「吃飯前請您先看完這部《鱒魚五重奏》。」

薩列里老師表示了欣慰，將用不同方式料理的五條鱒魚端上桌，由於吃飯的嘴臨時多出一張，薩列里多開了個鮪魚罐頭擺在弗朗西斯科的盤子旁邊。上蔬菜時門鈴響了，貝多芬開門，迎來一個喪裡喪氣的沃爾夫岡。

「還能吃，」薩列里對學生們說，「沒什麼不正常的。」

「他今天沒撲您。」

「………………………。」

「怕不是撞到東西把腦子磕壞了。」弗朗西斯科‧薩列里說。

「敢情撞客了。」梅爾文同意。

沃爾夫岡沒有回嘴也沒有撲上來強抱薩列里。他坐在他經常坐的位置，哀怨地看了眼薩列里，舉起刀叉分屍他的鱒魚吃掉。餐桌上只有沃爾夫岡沒有參加過正式鋼琴比賽，為了比賽發愁的學生們吃著飯向薩列里們討教比賽經驗，不時擔憂地瞅瞅突然啞火的沃爾夫岡。

並沒有注意到其他人目光的沃爾夫岡放下餐巾，「大師，我們的合作項目還剩兩天就公演對嗎?」

「是的，」薩列里說，「有什麼問題?」

「現在改曲子還來不來得及?」

「可能性大約就像讓G‧F‧韓德爾從死裡復活重新修訂《彌賽亞》一樣。」薩列里委婉地說。

「－好吧。」沃爾夫岡說，「但是我認真的重新想了一遍編曲，發現有很多地方可以改。我真的很認真的想。」

「您們是不是吵架了?」卡瓦列里關心地問，「沃爾夫岡很沒有精神的樣子。」

薩列里否認了這件事，提醒卡瓦列里他們根本沒架可吵。沃爾夫岡跟樂隊在舞台上圍了個圈整理樂譜，叫來舞者對樂點，接著把新的譜子發給合唱團。薩列里沒有料到的是沃爾夫岡還真的在公演前兩天的總彩排改了音樂。

「－而且他今天比您早到。」卡瓦列里說完，提起長禮服滑行似地走到她的站位。

樂隊跟隨指揮開始演奏。擔任項目協調員的斯泰凡尼同劇院經理坐在觀眾席，聽見被修改過的音樂，愣在座位裡，他的筆掉在地上發出清脆的噪音。羅森伯格譴責地瞪了斯泰凡尼一眼。乘著沒有課開小差到劇院搶先觀劇的達彭特踩住筆，阻止它順著階梯滾下去。

卡瓦列里演唱起詠嘆調，薩列里聽見樂曲少了修飾音，部分半音被刪除，講述憂愁的小調放緩了節奏；古典時期風格的舞台設計將樂隊融入演出，沃爾夫岡與演奏者們在舞台的左前角，指揮樂手也指揮舞者，音符彷彿閃耀的寶石被重新雕琢，緞面衣帶裙擺凌空飛揚。故事發生在古代土耳其的皇宮，交錯的燭火彷彿映照出那些色彩斑斕的幾何壁畫，蘇非派的教士們在悠長的雙簧管中高舉雙手旋轉。轉成暗橙色的燈光代表夕陽，尖塔在落日餘暉裡包容指揮家所有關於愛情與孤獨的靈感。

毫無疑問，經過沃爾夫岡修改的樂譜會大獲成功。

彩排進行道謝幕環節，薩列里在觀眾席跟其他人一起鼓掌。沃爾夫岡在樂隊行列進行謝幕，薩列里對上他的目光，沃爾夫岡笑起來，表演了個洛可可風格的花式鞠躬，差點被他誤傷的芭蕾舞小姐姐們連忙縮到兩旁。

羅森柏格揮著譜子原地上下跳躍，「節目本都印好了，裡面還附上好幾首曲子的鋼琴譜，你竟敢在公演前擅自又改譜！」

沃爾夫岡嘻皮笑臉，「演唱譜跟鋼琴譜又不需要一毛一樣。反正改的也沒有很多。」

樂手們點點頭表示贊同。

「而且大師認可了改過的譜。」沃爾夫岡滿臉幸福地補充，縱身一跳撲上前。

薩列里無視達彭特的竊笑，扒開猛然環在他腰上的手，「很高興你恢復正常了。」

「沃爾夫岡，」領舞的女舞者說，「你們那部搖滾歌劇現在有多少舞者?如果還缺人，我們很樂意加入，義務演出也是可以的。」

「不會是義務演出，我們現在能確保全員每天一片蛋糕，」沃爾夫岡衝進舞者群，「並且我們很需要全方位的舞者，親愛的塔瑪拉小姐，您們的加入會讓劇團更有亮點！」

衣帶飄飄、全身灑滿亮粉的小姐姐們擁上去輪流親了沃爾夫岡一口。薩列里並不想過去把他撈出來站好。男舞者湊在一起低聲討論，然後說，「我們也可以加入－輪流親你什麼的就不需要了。」

於是沃爾夫岡收獲足夠的舞者，讓他們回去聯繫他堂哥，順便又跟劇院經理蹭到場地用來排練這部連總譜都還沒做出來的搖滾歌劇。

排練結束後薩列里回了趟學校去取下個學期的學生獎學金申請表。幾年前歌德把薩列里拉進審查委員會，自此每個學期的期末，薩列里除了得批改滿坑滿谷的報告，擔任各種學期考試委員，還得參與審查上百份獎學金申請。薩列里考慮起直接聘用他的三個學生當教學助理幫他改低年級作業的可行性。

沃爾夫岡在他車子的副駕駛座玩手機，薩列里把文件放在後座，外洩的搖滾樂響徹地下停車場。

「您覺的改過的譜怎麼樣，大師?」

薩列里說，「很好。」

「就這樣?」沃爾夫岡眨著眼睛追問，「這是我整晚沒睡才改出來的，您不誇誇我?」

「沃爾夫岡，」薩列里說，「今年八月底學校還有一次招生考，你來報名考試吧。」

「才不要，」沃爾夫岡說，「除非考試委員是您。但是斯泰凡尼學長的情報說您從來不擔任招生委員。」

「看到後面那堆文件沒有?」

「有的，全是字，好可怕啊。」

薩列里循循善誘，「那些都是獎學金的申請表。以你的才華，我確信你不需要任何申請就可以拿到全額獎。」

沃爾夫岡冷笑一聲，「您是什麼意思，考大學的目的就是為了拿獎金?路德維希他們拿了多少年全額獎還不是天天吃您的飯。」

「還可以受到更完整的音樂教育，就像你姐姐。我聽過她的專輯，你的姐姐就是天才與教育結合的典範，」薩列里說，「你的音樂很優秀，如果有人在前面指導你正統的作曲方式還會更好－會是我們這個時代的頂級音樂。要是你願意，我可以聯繫海頓教授請他回來開課。」

「我幹嘛把可以寫五十支好曲子的時間用在教室聽那些用不到的破理論，」沃爾夫岡說，「大師，原來您跟老骨董科洛雷多差不多迂。告訴您，我最討厭的工作就是上學。就算學校裡可以交到很多朋友也一樣。」

「那你怎麼還去薩爾斯堡音樂學院?」

「那是我爸爸逼我的。」沃爾夫岡大聲地說，「就算不靠學校，我也可以寫出屬於我的頂級音樂。您休想用幾片蛋糕就把我騙進學校!」

「我是為你著想。」薩列里說。

「謝謝您，大師，但是不需要。」沃爾夫岡說，「我就算破產，變成賣樂譜的莫札特，流落街頭，都不會為了拿獎學金去考學校。您再說這些我就要討厭您了。」

薩列里張口欲言，沃爾夫岡拿出耳機戴上，打開手機的遊戲開始猛滑。

這下子還真有吵架的感覺。

沃爾夫岡不正常了一晚上，正常了半天，然後用一種被羞辱似的態度拒絕薩列里的發自內心的邀請。

－沃爾夫岡 **拒絕了他** 。

薩列里在下坡路加速，然後急踩煞車，沃爾夫岡只顧著玩手機沒注意路況，被這個煞車狠狠甩起來又摔回座椅靠背，他拔掉耳機，委委屈屈看著薩列里。

薩列里不為所動，「下車。」

烏迪爾家的門大敞著，空氣中飄著股新鋼琴的氣味。科洛雷多在他們下一班電梯走進樓道，從沃爾夫岡腳邊撈起溜出門的貓。

「沃菲，」烏迪爾說，「快來試試這架琴，音色好的要命。真不敢相信現在還買的到貝森朵夫的考克多琴型，還是白色的。真是天助莫札特。」

「烏豆豆，你好富。」

「沒這回事，」烏迪爾說，「這是跟蠢驢合資買的。為了我們的兩周年紀念日。你不彈的話我讓妞妞下來彈。」

「所以那架羽管鍵琴是第一週年的紀念嗎。」薩列里問這話時並沒有特別想知道答案。

「是這樣沒錯。」科洛雷多總裁抱著貓說，「算是個驚喜禮物。如果我們收集十年的琴，大約可以開個小博物館。」

「……你們地主的世界我不懂。」

樓上的薩列里跟在努諾背後加入他們。莫札特們進屋試奏新鋼琴，努諾走出來，對弗朗西斯科說，「我是不是也買架鋼琴比較好?直立式的，可以用來作曲就夠。」

「有道理，等等我給你預約店面試琴。」弗朗西斯科說。

「靠。」沃爾夫岡說，「我詛咒你們這些相愛的人。」

下一秒沃爾夫岡走進他自己的屋子，摔上門發出憤怒的聲響。

他堂哥怔在當場，科洛雷多懷裡的貓被嚇出尖叫，弗朗西斯科看看門又看看薩列里，說，「看來小短腿還是不太正常。」

「別叫我們沃菲小短腿，寶貝兒，」努諾溫柔地說，「你這樣會把我弟弟叫笨。」

「這孩子從來不會像這樣耍脾氣。」烏迪爾說，「您跟沃菲吵架了?」

「我沒有。」薩列里說。

「您肯定說了什麼刺激到沃菲，」努諾說，「好吧，現在這事變成家庭糾紛了。都去烏豆豆屋里說。」

科洛雷多給所有人沖茶。沃爾夫岡的堂哥們聽完薩列里敘述他們回家路上不大愉快的談話，節奏方向一致地搖搖頭。

「這有點難辦，」努諾說，「我去問南奈兒有沒有辦法。」

「最好娜娜，還有瑪莉安都問過一遍。」烏迪爾說，「電腦在那邊自己用。」

「他們三個家裡的手足配置都是相同的，」科洛雷多悄聲解釋，「都是么兒，上面都是姐姐，你的莫札特年紀又最小，明白我意思?」

「簡單的說就是被寵壞。」

「沃菲才不是被寵壞，薩列里大師，」努諾說，「－他只是心理年齡保持在六歲而已。」

「大師，您牛逼。」烏迪爾正色，「在這個錯誤的追求方式中，您把三個致命大忌全犯了。」

薩列里已經不想糾正烏迪爾的敘述錯誤。努諾抱著電腦聯繫上三個姐姐進行多方會議，順便介紹自己的男朋友。烏迪爾擼著貓繼續解釋，「您可以罵他，說他是瘋子，甚至卸掉他的眼線，但您絕對不能跟沃菲提到考試，或是叫他學習，更重要的是您不能跟他說"我是為你好"之類的話。以前我爸也常給我說什麼，"世界上沒有人比我更愛你"，這種話聽著很感人，實際上沉重的要死。這是感情綁架，沃菲的爸爸就是這樣差點跟他搞壞關係。您知道為什麼沃菲是我們三個當中彈琴最溜的嗎?」

「我知道!」努諾從屋子另一邊喊。

「沃菲學琴的時候，我叔叔會拿尺子在旁邊盯著，出現音準錯誤就打一下。後來音準錯誤少了就打節奏錯誤，為了避免被揍，沃菲的手速就這麼練成了，作曲也是差不多的情況，」烏迪爾說，「叔叔是個厲害的音樂家，但是他從很小的時候就強迫沃菲跟姐姐一道學習。妞妞和我還在玩的大部分時間，沃菲不是在琴房就是在世界各地的音樂廳演奏。您不能強迫一個從會說話就被強迫教育，沒有真格上過學，按照課表作習的音樂家喜歡學校，特別是學校老師的演奏不如他，脾氣還臭。」

「以前沃菲的巡演是生病也不休息的那種，聽著都要累死。」努諾走過來，「姐姐說沃菲小時候經常把鼻水糊在琴鍵上。」

「所以有木有問到辦法?」

「這是南奈兒說的，」努諾轉向薩列里，「您得去敲他的門，給他一塊蛋糕，然後問他想不想演奏小星星。等沃菲演奏完之後，您誇他幾句，這樣就可以了。她用這招沒有失敗過。」

「您得把沃菲變回正常還給我們，」烏迪爾接口，「我們還有搖滾歌劇要搞。」

由於安東尼奧‧薩列里是將好不容易正常點的沃爾夫岡惹怒的禍首，由他親手做一片巧克力蛋糕，去按沃爾夫岡的門鈴，邀請他來用薩列里的鋼琴演奏小星星變奏曲是個公平的補救辦法。晚餐時間，學生們瓜分原本屬於沃爾夫岡的份，其他莫札特在餐桌上玩連機遊戲，薩列里打開冷凍櫃檢查甜點，弗朗西斯科陰魂不散地站在他背後。

「你真的要這麼做?」

薩列里嘆了口氣，「畢竟是我搞砸的。」

「托尼，你的兩個親哥哥都沒有嚐過這種你特別為我們製作的甜品，」弗朗西斯科捧著心口流眼淚，「你卻先為了哄那個小短腿做了十二吋的蛋糕。梅爾文知道了該有多傷心。」

「不想吃就回你屋子待著。」薩列里說，「－也別再叫他小短腿，沃爾夫岡有名字。」

「沃槽，」舒伯特在飯廳裡說，「你們聽見老師說了什麼。」

「畢竟養幾天的貓也會有感情，」科洛雷多在旁邊幫著在蛋糕盤上用奶油擠花裝飾，「何況是一個人類。說真的，薩列里，依我的觀察，其實你並不討厭那個莫札特。」

他們不知道的是三個學生躲在廚房門外偷拍薩列里老師做菜的背影發給沃爾夫岡，烏迪爾偷拍他男朋友。沃爾夫岡把自己鎖在家裡，薩列里發短信叫他過來吃飯也不回。

不久後薩列里頂著一眾人(並不包括他長兄)期待的眼神，端著蛋糕盤站在沃爾夫岡的門口，按下門鈴。

沒有任何動靜。

薩列里又按了幾下，依然等不到回應。他回頭，看見學生們比手畫腳，另外兩個莫札特眨著顯然是家族遺傳的狗狗眼把薩列里幾乎盯出洞來。

薩列里咬緊牙關，伸起手指，戳了對講機。

「我還是詛咒你們。」沃爾夫岡的聲音說。

「沃爾夫岡，」薩列里顫抖著說，「－出來吃蛋糕。」

(「賠罪還用命令句，這人怎麼這樣????」努諾評論)

「我不餓。」

「是巧克力蛋糕。我做的。」薩列里說，「上面有醃櫻桃跟糖果星星。」

在這棟公寓住了九年，薩列里頭一回慶幸門是往內開的。門板往內飛的同一秒沃爾夫岡竄出來撞在薩列里的胸膛，後邊有人接走差點掉了的蛋糕盤，沃爾夫岡大哭，「大師，我就知道您還是對我好的，您讓我親一口我就不生氣啦。」

薩列里推開沃爾夫岡的臉。另外兩個莫札特揮著手瘋狂暗示，薩列里擰巴著問，「你想不想－你想不想演奏小星星?」

薩列里猜的是他想用烏迪爾的新鋼琴。沃爾夫岡滿懷希望抬起頭，「能用您的鋼琴嗎?」

「……可以。」

沃爾夫岡把吃過幾口的蛋糕擱在鋼琴上，薩列里又把它擺去書櫃。沃爾夫岡笑嘻嘻著演奏起2.5倍速的小星星變奏曲，移動的手指快到模糊；接著是0.25倍速，接著是解構重組的版本，接著是高八度變速版本，最後一次才奏出原型。薩列里震驚地看著沃爾夫岡的手速，往變奏曲又加入他自己的變奏，就像他身上安了個調節鍵，有個看不見的小天使操控著這個鍵讓沃爾夫岡的手改換各種速度。成堆小星星隨著沃爾夫岡的音樂飛在空中，淹沒琴腳，黏在聽眾的衣服上，從天花板頂下起流星雨。看守著蛋糕的小愛神在畫報裡用弓箭瞄準薩列里，扔來一個快樂的wink。

李斯特蹲在鋼琴旁看演奏，以頭觸柱，「那見鬼的是人手嗎！」

沃爾夫岡重複演奏兩次沒有變型的小星星。他閉著眼睛走過有點不開心的第八變奏，在第九變奏恢復開朗樂觀，第十變奏乾淨的像水晶，更多色澤溫暖的金色流星順著第十二變奏從薩列里的頭頂滂沱而下，每顆小星星都長著一張六歲孩子的笑臉。學生們上竄下跳，演奏還沒有結束就喊出好幾聲bravo。弗朗西斯科看上去像遭受嚴重自信打擊，科洛雷多玉樹臨風倚著牆露出驚嘆的表情。

沃爾夫岡放下手，害羞地說，「大師，您覺得怎麼樣?」

薩列里幾乎可以聽見自己腦內的齒輪在重新啟動運轉。

「這是最好的版本，」他脫口道，「沒有之一。」

沃爾夫岡的堂哥們激動地擊掌，「他笑了，沃菲正常了！」

薩列里想不起來自己到底說了什麼誇獎的話。沃爾夫岡應邀又演奏一次雙眼全程緊盯薩列里的正常版本。貝多芬瞇起眼睛，問，「是我的視力出現色差，還是這堆小星星變成粉紅色?」

「走吧，各位，」努諾說，「一會兒這裡該拉燈了。」

他拉開琴房門，堆到天花板的小星星泄洪出去灑滿整間屋子。

快十個鐘頭沒吃東西的沃爾夫岡獨吞掉剩下的巧克力蛋糕，滿足地倒在餐桌，「太美味了，大師，您的手藝能讓米其林主廚學會什麼叫羞恥。」

「－喜歡的話下次再做給你吃。」

關於沃爾夫岡心理年齡的話在他花了五分鐘舔乾淨盤子裡剩下的巧克力這個事實上得到印證。沃爾夫岡的心靈根本沒有六歲，最多三歲而已。薩列里不禁懷疑列奧波德‧莫札特教授到底是怎麼教育出成熟優雅的南奈兒和沃爾夫岡這樣天差地別的兒女。

「沃爾夫岡，學校那邊－」

「不要就是不要。」

薩列里按了下鼻樑，「我想說的是學校排練廳的鑰匙你得讓我拿回去還。」

「啊，」沃爾夫岡說，「我一直忘了告訴您，那個鑰匙貌似被我弄丟了。」

所以說薩列里在應該休息的時間押著沃爾夫岡在上中下三層挨家挨戶敲門尋找鑰匙，終於在他從《音樂家》雜誌攝影棚順回來的豹紋閃片外套口袋裡找到失物後逼迫沃爾夫岡整理屋子打掃衛生也不是什麼反常的事。


	14. 薩列里酒後……

康斯坦茲翻著總譜，困惑地說，「誰能解釋一下《殺人交響曲》殺的到底是誰。」

「不是殺人，」阿洛伊西亞說，「這是首寫深櫃的曲子。」

「感覺更像單身狗的怒吼。」

被說中心事的沃爾夫岡怒摔總譜，「還能不能好好讀本了。」

今年度維也納音樂藝術學院與市劇院合作的歌劇展演項目獲得難得一見的大成功－如果不成功可能會驚掉更多劇評人的眼鏡，原本預計只演五場的歌劇臨時加到十場，每次謝幕都得用上快一個小時，參演全員鞠躬到腰痠背痛，熱情的觀眾拍爛了手。末場當天劇院湧入一群搖滾人和另一群德國音樂家，在歌劇指揮沃爾夫岡‧莫札特帶領樂隊謝幕時驚天動地搖旗歡呼。舞蹈小姐姐們，合音天使，甚至第一女高音輪留在沃爾夫岡臉上親了一口，台下迷妹們高聲尖叫，場面堪比什麼偶像見面會。樂隊裡有人借了手帕讓沃爾夫岡擦掉兩頰的唇印，他的堂哥帶著各自的陣仗炒氣氛，韋伯姐妹在狂笑，跟學生們坐在VIP席的薩列里微笑著搖頭婉拒主演拉他上台。

「感覺有好久沒看見這麼多人給台上鼓掌了。」回家後沃爾夫岡感嘆。

「別急著懷念，」努諾笑著說，「以後會有更多。」

「大師，」沃爾夫岡問，「跟我去慶功宴吧。」

薩列里看了看桌上的幾疊期末作業。學生們在琴房，聽上去像在為了誰可以優先使用鋼琴在地上扭打。

「大師，您跟我去的話我就幫您塗指甲油。」

「不去。」

「……我給您畫黑洞眼線喔。」

「不去。」

「給您塗十層眼影。」

「不去。」

「跟您分手。」沃爾夫岡威脅。

「不去。而且我們本來就沒手可分。」

「大師－」

「現在離開還是下星期沒飯吃?」

沃爾夫岡奪門而出，臨走前回頭給薩列里拋了個飛吻。薩列里冷著臉站在桌子後邊，沒有拍掉飛吻也沒有翻白眼。

「哪天我們打開門看見他們滾在一起也不用意外。」努諾對烏迪爾說。

「我們還是回去做編曲實際些，」烏迪爾說，「沒有蠢驢可以煩，真特么無聊。明天見，薩列里大師。」

薩列里送另外兩個莫札特出門，回到書房，嘆了口舒心的氣。科洛雷多出差前在他們這層樓的掛了張宜家買的木製日程板，用不同顏色的塑膠釘子標示上中下三層住戶各自的行程。如果有突發事件就用便利貼補上。

(「省的有人臨時來找我們蹭飯還不帶材料 。」嚴謹又會做飯並且開始被蹭飯的奧地利裔德國人科洛雷多告訴薩列里。)

根據這張日程板，科洛雷多這回得到倫敦出差十天，梅爾文‧薩列里在澳洲的日子只剩一天，弗朗西斯科‧薩列里前天去了巴黎，會在明天早晨回家。也就是說，薩列里老師珍貴的不被任何瘋子打擾的時光只剩不到二十個小時。莫札特們在日程板旁掛上大開本月曆紀錄他們的搖滾歌劇工作進度。只不過在薩列里眼中的這本月曆基本只是個飛滿金星、手繪emoji、驢形狀的彩筆速寫、不成篇章的音符以及潦草髒話的塗鴉板。薩列里老師家琴房的日程表上紀錄的則是學生們的鋼琴比賽選曲，練習進度以及距離比賽剩下的天數。

「老師，」舒伯特來敲門，「我們想跟您借直尺，要兩支沒在用的鋼筆也行。」

薩列里找出尺給他，「做什麼?」

「小弗朗茨不是作死在比賽上選了超技練習曲嗎，」舒伯特說，「現在他想練手速，讓我們幫忙盯著，出現錯誤或是掉樂點就揍他的手……怎麼了老師，這樣不好?」

薩列里說，「如果是自願的也不是不可以。」

幾分鐘後琴房傳來塑膠直尺揍在手指，挨揍的人鬼哭狼嚎的聲音。薩列里改完今天份的期末作業，過去看學生。貝多芬和舒伯特端著譜，門神似地守在鋼琴兩側，李斯特埋頭彈琴，雙手飛速在鍵盤上移動，額頭冒出整排汗水。

「不要駝背，抬頭挺胸演奏，」薩列里說，「注意你的表情，小弗朗茨，你是在跟音樂談戀愛，不是互毆。別把整張臉埋在鍵盤裡。」

為了達到他老師的要求，李斯特錯了一個音，貝多芬揚起直尺打在李斯特的手指關節。

「－媽吔！」

舒伯特咬住嘴唇試著不在嚴肅的練習時間笑出聲，李斯特挨著打邊嚎邊練琴。薩列里老師看著學生們苦練，心中五味雜陳。

最後善良的舒伯特看不下去，說道，「別打了，路德維希，小弗朗茨不可能在兩個月內練出沃爾夫岡那種手速的。」

「我說可以就可以，」李斯特揉著手，「本寶寶年年學期考試榜首，世界上就沒有我彈不了的曲子。」

「換了五十個女朋友還寶寶。噁不噁心。」貝多芬說。

薩列里拿出飲料，拿夾鏈袋裝了點冰塊用手帕包起來遞給李斯特，「都休息幾分鐘。」

練琴到汗流浹背的學生們喝了點甜茶解渴。為了找回正常的速度感，貝多芬放下杯子，翻開莫札特搖滾歌劇的總譜視奏其中幾首曲子。薩列里向沃爾夫岡提起考大學引發一場家庭糾紛(「真不是。」薩列里本人堅稱)，最後和平解決的那個晚上，沃爾夫岡完成歌劇的第一版總譜，共計十二首聲樂曲，五部室內交響，三首間奏，還有一支謝幕用的大合唱。沃爾夫岡譜寫好完整的古典音樂基底，另外兩個莫札特負責編排樂隊配置，給這些譜子添加搖滾樂點。

「沃爾夫岡真牛，」貝多芬演奏完，感嘆，「我永遠不可能寫出這樣的音樂。我還是老實點先搞定這個比賽。」

「練習前先把你的杯子從鋼琴拿走。」薩列里說，「－鉛筆也不要放在譜架上。除了譜跟節拍器，不要在鋼琴上放任何物品。」

貝多芬謹慎地舉起兩個手掌，「老師，這個可不可以?」

「……手可以。」

不會做飯的義大利人弗朗西斯科與梅爾文為了下/上樓蹭飯必須定期繳納晚餐公費，讓薩列里或科洛雷多購買到足夠的食材。會做點菜養活自己的努諾交的公費比較少，偶爾他堂哥烏迪爾甚至會捧著晚餐上樓吃。還沒有正式成為從業音樂家所以非常貧窮的學生們不需要交錢，現在的沃爾夫岡明明有點錢了卻總是忘記交晚飯錢，就靠著他弱小、可憐又想吃的小眼神在他堂哥跟明戀對象家來回蹭飯。有時李斯特的好朋友弗雷德里克‧肖邦，還有沃爾夫岡的好閨蜜韋伯姐妹會加入蹭飯行列，不是因為窮(阿洛伊西亞曾經帶來一盒昂貴的蘆筍當晚餐材料)，是因為弗雷德里克再度失戀需要被熱鬧的人們包圍，或是韋伯小姐們打不通沃爾夫岡的手機必須親自來問他關於搖滾歌劇的事。在沃爾夫岡第三次忘記交手機費導致停機後，作為共同主創的莫札特們沒收他的眼線筆，迫使沃爾夫岡向電信公司申請銀行帳戶綁定自動繳費功能；對於這個進步，韋伯姐妹還有整個搖滾歌劇團的成員都表示喜聞樂見。

李斯特拿出一盒點心分給他老師跟朋友，「不用謝我。這是弗雷德請客。」

「謝謝弗雷德里克，」舒伯特說，「不過為什麼?」

「上次分手後他說絕對不再跟那個粉彩筆女復合，如果他們又復合他就買點心給我吃。」

薩列里問，「結果?」

李斯特憤怒地拿起盒子裡的堅果糖塞進嘴。

「他們這樣分分合合得有幾千次了。」貝多芬說。

「老師，您能不能勸他幾句，」李斯特問，「這樣既影響學習又影響他身心健康。」

「你忘了老師跟沃爾夫岡都勸過他，」舒伯特回答，「結果呢?然並卵。今天回去你直接撲倒他算了。」

李斯特咬咬牙，「你可能也忘了弗雷德跟我都是鋼筋直男。」

－正常的直男多半不會執著於他的直男朋友的感情世界。薩列里老師這麼想著，並沒有說出口。

沃爾夫岡發短信告訴薩列里慶功宴會延長到深夜，於是薩列里給學生們加餐，把原本要給沃爾夫岡的牛里肌換成別種方式料理，變成晚飯的新菜。順帶一提，自從科洛雷多藉著出差便利給薩列里老師帶來各國機場書店賣的食譜，學生們和沃爾夫岡也成了試吃新菜式的白老鼠(就像影集裡那些有著一個喜歡做實驗的煮夫的家庭那樣)。幸好薩列里老師失敗的次數在五支手指內數的完。真是可喜可賀。

晚上十點半，薩列里享受最後的安靜，多改完幾份作業，在客廳就著右邊屋傳來的羽管鍵琴聲看書。改編成羽管鍵琴的《愛之夢》中斷了一小會又重新演奏。就在薩列里考慮要不要給自己做杯巧克力牛奶時，門鈴響了。

沃爾夫岡兩手各拎一大包，眨著畫著厚厚眼線，黏著閃亮水鑽的眼睛，站在玄關。

「您想喝酒還是喝酒，」沃爾夫岡說，「還是喝酒呢?」

「……哪來這麼多酒。」

「我們去了三家酒吧，點的酒都喝不完了，」沃爾夫岡說，「不過我全程是清醒的，大師，我滴酒沒沾，您要是想知道誰幹了什麼都可以問我。」

薩列里正要開口，沃爾夫岡又說，「烏豆豆跟妞妞的份我一回來就分給他們，剩下都是我們的。您是項目監督，不論如何都必須參加慶功。不過我想著一個人喝酒不好玩兒，所以決定回來陪您喝。酒是卡瓦列里小姐點的，感覺很好喝的樣子。」

眼看沃爾夫岡是趕不走了，薩列里放他進屋，讓沃爾夫岡放下提袋，擺出將近二十瓶酒。薩列里找到他的調酒工具，拎了幾個乾淨杯子，切好乳酪片，回到客廳，沃爾夫岡正在給壯觀的酒瓶拍照紀念。薩列里等他拍完，挑出幾瓶酒調出兩杯飲料。沃爾夫岡趴在沙發扶手，雙手托腮，滿臉迷戀，「大師您還有什麼技能是我不知道的。」

「你喝還是不喝。」

「喝喝喝。」

他接過酒杯，仰頭一口幹掉，拿著杯子撲上來攔腰抱住薩列里，還沒喝醉就發起酒瘋。薩列里拉開纏著他的手，給沃爾夫岡續杯。卡瓦列里點了幾種普通商店買不到的酒，到了晚上十一點四十幾分，這些酒有的被喝掉一半，有的還剩最後幾滴，有的瓶子已經完全空了。

薩列里跟沃爾夫岡坐在地上，背靠沙發，每說一句就碰一次杯。薩列里感覺他的血管裡全是酒精，頭暈目眩，沃爾夫岡的金色閃粉眼影在他的視野亂晃，感覺像滿屋都是小星星。

「大師，您覺得好的音樂是怎麼樣的?」沃爾夫岡邊灌酒邊問。

薩列里著實認真想了下他的回答，「少點套路，多點真心。」

「加斯曼教授說您說我濫用天賦，寫的都是套路做的垃圾，所以現在我很努力，都用真情實感來寫曲子喔。」

薩列里笑起來，「你知道有多少人忌妒你有這些多到可以濫用的天賦?」

他找到一瓶寫著外國名字，很好喝的酒，倒給兩個還剩不少現調馬丁尼的酒杯。

「天賦也有不好使的時候，」

「說來聽聽?」

「以前科洛雷多老骨董，您知道吧，隔壁蠢驢他大爺，」沃爾夫岡一口幹掉半杯，「他總讓我們用學校柱子為主題寫巴赫式的賦格啦，模仿古典時期風格寫歌劇啦，神馬神馬的，這種假裝古人的東西是真的垃圾，我不會寫。可是為了交作業還是非弄不可，我寫不出作業或是跟老骨董對罵時我就去薩爾斯堡大教堂旁邊的舊街道走路，那條路很長，到現在都還有些老太太住在那裡，牆上都是藤蔓，會開粉紅色小花花，還可以聽見唱詩班的聲音。有老太太會在聖誕節給牆掛那種會變色發光的燈泡，如果哪天我們回薩爾斯堡，您一定要去看那條街。」

「聽上去是個好地方。」薩列里微笑，伸手過去碰杯。

「大師，今天我很高興。」沃爾夫岡湊過來糊在薩列里身上，任憑對方推開自己腦袋，很快又黏回原處，「我很久沒有站在台上看觀眾尖叫拍手了。」

「感覺怎麼樣?」

「好爽。」沃爾夫岡說，「其實我想邀您加入莫札特搖滾歌劇團，擔任聲樂指導，當顧問什麼的。」

薩列里微笑，「那怎麼辦啊，弗朗茨他們在準備比賽，加斯曼在籌備一個中學獎助計畫，科洛雷多提了個合作案，等他回來我們得討論細項，喬治‧桑天天打電話追我稿子，樂團那邊每週固定排練三次－」

「我靠，」沃爾夫岡說，「您是神仙還是魔鬼?」

「只是個普通音樂家。」薩列里說。

「太高大上了。我永遠不可能做的到。」沃爾夫岡扭開新酒瓶倒滿他們的酒杯，又說，「也是－我連我爸爸要求的事都幹不好，怎麼可能搞到像您這樣。」

「我們這個項目是成功的，」薩列里指出，「你還有你的兄弟還有一齣獨立戲劇在製作中。不是每個音樂家都能夠做到這個份上。」

「您怕是不知道當年我是被我爸掃地出門的，隔壁蠢驢他大爺把我從學校開除，因為我沒按照畢業計畫寫舊社會式歌劇，而是搞搖滾，然後爸爸就趕我離開家了。」沃爾夫岡吸吸鼻子，「我可能真的讓他很失望。」

「不會的，沃爾夫岡。」薩列里拍拍他，「只要你們家有訂報紙，莫札特教授就會看見你的臉被放在藝文版還有娛樂版頭條。這是好事。」

「那您的臉有沒有被放在頭條過?」沃爾夫岡對著酒瓶喝完，說，「如果有您跟我的頭一起被放在頭版就更好了。我要買一千份報紙寄去爸爸的辦公室。」

「要真這麼在意，為什麼不直接告訴他?」薩列里拿起那瓶酒給自己斟滿杯，問。

沃爾夫岡翻出手機懟到薩列里臉上，「您看看您看看。」

莫札特教授跟他兒子的通話紀路停留在十四個月前，在一串已經失效的語音下，莫札特教授寫道，「等你真的過上簡樸安寧，自給自足的生活，寫出紅遍地球的作品前，不要跟我說話/發信息/打視訊電話。」

他兒子的生活是否簡樸安寧還有待辯證。關於沃爾夫岡‧莫札特，薩列里知道的是他是個生活不能自理的殘疾兒童，不要臉的瘋子，一個搞搖滾的古典音樂小天才，以及卯起勁來連阿爾卑斯山都壓不住他的音樂家，並且很能吃。

「發語音給他，」薩列里說，「告訴他你現在是有名的作曲人，你指揮了一台歌劇，還準備做出你的第一部大型音樂作品。」

「不要呢，」沃爾夫岡說。

「就是發個語音，」薩列里催促，「他會願意聽的。」

於是沃爾夫岡喝掉剩下的酒，醉紅著臉對手機瞎吼一通。薩列里看著那團閃亮的背影，深刻立體理解到蠢萌這個詞彙的定義。他找到剛才被他們打開的琴酒，往酒瓶倒了某個口味的利口酒，遞給在他客廳蹦來蹦去給父親發語音的沃爾夫岡，後者停止亂舞，不拿酒，把薩列里撞倒在沙發，拿他那張眼線畫成黑洞的臉往薩列里的衣服蹭。

「大師，您真好，」沃爾夫岡口吻幸福地說，「其實您不討厭肌肉怪跟水泥柱對吧，您只是拉不下臉。」

嘗試把沃爾夫岡從他腰際撕下來卻失敗了的薩列里絕望地給自己灌酒，「相反。我不樂意見那兩個，最好這輩子，下輩子，下下輩子都別見到。」

「可是您哥哥對您一直很好，」沃爾夫岡指出，「就像烏豆豆跟妞妞對我那樣。他們每次來不是帶糖果就是關心您。雖然我也煩他們，但薩列里們感覺是愛您的。您要真討厭您哥哥就不會做飯給他們吃了。」

「沃爾夫岡，」薩列里清了下喉嚨，「我們不說這些好不好。」

「我不管。就說。」沃爾夫岡用臉在他的衣袖上滾，「孤兒對孤兒，我給您看了我的手機，您就告訴我您以前是怎麼學音樂的。」

「你不是孤兒，只是暫時被踢出家門而以，」薩列里糾正，「反正，我們父親死了，那時弗朗西斯科在柏林音樂學院，梅爾文在茱利亞，我父親的一個朋友變成監護我的人，別人在看電視裡的三大男高音唱歌，放煙花，玩節日交換禮物的時候，我都在背譜，要不就是在教堂練琴。」

「您背譜的時候我應該有在羅馬巡演喔。」

沃爾夫岡瞇起眼睛。薩列里感覺眼前出現了一只描眼線的巨型雜色貓，忍不住動手擼貓，繼續說，「後來加斯曼教授到威尼斯辦演奏會，我在合唱團裡，我們聊得很合拍，然後他帶我到維也納，我從加斯曼身上學到很多，他就像我的第二個父親。故事就是這樣。」

被擼毛的沃爾夫岡淚眼汪汪，「太感人了，大師，難怪小弗朗茨他們快認您當爸爸了。」

「你曾經得到過的一切，都會在某天又獻出來，」薩列里搖頭，「事情很簡單，我老師怎麼對待我，我就怎麼對待我自己的學生。」

「可是，」沃爾夫岡溫柔地說，「您總是不停地照顧別人，卻不讓人照顧您。加斯曼教授讓我來照顧您。」

「他不可能說這種老父親台詞。說謊要打草稿，沃爾夫岡。」

沃爾夫岡搆到一瓶酒喝了，「他沒說。但是我愛您，大師，讓我照顧您一輩子吧。我保證我不會像特蕾莎那樣拋棄您。」

「不是她拋棄我。」薩列里說，「是我們意見不合。」

「哪裡不合?」沃爾夫岡說，「是在買房的問題還是床上?我們的房子得等歌劇賺錢後我才能買，床上的問題現在就可以測試，大師，來吧。」

薩列里搧了他腦袋一掌，摸出小刀，「莫札特，待在你現在的位置，我們就能暫時相安無事。」

然而沃爾夫岡無懼於生命的威脅，藉酒壯膽扒薩列里的扣子，接著在扒了五分鐘徒勞無功的情況下，趴在薩列里身上陷入酒後的沉睡。

事情變的尷尬了。

薩列里揪起沃爾夫岡的耳朵卻疼不醒他。沃爾夫岡歪著腦袋，由於姿勢不正開始打呼，薩列里拎開停在他胸口的手，摸到對方手指上的硬繭。

貝多芬用尺揍李斯特的場景，烏迪爾對沃爾夫岡童年的描述，以及沃爾夫岡行雲流水演奏鋼琴的模樣混合成一出獨幕劇在薩列里的腦海上演。

一只殼上糊滿閃片的手機掉在沙發縫，薩列里撿起來塞回它主人的外套口袋。不久前才斗膽告了個白的沃爾夫岡滑落在沙發，睡的面紅耳赤，蠕動嘴唇說了幾句夢話。

考慮到現在把沃爾夫岡拖回他的屋子很有可能導致他們兩個明天在同一張床上，用某種令人不能直視的方式醒來，薩列里打消了這個想法；他把散亂的瓶子分類為已經見底和還有剩的，決定等明天酒醒再說。各種濃度的酒品在薩列里的體內交纏，沒有人在彈鋼琴，他家裡卻飛著身穿皮衣皮裙唱歌的小精靈。薩列里恪盡屋主之誼到臥室拿了條毯子給沃爾夫岡蓋上，轉身想去熄燈，猛地一股拉力直接把他拽回來，左腳絆右腳摔在又熱又軟，藉酒裝哭的沃爾夫岡身上。薩列里抄起靠墊正準備揍人，沃爾夫岡裹著毛毯，把自己掛在薩列里脖子，彷彿像個捲葉蟲，可憐巴巴地說，「別丟下我，大師，我怕鬼。」

「屋子唯一的醉鬼應該是你。」

黑色的眼淚滑過那張就算脂粉不施就夠好看的臉(－我腦子壞了，薩列里想)，「大師，安東尼奧，我爸爸已經不要我了，如果您也不要我我會死的。您懂嗎，死翹翹，沒呼吸，躺在棺材，睡不到您－」

薩列里被這堆話裡的某個東西戳了一下，「－你父親不會不要你的，沃爾夫岡。」

「他到現在都沒有回覆我。」沃爾夫岡指著手機。他發出吼叫語音的時間是午夜十二點半。

「大師，」沃爾夫岡哭哭啼啼，「別丟下我。咱倆結婚吧，我很窮可是我願意照顧您十輩子。」

－這段時間都是誰在照顧誰?

－這種求婚方式是要逼人分手的節奏。

－莫札特跟薩列里－錯了，薩列里跟莫札特有在一起嗎?

－可是喝掛了的沃爾夫岡竟然比清醒時可愛。

－眼線都快哭沒了看上去好可憐。

薩列里嘆了口氣，「在那邊躺好，現在。」

沃爾夫岡眼放綠光，薩列里推開他，「我現在去熄燈，然後回來這裡。我建議你到天亮以前都像屍體一樣安靜睡覺。」

「睡覺可以，」沃爾夫岡回答，「像屍體有困難。」

薩列里關掉全家的電燈，摸黑回到沙發，找到一坨又熱又軟的生物。他斜坐在這坨生物旁邊，聽見沃爾夫岡真的睡著後平靜的呼吸聲。

擁有豐富飼育經驗的薩列里才不會像那些棄養貓狗的混蛋一樣丟掉沃爾夫岡呢。他擼著沃爾夫岡雜亂的毛，在黑暗中微笑。

當另外兩個薩列里拿著罰款單來找他，薩列里為了表示善意贊助了他們一歐元。

這兩張社區管委會寄來的噪音罰款單的來歷是這樣的:

早晨七點半，弗朗西斯科和梅爾文在電梯裡相遇，決定直接登門拜訪他們的三弟，把巴黎的糖酥甜點和澳洲的等比例無尾熊玩偶贈給他。兩個薩列里早就摸清楚第三個薩列里的作息，即便是假日，這個時間點的安東尼奧都已經吃過早飯準備做別的事。

這兩個薩列里沒有想到的是今天早晨安東尼奧‧薩列里在頭跟頸骨的疼痛中睜開眼睛，很快想起昨天晚上的事。他的手臂下有一團又熱又軟，打著呼嚕的生物，在薩列里移動時這個生物攤平身體橫在沙發裡，理論上該是睡死了確還緊抓著薩列里的手指。

於是酒還沒醒的薩列里彎下痠痛的腰，親了沃爾夫岡的額角一下，掰開他的手好去梳洗換衣收拾殘局，然後在刮臉的過成逐漸反應過來自己剛才都做了什麼事。他忍著頭痛收走所有的酒瓶處理妥當，動手做醒酒果汁，預熱烤箱，給咖啡機插上電。他做這些事的同時就是另外兩個薩列里摁響門鈴的時候。被屋裡的動靜弄醒，還醉著的沃爾夫岡裹著毯子滾下沙發，爬過地毯，恍惚間以為在自己的家，沒有任何防備便打開了門。

高捧著禮物的兩個薩列里只看見一個黑金相間的鳥窩下有個長著閃亮鱗片的小生物，這個生物的臉上交錯著十幾道黑色紋路，從兩個凹陷的黑洞裡露出佈滿血絲的眼球。

同樣沒有任何防備的薩列里們被這個出現在他們弟弟家的生物嚇丟了魂，在樓道裡尖叫，

「 **耶穌基督萬世巨星老天鵝啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊** **－** 」

沃爾夫岡揉著眼睛讓黑洞蔓延到整個上半張臉，不怎麼高興地說，「叫個屁。大師沒碰我。」

於是薩列里們爆出第二次尖叫，音域超越花腔女高音的最高聲部，成功喊醒整棟樓子的住戶(這兩次尖叫使他們以為外頭爆發戰爭，大樓管理室發布防空警報)，薩列里家右邊的門飛開，烏迪爾穿著睡衣跑出來，興奮地擠到中間屋子門前，問，「昨晚發生什麼事了，沃菲，我聽見你叫的好大聲。」

沃爾夫岡說，「啊?」

努諾從樓上下來，出了電梯，弗朗西斯科‧薩列里逮住他，控訴，「你自己看你弟弟對我弟弟幹了什麼。」

「我弟弟怎麼了，我弟弟可愛死了，」努諾說，「烏豆豆你快看沃菲的眼線。」

「笑你妹，」沃爾夫岡說。他兩個堂哥看著他的臉狂笑，拿出手機拍了幾十張照片。

「所以昨天你們到底做了什麼?」烏迪爾問。

「喝酒睡覺。睡的跟屍體一樣。」沃爾夫岡說，「你們以為我是什麼畜生?我的酒品好的很。」

安東尼奧‧薩列里經過他們，「是嗎。」

「托尼!」另外兩個薩列里推開莫札特們，「托尼你沒事吧，有沒有受傷，小短腿有沒有欺負你?我們給你帶了禮物，快打開。」

「沃爾夫岡，」薩列里越過他們的肩膀，對著玄關說，「去洗臉，過來吃飯。」

「您說沃菲還是我們三個沃爾夫岡一起?」

薩列里生無可戀，「三個一起也可以。」

「沃菲快去洗臉補妝，」努諾溫柔地說，「我們難得有家庭早餐。動作快。」

「這條毯子又是咋回事?」烏迪爾問。

沃爾夫岡神魂顛倒，拿起毛毯把臉埋進去，「這是大師的毯子，昨天我們抱著睡喔。大師的味道好好聞，四捨五入就是我睡到大師了。」

「長點志氣，沃菲，這只是第一小步，」烏迪爾殷切教誨，「沒有睡到之前一切都是浮雲。」

「烏豆豆你不懂，」沃爾夫岡滿臉幸福，抱著毯子開門走進他自己屋，「這已經是個維克吐蛙了。」

「連法語都用上，」烏迪爾對努諾說，「看來真喝斷片了。」

「喝到這個地步還毛事都沒發生。」努諾說，「是真愛沒錯。」

後來被強制取名為阿瑪迪的澳洲無尾熊被掛在唱片架旁，巴黎的甜點被當成早餐的一部分，薩列里給所有人做荷包蛋，用番茄醬在其中兩個蛋上畫笑臉，把笑咪咪的蛋放在他哥哥面前。

弗朗西斯科受寵若驚，「今天是什麼我不知道的節日?」

「沒有。」薩列里說，「只是歡迎你們回來。」

梅爾文把蛋拍照，感動道，「托尼果然還是愛我們的。」

薩列里沒有否認也沒有承認，走過去也給沃爾夫岡的蛋畫了個星星。

「做為兩家子現有的交集，」努諾問，「大師，請問您跟我們家沃菲現在到底是哪種關係?您是接受他了還是拒絕他，還是你們準備要貞潔地訂婚了?」

沃爾夫岡重新畫上眼線的眼睛期待地眨著。薩列里拿著番茄醬罐子，語氣平靜，「－我認了。」


	15. 薩列里內心的波動

薩列里認了。

由於斯泰凡尼的關係攤上一個莫札特，連帶著攤上更多薩列里跟莫札特，除了認了還能咋的。他歲月靜好的音樂教師生活在碰見沃爾夫岡‧莫札特的第一天就已經被絞成碎屑，灑在維也納中央公墓，就在薩列里加兩百多年前當過宮廷樂師長那位祖爺爺的老墳上。他的學生們查閱圖書館，告訴薩列里老師當年他那位祖爺爺八成也是被莫札特家那位祖爺爺煩的不行的受害者。

－也許這就是宿命吧。

不管怎麼樣，根據弗朗茨‧舒伯特的說法，沃爾夫岡與薩列里的關係終究發生了點質的變化。三個學生順利通過鋼琴比賽初賽，獲得一小筆獎金，由薩列里做主給他們挑了技術要求合理的自選曲。

他們回到奧地利，拖著大包小包進入機場大廳，沃爾夫岡，卡瓦列里，韋伯姐妹等人，還有其他明顯是剛加入莫札特搖滾歌劇團的成員等在那裡。

百米外的沃爾夫岡拔腿飛奔，薩列里閃過這個飛撲，伸手拉住沃爾夫岡的外套使他不至於失去重心臉朝下摔倒。接著沃爾夫岡攔腰抱住薩列里，眨著眼睛讓眼影飛了一身，「大師，您想我吧，聖彼得堡怎麼樣，這幾天我又寫了支曲子要送給您，么么么么么－」

薩列里推開沃爾夫岡的臉，「這裡是公眾場合，請要點臉。另外我沒想你，我想睡覺。」

沃爾夫岡殷勤主動拿過薩列里手裡的機場書店提袋，「我們回家睡覺吧，大師。」

「…………………。」

「嗨，麥可。」貝多芬給新朋友們打招呼，「嗨，卡爾。」

幾個剛加入搖滾歌劇團的人湊過來八卦，「莫札特大師跟薩列里老師是一對兒?」

「如果你說的是流浪貓跟飼主這種關係，」舒伯特說，「那大概就是一對了。」

「其實更像腰部掛件。」李斯特說，「掛件主人還老想把它扔了的那種。」

聽見最後那句的沃爾夫岡把手機扔到李斯特臉上，「你被開除了，小弗朗茨。」

薩列里翻閱加斯曼寄來的中學獎助計劃細項時，有人在他的右邊屋子同時彈鋼琴跟貝斯，男高音激昂澎湃地練唱。他的三個學生也在隔壁屋，參加鋼琴比賽讓學生們必須暫時退居為替補演奏者，不過薩列里還是答應了日後這個搖滾歌劇上演時，他會去看他學生們擔綱演奏的場。

經過面試加入劇團的男高音麥可‧凱利被沃爾夫岡拍板成為男主，負責飾演男二的卡爾是男中音。有天薩列里結束維也納愛樂樂團的例行排練，開車去劇院等著接人回家，看見舞者中兼職服化總監的姑娘在男演員身上擺弄。莫札特們把這個歌劇定位為更新過的十八世紀，也就是說在那些古代形狀的戲服上會出現閃片、噴漆塗鴉、皮質頸圈、鉚釘等會讓十八世紀音樂家嚇破膽的飾品，女角色大露香肩美腿，假髮造型一個個賽過絕代艷后，天使們穿著白薄紗濃妝豔抹(「是來自維密的音樂天使，」一個男舞者說)，男角色在蕾絲袖口下塗著深色指甲油，眼窩疊滿珠光眼影，就連標示為嚴肅角色的男主父親都在腦袋後繫著個粉色蝴蝶結，分到的歌曲全是搖滾樂。

「是我的錯覺還是卡爾的樣子很像薩列里大師?」阿洛伊西亞皺著眉頭問道。

努諾看看卡爾再看看薩列里，「我就說沃菲突然在劇情裡加男二是夾帶私貨。」

沃爾夫岡嘻皮笑臉，「總譜已經打印，不能改了。你們看著辦。」

為了否認這句話，薩列里拒絕了沃爾夫岡遞過來的總譜。

「請您至少收下這部雙鋼琴奏鳴曲，大師，」沃爾夫岡掏出另一份譜，「這裡面一台鋼琴是您，一台是我，當然，我也可以給您演奏兩台鋼琴水乳交融之後的獨奏版!」

「你這麼厚臉皮你父親知道嗎。」

沃爾夫岡還真的仔細思考了一會，「厚臉皮的話，他應該知道。」

為了讓沃爾夫岡安靜，薩列里插起一大塊蘋果塞進他嘴裡。

說到莫札特教授，他的確收到沃爾夫岡的吼叫語音，不過是從女兒那邊收到的。

沃爾夫岡完全酒醒後打開手機，想看看把他掃出家門的爸爸到底開機看未讀消息了沒有。不過莫札特教授是不會看見沃爾夫岡留的信息的，因為沃爾夫岡把吼叫語音發給了姐姐。

人在多倫多巡演的南奈兒在當地時間下午四點打開手機，讀取語音信息，給沃爾夫岡發了回復，「阿瑪迪，我不確定你在語音裡唱的那個”我譴責我父親”是什麼意思，不過我把你的消息轉發給爸爸了。另外，媽媽說爸爸在報紙看到你的消息之後很高興，他把報紙跟《音樂家》雜誌上有關你的篇章剪下來貼在牆上。」

沃爾夫岡等到多倫多時間晚間八點才開視頻找姐姐聊天，「爸爸看到報紙都多久了事了，他一個字都沒給我發過。」

「但是他真的很高興呢，」南奈兒說，「發消息這種事就別強迫他了，你知道，爸爸他臉皮薄，肯定拉不下臉主動找你說話。」

他扔在旁邊的手機跳了一下。沃爾夫岡戰戰兢兢打開來自爸爸的新消息，看見莫札特教授簡短的一條，「喝酒要克制。」

「大師，」沃爾夫岡淚光閃閃，「爸爸終於給我發消息了。」

「這不是挺好的。」薩列里寫著計畫草案，回答。

收到爸爸消息的沃爾夫岡高興的在地上打滾，薩列里往他背上黏了幾張靜電除塵紙，讓沃爾夫岡順便清地毯，假裝沒聽見背後哇啦哇啦的聒噪抗議，笑著坐回書桌後工作。下午卡瓦列里跟著學生們過來，送給薩列里一盒希臘堅果酥。

「粉絲贈的，可是我要演唱，不能吃這些，」卡瓦列里說，「我想著您可以拿去做甜品，餵沃爾夫岡也行。」

沃爾夫岡在地上玩吉他寫譜，聽見有吃的立刻撲過來，薩列里往他嘴裡扔了一顆，收起整盒點心。

「留下來吃晚飯吧，卡瓦列里小姐。」沃爾夫岡熱情地說。

卡瓦列里明媚一笑，「我要去您的二堂哥那邊做試錄，並且，不，我不想吃狗糧。」

薩列里倒是同意這句。沃爾夫岡拽著薩列里的衣襬死纏活賴，對這個場面習以為常的學生們把包扔在角落，翻出各自的鋼琴譜經過沃爾夫岡準備去練琴。梅爾文‧薩列里選擇在這個時間過來探視，他把雙手背在背後，一臉親切微笑問道，「侄兒們放學了哈，最近練習上有沒有遭遇困難?」

舒伯特禮貌地否認，「我們真的不是您侄子，可能您得去看腦科。」

薩列里看見的是卡瓦列里越過學生們的頭頂，饒有興趣地盯住身穿黑色三件套，頭髮梳成小馬尾的梅爾文。由於盯著他看的女士非常美麗，梅爾文‧薩列里一反往日的正直不阿，從髮際線紅到耳根，然後漫延到脖子下。

「薩列里大師變紅了。」貝多芬跟朋友們耳語。

「額，」梅爾文結巴，「午安。」

「您好。」卡瓦列里微笑。

李斯特用樂譜本狠狠搧走莫名其妙提著花籃飛進屋的歌唱小天使們。

薩列里看著他二哥的臉愈發赤紅，卡瓦列里微笑著撥開落在肩頭的散髮，一種不祥的預感襲捲過來。

沃爾夫岡翻出手機打電話，「妞妞，水泥柱要拐走卡瓦列里小姐了，快下來幫忙。」

後來卡瓦列里還是上樓完成試錄工作。莫札特搖滾歌劇團的首秀籌備的如火如荼，劇團成員在薩列里、烏迪爾和努諾家來來去去。學生們來練琴時，沃爾夫岡就去他大堂哥家蹭琴。沃爾夫岡在這場首秀繼續當指揮，烏迪爾擔任首席鋼琴，努諾負責搖滾。搖滾人們在外頭弄到一間錄音室來試錄音樂聽編曲效果，找出不那麼完美的地方，由樂隊在現場演奏中進行修改。某個傍晚，薩列里給沃爾夫岡發消息卻沒有收到回覆，十分鐘後他拿備份鑰匙打開沃爾夫岡的門，看見沃爾夫岡在地上四仰八叉，塗改到看不出原樣的總譜散落在他周圍，播放音樂的手機已經閃線電量不足的警示。前一晚沃爾夫岡在他二堂哥家忙活，薩列里給沃爾夫岡留了份蛋糕，卻在今天早晨聽見隔壁屋開門又關門的聲響。

薩列里搖醒趴在地上睡著的沃爾夫岡，想辦法無視他臉上令人發笑的紅印子，說，「吃早飯了。」

沃爾夫岡迷迷糊糊跟進薩列里家，瞧了眼餐桌，「大師，這是晚餐。」

「還好，」薩列里評論，「還沒傻。」

三個學生笑倒掉下椅子。李斯特很快收拾自己爬回來，輕拍弗雷德里克‧肖邦的肩膀，「沒事，弗雷德，你很快也能找回笑容的。」

沃爾夫岡塞了滿嘴肉，「你又分手啦。」

「我不能再這樣了，」弗雷德里克憂傷的說，「瑪麗亞就像擾亂磁極的電子亂流，我總是被她影響著，我得忘掉她，向沃爾夫岡學習當個快樂的笨蛋。」

「我是很快樂沒錯，」沃爾夫岡說，「後面那句就省了。」

「沃爾夫岡的確不笨，」薩列里接口，「－是瘋。」

這會連弗雷德里克都笑出聲。沃爾夫岡理直氣壯插走最後一片煙燻火腿

無論如何，這就是薩列里老師認命之後的日常生活了。搖滾歌劇團開張後沃爾夫岡不再尾隨薩列里進教室(這值得寫首曲子慶賀)，而是來回於排練廳，公寓還有維也納愛樂演出的音樂廳。薩列里讓音樂廳後台的工作人員嚴守所有出入口，防止沃爾夫岡在演出前鑽進後台打擾樂團情緒；沃爾夫岡為了能在其他場合繼續飛撲薩列里而乖巧地跟加斯曼教授一起坐在觀眾席聽音樂。喜歡寧靜的學院派音樂家薩列里老師還練成一個新技能，那就是當他放任沃爾夫岡在他屋裡彈吉他、玩他堂哥的貝斯、搶網購特惠、煲電話粥、沒話找話問問題時假裝這些聲音不存在，繼續他自己的工作。

得知這些變化的音樂公司總裁科洛雷多不無感嘆地告訴薩列里，「我是挺高興你總算認清這個現實，認命之後的日子好過的多，不是嗎。」

彼時莫札特們在劇院排練，薩列里教完課回家，在科洛雷多的住家辦公室喝午茶，討論把加斯曼教授的獎助計畫與科洛雷多的合作案結合成一個長期獎學基金的可能性。「這個可以有，」被加斯曼教授邀請參加計畫的海頓教授興致勃勃，「我們搞一個培訓計畫，小沃爾夫岡的劇團就後繼有人了，說不定可以在英國建立分團。」

現在連沃爾夫岡的兩個堂哥也跟著對海頓教授喊爸爸，薩列里看了會海頓跟莫札特們上眼認賊作父的戲碼，把學生們趕進琴房。三個學生全數通過複賽，距離決賽只剩八週，每天在學校背譜練琴，放學後則到薩列里家進行個別訓練，生活充實且痛苦，他們練琴時沃爾夫岡就在旁邊悠悠閒閒地吃蛋糕。

「太粉紅，太多童話，」薩列里老師對李斯特說，「這是第七號C大調練習曲，你不需要展現這麼多情緒，專心表演技巧－以你的情況是收著點演奏。」

「我已經收到快進櫃子了。」李斯特說。

「讓你別在這個節骨眼看安徒生教授的MOOCS錄影。」舒伯特說。

安徒生教授是哥本哈根大學的名人，教寫作的，出過很多不太童真的童書，錄了堆開放免費下載的MOOCS，在推特上跟不少文藝名流互相關注。有天達彭特來找薩列里告狀說他的學生在課堂上用學校的無線網路下載安徒生教授的教學影片。

「忘了弗雷德，」沃爾夫岡說，「小弗朗茨，想像一下你每按一次琴鍵就得到一百歐元。」

李斯特呲聲，「你是不是狼心狗肺。弗雷德是無價的。」

「沃爾夫岡，」薩列里說，「閉嘴吃你的。」

沃爾夫岡吃完蛋糕，用貝多芬演奏一曲的時間把盤子舔個纖塵不染，活像個舔碗求投餵的貓。

大約也只有沃爾夫岡能這樣做著六歲孩子才會做的事還讓人覺得他挺可愛。薩列里老師也逐漸習慣了自己腦海裡愈來愈常出現這種想法。真是可歌可泣。

晚餐時舒伯特由於說溜嘴告訴薩列里他們三個要把比賽得到的獎金拿去訂製一條橫幅銘謝師恩的計畫而遭到他朋友們的毒打。

薩列里表示了心領好意，又說，「不要浪費時間搞這些浮誇的型式，做橫幅不如去買本你們選曲的原版譜。」

「老師說的有道理，可是－」

薩列里給大伙兒端來用希臘堅果酥做的派，「我說不需要就是真的不需要。」

「這樣，」貝多芬正色道，「我聽說比賽主辦會給冠軍得主安排出演奏專輯，如果我們當中任何一個出了專輯，就在封面寫致謝詞給您。」

「那必須是拿到冠軍的情況，路德維希。」薩列里提醒。

「我不懂你們幹嘛還非得等到拿冠軍才出專，」沃爾夫岡啃著派說，「以你們現在的本事，出專輯登古典音樂銷量榜首就是分分鐘的事兒，保證連成本都賺回來。」

「你是真不懂，獎金是次要的，」舒伯特說，「拿到冠軍才能證明我們受的教育是有成果的。」

「除了證明實力還要彰顯我們老師教學的品質。」貝多芬附和。

「拿冠軍就是對老師最好的回報。」李斯特補充。

「你看看，」薩列里對沃爾夫岡說，「你們年紀也差不了多少，三觀差別就這麼大。」

「就是就是，孩子們最棒，聰明又認真，肯定登上人生顛峰，」沃爾夫岡說，「反正我不愛上學，不學無術，只喜歡搞搖滾。你們聊，我先走了。」

「怎麼回事，」薩列里看看他，「還不高興了。」

沃爾夫岡扭過頭。

學生們看著薩列里從冰箱端出第二份甜品，擺在沃爾夫岡面前，還順手擼了把那頭雜亂的毛，「生氣了?」

沃爾夫岡瞅著插在冰淇淋裡的酒心巧克力，嚥了口口水，「……不生氣，大師。」

舒伯特吃完他的派，雙手交握成少女祈禱狀，憧憬地說，「老師，沃爾夫岡，哪天你們決定領養小團子，可不可以給他起名叫弗朗茨?」

「不可以，」沃爾夫岡回答，「我想養狗，養狗的話要叫他阿瑪迪斯。」

薩列里老師扯了扯嘴角，「我養你們幾個就夠了。」

－也不知道這棟大樓允不允許養狗。不過養狗麻煩的很，養沃爾夫岡也差不多等於養狗就是。

薩列里老師不知道的是在他的三個愛徒眼中，他這些複雜的想法到了臉上全部變成看沃爾夫岡吃東西的寵溺表情。

學生們吃過飯又自發練了會琴才走。薩列里送他們下樓，目送學生搭上公車才轉身上樓。沃爾夫岡還賴在他屋裡不走，抱著澳洲無尾熊，兩眼放光。

「大師，」沃爾夫岡說，「您竟然單獨準備一份只有我有的冰淇淋，我答應您的邀請，今天就在您家過夜，我們可以彈鋼琴，開睡衣派對，要不看球賽也可以。」

薩列里腦內的警鈴大作起來，「我不留人過夜。」

「可是上個月－」

「那是因為喝醉了，是特殊情況，」薩列里說，「你家就在隔壁，回去吧。」

沃爾夫岡連同無尾熊掛到薩列里肩上，「您怎麼這麼反覆無常，大師，我是真心的，沒有別的意圖－」

「你煩不煩，」薩列里推開他，聽見自己猛然拔高的聲量，「天天賴在這裡還不夠?你自己有屋子，別老是想蹭別人的。」

沃爾夫岡嚇了一跳，退到一旁，將無尾熊掛回唱片架。

「我不是故意惹您生氣的。」他說。

「沃爾夫岡－」

「槽，」沃爾夫岡對著時鐘說，「八點半了呢，我該走了，明天見，大師，您好好休息。」

然後他奪門離去。

薩列里腦海裡的警鈴平息了。

他環視空蕩蕩的屋子，長久以來這樣安靜獨身一人的情況是他建立安全感的堡壘。

此時的安靜卻格外刺耳。


	16. 莫札特搞身家調查

沃爾夫岡那天不怕地不怕的脾氣在薩列里對他的態度峰迴路轉到令人蒙圈的時候就派上了用場。他照例在午夜前給薩列里發晚安問候，兩分鐘後得到回覆，沃爾夫岡從這個回覆判斷薩列里只是一時腦抽；他翻出從薩列里手上借來之後就沒還回去的鋼琴協奏曲譜，用半個晚上把它改編成提琴二重奏，在隔天早晨蹦蹦跳跳著敲開薩列里的門。

「大師，」沃爾夫岡誠心誠意高舉樂譜，「請收下這份樂譜，我改編了您的作品來表示我嚇著您的歉意。」

薩列里從防盜鐵門後探出頭，黑眼圈深的像失眠，他看看用譜擋住臉的沃爾夫岡，問，「……早餐想吃什麼。」

沃爾夫岡擠開門撲上去，「您。」

薩列里把沃爾夫岡從他胸前扯下來，「如果你滿腦子就剩這些廢料的話還是請回吧。」

沃爾夫岡搖搖頭，「我知道您現在還是不喜歡我，不過沒關係，我確信您讀過今天的譜後就會改變心意愛上我的。」

「我沒說過這話。」薩列里打開瓦斯，架起鍋子做早餐，說道。

沃爾夫岡的反射弧並沒有偵測到薩列里在一個平常的早晨做出整桌傳統早餐給他的原因也是為了表示昨晚突然腦抽凶巴巴攆走他的歉意。他震驚地看著薩列里端來剛出油鍋的義大利炸餡餅，給他的咖啡做了個小星星拉花，烤箱裡還有正在膨脹的千層餅。沃爾夫岡決定開吃前幹件缺德的事，他給整桌早餐拍照，發給李斯特、貝多芬和舒伯特。

薩列里氣定神閒，「再不吃就把這些食物帶去學校給弗朗茨他們。」

沃爾夫岡拿起餡餅咬了一口，立馬被燙出眼淚，薩列里同情地看著他。

「大師，您太全能了，」沃爾夫岡說，「您不會也是從加斯曼教授那邊學煮飯的吧。」

「當然不是。」薩列里說完，演示了如何使用刀叉用優雅正確的方式吃炸餡餅。沃爾夫岡有樣學樣，舉起刀子划開餅皮，包在裡邊的乳酪流進盤子，沃爾夫岡的手機卻響了起來。

「你起床了?」南奈兒問，「還是又整晚沒睡覺?」

「我有睡覺，半個晚上，」沃爾夫岡說，「怎麼了姐姐，妳要來看我嗎?」

「是瑪麗要去看你還有其他沃爾夫岡們，真抱歉，那個迷糊蟲自己也忘記這回事，上了飛機才發消息給我，她要去維也納音樂藝術大學給舞蹈系上大師課。」

「瑪麗?」

「瑪麗‧安托瓦涅特，」南奈兒說，「你們好幾年沒見，要記得有禮貌，親愛的。」

瑪麗‧安托瓦涅特，一線超模，時尚博主，兼職舞蹈演員，創業青年，連續十季給一個賊貴的高定皮件品牌代言，鋼琴少女南奈兒‧莫札特的閨蜜之一，同時也是維也納音樂與藝術大學的校友。真實身分是現任校長年紀最小的親妹，曾經一次被三個男孩子求婚。瑪麗創立的個人品牌業務范為囊括中高價位成衣、香水、舞台戲服、高定禮服以及只提供給熟朋友的私人訂製珠寶。Instagram上的追隨者數量可能已經勝過超模教母。瑪麗的支持者將她的生活態度當成座右銘，批評她的人則指控她幼稚又浮誇浪費，宣揚錯誤價值觀，她的男朋友們經常在各國機場的接機大廳鬥毆。

舞蹈系的大樓沒有械鬥事件，倒是擠滿想跟瑪麗蹭合照的粉。沃爾夫岡帶上他兩個堂哥跟著薩列里到學校，推搡過人群。薩列里老師忙著尋找他被人群沖散的學生，莫札特們則看見瑪麗正在給舞蹈系女學生示範舞步。莫札特搖滾歌劇團的全體舞者坐在地上觀摩瑪麗跳舞，由於舞蹈教室沒有椅子，校長約瑟夫二世還有海頓教授只好暫時委身在舞者練習劈叉的矮凳上。

「你們得有多久沒見面了，安東尼奧?」校長愉快地問。

薩列里老師拎著剛從人堆撈回來的三個學生，「也就六年左右。」

「你的薩列里也認識瑪麗，」努諾抓到重點，「沃菲，快過去打招呼。」

沃爾夫岡張開雙臂跑過去，「瑪麗！瑪麗公主！妳記得我嗎！我是妳的小沃菲！」

瑪麗‧安托瓦涅特表演了個完美的迴旋，用華麗的姿態展臂迎接沃爾夫岡，「小沃菲！你有沒有帶禮物給我呢?」

「沒有，」沃爾夫岡說，「我帶了其他莫札特來。」

「哦，」瑪麗說，「你們還要給我求婚嗎?」

「不行喔，」沃爾夫岡幸福地說，「我們都有男朋友了。」

另外兩個莫札特不負責任地聳肩，瑪麗跺了踱腳。海頓老師掏出手帕揮開屋子裡突然生長成一片花海的玫瑰，擦拭溼潤的眼角，說，「小沃爾夫岡們跟小瑪麗還是這麼可愛，真像三朵紅玫瑰和一朵白玫瑰。」

約瑟夫校長感慨，「他們竟然還記得求婚的事，我們母親知道了會很欣慰的。」

舒伯特舉起手，「校長，求婚是怎麼樣一個故事?」

「我知道，當時我是證婚人－我是說我在場，」海頓教授瞟了眼薩列里，說，「那年小沃爾夫岡六歲，跟他堂哥在金色大廳演他們的三鋼琴協奏曲，結束後小沃爾夫岡下琴凳時摔了個狗吃屎，小瑪麗善良的過去扶了一把，」

「小莫札特就那樣抱住瑪麗，」約瑟夫校長說，「然後他當著我們父母，以及觀眾的面，對瑪麗說，”請跟我結婚，您願不願意?”」

「小沃爾夫岡一個人還不夠，」海頓教授露出回憶過往的笑容，「小烏豆跟小妞妞還跟上去求婚。這就是有名的三鋼琴協奏曲之後的莫札特求婚三重奏。」

「草，」貝多芬說，「所以三鋼琴協奏曲是他們不到十歲就寫的。是魔鬼嗎。」

舒伯特契而不捨，「安托瓦涅特小姐有沒有答應?」

李斯特用手肘拐了他朋友一把，小心翼翼指著他們老師，「別說了，弗朗茨。」

海頓老師痛哭流涕，「不，孩子，瑪麗沒有答應。」

「剛開始我是答應的，後來才拒絕，」瑪麗說，「因為他們沒有人願意讓我給他們化妝打扮玩公主遊戲。是莫札特姐姐們陪我玩的。」

「我姐姐最好了，」沃爾夫岡同意，「要不是姐姐打電話，我都不知道妳要來。」

瑪麗聳聳肩膀，「我明天就回巴黎了，反正這次你們大約也不願意陪我玩。」

「別，」烏迪爾安慰，「我們自己有劇要排練，下午過來看吧。」

「是什麼劇?內容是不是我的故事?」瑪麗高興地說，「這樣，做為你們的瑪麗公主，我以個人名義贊助你們設計製作演出服裝需要的所有資源，價格定位多少你們隨便開。」

烏迪爾和努諾愣了愣，「－這麼任性的嗎。」

沃爾夫岡淚眼汪汪，踮起腳尖抱住比他高出三個頭的瑪麗，「妳真好，瑪麗公主，我要寫一部歌劇讚美妳，如果我沒有男朋友，現在的我還是會請妳跟我結婚喔。」

李斯特憂心道，「老師，您不會生氣吧。」

「我為什麼要生氣。」薩列里老師冷著臉回答。

瑪麗搖晃她美麗的頭，「薩列里大師一點都沒變，還是那麼高嶺之花。小沃菲，我勸你打消念頭，薩列里大師是不會讓任何人打開他心防的。」

烏迪爾憤怒地說，「這怎麼行，那個薩列里都跟我弟弟睡過了。」

加斯曼教授一邊聽電話對頭的薩列里口述音樂公司對合作方案的看法，一邊狐疑地打量抱著蛋糕盒等在門口的沃爾夫岡。

「我知道了，甄選學校的事，我找教師協會談談，有消息就告訴你，」加斯曼教授說，「那個，托尼，你家的小沃爾夫岡是不是做了什麼虧心事沒跟你說?」

「他不是我家的。」薩列里說，「而且那孩子本來就不正常。」

加斯曼教授扶著額頭，「什麼孩子，小沃爾夫岡追你費的力氣都夠他一個人抬幾百台鋼琴了。」

「幫我跟芭芭拉問好。」薩列里飛快地說完，掛斷電話。

芭芭拉給沃爾夫岡一個杯子，三個人圍在桌邊，沃爾夫岡握緊杯耳，對加斯曼說，「教授，我要查清楚一件事，請您一定要幫我。」

「什麼事把你變的這麼嚴肅?」

「大師他以前事不是經歷過特別糟的事，我感覺他心理有陰影，面積還不小，」沃爾夫岡說，「他說什麼就是不肯接受我的愛意，前幾天我想留在他家，跟他一起看球賽，大師卻把我吼了一頓趕出門。他是不是遇過綁架還是入室強盜?」

加斯曼教授認真仔細端詳正襟危坐的沃爾夫岡，露出擔心的眼神，「芭芭拉，我確定托尼病了，小沃爾夫岡這個執著勁兒都夠融化Elsa了，托尼竟然這麼不領情，我們是不是該帶他去檢查腦部?」

「安東尼奧才不是腦病，」芭芭拉說，「是心病。特蕾莎就跟我說過她感覺安東尼奧看著很會交朋友，實際上他自閉的不得了。」

沃爾夫岡快哭了，「你們真的那麼喜歡那個特蕾莎啊。」

加斯曼教授收起玩笑，放慢語速問道，「沃爾夫岡，你是真的想跟安東尼奧在一起，不是出於迷戀還是其他什麼亂七八糟的想法才過來的?」

沃爾夫岡點點頭。

「－好吧，」加斯曼教授說，「對於他自閉症這個問題，我想我這邊是有答案的。」

芭芭拉給茶壺續上熱水。

沃爾夫岡向劇團請假，當瑪麗‧安托瓦涅特跑去劇院看另外兩個莫札特帶領排練，沃爾夫岡再加斯曼教授家裡，聽加斯曼講述薩列里的故事。

「不曉得托尼有沒有告訴過你，他的父親在他八歲上就去世了?」

「他說過，」沃爾夫岡說，「但是沒說清楚是他幾歲時的事。」

「托尼的父母不知道什麼原因，在很短的時間內相繼去世，他兩個哥哥比他大一些，那個時候都已經在羅馬音樂學院學習，假日也很跟他少見面。」加斯曼教授說，「我是從托尼的法定監護人那邊得到同意帶他來維也納上學的，當中那些身份學籍手續煩哭我－不過事實證明這些麻煩都是值得的。總之，我認識他時托尼已經是個十六歲的青少年，才華幾乎被他學校不懂珍惜的老師跟他自己的孤僻性子埋沒，也幸好他願意跟我來維也納，我教過很多學生，沒有一個像托尼那樣把自己的一切交付在音樂，他參加很多很多很多比賽，基本就是海頓說的那種獎項批發戶，德國和英國很多有名的音樂家都想收他當指導學生，不過誰受的了自己徒弟每天擺著副喪得要命的表情呢。後來弗朗西斯科先回了義大利，讓托尼也回家，但是托尼說什麼都不肯離開維也納。」

「誰讓他自己八年不回家。」沃爾夫岡說。

加斯曼教授溫和地說，「也是，像你這樣總是被充滿愛的家人環繞著的孩子，大約很難理解薩列里們的心情。」

「理不理解我是不好說，」沃爾夫岡說，「不過烏豆豆跟妞妞絕對不會消失八年後突然現身對我說教，拿奇怪的禮物塞給我，還對我對象嫌東嫌西各種作梗，把我當成三歲小孩什麼的。大師都能自己拉拔小弗朗茨他們長大了。」

「那是因為在弗朗西斯科和梅爾文眼中，托尼這個弟弟永遠不會成年，」加斯曼教授笑道，「小沃爾夫岡，你以為弗朗西斯科是靠著刷顏值當上巴黎管弦樂團首席指揮的?還是你覺得梅爾文都帶著一票黑手黨到處逼音樂家跟他簽約?當托尼在這張桌子上吃飯、寫譜、準備比賽，另外兩個薩列里也在他們自己的地方奮鬥，如果你有空，下個週末倒是可以跟我們去趟巴黎聽弗朗西斯科指揮A大調第七號交響。」

「不要呢，我只聽的進大師指揮的版本。」

「你還是沒搞懂，對不對。音樂不是印刷模板，它會跟著演奏的人變化，一個音樂家對生命的思考會明明白白顯示在他的作品，音樂會代替他說出所有實話。」加斯曼教授說，「我簡短點說吧，弗朗西斯科跟梅爾文不是為了自己的利益拋下托尼不管，是他們都很清楚他們必須先拼出一點好結果才能重新建立一個家，讓他們兄弟有家可以回。可是你怎麼能要求一個十幾歲的孤單孩子了解這些?恐怕在托尼眼中，他那兩個哥哥才是失去父母後又讓他流離失所的禍根。大部分年輕人參加比賽拿了獎怕是都把獎金拿去買心儀的樂器或是買酒喝，要不就拿去當創業基金，真的，就沒有人把獎金存起來拿去當買房頭期款的，只有托尼會這樣做。那可是他還在讀博士學位的時候。後來校長把路德維希他們交給他，後面的故事我想你就都知道了。」

「說到底，大師就是想要一個雷打不動的家，」沃爾夫岡總結。

「終於開竅了，小沃爾夫岡。」加斯曼教授感動地說。

「這好辦啊，」沃爾夫岡充滿希望，「我看大師心裡就是把那三個孩子當自己兒子了，他就是缺一個男朋友來愛他，我現在就去他家，只要能讓大師認清這點－」

「說的容易，你這是要毀滅他的精神世界，」芭芭拉說，「沃菲，安東尼奧不能接受他的生活出現改變，只要任何一丁點變化的跡象都會被他視為雪崩之類的災難。特蕾莎就是因為這樣才跟安東尼奧分手的。」

「她怎麼沒跟我說這些。」

「她怎麼會跟你說這些。」芭芭拉無情地對她丈夫說，「這是女人才懂的話題。」

「我不是女的，」沃爾夫岡說，「可是我想我聽懂妳的意思了，芭芭拉，讓大師接受我之前，我得先治癒他的心理陰影。謝謝您，教授。我要走了。」

「小沃爾夫岡，」加斯曼教授拉住他的手，「既然你有這份誠心，為師就把托尼托付給你了。要結婚時千萬給我打電話。」

「你是音樂教授，別這麼戲劇女王，佛洛里安。」

弗朗西斯科‧薩列里打開門，看見躲在努諾背後的沃爾夫岡，先是對他男朋友溫柔地笑一下，翻書似地換上冷漠臉，「你來做什麼。」

「我有問題要問您，」沃爾夫岡躍過他堂哥的肩膀對最年長的薩列里說，「是關於安東尼奧的。攸關他的下半輩子，做為您的小舅子兼小叔子我認為您有義務幫我。」

弗朗西斯科異色的虹膜閃著兇光，「怎麼，你想搞身家調查?」

「就是身家調查咋的。」

「別對我們家沃菲這麼兇，寶貝兒，」努諾溫柔地說，「沃菲說只有你才幫的了忙。看在你弟弟的份上，讓我弟弟進屋好不好?對了，沃菲，第一次進這扇門最好戴墨鏡。」

五秒後不信邪的沃爾夫岡摀著眼睛真心實意給他堂哥道歉。

「我錯了，妞妞，我沒想到你的薩列里這麼浮誇，我以為我在壓縮後全部漆成金色的凡爾賽宮。這架鋼琴的雕花顏色比我的眼影還閃。」

努諾熟門熟路翻箱倒櫃拿來一桌吃的，坐進沙發最好的位置；弗朗西斯科坐在單人座，沃爾夫岡一屁股坐下去卻仰天往後翻，整個人陷進過度舒適的絲絨沙發裡。努諾伸手把他拉回來坐直，沃爾夫岡看見桌上的點心，沒忍住罵了一聲。

「我靠，您怎麼會有這麼多維納斯的ru頭。」

「托尼做來給我的，羨慕也不給你。」

「不羨慕，」沃爾夫岡說，「這個我常吃。」

努諾笑嘻嘻著拉開抄起擱在桌上的拆信刀的弗朗西斯科和抱著腦袋滾到地下的沃爾夫岡。

「所以，沃菲，這個時間你不在樓下強抱你的薩列里，上樓來想問什麼問題?」

「您能不能先解釋下，」沃爾夫岡哭喪著臉，「同樣是薩列里，您跟您弟弟的審美怎麼就差異這麼大。您這個審美好農村啊，薩列里大師。」

弗朗西斯科咬著牙露出危險的微笑，「再說一遍?」

沃爾夫岡站了起來，散發出前所未見的驚人氣勢，「確定要再說一遍?」

弗朗西斯科坐在他心愛的單人扶手椅，抬頭看著沃爾夫岡，眨了下眼睛。

「我今天去了加斯曼教授家討論泡到大師的正確做法，」沃爾夫岡宣布，「我用了一年兩個月又十三天還是沒辦法讓大師接受我，問題不是在我或安東尼奧身上，是在您跟樓下水泥柱身上，是您們造成安東尼奧的心理陰影，您們讓他覺得他被拋棄了。我可以保證安東尼奧下半輩子過的舒坦，不過您跟水泥柱得先負責治好他。」

「你拿什麼保證托尼的下半輩子?」弗朗西斯科神經兮兮的說，「你有錢嗎?有房嗎?你能開車嗎?你會訂機票?你能像托尼那樣認真工作?你會打掃衛生嗎?」

「你自己就不會打掃。」努諾說，「管理公司都給你換第三個阿姨了。前面兩個都是被閃壞眼睛的。」

沃爾夫岡用鼻息表示了鄙視，說，「錢跟房都不要緊，要緊的是我能保證讓大師感覺有人愛他，他有家可以回。我爸爸媽媽，我姐姐跟我堂哥就是這麼對我的，在這點上您們做的糟的跟屎一樣。我敢說大師他到現在都還沒原諒您們一連八年都不回家。」

「你以為我們不想回家?你嚐過聖誕假期只有你一個人留在學校，走到哪裡都是合家歡樂的場景，你跟你自己的兄弟卻連撥個電話都得讀秒數掛斷重撥好不被扣錢的感覺?」弗朗西斯科‧薩列里安靜地問，「梅爾文跟我就是這樣過來的，當節假日前夕我們的同儕收拾行李，我們在空教室練琴，在布告欄找招募實習樂手的樂團，不是因為認真學習，是因為買不起機票。莫札特，你嚐過這種漂泊在外，吃著貧困，在理應手足團聚的日子只能看著名信片思念家鄉的滋味嗎?」

「我理解窮跟被限制不能回家的感覺。應該。」沃爾夫岡清清喉嚨，說。

「我們父親的一個朋友是托尼當時的監護人，他對托尼不錯，他衣食無憂，能上學，後來加斯曼又帶他到維也納，我們還能奢求什麼?」弗朗西斯科問，「如果我弟弟按照收養法能得到當時的我們給不起的一切，我們留在柏林和紐約闖天下好讓這個家的未來有保證又有什麼不對?」

「－可是您是大師的哥哥。」

努諾吸著鼻子，「沃菲聽話，別說了。」

弗朗西斯科‧薩列里淚流滿面，掏出不能更精緻的繡花手帕擦臉，「你不明白就算了，就連托尼都不懂，我們怎麼不明白那段時間他而言有多糟心，梅爾文跟我現在做的每一件事都只是想補償被我們丟失的那八年而已。」

努諾抽抽搭搭遞來面紙盒，沃爾夫岡抽了一疊來抹他的黑眼淚，氣氛突然溫馨融洽，沃爾夫岡揉著眼睛說，「別這麼消極，大師總有一天會懂您跟水泥柱的心情的，我現在就下去跟他說清楚。」

「其實托尼懂不懂這些也不那麼重要，」弗朗西斯科說，「現在我們三個都過得很不錯，我只希望我弟弟能過的比好還要更好，我希望他有快樂的生活。」

沃爾夫岡下樓時碰上薩列里開門讓來練琴的學生進屋。

「加油喔，孩子們。」

「你不進來?」薩列里握著門把問。

沃爾夫岡笑著說，「我要工作，大師。不過我還是想過去吃您做的飯。」

薩列里的眼睛裡有些許笑意，語氣不鹹不淡，「晚點記得看消息。」

「我知道，」沃爾夫岡說，「大師，您喜不喜歡您的生活?」

薩列里嘆了口氣，「你怎麼又不正常了。」

沃爾夫岡吸盤式貼在薩列里腰上，又問了一次，薩列里扒開沃爾夫岡，回答，「如果你能停止對我性/騷/擾/，我會更喜歡現在的生活。」

沃爾夫岡用頭撞響門框，「您為什麼都不肯按套路來?您有在認真跟我談戀愛嗎大師！」

薩列里揪住沃爾夫岡的腦袋，「餓就說一聲，沃爾夫岡，不要自殘。」

「您這樣不行，您不能只是喜歡生活，太沒勁了，」沃爾夫岡說，「如果您願意讓我出現在您的生活，我保證您會比現在更愛它。」

「你是不是受了什麼刺激?」薩列里擔憂地說，「愈來愈不正常。」

「我沒事，大師，我只是跟樓上肌肉怪一樣希望您能每天快快樂樂的，」沃爾夫岡說，

「我去寫曲子了，晚點見。」

沃爾夫岡給薩列裡扔了個閃亮的wink，飛速竄進家裡關門。他發消息給負責演唱歌劇終場男聲二重唱的麥可與卡爾，告訴他們歌詞做了改動，然後找到乾淨的紙，對著總譜上的終曲旋律重新填詞。在沃爾夫岡的門外，薩列里老師困惑地看看天花板，發消息給他長兄詢問沃爾夫岡又不正常的原因，接著也回去給學生做個人指導。幾分鐘後烏迪爾拎著貓糧走進樓道，被瀰漫在樓道的詭異粉紅色煙霧嚇了一大跳。


	17. 莫札特認真生活

莫札特搖滾歌劇的唱段可以在努諾家裡的小錄音間完成試錄，樂隊在搖滾人們弄到的錄音室演奏完所有曲目，由莫札特們回家編排整理後仔細聆聽編曲效果。沃爾夫岡在烏迪爾家，戴著降噪耳機聽康斯坦茲和阿洛伊西亞的聲音演唱第一第二女高音的吵架二重唱，他兩個堂哥也戴著降噪耳機，給沃爾夫岡豎起拇指。

「那什麼，」聽到第二幕中間，烏迪爾摘下耳機說，「我感覺這裡可以加點女高音變調一起合音，光靠降調貝斯不太能感受到那種被音樂強/暴的感覺。你們懂我意思?」

「我沒被強過也沒強過別人，所以不太懂。」努諾說，「沃菲，你提取下你強抱隔壁薩列里的經驗試試。」

「你們怎麼這麼汙。」沃爾夫岡說。

「這個出櫃歌可是你寫的。」烏迪爾說，「現在連這段歌唱的伴舞都像愛之谷酒店了。媽噎，還指揮音符搞人體樂器，真是傷風敗俗。」

努諾舉手打斷他們，「其實我真的不懂，所以這個宮廷樂長算是斯德哥爾摩症還是怎麼的?」

「就是斯德哥爾摩。被人用音樂強了還想要更多。」

沃爾夫岡在沾了貓毛的吸音地毯打滾，「你們還是不是好莫札特了！這是兩個天才間棋逢對手惺惺相惜又愛又恨！就像大師跟我這樣！」

「烏豆豆，」努諾說，「把你去年寫的牛逼品菊歌拿出來甩他一臉。我來唱。」

「好嘞。」

沃爾夫岡爬起來，「牛逼歌的詞兒還不夠傷風敗俗嗎?」

烏迪爾開朗地笑著，從沙發縫挖出貓，高舉著貓扔過去砸在沃爾夫岡身上。貓尖叫一聲亮出爪子勾破沃爾夫岡的豹紋閃片外套。

「尼瑪。」沃爾夫岡大罵，「我要告訴姐姐你拿貓打我。」

努諾喝著可樂觀看他堂兄弟打架，聽見門鈴聲過去開門，回頭說，「沃菲，你的薩列里找你。」

「沃爾夫岡，」薩列里說，「你現在有沒有空?能不能過來一下。」

沃爾夫岡掙開烏迪爾的掌控，撲上去勾著薩列里的脖子，「我沒空，大師，不過我可以去您家。您想要我做什麼?」

薩列里把沃爾夫岡甩下地，拖進琴房，把他安在被學生們坐熱了的琴凳。

薩列里指著快要被翻破的譜，「有沒有彈過這部?」

「D大調第十八號鋼琴奏鳴曲?」沃爾夫岡冷笑，「別說彈過，我還見過這部曲子的原稿譜，就在我家閣樓裡喔。我閉著眼睛都可以彈。」

「老師，這不公平。」貝多芬在旁邊說，「您不能讓沃爾夫岡給我示範他祖爺爺的曲子。簡直是作弊。」

「問題不是這個，」薩列里說，「沃爾夫岡，閉著眼睛彈給路德維希看。」

於是沃爾夫岡閉著眼睛表演D大調第十八號鋼琴奏鳴曲。輕柔愉悅的音符點亮琴房，就像鵝黃色光的燈泡隨著琴鍵閃爍。沃爾夫岡放下手，抬頭看見薩列里扶著鋼琴，垂著眼瞼微笑，燈光照在薩列里的眼睫毛，在他臉上形成薄影，鋼琴的黑色鏡面烤漆上也有薩列里的影子，場面構圖堪比世界名畫。沃爾夫岡吸了下口水。

薩列里開口，「聽出來差別沒有?」

「有。」貝多芬坐在地上哭了，「您是天才選手，沃爾夫岡是超級天才選手，我是庸人。這個比賽我沒指望了。」

舒伯特趴在旁邊安慰他。李斯特看上去像受了什麼打擊似地望著自己的手發呆。

「您把我當教具啦，大師。」

薩列里點頭，語氣無奈，「你也看見了，路德維希現在有瓶頸，而且開始犯焦慮症。」

「大師，」沃爾夫岡雙手交握「您用過教具之後是不是該把教具擦一下?」

「我聽不懂你在說什麼。」

沃爾夫岡模仿起烏迪爾的貓坐在琴凳眨巴著眼睛等待一只手來給他順毛的模樣。薩列里先是退一步，幾秒後猶猶豫豫抬起手，往沃爾夫岡的頭頂揉了幾把。

沃爾夫岡一蹦三尺高跳下琴凳，貝多芬淚眼迷濛看著他，沃爾夫岡在空中畫了個十字，「做為你們老師的天才教具，我寬恕你，路德維希。繼續加油不要放棄哈。」

「眼看路德維希還得哭一會，」李斯特說，「還是我先練習好了。」

薩列里老師在自己哭天喊地的學生不遠處，不發一語望著天花板，沃爾夫岡瞧著哭倒在舒伯特懷裡的貝多芬，湊過去趴在薩列里肩膀上，「所以路德維希到底怎麼了?」

薩列里嘆息著說，「他突然不會彈鋼琴了。」

沃爾夫岡等到吃晚飯時才搞清楚薩列里說的是什麼。他在兩個堂哥家忙活到六點，帶著畫滿修改標記的總譜下樓，晚餐還在爐子裡烤，薩列里坐在餐桌主位喝水，三個學生趴在桌邊－正確的說是貝多芬把頭擱在桌上癱著，舒伯特在細數他朋友近年來的所有得獎紀錄，李斯特在便條紙上用大花體字震筆疾書。

「路德維希，」舒伯特拽起貝多芬的頭，「你必須回想起你在這幾個比賽上彈琴時的心境。你是放空的還是融入的?你想的是球賽還是獎金?音樂天使有沒有在你旁邊唱歌?」

「我，」貝多芬說，「不知道。」

「你可以在這次比賽上不要想冠軍的事，」李斯特建議，「你想愛麗絲就好。」

「愛麗絲?」沃爾夫岡問，「我們歌劇團搖滾樂隊的電子鍵盤手，就是那個身分證上的名字其實是特蕾莎的愛麗絲?」

「就是她。」舒伯特同情地說，「路德維希還寫了支迴旋曲要送給她，可他怕被拒絕，譜子一直沒送出去。」

「好吧，」沃爾夫岡說，「我覺得路得維希不是不會彈琴，是早戀害的。」

貝多芬聽了李斯特的話，拍了下桌子爬起來，「如果這次比賽得了冠軍，我就把譜子送給愛麗絲。」

薩列里老師打開烤箱，欣慰地說，「你終於發現自己的問題了，路得維希。」

「額?」

薩列里把焗烤料理端上桌，「你為了獲得冠軍去演奏，為了得到愛麗絲的好感去演奏，為了很多目地去演奏，就是不為你自己。你往心裡裝了太多雜事，這樣的你是不可能演奏好任何一支曲子的。你看沃爾夫岡。」

學生們迷惑地看向對桌，沃爾夫岡忙著吃飯，薩列里老師又說，「沃爾夫岡彈鋼琴的時候心裡沒有任何雜事，他只為音樂本身演奏，他演奏的目的只有為了快樂。所以沃爾夫岡的第十八號鋼琴奏鳴曲可以放去金色大廳表演，你只能在比賽裡掙扎。」

「不是的，大師，」沃爾夫岡說，「我彈鋼琴的時候滿腦子都是您當指揮的模樣。」

薩列里平靜地說，「我只是借你的演奏做教學範例而已。－路德維希，這樣你明白從哪個方面著手修正?」

貝多芬點點頭，李斯特舉手說，「老師，我有問題。」

「什麼事?」

「我們只聽得出來沃爾夫岡是超級天才，」李斯特一字不差地復述，「您是怎麼聽出他只為音樂本身演奏，演奏的目的只有為了快樂?」

沃爾夫岡笑咪咪的，「你們是不是傻，那是因為大師嘴上說著煩，實際已經非常了解我的內心和我的音樂。」

薩列里從沃爾夫岡的盤子插走他剛拿到手，沾著融化起司的雞肉，「煩是真的煩，你的內心什麼的我也不是很想深究。」

「我說什麼來著，」舒伯特說，「老師沒對象才不是因為我們的關係，是他自己傲嬌。」

「可老師還是看了沃爾夫岡寫的譜。」李斯特說。

「閉嘴，」貝多芬說，「專心吃狗糧。」

為了給學生們做示範，薩列里把他們的決賽選曲按順序全部演奏過一遍，三個學生用手機錄下薩列里的演奏跟他們自己的演奏準備回去反覆聆聽。薩列里換了舒伯特的比賽譜，示範演奏E小調練習曲第五號，輕柔的行板彷彿初冬之季波光粼粼的湖面，藍色的水被陽光照射成一汪銀鏡，當一枚強音像露水那樣掉進湖水，它激起了漸弱音的漣漪，隨著微風溫柔地散去。

沃爾夫岡趴在鋼琴邊盯著薩列里，陶醉地說，「大師，我聽見您無比柔情的心在對我歌唱。您融化了積雪，阿爾卑斯山頂上要開玫瑰了。」

薩列里放下手，目光離開鍵盤，挪到沃爾夫岡身上，他的眼睛亮亮的，嘴角悄然上揚。沃爾夫岡滑到地毯上融化成一攤小星星。

「原來這首曲子要滿懷愛情演奏，」舒伯特憂愁地說，「可是我沒有愛情，怎麼辦。」

距離鋼琴比賽決選的日子愈來愈近，學生們暫時離開莫札特搖滾歌劇團專心練習，莫札特們除了排練還得完成各自的日常工作。烏迪爾在錄製弦樂器演奏專輯，努諾在做搖滾專，沃爾夫岡時不時當下薩列里的教具，在推特私信裡還收到不少訂單，他按照訂購人給的關鍵詞寫了各種風格的曲子，帳戶餘額噌噌地上漲。瑪麗‧安托瓦涅特回到巴黎也給沃爾夫岡發了訂單，沃爾夫岡寫好曲子發過去，兩天後被瑪麗任性的酬金數子驚掉手機。由瑪麗贊助的戲服被掛在劇院衣物間，等待總彩排時被拿出來使用。

「如果要在明年情人節公演，」烏迪爾站在樓道裡翻著他們的掛曆說，「那麼等到聖誕假期結束在進行總彩排就很夠了。」

「在情人節公演感覺好傷心喔，烏豆豆。」

「你不是說《音樂家》會先幫我們做推廣，」烏迪爾說，「這個月應該就會開始刊廣告。沃菲，我們要在街上也貼幾張傳單，稿子由你來畫。」

「好嘞，」沃爾夫岡翻著手機上的銀行帳戶介面，「沃槽，我現在可以擁有我自己的鋼琴了。」

「鋼琴可以用我的，」烏迪爾說，「你想辦法把你跟薩列里大師家中間的牆打通先。」

「有道理。」沃爾夫岡認同地說，「－大師，我有一個大膽的想法而且感覺您會喜歡。」

「那還是別說的好。」薩列里走出電梯，閃避開沃爾夫岡的飛撲，走到門前按了指紋掏鑰匙開門。喬治‧桑帶著一個助理跟在後頭。

「這是喬治‧尼森，是我們雜誌的專題記者，」喬治‧桑介紹，「十二月開始我得到費城還有東京，估計新年之後才能回來，這段期間喬治會負責採訪你們的歌劇，在雜誌上做推廣。你們加下聯繫方式。」

烏迪爾給劇團發消息，直接把喬治的聯繫方式發給劇團全員。

「聖誕節還得工作，」沃爾夫岡說，他擱在桌上的手機因為劇團成員們紛紛發來歡迎喬治‧尼森的消息而不停抖動。

「雜誌在同幾個城市的出版社談拓展，《音樂家》美國版跟日本版基本是確定了會發行，」喬治‧桑揮揮手，「總之，這個年輕的喬治會幫忙宣傳搖滾歌劇，弗雷德里克的部分我想拜託安東尼奧幫我看著他。這孩子最近愈來愈消沉，小弗朗茨給他看美國影集也幫不上忙。」

「我會留意他的。」薩列里說。

喬治‧桑接過薩列里做好的咖啡，擺起笑容又說，「並且，你新年特刊稿子還沒有給我。」

「真抱歉，我一個字都還沒開始寫。」

「別生氣，露西爾，大師最近真的狠忙，」沃爾夫岡說，「孩子們要比賽，維也納愛樂樂團也沒放過找大師排練，加斯曼教授在搞一個什麼獎助計畫要大師幫忙－」

「學校那邊也在安排邀請茱利亞的提琴家來開演奏會。」薩列里說，「我寫完稿子就發給妳，不過得請妳耐心等幾天。」

喬治‧桑鷹一般的眼神在沃爾夫岡與薩列里之間快速來回。

「我是不是可以預留版面來採訪你們音樂家的婚姻生活了?」

烏迪爾發出鄙視的聲音，「您甭想，我們在這裡住了一整年，我弟弟跟薩列里大師屁事兒沒發生。」

「大師好冷漠的，」沃爾夫岡一臉委屈，「肯定只有兩種可能，您不是性/冷/感就是不喜歡我。」

薩列里一臉無辜，「我什麼都沒說過。」

「這些不用紀錄。」喬治‧桑對在小本本上飛速抄寫的喬治‧尼森說，「－安東尼奧，我懷疑你瞎了。沃爾夫岡看你的眼神就是小弗朗茨看弗雷德里克的眼神，你竟然完全沒有發現。」

「哈?」沃爾夫岡和薩列里同時說。

喬治‧桑翻了個無話可說的白眼。有人又來按薩列里的門鈴，弗朗西斯科帶來剛發行的巴黎管弦樂團作品專輯，努諾則帶來一只貓。

「可愛吧，」努諾笑著說，「這是洛朗，我們回來的路上在街邊買的，你們看牠的眼睛，顏色跟弗朗西斯科一模一樣。」

沃爾夫岡靠過去看，貓的瞳孔縮成兩條線，在藍色與金色的虹膜裡不懷好意看回來。

喬治‧桑尖叫，「借我擼!」

名叫洛朗的混血貓在喬治‧桑塗了蔻丹的手指下打呼嚕。烏迪爾到他屋裡抱來他自己的貓，擺在努諾的貓面前，「馬克，你現在有朋友了。沃菲是我們家唯一沒有貓的莫札特啦。」

「這樣不行，沃菲親愛的，」努諾諄諄教誨，「沒錢，沒貓，沒男朋友的莫札特不能是音樂家，是社畜。你現在雖然可以養活自己，後面兩項還是要抓緊的。」

「妞妞說的有道理。」烏迪爾附和。

沃爾夫岡放聲嚎啕，繞過兩只貓撲在薩列里背上攔腰抱住他，「大師，我們也養貓吧，求您了，我不想當唯一沒有貓的莫札特，我保證我天天給他鏟屎！貓糧也由我承包，您負責給貓咪彈曲子就成！」

「別人有什麼你就跟著要，」薩列里無奈地說，「你是不是幼兒園來的?」

「他是。」沃爾夫岡的兩個堂哥說，「所以您不能拒絕幼兒園孩子的任何要求。」

「……好吧，」薩列里說，「養貓也不是不可以。」

他掰開沃爾夫岡的手，取來一份打印著金色大廳圖樣的樂譜，揣進沃爾夫岡手裡。

「弗朗茨他們的決賽地點在馬里蘭，我們飛回來當天正好是平安夜，這是金色大廳新年音樂會之後的第一場演出選曲，」薩列里對沃爾夫岡說，「是你家祖爺爺的鋼琴協奏曲，由我指揮，如果你願意並且真的跟我合作演出這部協奏曲，我們就養貓。養在你家。」

沃爾夫岡抱著譜，「您是認真的?」

薩列里看看貓又看看沃爾夫岡，微笑著說，「你覺得呢?」

「烏豆豆，」沃爾夫岡蹦到他大堂哥身旁，「從今天起我每天都要跟你借鋼琴，要白色的那架。我要認真練習這部協奏曲。」

烏迪爾問，「是為了貓還是為了薩列里大師?」

沃爾夫岡把臉埋在樂譜本裡蹭，「你傻吧烏豆豆，當然是為了大師。」

弗朗西斯科難得地沒有針對沃爾夫岡提供惡毒評論。努諾接回貓，對薩列里說，「我弟弟都做到這個份上您還沒半點表示，您怕不是個豬蹄子。」

薩列里板著張波瀾不驚的臉，端出一片蛋糕。

「你想多了，親愛的，」他對震驚的弗朗西斯科說，「這是沃爾夫岡的。」

沃爾夫岡放下譜子吃蛋糕，離家將近兩年來頭一次感覺到生活非常值得熱愛。薩列里用看傻子的眼神瞟他一眼。

幾天後沃爾夫岡蹦進劇院排練廳，看見小提琴演奏者們沒有練習，而是爭著看維也納音樂與藝術學院的郵件公告。

「沃爾夫岡，你跟薩列里大師有沒有談過這件事?」康斯坦茲走過來關心地說，「學校的演奏會邀請了特蕾莎‧賀爾菲斯托弗。弗朗茨說她是薩列里大師的前女友。」


	18. 莫札特想家了

沃爾夫岡裝作沒看見那個公告，蹦上指揮台專心排練。他們的歌劇選擇用真格搖滾歌開場，接著是通篇交錯的純粹古典與純粹搖滾，最後以帶有搖滾味道的古典歌劇二重唱結尾。阿洛伊西亞和康斯坦茲在劇裡還是姐妹，有一大段不但不兇還很浪漫的仙女吵架。沃爾夫岡指揮樂隊，合音天使跟樂隊一起在樂池裡唱，負責飾演男主角的麥可‧凱利在舞台上指揮舞者不要命地調戲第二男主角。卡瓦列里在第二幕登場，擔任穿針引線的旁白，在終曲為男高音和聲。烏迪爾跟著沃爾夫岡的指揮演奏鋼琴，努諾帶著搖滾人在舞台右上方的高台蹦噠，燈光打在即將被音樂天使接往天堂的音樂家身上，演員都還沒有穿上真正的戲服，效果卻好的驚人。

「我感覺終曲還少了點東西。」沃爾夫岡說。

「那時他快死了，我是去送行的，」飾演第二男主角的卡爾說，「這支曲子並不悲傷，我的感覺是滿足與遺憾並存。」

阿洛伊西亞走過來，「沃爾夫岡的意思是讓你們唱的再基一點。」

「我們都手牽手了。」麥可抗議。

「就是－」沃爾夫岡抓耳撓腮，「你們倆在宮廷是競爭對手，實際心裡很欣賞對方，最後你們放下心結和解並達到靈魂的最終結合－」

卡爾點點頭，「好吧，我懂了。」

「就是要比現在唱的更基一些。」麥可說，「……但是這樣的話為什麼還要把第二女高音設置成妻子?」

「哈?」康斯坦茲說，「原來我的角色是男主老婆?」

沃爾夫岡自覺退出這場奇怪的爭論，「總之，最後一幕再來一遍，各位。」

莫札特搖滾歌劇團在劇院待上一整天，各部門分開練習後進行總排，加上幕後小哥們總共六十來個年輕音樂家、舞蹈家與劇場人熱熱鬧鬧地工作，喬治‧尼森舉著相機拍攝花絮，在瑣碎的休息時間到處找人採訪。

烏迪爾撕掉一張日曆，「朋友們，兩個星期後有個無比重要的日子。」

「聖誕節!」整個歌劇團歡呼。

沃爾夫岡宣布，「我們已經定檔在明年的情人節公演了。」

劇團全員鼓掌，「有情人終成姐弟!」

努諾爬下搖滾台加入莫札特們，「我們非常感謝您們的熱情。聖誕節假期之後，我們要用一個月的時間進行彩排、總彩排還有宣傳。」

「然後就可以征服維也納甚至地球！」

劇團歡聲雷動。舞者們換回普通鞋子，樂隊裡幾個人幫著把鋼琴挪回琴倉，莫札特們還留在台上，勾肩搭背面向還沒有任何觀眾的劇院。

「沃菲，」烏迪爾說，「莫札特們要出名了。不過我們從來不是為了出名才搞搖滾歌劇。」

「是為了爽。」沃爾夫岡同意地說，「為了音樂自身。」

「莫札特就是音樂。」烏迪爾補充。

「演奏使我們快落。」努諾說，「現在，回家時間到了。」

韋伯姐妹在假期裡要去阿洛伊西亞即將就任常駐歌手的曼海姆劇院採風。根據樓道裡的宜家日程板，學生們得在決賽前幾天就飛去莫斯科熟悉場地並進行密集訓練，比賽完正好趕上平安夜，今年的舒伯特，貝多芬，李斯特，甚至肖邦依然沒有回家，薩列里老師已經答應了在聖誕節當天給在家裡學生們做節日料理。努諾要回他在葡萄牙的家，帶著弗朗西斯科回去的那種，接著他們要回威尼斯的薩列里老家，把他們的貓寄養在烏迪爾屋裡。梅爾文邀請到卡瓦列里在南歐旅行一圈後到威尼斯跟弗朗西斯科會合，在那邊舉行水上的新年音樂會。烏迪爾也沒打算回家過節，出差的科洛雷多也在十二月二十四號回到維也納，班機比薩列里的晚幾個鐘頭。也就是說聖誕節假期他們這層樓還是會擠滿來吃飯的人。

「你考慮好沒有，沃菲，」努諾問，「瑪莉安說她今年不想看見我，要去薩爾斯堡寄宿在你家。」

「娜娜也會過去，」烏迪爾說，「如果今年你回家過節，你就有三個姐姐跟你交換禮物。」

「我還在想。」沃爾夫岡回答。

薩列里放任沃爾夫岡在他的沙發裹著毯子吃甜品，學生們在琴房焦頭爛額，從回到公寓放沃爾夫岡進屋開始，薩列里就頻繁地望向沃爾夫岡，露出想說話又找不到機會開口的表情。

晚餐時薩列里發給學生一人一柄大湯匙，讓三個學生顫抖著手直接從鍋裡撈食物。沃爾夫岡在旁邊毫無同理心的竊笑，薩列里端來幾個碟子，燉飯裡鋪著蘑菇，紅酒牛肉醬汁熱的冒泡。

「太過分了，」舒伯特虛弱地說，「沃爾夫岡沒有比賽，伙食還比我們好。」

「你們的牛肉在廚房。」薩列里老師說，「一會兒讓沃爾夫岡去拿。」

「大師，您為什麼這樣盯著我，」沃爾夫岡說，「您決定跟我告白了?」

「沃爾夫岡，學校那邊接下來安排了校內演奏會，」薩列里說，「首席提琴是從茱利亞邀請過來的－」

「我知道，」沃爾夫岡吃著飯，「是特蕾莎。我看見公告了，並且我不介意。」

薩列里頓了頓，「我一個字都還沒有問呢。」

「您放心吧，大師，特蕾莎已經結婚，我不會跟她計較的，」沃爾夫岡心安理得，「而且我忙得很，除了排演還得練琴，您什麼時候有空跟我先去寵物店看貓?」

薩列里扯了下嘴角，「你還來真的。」

「是您自己說的我跟您一起演出後就可以養貓，大師。您不可以食言。」

薩列里發出類似笑的聲音，把沃爾夫岡推回他的座位，「專心吃你的，沃爾夫岡。」

沃爾夫岡看看他，「如果您還對特蕾莎抱持不潔的想法是可以對我說的。」

「我沒有。」

沃爾夫岡充滿希望地說，「那今天晚上我－」

「不行。」薩列里說，「你屋子就在隔壁。」

沃爾夫岡用叉子把燉飯碟子刮的吱吱響，立馬被薩列里拍了一掌。

李斯特搖著頭，「明明是兩個人的修羅場，特蕾莎卻被強制有姓名。」

「－我們老師跟特蕾莎真的已經沒有半毛線關係，放心吧沃爾夫岡，」

薩列里在琴房指導他朋友時貝多芬用耳語的音量說，瞟了演琴房門，「小弗朗茨他們不知道，當時就是特蕾莎受不了老師這種彆扭的臭脾氣才跟他分手的。」

維也納音樂與藝術學院校內演奏會的曲目是薩列里經常指揮的兩部交響曲。沃爾夫岡在烏迪爾的白色考克多鋼琴上對著譜子練習，他大堂哥在門口跟人說話，貓趴在羽管鍵琴的頂蓋觀察沃爾夫岡。烏迪爾端回一盤已經切開，還在冒煙的熱派，叫住沃爾夫岡，「隔壁薩列里給你的。說今天會晚回來，讓你餓了就先吃這個。」

沃爾夫岡摔了譜憤怒地打琴鍵，哭喊，「你為什麼不喊我！你害我錯過看見他的機會，烏豆豆，我從昨天晚上就沒見著大師了！」

「干我卵事，」烏迪爾說，「是薩列里大師讓我別叫你的。你們倆墨跡到現在到底有沒有結果啊?妞妞跟我看著心好累。」

沃爾夫岡不打琴鍵了，幽幽嘆息，「我也不知道到底能不能有結果。」

「我就不明白你怎麼就那麼喜歡他，」烏迪爾挖下一塊派，「我總覺得這個薩列里涼薄的很。張嘴。」

「大師不涼薄，」沃爾夫岡邊嚼邊說，「他只是還沒打開他的花園接受我走進去。」

他翻出手機，看見薩列里的新消息，「四場演奏會都給你留位置了，如果想就過來聽。加斯曼讓你下午有空過去找他。」

沃爾夫岡迅速回覆，發了消息又刷上一大串星星。薩列里過了十分鐘都沒有回應。

「沃菲，我是你哥哥，我給你說句實話，」烏迪爾說，「一切不以滾床為目地的曖昧都是耍流氓，薩列里大師要是真喜歡你，你們現在早該在哪個熱帶國家度蜜月了。不信你看妞妞跟他的薩列里。」

「烏豆豆，不要在我吃東西的時候打擊我。」

烏迪爾餵完沃爾夫岡，捲起樂譜打擊他穿著閃片外套的背。

薩列里在學校上課，沃爾夫岡腦內盤旋著他堂哥的話，加斯曼教授站在打開的門邊等了一小會，拎起沒有反應的沃爾夫岡帶進屋。芭芭拉在跟另一個女人說話，加斯曼教授把沃爾夫岡拎進會客室，「特蕾莎，這就是托尼現在的男朋友小沃爾夫岡。」

芭芭拉的客人走過來，溫柔地微笑，「午安，莫札特大師，我是特蕾莎‧賀爾菲斯托弗。您給阿洛伊西亞寫的歌真的很精彩，我很榮幸可以見到您本人。」

「很高興認識您，特蕾莎。」沃爾夫岡說，「我先回去了，教授。」

「急什麼，」加斯曼說，「讓你來就是來說話，坐著。」

芭芭拉看了幾眼，「你們又吵架了?」

「沒有。」沃爾夫岡說。

「要不要喝可可?」

「不了，謝謝妳，芭芭拉，」沃爾夫岡說，「晚上我要喝大師做的。」

「對不起哈，親愛的，」加斯曼教授帶著歉意對特蕾莎說，「小沃爾夫岡平常不是這樣的，他瘋起來能把公墓裡那些音樂家全部吵活。」

特蕾莎想到什麼事一般大笑起來，「怪不得安東尼奧說起您的時候擺著那種表情，我不確定您跟安東尼奧到底是誰比較難，莫札特大師。除了他那三個學生，安東尼奧以前是不肯讓任何人在他家待到超過晚餐時間的。真是讓人受不了。」

「可是現在我，大師的哥哥，有時還有我們的幾個朋友都會去大師那裡蹭飯，」沃爾夫岡說，「這樣不正常嗎?」

「不，這才是正常人的日常，教學生，給家人朋友做點甜品什麼的，」特蕾莎笑著說，「看來安東尼奧真的變開朗了，我想這是您的功勞，莫札特大師。」

「請您還是叫我沃爾夫岡吧。」

特蕾莎拈起一片餅乾，「說起來也真難為您，沃爾夫岡，要讓安東尼奧接受變化可不容易，你知道，他心裡有點毛病，您能讓他做出現在這些改變，真的很了不起。」

加斯曼教授好奇地說，「所以托尼說起小沃爾夫岡的時候是個什麼表情?」

特蕾莎想了想，「是一種既愉快又生無可戀的表情。聽說您們準備明年春天在金色大廳合作，開放購票時請一定通知我，我要帶我的家人過來看您們的演出。」

芭芭拉說，「話說回來，你們有為演奏會安排練習嗎?」

「兩部交響曲各排練一次，」特蕾莎笑道，「以前我們就合作過，跟樂團重新協調下就可以了。」

傍晚薩列里帶著三個歡天喜地，一付淡忘鋼琴比賽模樣的學生回來。沃爾夫岡抱著他祖爺爺的鋼琴協奏曲譜聽學生們七嘴八舌。

「我們是樂團的一部分！老師讓我們末場上去參加演奏!」舒伯特哭著說，「我可憐的中提琴終於可以重見天日了！」

李斯特抱著頭嚎叫，「我可以坐在特蕾莎旁邊一起演九號交響曲！我好幸運！我還沒發消息給弗雷德！」

「"誰能得到幸福愛情，就和大家來歡聚。真心誠意相親相愛才能找到知己！"」貝多芬扯著嗓門用黑嗓亂唱，「"假如沒有這種心意，只好讓他去哭泣！[1]"」

「你罵誰呢路德維希。」沃爾夫岡說。

「"億萬人民團結起來！"」舒伯特跟李斯特加入了合唱，「"大家相親又相愛！"」

「你會來吧?」薩列里問，「學校的演奏會?」

「會的，大師。」沃爾夫岡充滿感情地說，「我要集齊您指揮的九部交響曲，然後－」

薩列里按著沃爾夫岡的頭挪動到餐桌旁坐進木板椅子，轉身溜進廚房。沃爾夫岡跟過去攔截他，又說，「特蕾莎說很她期待明年在金色大廳看我們兩個的演出喔，大師，等會兒我演奏給您聽。」

薩列里堆起滿臉笑容，「那你是為了養貓還是為了金色大廳才練琴的?」

「都不是，」沃爾夫岡撲上去，「是為了跟您一起表演。您聽了我的演奏就知道我是不是認真的。」

薩列里拽開沃爾夫岡纏在他脖子的手，「明年的事明年再說。」

「大師，」沃爾夫岡說，「您要是不喜歡我，不想跟我合作，還是不想養貓，您直說也沒關係。」

「說什麼傻話，」薩列里用困惑的語氣說，「十分鐘後吃飯，你洗過手去那邊坐著等。」

暫時從鋼琴比賽的焦慮解放出來的三個學生在飯廳嘻嘻哈哈合唱，沃爾夫岡乘隙抽走舒伯特的盤子，薩列里冷笑一聲，端出食物份量更多的第二盤擺在舒伯特的座位，「這盤本來是你的。」

「靠。」

沃爾夫岡身手抽盤子，薩列里的動作更快，沃爾夫岡的手掌在距離盤子不到兩公分的地方給死死壓著，沃爾夫岡拍著桌子奮力前行，薩列里逮著那只手說，「弗朗茨，端好你的盤子快走。」

舒伯特端起份量更多的那盤，拿了湯匙就跑。他改換座位到餐桌尾座，迅速掃光原本屬於沃爾夫岡的晚飯。

「大師，」沃爾夫岡哭著說，「我好餓好餓的。」

「晚點給你烤千層酥配可可。」薩列里放開他的手，無視沃爾夫岡又一次纏上他的腰。

「其實吧，」李斯特對貝多芬說，「我不是很想在幸福愛情旁邊歡聚。」

「我也是。」貝多芬附和。

沃爾夫岡可愛純良地眨著眼睛，「那麼，萬一、要是半夜裡想再來一杯－」

「續杯可以，」薩列里擼著沃爾夫岡的頭髮，「拿著杯子回去你自己家喝。」

「我什麼都還沒說。」

薩列里居高臨下對他扔來一個看傻子的眼神，會讓被看的人感到受傷的那種。

薩列里老師在陪學生前往俄羅斯參加比賽前擠出空檔，與曾經在維也納音樂藝術學院客座一學年的小提琴演奏家合作，在學校的音樂廳表演A大調第七號交響合D小調第九號交響，末場一結束薩列里就得跟學生們上飛機。沒有登記到座位的人擠在演講廳、舞蹈教室還有食堂，透過電視看連線直播。音樂廳的過道坐滿眼冒亮光的學生，沃爾夫岡夾在加斯曼跟海頓中間，占了音樂廳視野最好的座位。

「我賭一根琴弦，」海頓教授說，「安東尼奧這次的九號會是教科書式的精彩。」

加斯曼教授晃晃手指，「教科書式的完美肯定有，精不精彩還不好說。」

舒伯特滿面紅光跟中提琴手們坐在一起，貝多芬身穿正裝站在合唱團，李斯特在特蕾莎的下一席，到音樂廳燈光轉暗還在朝台下的弗雷德里克揮手。薩列里穿著燕尾服走出來，引來振聾發聵的尖叫。

加斯曼教授懷念地說，「當年我指揮九號時托尼就在合唱團，義大利的聽眾也沒有給我這種熱烈的歡迎。」

只排練過一次的交響曲在薩列里的指揮下表現的大器沉穩，合唱團在第四樂章開始時全數起身站直。沃爾夫岡看著薩列里引導管弦樂團奏出世界上最有名的一段交響樂，李斯特和舒伯特沉浸在演奏，貝多芬唱著德國哲學家寫下的燦爛詩篇。首席的特蕾莎穿著長裙，與指揮交換幾個眼神，帶領小提琴精準配合。有些聽眾在合唱進行到一半時已經開始無聲地鼓掌，海頓教授卻在瘋狂搖頭。

「他到底在抗拒什麼，」海頓教授說，「歡樂頌都給他搞成安魂曲啦，這比他第一次指揮的成果還慘。上帝啊，安東尼奧在抗拒快樂！」

「琴弦拿來。」加斯曼教授說。

「槽，」沃爾夫岡說，「這您都聽得出來。」

海頓臭著臉從口袋拿出一捲羊腸弦扔給加斯曼，「小沃爾夫岡，你說實話，這是不是你聽過最無聊的九號?」

「你不懂吧，弗朗茨，」加斯曼教授指著沃爾夫岡，「這個就是托尼在抗拒的東西。」

音樂廳的最後排有人站起來拍手。薩列里走下指揮台與特蕾莎握手，示意觀眾再給特蕾莎多一些歡呼。特蕾莎給了薩列里一個貼面吻，對上沃爾夫岡的視線，鼓勵地眨眨眼睛。

薩列里要在機場學生們會合。沃爾夫岡在樓道看了會日程板，走進薩列里開著的門。一個大行李箱擺在客廳，上面掛著深色大衣圍巾，薩列里走出廚房，把裝得滿滿當當的三層飯盒遞給沃爾夫岡。

「這幾天你自己吃飯，」薩列里叮嚀，「要是出了什麼事就先找加斯曼幫忙，我們五天後就回家。有沒有要我從俄羅斯帶回來的東西?」

「大師，」沃爾夫岡放下飯盒，望著薩列里的眼睛，問，「您是不是不喜歡我?」

薩列里面帶淺笑披上大衣，「你想多了，沃爾夫岡，我很喜歡你。」

沃爾夫岡深吸一口氣，「那您為什麼不肯接受我呢?」

「那是兩件事，」薩列里的手擺在拉桿上，「我得走了，沃爾夫岡。」

「就是一件事，」沃爾夫岡站在門口，「您要是真的喜歡我您應該就願意接受我。是我哪裡做的不夠?還是您覺得我不是個正經的音樂家所以您瞧不上我?」

薩列里嘆了口氣，「我真的得走了。」

「大師，」沃爾夫岡說，「我哥哥說的對，我跟您墨跡了一整年，不管怎麼樣都該有點結果了，我對您很迷惑，您嘴上說著喜歡卻總是把我推的遠遠的。」

「你在這個時間談這個事本來就不對，」薩列里有些不耐煩地說，「沃爾夫岡，你也不能總是逼迫別人為了你而改變。現在，請你借我過，我的時間真的很少。弗朗茨他們該在機場了。」

「您就是不喜歡您的日程表被改變，不是嗎，」沃爾夫岡拉著他，「那我把我的日程表改成跟您一樣不就行了?我知道我生活不規律，作息不正常，我會想辦法改過來的。」

「問題不是這個，」薩列里抽開手，「我們這三層樓的現狀就夠好了，沃爾夫岡，請你至少讓現在保持原樣，讓我留下一點我自己的生活，可以嗎。」

「大師，」沃爾夫岡說，「安東尼奧，您到底要怎麼樣才能有那麼一丟丟的可能接受讓我出現在你的生活裡?」

薩列里皺著眉瞟了眼手錶。

「海頓教授說您在抗拒，您把歡樂頌指揮成安魂曲－」沃爾夫岡說。

薩列里扶著額頭，「拜托。」

「就一句，我到底該怎麼做才能讓您打開心扉?」沃爾夫岡說，「安東尼奧，我－我沒招了。我真沒招了。您到底想我怎麼做?」

薩列里無語望著天花板，轉回來說，「這事一時半會說不清楚。」

「大師－」

薩列里推著沃爾夫岡進樓道，鎖了門踏進電梯，「有什麼事等我回來再說。下週見。」

電梯的下樓鍵閃爍幾下後歸於寂靜，沃爾夫岡捧著飯盒瞪著緊閉的鐵門。

防火災用的逃生窗外飄著稀疏的雪。

電梯關門前薩列里冷淡的神情停留在沃爾夫岡眼底。他看看薩列里家的門，想起薩列里突然變了臉色把他轟出門的那個晚上。

「好吧。」沃爾夫岡對自己說。

他把宜家日程板上屬於他的黃色塑膠釘拔下來扔進盒子，轉身走進他自己的屋，關上門。屋外有些聲音，弗朗西斯科在戳薩列里的門鈴。

「果然不在，」弗朗西斯科說。

「是去機場了吧。」努諾說，「我猜沃菲也跟去送機了，我們晚點再來。」

「那這些怎麼辦?」

「給樓下那位薩列里大師。等等，雪特，他早上就跟卡瓦列里小姐跑了。我們自己吃吧。」

「上樓吧，親愛的，」弗朗西斯科說。

沃爾夫岡坐在被他丟滿樂譜的地面。吉他靠在牆邊，他從薩列里那裡拿來的毛毯堆在床上。離家兩年後的沃爾夫岡有暖氣可以用了，空調開著，他覺得有些涼。

他翻出手機，看見喬治在莫札特搖滾歌劇團的群發布他已經傳到油管的花絮鍊接，以為沃爾夫岡不在家的努諾發了消息說有好吃的糖。沃爾夫岡沒有摁開努諾的消息。他家的群也安安靜靜的。沃爾夫岡翻了會自己跟薩列里的消息，薩列里的信息總是很短，沃爾夫岡刷的星星和愛心占了滿屏。

沃爾夫岡想了幾分鐘，決定撥通家裡的座機。這個時間會在家的不是他媽媽就是家裡的保母。

座機響了幾下，接起電話的是莫札特教授。

「爸爸。」沃爾夫岡說，「您在家耶。現在您願意跟我說話不?」

「今天沒有課，」莫札特教授說，「並且，是的，沃爾夫岡，爸爸很願意跟你說話。」

沃爾夫岡的眼前糊成一片，他的鼻樑在發燙。他乾嚥幾口卻只愈發感覺喉嚨疼。

「怎麼了，兒子?」莫札特教授溫和地說，「有人欺負你了?身上錢夠不夠用?需不需要我去維也納看看你?」

「那個，」沃爾夫岡伸手抹臉，哽咽著咳起嗽，「爸爸，過兩天我能不能回家?」

注

[1]D小調第九號交響曲: 即貝多芬第九號交響。第四樂章是歡樂頌，唱詞是歌德的好基友席勒聚聚的詩。


	19. 薩列里是大豬蹄子

[薩聚聚必須擁有BGM](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qc9A5Q2pQBY)

薩列里坐在窗邊翻書，舒伯特的座位靠走道，貝多芬跟李斯特在他們前一排。飛機上升到安全高度後三個學生同時拿出手機連上無線網路飛快打字。

「沃爾夫岡不僅沒來送機，老師的臉色還很難看。」

「是不是吵架了?」

「分手了?」

「呸，弗朗茨。」

「老師沒生病吧。」

「沒有，可我看他心情不好。」

「慘。都要比賽了我們老師卻犯自閉。」

「才剛指揮完九號呢。」

「沃爾夫岡都有心情不好的時候，何況老師這個正常人。」

「這樣的語序是正確的?」

「老師說了，沃爾夫岡不瘋的時候才不正常。」

「也是。我發個消息問問。」

「我發了。沃爾夫岡沒有回。」

「各位，我有一言。」

「你說。」

「我覺得老師他有點豬蹄子。」

「….我也有點這麼覺得。」

「我也。」

「沃爾夫岡對老師可好了，老師竟然不為所動。」

「老師對他也不錯，天天投餵還帶消夜的。」

「可他們還是沒成。」

「總之就是很奇怪。」

「人家家務事咱們別瞎摻和。」

「我們讓老師養這麼久也算老師的家人了吧。」

「路德維希說的對。我們得關心下老師。」

「拿冠軍x3！」

「出專輯！」

「讓老師跟沃爾夫岡結婚！」

「逼小弗朗茨跟弗雷德里克告白！」

「可消停會吧你們兩個。我要背譜了。」

薩列里老師渾然不覺學生們在熱烈談論他。

他翻著剛從機場書店買的《音樂家》雜誌，在幾個零碎的版面看見莫札特搖滾歌劇團的宣傳廣告。海頓在雜誌上發表一篇討論人聲音樂的文章，薩列里讀著論文卻一個字都沒看進去。

沃爾夫岡的眼神停留在薩列里的腦海。沃爾夫岡總是畫著眼線(並且有愈來愈濃的趨勢)，閃粉眼影經常讓他眨著眼皮子就灑一臉，他總是非常快樂，然而當薩列里把沃爾夫岡推出他家，被他留在樓道，薩列里看見那雙清澈的眼睛裡的小星星碎成粉塵。

沃爾夫岡選在學生們參加決賽的前兩天，在那樣緊迫的時間逼問薩列里他從來沒有認真想過要回答的問題。

－那本來就是他不對。

學生們下了飛機井然有序地行動，貝多芬領回大伙兒的行李，李斯特找到機場咖啡店買現成食物，舒伯特在入境大廳四處探頭張望，找到他們要住的酒店派來的接機員。確認他們要參加決賽後舒伯特從教育局申請到一筆款子讓他們在莫斯科可以各自住一間單人房。薩列里送學生們到房間外，千叮萬囑各種賽前留意事項，三個學生滿口答應，把薩列里推到他的客房，插上房卡開燈，讓所有該運轉的電器開始運轉。

「早點休息哈老師，」貝多芬說，「後天看我們的。」

「我們負責比賽，」李斯特說，「您負責找可以開慶功宴的飯店就成。」

薩列里給學生們一個寬心的笑容。他站在客房中間翻手機，喬治‧桑、達彭特、歌德、加斯曼、海頓等一票人都發了消息讓薩列裡幫他們給學生帶祝福，弗雷德里克‧肖邦也發了祝福信，梅爾文在陽光明媚的地中海給他發照片，弗朗西斯科在家裡，截了張天氣預報的圖讓薩列里注意保暖。沃爾夫岡沒有發來任何消息。薩列里有點想問他打開那三層飯盒沒有，那裡頭被薩列里塞滿沃爾夫岡經常嚷著想吃的菜式。沃爾夫岡‧莫札特需要依賴身邊的許多人才能存活，並且不認為這種舉動有什麼不對。

薩列里刪掉打到一半的消息，決定不讓自己表現的像個吵架後離家出走又厚著臉皮求對象回覆的人。並且(這是事實)，沃爾夫岡本來也就不是薩列里的誰。

被他家上下左右的瘋子吵鬧了一年半後，薩列里終於在帶學生參加比賽的機會下得到四個可以安靜看書休息的夜晚。安靜到晚上十點，薩列里戴上耳機，找到半年前李斯特幫他下載並建立成播放清單的歌曲，翻著雜誌聆聽阿洛伊西亞‧韋伯空靈哀怨的歌聲唱著那十二首幫她奪得選秀比賽冠軍的搖滾詠嘆調。

三個學生跟劇他們在維也納音樂藝術學院的年級報名對應的比賽組別。他們當然在決賽上遇到好幾個已經在不同比賽較勁過的對手。參賽的學生互相唾棄，劍拔弩張，他們的指導老師反而由於曾經是校友或同事都處的不錯。

「要是比賽可以加一支自選曲，」貝多芬走過來，「我就要演奏我們的搖滾歌劇，嚇死那些假鋼琴家。」

「讓他們知道什麼叫神仙。」舒伯特咬著牙。

「為真正的魔鬼手速下跪。」李斯特說。

「如果沃爾夫岡來參加比賽，布拉姆斯那個小混蛋進賽場的機會都沒有。」

「小捲毛門德爾頌會坐在地上哭著找他姐。」

薩列里老師打斷他們高漲的情緒，「你們是不是該去換衣服領號碼牌了?」

布拉姆斯的指導教師舒曼在薩列里背後冷笑。

有個參賽者的曲目選了小星星變奏曲，薩列里不得不同意貝多芬的看法，要是沃爾夫岡願意參加這些鋼琴比賽，至少有一半的參賽學生不會有機會出現在這裡。薩列里在學生們各自組別的比賽日，跟其他指導者坐在同一區，眼角餘光瞄見兩旁的同事們在他的學生演奏時臉色刷白。舒伯特沉醉在音樂本身帶來的情感當中，E小調的音色晶瑩剔透，他的強音是一顆順著樹葉滾落湖面的小星星，漸弱音的漣漪映照著湖畔的野玫瑰。李斯特行雲流水演奏高難度快板練習曲，移動的手指快到模糊，就像他身上安了個調節鍵，有一只看不見的小精靈操控調節鍵讓李斯特維持高速又穩定的節奏，他優雅而凜冽，文絲不亂奏完兩首曲目。貝多芬用放聲合唱歡樂頌的姿態把他不能唱出口的聲音化作輕快的奏鳴曲，經常充滿煩惱的路德維希接納了快樂，鋼琴在代替他歌唱，飛躍的音符蹦上台階，在音樂廳幽暗的角落跳舞，幾乎驅散所有的憂愁。薩列里在座位裡放心地往後靠，他的學生學會了不為得獎名次煩惱，為比分患得患失。他們熱愛音樂，享受演奏，只為了與藝術純粹的心靈交流，在與藝術交流當中獲得歡樂。就像沃爾夫岡‧莫札特那樣。

薩列里當然喜歡沃爾夫岡，無庸置疑，但是沃爾夫岡扔給他的問題太難以回答。他像一顆橫空出世的小星星，墜落在薩列里居住的公寓，他帶來光與音樂，他帶來很多問題，他帶來肆無忌憚的笑聲。他是很多歡鬧的來源，然而同樣無庸置疑的是沃爾夫岡‧莫札特這顆小星星的威力足夠毀滅安東尼奧‧薩列里早早給自己規畫好的人生。

沃爾夫岡版本的小星星變奏在薩列里腦中巡環播放，以致於直到三個影子跳下午台衝進觀眾席，竄到薩列里身邊鬼吼鬼叫時他才反應過來頒獎典禮上都發生了什麼事。布拉姆斯拿著第二名獎牌紅了眼眶，門德爾頌直接哭了。貝多芬、舒伯特和李斯特在觀眾席上竄下跳，團團圍住他們老師，用德國、奧地利和匈牙利口音哭喊，「老師！我們贏了！」

「三個冠軍！」貝多芬吼道。

「同一個指導！」舒伯特尖叫。

「您是最棒的老師！」李斯特破著音總結。

「我們愛您！」

「冷靜點，」薩列里頂著比賽協會主席與全體觀眾審視的目光，在令人窒息的團體擁抱中艱難地說，「我也愛你們。」

舒曼抬著眼鏡咋舌，「不知道的還以為這三個都是你親兒子。」

「就是親兒子怎麼樣。」舒伯特說。

「離我們老師遠點請您。」李斯特附和。

「第二名沒有對冠軍三次方說話的權利。」貝多芬補充。

薩列里老師無奈地說，「就算是冠軍也要有禮貌，快道歉。」

然而舒曼老師已經被氣跑了。舒伯特抱著獎盃用手背抹眼睛，貝多芬掏出一只大袋子，珍惜地把獎盃放進去封好。

「哪天我成名了，收徒弟了，我也要像老師對我們這樣對我自己的學生。」李斯特充滿感情地說。

薩列里善意地提醒，「小弗朗茨，你得先畢業。」

總之，三個學生在比賽大獲全勝，拿了獎金，談好了出專，到特色餐館慶了功，在十二月二十四日的凌晨跟在薩列里老師背後，端著咖啡打著哈欠在機場免稅店閒逛，購物籃里的紀念品愈堆愈多。

「沃爾夫岡又沒睡覺了。」貝多芬看著手機說。

「他回你消息啦?」

「兩分鐘前，」貝多芬說，「這表示沃爾夫岡不是在寫曲子就是白天睡多了。」

「老師，」舒伯特有意無意地問，「您跟沃爾夫岡說我們是冠軍三次方沒有?」

薩列里拿起一只花花綠綠的俄羅斯娃娃，笑著說，「這個像不像沃爾夫岡?」

李斯特端詳娃娃，表情逐漸凝重，「很像。非常像。我覺得我們仨好像跟單身家長出遊還得吃狗糧的傻兒子。」

薩列里挑了這個款式的娃娃中最大的，放進購物籃；提著籃子的舒伯特翻開一疊畫有俄國作曲家肖像的紀念明信片，對貝多芬說，「我數過了，老師給沃爾夫岡拿了九樣禮物。」

貝多芬一臉深思熟慮，「老師，您這幾天看著都很沮喪。您跟沃爾夫岡還好嗎?」

「我們真的不是故意觀察您的，」李斯特辯解，「可您這幾天總是蔫蔫的，我們只是想關心您。」

「沒什麼，」薩列里說，「就是意見不太合。」

「這個藉口您跟特蕾莎分的時候就用過了。」

「……………。」

貝多芬看看手機，又說，「其實從信息裡看，沃爾夫岡也挺喪的，都沒拿星星刷屏了。您倆不會真的分手了吧。」

薩列里不知道自己為什麼要聽進這些問題，甚至回答他們，「本來也沒有在一起過。只是－」

「普通鄰居是不會天天投餵三餐還被飛撲的，老師。」

薩列里老師扯著嘴角，「我認為與其關心這些，你們應該更在意一月底的定期考試。」

舒伯特突然深深呼吸，一副大義凜然的模樣。他放下提籃，走到薩列里面前，誠懇地說，「老師，做為您指導最久，吃了最多您做的飯菜的學生，我感覺您就像我的第二個父親。我有一句話想跟您說，請您先答應您聽了不會把我踢出師門。我是出於關心您才說這些的。」

薩列里看看另外兩個瞪大眼睛的學生又看看舒伯特，「你說吧，弗朗茨。」

「老師，這一年我們都看在眼裡，沃爾夫岡那麼喜歡您，他做什麼事都順著您的意思，您喊他一聲他就來給我們做示範，他做了這麼多，您就只給他買個名信片跟套圈娃娃，」舒伯特說，「－您不覺得您是個大豬蹄子嗎。」

「……………………………………..。」

「嘴上總是說著煩，嫌人家瘋，」李斯特看著店員結帳的動作說話，「您拿起那個娃娃的時候卻笑的像戀愛中的弗雷德里克。」

「您明明就很中意沃爾夫岡，為甚麼不肯承認呢?」貝多芬問，「您花了這麼長時間教導我們，關心我們，您為甚麼就是不肯偶爾也讓一個真心誠意喜歡您的人關心您?」

薩列里付了錢接過沉重的提袋，嘆了口氣，「你們不明白。」

「怎麼不明白，不就兩句話說清楚就解決的事。」李斯特忿忿地說，「任何在情感上傷害人的都是大豬蹄子。」

「特別是對方還那麼認真對您，您一句話他就把整部歌劇的譜都改了，您還－」貝多芬搖著頭說，「不說了，愈說愈豬蹄子了。」

薩列里說不清楚被自己的三個愛徒說成豬蹄子的感覺。兩個半鐘頭的航程後他們回到維也納，學生們領行李時薩列里給他們叫了車，盯著學生把行李塞進後備箱，坐進車繫上安全帶。

「到你們宿舍給我發個消息。」

「知道的，老師。」貝多芬說，「您到家也給我們發一下。」

「明天就是聖誕節了，」李斯特鼓勵地說，「您一定要跟沃爾夫岡和好啊。」

「明天我們會帶晚飯材料過去。」舒伯特說，「當然了，還有禮物！」

薩列里目送優步車駛遠才到停車場找到他自己的車。他公寓的郵箱被塞滿了，弗朗西斯科跟梅爾文這幾天的郵件都被管理員塞到薩列里的郵箱，他自己的幾封信被壓在最底層。薩列里找了個袋子把郵件掃進去，然後在郵箱最下面發現一本裝訂過，彩色封面上了防水膜的樂譜。莫札特搖滾歌劇團的全稱連同劇目名用花體字寫成一顆五角星，薩列里翻開譜本，看見扉頁上的手寫字，「給安東尼奧。」

薩列里回到家放好行李，拿著譜去按沃爾夫岡的門鈴，得不到回應就又按響對講機，幾分鐘後他卻認沃爾夫岡不在家。樓道牆上的宜家日程板沒有屬於沃爾夫岡的黃色釘子，也沒有新的便條標注有關沃爾夫岡的突發事件。於是薩列里撥通加斯曼的手機。

「回來啦?」

「回來了。沃爾夫岡這幾天有沒有去找你?」

「沒有，他不是在忙他的搖滾歌劇?」

「好吧。老師，聖誕快樂。」

「聖誕快樂，托尼。也幫我給小沃爾夫岡說一聲。」

可是沃爾夫岡不在家，薩列里決定不發消息，直接打電話，接著聽見對方手機未開機的電子提示。

－又搞什麼名堂。薩列里無奈地想。

他收拾好行李，把襯衫放進乾洗袋，新買的書想辦法塞上書架，將比賽主辦單位贈的樂譜收進琴房。小愛神畫報在書櫃上，壓著沃爾夫岡寫完塞給他的所有樂譜，面帶微笑望著薩列里。

薩列里沒有給家裡布置聖誕樹的習慣，他整理好要給不同人的禮物，疊在客廳的音響櫃旁，給自己燒了第二杯咖啡，坐下來翻開搖滾歌劇的總譜。由於先前薩列里硬是不肯收沃爾夫岡手上的那份，學生們為了比賽也沒怎麼參加排練，除了沃爾夫岡再度一個人完成所有唱詞和音樂的初稿，薩列里對這齣公演在即的搖滾歌劇可說一無所知。

一個受盡屈辱的年輕音樂家挑戰陳規，質疑荒謬，他離鄉背井墜入愛河，然後聽從父親的勸誡持續尋找機會。他在異國城市的雨中嚐遍人情冷暖，他經歷背叛與羞辱仍向世界致意。他在玫瑰中沉睡，祈禱著音樂永不枯竭。

他遇見賞識他的明君，一舉成名，他有了愛人與對手，他在愛與音樂中縱情活著，征服聽眾也征服他的敵人，然後再一次被欺騙、背叛。他失去了最後的血親，最終燃盡一切，他沒有為自己做安魂曲，他與世界鄭重道別後被接往永恆的天國。

嘆息之間生活悄然逝去，他的名聲，他的後人，他的愛恨情仇，他的音樂都被留在世間供人憑弔。那個曾經以愛慕之名背叛他的對手在最後一刻敞開心扉，放下慾望與恐懼，跟音樂，跟他自己達成和解。

天使帶走音樂本身，女高音的合聲是直入雲霄的頌讚，她歌詠生命的本質，歌詠活著與死去的人，她歌詠愛的真諦。唯愛與音樂能永恆，哪怕星辰不再璀璨，世上所有的玫瑰都已凋零。

總譜的倒數第二頁上方寫著歌曲名稱，作曲標記註明鋼琴與管弦樂的強弱變音，男高音與男中音二重唱的贊歌背後是女高音繞著搖滾鼓與電子琴上升一個大調重複最後一段歌詞，

**如果死是必然，何不縱情生活，**

**得到的一切，只為有一天獻出；**

**如果死是必然，我將刻下這樣的墓誌銘:**

**願我們的歡聲笑語，嘲諷了死亡，愚弄了時光。**

**－我們終將再見面，在那物是人非的天堂。**

**我們終將知道各自生命的意義。**

千萬個星點灑落在大地，音樂天使展開羽翼舞下天梯。

她們溫柔地牽起音樂家的手，彷彿他是永遠長不大的孩子。他的愛人與敵人站在兩側為他送行。如同伊甸園中人類的先祖，如同世界剛被創造時的完人，愛與恨本身也就是一體。

音樂家心中沒有恨，他留戀地望著他所有愛過的，他確信他在物是人非的天堂也將愛著。這就是他生命的意義。

薩列里看著總譜打印完成後才被沃爾夫岡手寫添加上去的樂點，想起他們在這間客廳喝醉了的那一晚聊到的所有內容。沃爾夫岡問起薩列里對學生的愛意，薩列里單純地只是認為自己終將給出曾經得到過的。他擁有的一切都基於加斯曼為他的付出，所以他也用對學生同等的付出回饋自己的導師與養父。

沃爾夫岡把薩列里的隨口一言寫進他譜過最扣人心弦的一支歌曲裡。

阿爾卑斯山頂開出了鮮紅的玫瑰，銀鏡般的湖面波光盈盈，鱒魚在清澈的水中歡躍，明亮的星劃過沒有光的夜空，跳進薩列里的窗子，天使駕著太陽車從海平面緩緩升起。

－是沃爾夫岡啊。

然而沃爾夫岡的手機沒開。

薩列里打電話給三個學生，確認他們沒有收到沃爾夫岡的聯繫。海頓度假去了，喬治‧桑在東京，他也沒有韋伯姐妹的聯繫方式。薩列里到樓道看日程表，弗朗西斯科和努諾在飛機上，手機是飛航模式。沃爾夫岡向來跟梅爾文不對盤，估計問了也沒有用。科洛雷多的班機要在三個鐘頭後才會降落，烏迪爾不在家，薩列里的聯絡人裡也沒有沃爾夫岡的大堂哥。

換句話說，沃爾夫岡消失了。

所以當沃爾夫岡‧烏迪爾‧牛逼‧莫札特跟他的男朋友，穿著應景大紅色西服外套的音樂公司總裁希羅尼姆斯‧正常人‧馮‧科洛雷多拖著行李箱，提了滿手禮物袋，說說笑笑地回到他們所住的樓層，差點一腳踢到蹲在他們家門口，滿臉愁雲慘霧的安東尼奧‧找不到星星‧薩列里而嚇出一嘴罵人話也不是什麼奇怪的事兒。

「你回來啦，」科洛雷多扶起他的老相識，「我從新聞看到比賽結果了，恭喜。」

「您怎麼了，」烏迪爾問，「沒帶鑰匙?」

薩列里說，「沃爾夫岡不見了。」

烏迪爾困惑地轉動眼珠，「沃菲沒跟您說?他這幾天回薩爾斯堡了。說要住新年後才回來。」

薩列里搖頭。

「您發消息問一下不就知道了。」

「他手機沒開。」

「見鬼。」烏迪爾說，「您等等。」

科洛雷多開門進屋放東西，兩只貓在門後喵喵叫，烏迪爾撥了沃爾夫岡的手機，按了擴音鍵，幾秒後沃爾夫岡接通電話。

烏迪爾省略問候，「沃菲，你搞毛呢，手機都不開的。」

「不是，我玩遊戲，手機沒電了，剛剛才充飽。」沃爾夫岡沒有起伏的聲音說，「你找我?」

「是妞妞，」烏迪爾瞟了眼薩列里，胡扯道，「他說在飛機免稅品上看到眼線筆，想問你要不要。」

「不用，阿洛伊西亞給我的還有一大把。」

「你怎麼啦，」烏迪爾溫和地說，「蔫不拉嘰的。娜娜她們什麼時候到?」

「下午，我爸爸會去接姐姐們。」沃爾夫岡說，「我沒事，烏豆豆，一會兒我要出去逛街，你想要什麼禮物，我直接讓禮品店寄過去給你。」

「我不用，蠢驢買了一大堆。」烏迪爾笑著說，「你給你的薩列里買吧。」

沃爾夫岡在手機對面發出快哭了的聲音。

「沃菲，」烏迪爾關切地問，「你怎麼了?誰欺負你?告訴我，我去揍他。」

「不是，」沃爾夫岡哽咽著說，「烏豆豆你聽著就好，別說出去。我決定跟安東尼奧分手了－不過本來我們也沒在一起過就是。」

薩列里感覺有顆隕石飛過宇宙，直接命中他的腦袋。他甚至聽見有個什麼東西破碎的聲音。他張開嘴，立刻科洛雷多一個箭步過來摀住。

烏迪爾瞪著手機，大聲地說，「什麼?」

「你說的對，要是他真的喜歡我，我們早就該有結果了，」沃爾夫岡含糊不清地說，「那天我問了，他不願意接受我。如果是這樣我就不要繼續糾纏了。」

「沃菲－」

「算了，」沃爾夫岡的聲音哭著說，「烏豆豆，算了。就當什麼事都沒發生過吧。」

烏迪爾掐了擴音，把手機貼在耳朵邊，鑽進屋說話。科洛雷多放開薩列里，看上去跟薩列里差不多震驚，壓低了聲量說，「你們這得吵多大的架?」

薩列里說不出話。

五天前沃爾夫岡站在他的門外，電梯門關上前一秒的那個眼神從薩列里的腦海看著他。

烏迪爾走出來，不但沒有生氣還非常平靜，給薩列里遞來一張紙。

「這是沃菲家的地址。」他說，「如果您想去找我弟弟就現在去，要不就回您屋，我弟弟回來後也別再讓他進門吃飯，當做什麼事都沒發生。咱們三個屋各過各的。」

「打飛的吧。」科洛雷多建議，「現在去機場，從維也納到薩爾茲斯堡大概只要五十分鐘。」

「謝謝。」薩列里聽見自己的聲音說。

「薩列里大師，恕我直言，」烏迪爾說完，深深吸一口氣蓄滿力，「－吃屎去吧您內！您腦子有坑是不是?我弟弟一片真心對您，可您呢？沃菲追您追的魂都丟了，您是瞎了還是打娘胎裡就是個大豬蹄子?」

科洛雷多把烏迪爾推進家裡關上門，摁開電梯把薩列里推進去，笑出一口白牙安慰地說，「小孩子說話沒有分寸，你別介意，快去吧，路上注意安全。」


	20. 薩列里擁抱生活

[薩聚聚給你唱BGM ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a9N1mJbuUo0)

從維也納搭國內航班到薩爾斯堡只需要五十分鐘的航程，搭火車需要兩個小時四十五分鐘，薩列里選擇火車。他需要多點時間安靜思考。

他帶著寫有莫札特家地址的便條，在靠窗的座位盯著窗外出神。車廂裡有個不耐久坐的孩子哭了，她的父母小聲安撫。

沃爾夫岡在哭。

薩列里翻開搖滾歌劇的譜，找到終曲，手指拂過打印在光滑紙面的音符，就像碰到那只寫下這些音符的手。

他要縱情生活，沃爾夫岡‧莫札特懂什麼叫生活?一個打小受盡萬千寵愛，過早成名十幾年後又把自己搞出名，心理狀態基本沒有長大的天之驕子能懂生活的意義?把工作與玩樂混為一談，未來從不在他計畫裡的沃爾夫岡要拿什麼生活的紀念品去嘲諷遙遠而虛無的死亡?

他追逐夢想，追逐歡樂，他花招百出追逐著不斷後退閃避的薩列里。然後他說，算了。

可是真的就能這樣算了，裝做什麼事都沒有發生過?那些他們在學校排練廳的針鋒相對，在音樂廳後台的簡短交談，那些他們在琴房裡的演奏，那些吵吵鬧鬧，被歡聲笑語填滿的傍晚，那些沃爾夫岡捧著杯子來討一份睡前飲料的午夜，他要薩列里也裝做那些佔滿他生活的事都沒有發生過?

薩列里翻出手機，看見沃爾夫岡的二堂哥發了條消息，「烏豆豆說您把我弟弟搞哭了，看在沃菲那麼可愛又那麼愛您的份上，請您務必把他追回來哄好。」

弗朗西斯科的消息緊隨其後，「怎麼在聖誕節前分手?你現在怎麼樣?心裡不舒服就說一聲，別憋著。」

幾秒後梅爾文的消息跟過來，「聽說你跟小短腿分了?你還好吧，要不要我回去瞧你?」

加斯曼直接打電話來，「你怎麼搞的，小沃爾夫岡做錯了什麼?芭芭拉跟我都包裝好要給你們倆的禮物了。」

－怎麼還全世界都知道了。

「不是他的問題，」薩列里說，「是我。」

沃爾夫岡想要一個答案，薩列里沒有拒絕也不肯回答。他扔開繞著他旋轉，總是熱呼呼的小星星，關上他本來已經開啟一條縫的門，放任小星星在外頭冷卻。作育三個鋼琴冠軍的成功教員薩列里老師讓來自天堂的小星星流下悲傷的淚水。真是令人髮指。

可那條門縫之後是薩列里曾經寧靜的生活。

在沃爾夫岡闖進來之前，他把生活安排的明白妥當，他教書、指導學生、指揮樂團、參加一些音樂教育計畫、出差、教書、指導學生、審核申請、參加一些音樂教育計畫，寫文章。這個循環適用到薩列里在人世的最後一天。三個學生已經過了需要薩列里像個緊張的家長時時遠程監控的年紀(甚至可以出個人演奏專輯！)，加斯曼怡然自得地與芭芭拉先婚後戀，薩列里與他的兩個兄長各自事業有成；他的生活規律而安全，直到沃爾夫岡突然加入，沒有計畫但是全面性的毀滅薩列里建築起來的城堡。他擺著弱小、可憐、無助的眼神求關注，只要得到一點回應就亢奮的整晚不睡覺；他在無數個薩列里準備出門去教課的早晨塞給他一疊剛寫好的樂譜。沃爾夫岡總是笑嘻嘻的，他趴在餐桌邊說著奇怪的笑話，用薩列里的鋼琴奏出美麗的音色，那些訴說愛情與希望的音色。沃爾夫岡的手放在鍵盤上，對他露出一個龐大的笑臉。於是薩列里也笑了。

所以他在抗拒什麼?

只要打開門，沃爾夫岡就會徹底顛覆薩列里給自己安排好的所有計畫。他會賴在地上，活像個等待鏟屎官回家的毛絨絨生物，他會堵著門阻止薩列里去學校教書，他會翻亂薩列里排列整齊的樂譜，他會用各種各樣的噪音填滿屋子，甚至在三更半夜隔著牆跟他堂哥鬥琴。

他也會寫出無數美好的音樂，在學生們遇上困難時送上鼓勵，在薩列里走進機場大廳時蹦上來點亮他疲倦到只剩下黑白兩色的視野。

沃爾夫岡懂生活。他珍惜活著的每分每秒，他縱情活著，並且等待著薩列里去加入他。

可那樣的話薩列里建立起來的規律安全的生活就沒有了。他用他的指揮棒發誓他真的只想當個稱職的學院教師，過好他的職業音樂家生涯，然後－

然後呢?

磅礡的A大調第七號交響曲與D小調第九號交響由雙耳全聾的音樂家在苦難的人生裡寫就。教科書般工整悅耳的降B大調鋼琴協奏曲由一位家庭美滿、桃李遍地的宮廷樂師長譜成。細膩溫柔的第二十五號練習曲是鋼琴詩人在愛情裡紀錄下的沒有文字的絮語。音樂來自生活，不論悲傷或幸福，沒有生活的人又該如何為這個美好的世界創造禮讚?

薩列里推開即將改變他的日程表的沃爾夫岡，可是少了沃爾夫岡，他的生活還能夠是完整的?

他還能夠有機會在想到某個人，某個時刻時感覺到自己的嘴角染上微笑?

童年時的顛沛流離，少年時的孤獨，都在維也納得到補償。薩列里有足夠的力量掌控人生，甚至曾經相隔天塹的手足都已經回到他身邊。只要薩列里打開門，溫暖的小星星就能飛進家裡擁抱他。他為什麼還要抵死抗拒近在眼前的，那個他渴望很久的家?

薩爾斯堡的人口不多，薩列里走過月台，車站的大聖誕樹被掛上跟隨節日歌曲變換顏色的燈泡。他拿著烏迪爾給他的便條站在大廳中央思考，一對小情侶在他附近扔開旅行箱與禮物抱成一團。街上到處都是結伴出遊的家庭，旅行中的戀人在音樂家的紀念塑像下合照。薩爾斯堡大教堂的鐘聲隨風而來。薩列裡看了下手錶，如果沃爾夫岡真的出門給他堂哥買禮物，也許，可能，說不定他會在瘋狂購物後走進他在醉酒時給薩列里說過的那條小路。

於是薩列里招了輛車，讓車子慢慢開著經過商業區，停在薩爾斯堡大教堂附近。他刪掉已經打完的消息，然後重新打字，然後刪掉，打開聯絡人清單找到沃爾夫岡的號碼。

－沃爾夫岡還願意等他嗎?

在薩列里後悔到想掛斷的前一秒，沃爾夫岡接了電話。

「－沃爾夫岡。」薩列里說。

沃爾夫岡的聲音帶著笑意，「大師，您回來啦。弗朗茨說您現在是冠軍三次方，您太牛了。」

「你在哪裡呢。」薩列里說。

「啊。」沃爾夫岡說，「我好像沒跟您說，這幾天我在家裡過節。加上烏豆豆跟妞妞的姐姐，我有三個姐姐跟我交換聖誕禮物喔。」

薩列里沿著教堂旁的磚頭街道走，「沃爾夫岡，我讀完你的總譜了。」

沃爾夫岡靜默了幾秒，試探地問，「您覺得怎麼樣?」

一個穿著紫色閃片外套的影子晃過薩列里前面的街口，薩列里的心臟驟停一拍，手忙腳亂退一步躲到路燈柱子後頭。

「大師?」

「我很喜歡終曲。」薩列里說，「－非常喜歡。」

「妞妞說那支歌不該叫《縱情生活》，」沃爾夫岡笑著說，「應該叫它《活到爆》。您知道嗎，因為我們最後一次排練時，真的有顆燈泡燒炸了，我們笑到滿地找頭。」

薩列里放慢腳步跟在閃片外套後面，走進薩爾斯堡大教堂附近緊鄰住宅區的狹窄小巷。地上積著雪，舊建築的外牆也掛了聖誕燈。沃爾夫岡走著，薩列里就在他後面，舊建築的陰影完美蓋過他在雪地上的影子。

「對了，大師，」沃爾夫岡說，「我在書店找到第七號交響的原版譜，封面跟您手上那本不一樣，我讓書店直接寄到公寓，估計明天一早就到，這就是我送您的聖誕禮物啦。」

「我也有禮物要給你。」薩列里說。

沃爾夫岡用興奮的口吻問，「是什麼?求劇透！」

「我們去買貓吧。」薩列里說，「要是你想養兩只也可以。」

「……說到這個，」沃爾夫岡慢慢地說，「我還是很願意跟您合作鋼琴協奏曲，不過養貓什麼的就不要了。」

薩列里清了下喉嚨，「為什麼?」

沃爾夫岡在他前面不到一百米的地方停下腳步，仰頭望向天空，「您說的對，大師，我打擾了您的生活，想強迫您做出改變。這樣對您不公平。」

薩列里說，「你怎麼又不正常了。」

沃爾夫岡發出聽起來像哭的笑聲，「我是說，您是個正經規矩的音樂家，我喜歡搞搖滾，不管怎麼改，我們的日程表都不可能變成同一個節奏。」

「不是這樣，沃爾夫岡。」薩列里說，「不是這樣的。」

沃爾夫岡含著鼻音咳了幾聲，「我從您身上學到很多，大師，比如說，我學會認真看待我寫的音樂。以後要是我寫新曲子給您看，您就知道了。」

「我已經知道了，」薩列里微笑著說，「從你的歌劇裡。」

沃爾夫岡嘆了口氣，語帶留戀，「大師－安東尼奧，我真的，真的很喜歡您。」

「我也喜歡你。」薩列里回答，「所以我們養貓吧，沃爾夫岡。」

沃爾夫岡吸著鼻子說，「您需要安靜，您會受不了我的。那個，我想給您道歉，前面一整年我基本毀了您的正常生活。以後我會好好當個模范鄰居的。」

「那怎麼辦啊，」薩列里說，「明天就是聖誕節，晚餐我把你的份都算好了。」

沃爾夫岡笑嘻嘻地用鼻音說，「那我能不能再去蹭一次飯?您做的飯特別好吃。」

「你怎麼了，」薩列里問，「說話都聽不清楚。」

「沒事，大師，我在我家，」沃爾夫岡說，「就是有點犯過敏。不說了，您快去休息。」

「沃爾夫岡，」薩列里說，「你回頭。」

「什麼?」

薩列里說，「你回頭看一下。」

距離他一百米遠的影子動了一下，站在窄巷口的沃爾夫岡像是思索著到底發生了什麼事。一會兒後他回過頭，冬季的陽光灑在他外套上的閃片。沃爾夫岡看見了薩列里。

「沃槽。」沃爾夫岡脫口說道。然後邁開腳步。

「別動，」薩列里說，「我過去找你。」

沃爾夫岡站在那裡等待。於是薩列里走過去。他踏過積雪，走過舊建築的陰影來到窄巷的出口，陽光同樣落在他的頭頂；薩列里走過去，看見一個頭髮亂翹，沒有畫眼線，沒有閃粉眼影－一個沒有任何武裝的沃爾夫岡。

多真摯，多可愛。多美好。沃爾夫岡的眼睛清澈的像個孩子。他盯著突然出現的薩列里。

「你好呀，」薩列里笑起來，對沃爾夫岡說，「我的生活。」

來自天堂的小星星發亮了。

沃爾夫岡撲上來，薩列里倒退好幾步才找回重心不至於使他們兩個在地上滾成一團。沃爾夫岡的雙臂纏在他背後，整個腦袋埋在薩列里的頸窩。薩列里接住他，揉揉沃爾夫岡的頭髮，把臉貼在他的耳畔。

「真對不起，」薩列里說，「讓你等了那麼久。」

沃爾夫岡吸著鼻子猛搖頭，「沒有很久。也就一小會。」

雪又飄了下來。薩列里在輕盈的飛雪中擁抱他的生活。沃爾夫岡趴在薩列里肩膀上，安靜不過兩分鐘，又說，「大師，按照套路，現在－」

為了讓沃爾夫岡閉嘴，薩列里扳過他的臉低頭吻他。沃爾夫岡迅速回應，他早就準備好了，只要薩列里願意走過來，他就能獻上他的所有。

關於沃爾夫岡‧小星星‧莫札特，薩列里知道的是他是個挺有作詞天份的作曲家，搞搖滾的古典鋼琴手，是安東尼奧‧薩列里所有音樂的來源，並且吻技絕佳。

沃爾夫岡親到斷氣，放開薩列里大口呼吸，滿面通紅，薩列里覺得他還可以再親一會，他把沃爾夫岡推到牆邊，額頭抵著額頭，把剛從沃爾夫岡這邊得到的再次全部獻給他。

「－唉呀，媽媽您快別看，老辣老辣了。」

「啊，」沃爾夫岡放開薩列里，還貼在牆上，轉頭傻笑著說，「姐姐。妳看，大師他來了。」

南奈兒‧莫札特戴著時髦的小帽子，一手拎滿商店的大紙袋，另一手摀住莫札特夫人(嘴還震驚的微張著)的眼睛，對著傻里傻氣冒著粉紅小泡兒的沃爾夫岡與感覺又讓隕石命中後腦的薩列里，笑出了眼淚。

「－就是這樣。」南奈兒對她的兩個堂姐妹說，「我們總不能讓阿瑪迪的男朋友在平安夜流落街頭。」

娜娜和瑪莉安‧莫札特發出同意的聲音，接著各自拿出兩份用閃亮包裝紙包著的禮物，疊到沃爾夫岡手中，又對薩列里說，「歡迎您。」

沃爾夫岡蒙圈，「為什麼有兩份?」

「妞妞有男朋友了，我犯不著還花時間弄他的，」瑪莉安說，「所以給你準備兩份。」

「因為阿瑪迪是我們家最可愛的莫札特，可以拿雙份。」娜娜溫柔地說。

南奈兒從聖誕樹下拿起兩只盒子，也疊到沃爾夫岡手裡。

「去年你沒有回家，」南奈兒說，「所以這裡有兩年的禮物。我們可想死你了，親愛的。」

「就是。」娜娜和瑪莉安說。

沃爾夫岡抱著六個禮物哭喊，「姐姐！我就知道姐姐對我最好了！」

莫札特夫人遞給薩列里一個杯子，「真抱歉，薩列里大師，我們事先不知道您會來，我讓沃爾夫岡的爸爸去買多點材料，晚餐得慢一點才能用。」

「那個，」薩列里小心翼翼，「沒有關係。如果您需要我幫忙－」

「不用的，」莫札特夫人笑瞇瞇的，「沃爾夫岡多虧有您照顧，太謝謝您了。沃爾夫岡是好孩子，就是被寵壞，人傻了一些。」

薩列里順著莫札特夫人的目光看過去，沃爾夫岡跑上樓，拱出三個龐大的禮物分給他的三個姐姐，南奈兒摟著她弟弟，娜娜和瑪莉安從左右兩邊親了沃爾夫岡的臉，掏出手機打給她們各自的弟弟。

「我草，」烏迪爾在視頻裡大罵，「我特么是親生的嗎?」

「你是，」娜娜回答，「可是阿瑪迪比你可愛。」

「沒關係，」努諾說，「我習慣了。午安，薩列里大師，弗朗西斯科在旁邊，您要不要跟他說話?」

「妞妞的男朋友是大師的哥哥，」沃爾夫岡給另外兩個姐姐解釋，「是個浮誇的肌肉怪。」

薩列里生無可戀，「不要。」

「大師，您這樣好傷人的。」沃爾夫岡說。

「我們在威尼斯，」努諾在瑪莉安的手機裡說，「－所以您二哥，還有卡瓦列里小姐也在旁邊。其實。」

「……………。」

梅爾文的臉占據了屏幕，「托尼，你在哪裡?在小短腿家?莫札特，我警告你－」

「您可住了吧，」娜娜‧莫札特說，「我弟弟說您弟弟把我家阿瑪迪都弄哭了，您還想對可憐的阿瑪迪做什麼，您是黑手黨還是斧頭幫來著?」

「我看是個豬蹄子。」瑪莉安‧莫札特說，「而且您說阿瑪迪是小短腿也太惡毒了，您還不看看您的髮際線都是什麼模樣。」

努諾笑著重新接手屏幕。

「大師不是豬蹄子，」沃爾夫岡辯解，「他只是有點彆扭。」

南奈兒有些心疼地說，「阿瑪迪回家時哭了整整兩天。幸好你們倆和好了。」

沃爾夫岡發出鸚鵡搬的嘎嘎叫，翻過沙發撲上來纏住薩列里的腰。他用姐姐的禮物重新畫了眼線，從黑洞裡露出兩個閃亮的眼睛。

「大師，您看那邊，」沃爾夫岡說，「我爸爸還真把我的圖貼在牆上了。」

在客廳最顯眼的牆上，莫札特教授貼著從報紙和《音樂家》雜誌剪下來的沃爾夫岡的照片。雜誌硬照裡的沃爾夫岡勾著阿洛伊西亞的手臂，擺了個酷炫的姿勢，笑的天不怕地不怕。書櫃裡擺滿錶框的舊照片，沃爾夫岡從零歲到二十歲，從素淨著臉到畫著喪病的眼線，身邊不是有父母姐姐就是有他堂哥，其中一張顯然是生日派對的照片中，烏迪爾和努諾拱著沃爾夫岡，三個姐姐同時往他頭上扔亮粉彩帶，沃爾夫岡的父母在背景拍手，一共有八個莫札特在照片裡歡笑。

－從小被團寵的沃爾夫岡當然啥都不怕。他擁有很多，所以他願意給，當沃爾夫岡給的時候他不求回報，他只為了付出本身的喜悅而付出。

薩列里擼著沃爾夫岡的毛，微笑著親吻他的眉心。

「謝謝你，沃爾夫岡。」他說。

「謝什麼，」沃爾夫岡滿臉幸福，「我是您的男朋友。」

「妳們呢?」莫札特夫人問，「三個沃爾夫岡都有男朋友了，妳們三位什麼時候要找對象?」

「我沒時間，媽媽，」南奈兒理直氣壯地說，「我巡演很忙的。」

「我剛養了只貓，還有一個小老鼠。」娜娜說，「得努力工作買糧給牠們。」

瑪莉安交握雙手，「弟弟們的歌劇首秀就要上演了，我們三個也在計畫合作電影。」

「我們要給歷史上那些有名音樂家背後被埋沒的姐妹正名。」

「配樂由我來寫。」

「並且要現場收音。」

「我贊成，」沃爾夫岡拍手，「我贊助眼線筆跟道具樂譜。」

娜娜與瑪莉安笑著說，「這個就不需要你操心了。」

南奈兒把沃爾夫岡推到薩列里面前，「薩列里大師，請您管好您的莫札特。晚安，爸爸。」

沃爾夫岡讓薩列里拎著，委屈地說，「妳們不也是莫札特嗎。」

「不一樣，」三個姐姐說，「我們是莫札特姐姐。」

莫札特教授帶著一言難盡的表情看著沃爾夫岡跟姐姐們打牌，然後轉向薩列里。

「……請您不要說什麼兒子就交給您了之類的話。」

「這怎麼可能呢，」莫札特教授問他的妻子，「這是安東尼奧‧薩列里，是加斯曼的閉門弟子，沃爾夫岡怎麼可能找到這麼好的對象?」

「你先解釋下為什麼不可能?」莫札特夫人說。

「薩列里先生，」莫札特教授說，「謝謝您願意收下沃爾夫岡這個熊孩子。」

薩列里滿頭大汗，「沒，沒什麼。沃爾夫岡很好。」

「沃爾夫岡長大了很多，」莫札特教授感懷地說，「我為我的兒子驕傲，也為我自己曾經太過嚴厲的對待他感到內疚。只為鍛鍊他的天賦，我剝奪了我兩個孩子的童年。」

「教授，」薩列里說，「沃爾夫岡很敬愛您，他從來沒有生過您的氣。」

莫札特夫人摩娑著他丈夫的手臂。

沃爾夫岡舉著手機鑽過來，「大師，您快看，這是推上粉絲給我們歌劇做的飯製海報。」

「沃爾夫岡，」莫札特教授說。

「怎麼了爸爸?」

莫札特教授從鋼琴上拿來一份樂譜，「這是爸爸要給你的聖誕禮物。」

沃爾夫岡拆掉封條，翻開譜子，薩列里看見莫札特教授親手抄寫的譜面，譜子的首頁用方正的字體寫著《玩具交響曲》。

沃爾夫岡眨著眼睛，「爸爸，謝謝您，不過我不是六歲了。」

「大約也就三歲，」薩列里說，「不能更多。」

莫札特教授表示了感動，又說，「還是兒婿懂我。」

「槽，」沃爾夫岡翻著譜說，「您要怎麼用雙簧管模仿遙控車的聲音?太牛逼了。」

莫札特教授微笑，「我是你爸爸。」

「……..。」

滿屋子莫札特哈哈大笑。薩列里的手機響了，學生的名字閃在來電提示，薩列里道了個歉轉身接電話。

「怎麼了，小弗朗茨?」

「老師，」李斯特只說了這麼一句就在手機對面泣不成聲。

薩列里懷疑他的腦袋已經被隕石雨砸破了。沃爾夫岡湊過來踮著腳偷聽，李斯特在一個有背景音的地方大聲嚎啕，滿嘴胡言，說不清楚自己是被綁架了還是在哪個地方迷路還是出了車禍被送進醫院。

貝多芬的聲音蓋過李斯特的嚎哭，「老師，我是路得維希，我們三個都在醫院，我們都沒事，是弗雷德里克。剛才是達彭特先生送我們過來的。」

「怎麼回事?」沃爾夫岡問，「弗雷德昏倒了?」

「額，」貝多芬說，「有點複雜，小弗朗茨在崩潰，弗朗茨跟我聽了醫生說的也不是很明白－」

「弗雷德里克現在怎麼樣?」薩列里問。

「總而言之，」貝多芬說，「他活著。在ICU。」

薩列里感覺自己也涼了，「都留在原地不要動，醫院地址跟病房號給我，我們晚點就過去。」


	21. 薩列里學習生活

沃爾夫岡跟三個學生趴在ICU玻璃窗外奮力想透過百摺窗簾偷看一點內景。薩列里跟達彭特在病床邊廳急診醫生解釋問題。弗雷德里克‧肖邦戴著氧氣罩，手上插了十幾根管子，躺在淺綠色的枕頭裡不醒人事。

薩列里與沃爾夫岡打飛的回維也納的路上，達彭特帶李斯特回他們的學生宿舍去取弗雷德里克的藥袋讓醫生檢查。長期各種小病不斷，藥品基本等於三餐的弗雷德里克為了學習時頭腦可以保持清醒，總是把處方裡的安眠藥省下來不吃，然後在平安夜的下午把這一大把安眠藥吞下肚。由於弗雷德里克忘了鎖門，當他的朋友們嘻嘻哈哈來找他出去浪的時候，他們就發現倒在床腳口吐白沫的弗雷德里克。李斯特慌了手腳，舒伯特急忙叫救護車，貝多芬撥了宿管辦公室的電話，接電話的是住在教職宿舍，在放假日跑出來找人聊天的達彭特。

「閃開！」沃爾夫岡拖著一天之內已經經歷太多次隕石砸腦的薩列里在醫院橫衝直撞，「閃開別擋咱道－啊，達彭特聚聚，弗雷德在哪裡?」

急診室給弗雷德里克洗胃，打進各種讓他得以活命的藥物，在短暫的心臟停止期電擊他，然後把本來就夠虛弱的弗雷德里克送進ICU。

「現在人沒事，」醫生告訴薩列里，「但是什麼時候能醒還不一定。您們是他老師?病人平常的人際關係怎麼樣?是不是受了什麼刺激?」

薩列里開門放李斯特進ICU，檢查弗雷德里克的手機，他的父母跟代理兼護人為他通過定期考試發來賀電，他分分合合的女朋友則發了條由於在波蘭老家遇見真愛而決定正式分手的絕情消息。

達彭特深深嘆息。李斯特趴在他髮小的病榻邊大喊，「你是不是傻，幹嘛不找我！我要告訴露西爾你都幹了什麼智熄操作！」

薩列里把學生推出去，記下醫囑，達彭特檢視床邊的監測器，李斯特往弗雷德里克的耳朵亂喊時刺激起一小陣心跳波動，這會弗雷德里克的心跳穩定卻非常緩慢。

弗雷德里克沒有扎管子的手留在被單外，薩列里拿起那個手放進被子下蓋好。達彭特輕拍病人的肩膀，說，「要醒過來哈，弗雷德里克，你的朋友都在等你。你還有學期作業要寫。」

薩列里同意他的前半句。

達彭特用他兩只手機中的一只給弗雷德里克播放波蘭音樂家的夜曲合集，又說了些鼓勵話。薩列里說，「謝謝你。」

「沒事，」達彭特說，「－不是我說，你剛才的模樣就像個老父親。」

薩列里沒理他，推門走出病房。沃爾夫岡撲上來，「弗雷德怎麼樣?心跳一分鐘幾下?他給打了幾支強心針?會不會有副作用啊?」

「我們等他醒。」薩列里說。

李斯特坐在塑膠板凳，臉埋在掌心嗚咽，「都是我的錯，我沒看好他，我只顧著比賽卻沒留意弗雷德里克不正常，我是個自私的混蛋－」

「我看吧，」沃爾夫岡忍不住說，「他就是軸。屁點大的分手就要死要活的。」

李斯特抬起頭，鼻涕眼淚糊了整張臉，「你他媽閉嘴！」

「老師，」舒伯特說，「我覺得小弗朗茨也需要一針鎮靜劑。」

薩列里拍了一把沃爾夫岡的頭，走過去安慰李斯特，「冷靜點，弗雷德里克不會有事，一會兒你們都回去，我在這裡看著。」

貝多芬搖搖頭，「我們決定都留下來，要是弗雷德里克醒了就給他唱歌慶祝。」

「好吧，」薩列里說，「都在病房裡等，我們回去拿點東西，有情況就按牆上那個紅色紐。」

達彭特也留守在醫院，薩列里跟沃爾夫岡打優步車回公寓拿過夜用的東西。他們經過烏迪爾家，門板後有貓叫二重唱，有人用羽管鍵琴演奏德國的節日歌曲。沃爾夫岡回他自己的屋子換上更厚的閃片外套，往包裡塞充電器和零食。薩列里拿好旅行用熱水瓶，打開櫥櫃拿毛毯，從音響櫃頂取來他的備份鑰匙交給沃爾夫岡，把他的手指按在門鎖下的辨識器，讓資料庫添加沃爾夫岡的指紋。

沃爾夫岡捧著備份鑰匙發楞。

薩列里問，「又怎麼了?」

「這是您屋子的備份鑰匙。」

「給男朋友保管也沒什麼毛病，不是嗎。」

沃爾夫岡感動地黏上來攔腰抱住薩列里，還來不及發表海誓山盟就又讓薩列里拖進電梯。聖誕節的前夕，維也納塞車了。

沃爾夫岡給學生們發消息，臉讓手機照的反光。薩列里握著方向盤，「沃爾夫岡。」

「昂?」

「你怎麼知道弗雷德里克打過強心針?」薩列里問。

「因為我被打過。」

薩列里看看他。沃爾夫岡發過消息，玩著手機說，「您知道，我小時候也常生病。有那麼一回，我在巡演前犯咳嗽，爸爸讓醫生給我開一個月份的藥。我以為只要把所有的藥都吃了就可以好起來，所以把一個月的藥全吞下去，然後巡演就取消了。」

沃爾夫岡笑著說，「還好沒死，否則現在我就遇不到您啦，我記得我醒過來時，我父母可哭慘了，我還差點被姐姐暴揍一頓。當然啦，姐姐她根本沒捨得真的打我。」

薩列里嘆息，「你是不是瘋，這樣還笑得出來。」

「您不覺得特別好笑?」

「－不覺的。」薩列里說。

「反正，我現在活得好好的，」沃爾夫岡愉快地說，「大師，從那次之後，我就決定要把握好醒著的每一天，不管幹什麼都成，只要活著就絕不浪費。」

薩列里點點頭，踩下油門。沿街的櫥窗亮著，雪花從夜空飛落，停在擋風玻璃上又被拂去，把前方成排的車燈變成一個個紅色與黃色的模糊光點。

「沃爾夫岡，」

「大師，您怎麼了?」

薩列里停好車，轉頭望著沃爾夫岡。停車場的燈透過車窗，他的臉龐明暗交雜。薩列里想說幾句話卻感覺自己不應該開口。

沃爾夫岡反應過來，笑著說，「您想多了，我不會那麼幹的。生命太珍貴了，有那麼多好東西，我要縱情享受音樂，要活到極限。而且，現在我不就跟您在一起嗎。」

薩列里解開安全帶，傾身過去，沃爾夫岡吻在他的嘴角，「聖誕快樂，安東尼奧。」

「聖誕快樂，」薩列里回答。

值班醫生巡過房後在下半夜把弗雷德里克挪進普通病房。薩列里阻止李斯特給喬治‧桑發消息，達彭特裝了熱水給準備輪流熬夜盯著病員的人沖即時咖啡。沃爾夫岡趴在病床邊鼓勵弗雷德里克，「明天一定要醒來，弗雷德，不然你就要錯過球賽重播了。對了，小弗朗茨說只要你醒了他就跟你告白。」

「我沒說過這種橘理橘氣的話。」李斯特反駁。

舒伯特拍拍他朋友的背，「你每句話的潛台詞都是這個。」

「聾子都聽的見。」貝多芬說。

「去那邊桌子吃你們的點心，」薩列里老師忍無可忍地說，「要不就出去，別打擾弗雷德里克。多大人了連這點素質都沒有。」

在便條本裡塗塗寫寫的達彭特竊笑起來。

「大師，」沃爾夫岡眨著眼睛，「您這樣好像這些孩子的老父親。」

薩列里把毛毯扔在他臉上。

半夜三更，薩列里猛然睜眼，沃爾夫岡在他身旁用手機燈當照明寫曲子。達彭特坐在病床邊，手撐著頭淺眠。三個學生披著毛毯，在看護員用的小摺疊床坐著睡到東倒西歪。

「弗雷德沒事，」沃爾夫岡悄聲說道，「我每寫一小節就看他一次。大師您睡吧。」

薩列里問，「你在寫什麼?」

「弗雷德的禮物。」沃爾夫岡說，「達彭特給寫的詞，說要是弗雷德真的明天醒來，就讓路得維希他們唱給他聽。」

薩列里揉揉眼睛，看清楚那張被掐皺的紙。沃爾夫岡給第二段詞譜出歡脫的曲子，正在給首段打稿。薩列里從沃爾夫岡手裡拿過筆，在首段詞句旁邊寫下他的音符。

「你也睡一下。」薩列里說。

「前幾天我在家裡就是吃和睡，」沃爾夫岡說，「現在睡不著了。」

「那你去跟達彭特換班。」

「我在這裡就看的見弗雷德里克。」

五分鐘後，沃爾夫岡‧睡不著‧莫札特睡死在薩列里腿上，讓薩列里墊著他的頭作曲。達彭特跟薩列里輪流盯梢著病床到凌晨四點，學生們被他們設置的手機鬧鐘震醒，接手作曲和照顧弗雷德里克的工作。

天亮時薩列里在沃爾夫岡的尖叫聲中清醒過來。他的脖子跟手陣陣酸痛，耳邊有個亮晶晶的生物扯著嗓子宣布，「他醒了！弗雷德里克活了！」

薩列里從訪客椅裡困難地起身，挪動到病床旁檢視。弗雷德里克‧肖邦像是才意識到自己進了醫院，對著天花板思考，然後他轉頭看見床邊的人，認出他的朋友(都還掛著驚恐的黑眼圈)跟學校老師。

沃爾夫岡尖叫，「他動了！」

「早安，弗雷德里克，」舒伯特說，「很高興重新看見你。」

「小弗朗茨去外邊喝水，」貝多芬惋惜，「他錯過了弗雷德里克醒過來的瞬間。」

弗雷德里克轉動眼珠，看清楚病房裡的人，開口說道，「－大家好。」

「他說話了！」

薩列里放任其他人扯皮，倒了溫水扶著吸管讓弗雷德里克喝個夠，確認他沒在發燒還是怎麼的，問，「感覺怎麼樣?」

弗雷德里克想了想，回答，「如果我說，我到了一個很漂亮的地方，到處都有人在演奏音樂，可是他們很兇，不僅不歡迎我還把我扔出門，然後我就醒了，您相信嗎?」

「小弗朗茨！」沃爾夫岡在薩列里背後說，「弗雷德里克醒了，聖誕快樂！」

達彭特端著外帶咖啡杯走進門，李斯特拿著早報跟在後頭。薩列里從櫃子拿出幾個枕頭墊高讓弗雷德里克坐起來，沃爾夫岡笑嘻嘻著把李斯特懟到病床邊；弗雷德里克雙手交疊在膝蓋上，李斯特就拿著早報盯著他。

「早安，」弗雷德里克溫和虛弱但是愉悅地說，「小弗朗茨，聖誕快樂。」

下一秒，李斯特揚起手裡的早報摔在弗雷德里克頭頂。

「聖誕快樂泥馬啊！」

「草。」貝多芬說。

幾個人湊過去拉架卻被李斯特推開。沃爾夫岡卻沒在勸架的行列，不僅退到角落還異常淡定開了杯咖啡，無視薩列里譴責的目光自顧自喝著。李斯特一條腿跪在床上，揪著弗雷德里克的睡衣領子，眼淚口水齊飛，分不清楚是在破口大罵還是鬼哭狼嚎著撒嬌。

「你是制杖還是販劍?我早說過讓你離開那個粉彩筆女，結果呢?分個手多大事兒你就尋死要活的，你還是不是個有骨氣的鋼琴家!」李斯特哭喊，「我說你就是個瓜娃子你還不信，連個消息都不會發，你是不是殘疾－信不信我特么揍你！」

貝多芬和舒伯特撲上去，「小弗朗茨冷靜點，弗雷德里克是個失戀的病人。」

「失你妹的戀！」李斯特說。

被李斯特揪著衣領唾罵的弗雷德里克卻微笑起來。

「完了，」達彭特悲傷地說，「這孩子吃要吃傻了。」

李斯特揚起手，眼看就要重重甩在弗雷德里克瘦弱的身上，臨到最後一刻卻握緊拳頭，然後鬆開，將慘絕人寰的毆打變成滿懷擁抱。

「沒事，小弗朗茨，是我不好，」弗雷德里克安慰地說，「我沒事了，別緊張。」

李斯特掛在對方身上，第二次泣不成聲，「為什麼不發消息給我，弗雷德，我差點就見不到你了。」

薩列里退到一邊，沃爾夫岡鑽過他的手臂下，把薩列里的手放在他肩膀前握著，「我說什麼來著，小弗朗茨不會真的揍弗雷德的。我太有經驗了。」

薩列里扯著嘴角，「這種經驗不值得驕傲。」

弗雷德里克輕拍嚎哭的李斯特，說，「小弗朗茨，有件事我想了很久。」

「你想嘎蛤。」李斯特口齒不清地說。

「我在想，」弗雷德里克說，「既然我們都認識這麼久，夠了解彼此了，現在也都單身，我們倆在一起吧。」

「－好。」

沃爾夫岡嗆了整鼻子咖啡。才打開杯蓋的達彭特滿臉慶幸。

「沃槽，」貝多芬說，「這都是什麼神展開。」

「等等，」舒伯特打斷他們，「我記得小弗朗茨說過你們倆都是鋼筋直男哦。」

李斯特回答，「雨女無瓜。」

「什麼?」

「他的意思是你這個單身狗就別打擾人家親熱了，弗朗茨。」沃爾夫岡解釋。

薩列里拿起一塊外帶咖啡附贈的棉花糖塞進沃爾夫岡嘴裡，成功使聖誕節的早晨再度安靜美好。沃爾夫岡沒有反抗，笑的神魂顛倒，攔腰抱住同樣放棄在公共場合把沃爾夫岡從自己身上撕開的薩列里。

「各位，」達彭特用感情豐富的口吻說，「由於弗雷德里克獲得了新生命與愛情，這個早晨是值得慶賀的。身為你們的課堂教師與一名有神父資格的劇作家，在這個被祝福的時刻，我想給大家朗誦一段相關的經文。」

學生們四臉困惑。薩列里沒忍住冷笑一聲。

「達彭特先生，」舒伯特舉手，「我有問題。」

達彭特慈愛地點頭，「你說。」

「您的女朋友都多到要用兩只手機裝她們的號碼了，」舒伯特認真地詢問，「這樣您還能擔任神職人員?」

李斯特用哭啞的聲音說，「我以為神學院禁止談戀愛。」

「………………..。」

「說到戀愛，」貝多芬滿臉夢幻抱著手機，「我剛剛看消息，愛麗絲回覆我了。」

達彭特收起繡珍本聖經，轉向薩列里悲憤地說，「請管管你的學生。」

「現在是假期，」薩列里實話實說，「我也在放假，管不了。」

他的學生笑成一大灘。沃爾夫岡喝完咖啡，走過去踢了貝多芬一腳。

「你們還唱不唱?要是欠伴奏我現在就回家拿我吉他。」

弗雷德里克問，「我是不是錯過了什麼?」

「是趕上了，」沃爾夫岡笑著說，「一會兒專心聽，這是你的聖誕禮物。」

舒伯特翻出幾張抄寫供整，用數字標示音階的紙分給房裡所有人，「這是送給你的《弗雷德里克康復里讚》[1]。是我們老師，沃爾夫岡跟小弗朗茨譜的曲。」

「還有達彭特先生的詞。」

「是不是很厲害。」

「我們早上才在屋頂練的合唱。」李斯特補充。

弗雷德里克眨眨泛紅的眼睛，「……謝謝你們。」

李斯特揉亂弗雷德里克的頭髮，往他的額角飛快親了一口，站到床邊加入他的朋友，分成高中低聲部合唱起來。達彭特舉著兩只手機給他們拍攝。沃爾夫岡熱烈鼓掌，甚至喊了幾聲bravo。

弗雷德里克表示了感謝，發表心得，「活著的感覺真好。」

達彭特拉開窗簾看見外頭的雪景。薩列里看著他的學生圍在床邊打連機遊戲，剛在這個遊戲註冊帳號的沃爾夫岡加入他們，幾局之內爆發勝利的狂笑，在堅硬並且很多細菌的病房地板打滾；薩列里過去搧沃爾夫岡一掌把他拎起來用酒精噴霧消毒，然後同意了弗雷德里克的話。

注:

[1]有人不知道這個梗嗎！史薩史莫跟另一個作曲家科奈蒂還有達彭特聚聚為女高音Nancy Storace病愈重返舞台寫了《奧菲利亞康復禮讚》，是史實的薩莫糖！


	22. 莫札特也懷疑人生

薩列里堆著滿臉笑拿了達彭特的劇本揣進沃爾夫岡的衣領。

「大師，您是魔鬼，」沃爾夫岡摔了劇本撲過去撞在薩列里背後嚎啕，「我不可能同時搞搖滾歌劇，給五個歌手寫曲子，當鏟屎官還要參加合作項目！您讓路得維希去寫！」

「路德維希他們在錄專輯。」薩列里不為所動，「而且是你自己說的能應付同時養兩只貓。」

在旁邊吸貓的努諾拿起達彭特的劇本，「沃菲，這是你擅長的曲式，雖然這個沒像《小王子的神奇笛子》那麼好玩，總的來說還是很有意思的。」

沃爾夫岡在沙發裡橫成一灘，「《機智執事傻男爵》能有什麼意思。」

「這樣，如果沃爾夫岡沒有意願寫曲子也沒關係，」達彭特對薩列里說，「我找其他會作曲的學生來寫。不過我聽羅森伯格說今年的項目經費比去年多了一個零－」

沃爾夫岡翻過沙發奪下劇本，「寫寫寫。我寫還不成嗎。」

弗朗西斯科‧薩列里占據他弟弟的客廳主位，在平板上欣賞自己指揮威尼斯水上音樂會的背影，冷言冷語嘲諷，「就這點能耐還想給我們托尼買房。你怎麼不上天。」

薩列里端著盤聖代經過他，「沃爾夫岡有沒有房倒是不要緊，反正可以住我這裡。起開，梅爾文，這是內馬爾的。」

他抽走梅爾文正準備舒舒服服靠上去的軟墊，名叫內馬爾的貓蹲在音響櫃前等待薩列里給他放墊子。另外兩個薩列里捧著心口，語氣受傷，「托尼，難道你愛養不能自理的小動物勝過愛你的哥哥嗎?」

「養沃爾夫岡是比養你們有意思。」薩列里回答，「梅西比你們可愛也是真的。」

沃爾夫岡在劇本上隨手譜了幾小節，眼看著那盤聖代在薩列里手中逐漸融化，可憐巴巴地說，「大師，我就要餓成一片葉子了。」

薩列里把即將溶成奶昔的聖代擺在沃爾夫岡手邊。沃爾夫岡吃光他的點心，花了幾分鐘把碟子舔乾淨，在嘴的周圍留下一圈糖漿；薩列里木著臉，抽起紙巾糊在沃爾夫岡臉上。

成功找到作曲者的達彭特優閒地喝午茶，擼著名叫梅西的黃貓，突然說，「對了，學校透過你們辦的獎助計畫收了一批新學生，有不少是跳級上來的孩子。沒準這回校長還是會讓你照顧他們。」

薩列里嘴角抽了一下，「這個就省了。」

由於弗雷德里克‧肖邦一時腦抽把自己搞進ICU，原本薩列里老師要在聖誕節當天給學生們做的午餐延後到新年，並且由於他原本就邀請達彭特、加斯曼、芭芭拉和海頓過來，隔壁屋子又臨時邀了個朋友，韋伯姐妹也從曼海姆回到維也納，跟薩列里一樣會做飯的音樂公司總裁科洛雷多自發捲起袖子幫忙。新年的頭一天，他們這層樓的樓道就吵得要命。

沃爾夫岡看看宜家日程板，滿意地說，「肌肉怪跟水泥柱一個後天一個週末回來，也就是說這三天內都不會有別人來蹭飯。」

「你的意思是你不想念妞妞。」烏迪爾說。

「……才不是。」

烏迪爾發出不同意的聲音，走進電梯下樓去接人。學生們在薩列里的客廳拆從聖誕禮物變成新年禮物的紙盒，弗雷德里克依然有些虛弱，坐在旁邊沙發，接受喬治‧桑隔著手機從地球對面朝他一陣數落。

「別罵了，露西爾，」李斯特捧著他剛得到的新節拍器走過來，「弗雷德知道錯了。而且這事我也有份，是我沒盯好他。」

「你也知道，」喬治‧桑沒好氣地說，「好吧，看在你們倆終於認清現實願意在一塊兒互相照顧，這樁事就到此為止。新年快樂。」

「新年快樂，露西爾。」沃爾夫岡從屋子對頭朝弗雷德里克的手機喊。

「沃爾夫岡，」薩列里說，「閉嘴去餵貓。」

「大師，」沃爾夫岡委委屈屈地說，「您是不是比起我更喜歡那兩個小混蛋。」

「內馬爾不是混蛋。」薩列里說完，回頭檢查運轉中的迷你烤箱，那裡頭有一份膨脹完成的草莓奶油餡兒泡芙。

沃爾夫岡繞開滿地的貓跟學生，撲上去掛在薩列里的脖子，「大師，我就知道您對我最好了，么么么么么么么－」

薩列里站在原地翻了個完美的白眼。

加斯曼觀察自己的半個養子跟他老相識的兒子，轉頭對芭芭拉說，「我怎麼感覺托尼跟沃爾夫岡在一起之後也沒什麼改變。」

芭芭拉看著薩列里用叉子弄開剛出爐的點心，挖起一口，送進手上沒有任何物品的沃爾夫岡嘴裡，冷笑，「呵。沒有改變。」

科洛雷多總裁捧著筆電，跟海頓教授在薩列里的飯廳商討執行他們已經規畫完成的獎助計畫的辦法，也突然笑起來。

烏迪爾問，「你笑什麼?」

科洛雷多瞅著薩列里，露出一嘴鯊魚般的健康白牙，「我笑他是個正常人。」

薩列里的額角冒出明顯的青筋。

海頓教授笑到摔倒，沃爾夫岡含了滿嘴奶油對他大堂哥說，「管好你家的驢，烏豆豆。」

「驢你大爺。」烏迪爾說完，把他的朋友拉進屋，「各位，這是老席，手上有幾個沒人演的本子，等我們的搖滾歌劇首秀完成，咱們就挑一齣老席的劇本來公演。」

「－沃槽，」舒伯特說。

「是席卡太太，」康斯坦茲抱著貓，驚嘆的聲音聽上去像另一只小貓。

「誰?」

「是席卡內德大師，」弗雷德里克(給李斯特)解釋，「我有關注他。他專寫奇幻沙雕。有時也挺黃暴的。」

「席卡太太的更新是快樂泉源！」

「大家好。」打著鮮豔彩色圍巾的席卡內德擺著不好意思但非常享受的神情說。

「席卡大大，」舒伯特捧上他的筆記本，「－求簽名！」

「求合照！」

「求互關！」

「艸，」烏迪爾對席卡內德說，「你竟然有這麼多粉。」

「原來弗雷德是這樣的鋼琴家。」沃爾夫岡說。薩列里在他旁邊，不怎麼誠心地安慰驟然失去學生崇拜眼神的達彭特。

「你怎麼了，貝多芬大師，」阿洛伊西亞問，「從幾十分鐘前你就一直蹲在那裡。」

「路德維希，」舒伯特鬼叫，「快過來，是席卡大大啊，席卡大大在老師家裡！」

貝多芬蹲在堆放禮物的地方，聽見他朋友喊他，抱著張紙轉過來，雙眼淚光閃爍，顫抖著問，「老師，這是真的嗎?」

薩列里老師淡定地說，「是真的。」

「那月底的考試－」

「你不需要了。」

貝多芬爆出一陣狼嚎鬼叫，揮著那張紙哭倒在地，「媽媽！！！！我畢業了啊啊啊啊啊啊啊－」

弗雷德里克、李斯特、舒伯特互相看了一會，然後弗雷德里克熱心的鼓掌，阿洛伊西亞撿起被掉在地上的畢業證書；李斯特和舒伯特衝過去把他們的朋友摁倒，用奧地利和匈牙利口音哭訴，「老師，不公平，我們也想畢業。」

薩列里從琴房拿著幾本譜走出來，微笑著說，「你們是不是忘了路德維希進學校時原本就比你們大兩個年級。」

「可是－」

「沒有可是。」薩列里老師說，「好好練琴，好好考試，我不會讓你們畢不了業。路德維希，這個給你。弗朗茨，這兩本是你們的。」

「弗雷德，」李斯特拿了印有金色大廳圖樣的樂譜，癟著嘴懇求，「請你擔任我一月定期考試的伴奏！」

弗雷德里克困惑地說，「我有哪次沒給你伴奏?」

(「我看他們兩個就算真在一起也跟以前沒啥不一樣。」加斯曼又對芭芭拉說)

沃爾夫岡跟烏迪爾用平板翻看席卡內德的幾部劇本，聽見貝多芬問，「這是什麼?」

「今年維也納愛樂的第一場正式演出，由我指揮，你們三個參加演奏。」薩列里老師說，「路德維希畢業了，可以負責鋼琴演奏，你們兩個就拿這次演出代替定期考試。」

貝多芬翻開總譜，「C大調第一鋼琴協奏曲，作品15[1]，感覺有些面熟。」

「這部曲子我們在學校演奏過，」舒伯特說，「所以我還是中提琴嗎?」

「我還是首席提琴嗎?」李斯特問，「我們的考試就是演奏弦樂部嗎?」

薩列里老師說，「是不是很簡單?」

「老師！」三個學生一擁而上，「我們愛您！」

海頓教授掏出手帕擦拭眼角，「連他都有畢業的學生，安東尼奧真的長大了。」

「我草，」沃爾夫岡說，「大師，不是說今年的第一場演出是我的鋼琴協奏曲嗎，我都練完可以閉著眼睛彈了。」

薩列里在令人窒息的團體擁抱裡說，「晚點再解釋。」

沃爾夫岡哭了，「您是為了讓路德維希代替我跟您合作演出才給我養貓的?」

「沒有這回事，」薩列里回答，「－不過也差不多就是這樣。」

沃爾夫岡夾撈起內馬爾和梅西，跑過去踹了貝多芬的膝蓋窩，夾著貓跑出門竄回他自己的屋子。

總之，沃爾夫岡在去年的倒數第二天得到兩只貓。送學生們回宿舍後，薩列里與沃爾夫岡開車回家，繞去超市購買新年午餐的材料，並在超市停車場碰上慈善團體的年輕人與一框等待領養的小貓崽子，那還是薩列里把超市紙袋放進車子又拖著沃爾夫岡去看的貓。然後薩列里看中了只柔若無骨，臉不能更臭的白貓。

沃爾夫岡抱著自動滾進他手裡的黃貓，站在一旁眨著塗滿閃粉眼影的眼睛，跟黃貓一起盯著薩列里，四只眼睛差不多就把薩列里盯出洞來。

於是沃爾夫岡的屋子多了貓籠，貓爬架，逗貓草，貓砂盆跟貓糧袋子，兩個貓在薩列里的家，定居在帶屋頂的貓窩。

「大師，」沃爾夫岡看著被單方面強制取名的貓，哀怨地說，「您為什麼看的是法甲跟西甲。」

「就像弗朗茨他們看的是德甲一樣。」

「可是票哥現在在意甲。」

薩列里微笑著問，「鏟屎還是看法甲?」

沃爾夫岡奪門而出，回頭給薩列里扔了個華麗的飛吻。薩列里抱著跟自己同款表情的內馬爾，嘴角不可自控地上揚。不過沃爾夫岡並沒有看見。

新年當天學生們一大早就來敲門，抱來成堆給他們老師跟貓的禮物；弗雷德里克借了薩列里的鋼琴發表一部進行曲作品。沃爾夫岡大聲鼓掌，「太棒了，弗雷德，我聽見你的內心有一群小青年在路障上揮紅旗。」

「不是的，沃爾夫岡，」弗雷德里克溫和地糾正，「我們昨天在看球賽重播。前陣子為了鋼琴比賽跟期末作業，進度都落掉了。」

「我真的，」舒伯特咬牙切齒，「討厭南大王。」

貝多芬歡欣鼓舞，「我橫賽高。」

李斯特打斷他們，「總之，萊萬豆腐不是進了好幾個球嗎，」

「豆腐的勝利就是波蘭的勝利，」弗雷德里克說，「小弗朗茨跟我打算把這部進行曲錄成單曲發給豆腐。」

「他聽得懂?」

李斯特齜牙裂嘴，「誰能把這個貓從我背上拿開。」

「沃爾夫岡，」薩列里嘆息，「別把貓擱在鋼琴上。」

沃爾夫岡把臉埋在內馬爾的貓肚子裡滾，「他們都不喜歡我，大師還搶了梅西。」

內馬爾叫了一聲，亮出修剪過的爪子划過沃爾夫岡的臉頰。沃爾夫岡把貓扔出去，摀著臉頰嚎叫；薩列里掰開他的手檢查傷勢，微笑著說，「臉沒事。眼線花了。」

沃爾夫岡按照套路發出哭唧唧的聲音，薩列里擼著他的頭髮，往沃爾夫岡的額頭親了一口。

「其實吧，」舒伯特對他的朋友們說，「小弗朗茨說的對，我們幾個就像天天給單身家長操心還得吃狗糧的傻兒子。」

「別走，孩子們，」沃爾夫岡說，「你們都比賽過了，什麼時候來排練?」

莫札特搖滾歌劇團的首秀即將正式公演，沃爾夫岡按照計畫給他們的搖滾歌劇手繪好幾張宣傳海報，讓他堂哥拿去印了貼在維也納的大街小巷。沃爾夫岡的計畫是：等歌劇上演並大賺一票，他就把他現在還租著的屋子買下來，然後想辦法把他的屋跟薩列里屋子中間的牆打掉，然後他就會擁有兩個客廳，很多間空房，兩只貓，一台鋼琴還有薩列里。

薩列里本人聽了這個計畫並沒有表示任何意見，沃爾夫岡又把這個計畫告訴他兩個堂哥，努諾嗑著從南歐帶回來的糖，說，「沃菲，不是我說你，但是你真的－」

「圖樣圖森破。」烏迪爾說。

「買房子不是扔錢就可以的事兒。」

「把牆打掉不如你跟你的薩列里搬出去住農村。」

「－我掄你們的貓喔。」

在家寫教學計畫的薩列里老師摸出耳機，用已經預錄完成的搖滾歌劇試聽曲屏蔽莫札特們製造的噪音。

就在搖滾歌劇團進行最後幾場總彩排，《音樂家》雜誌在紙面和網上病毒式推送宣傳，參演全員陷入新劇目首演前的集體焦慮的同時，達彭特帶來新學年維也納音樂與藝術大學跟市立劇院的合作計畫，以及他自己寫的劇本。學生們在為演出密集練習，薩列里除了指揮還參與加斯曼的獎助計畫，作曲的活兒被推了一輪，最終回到沃爾夫岡身上，為了存買房拆牆的錢而接下這個作曲工作的沃爾夫岡‧天才‧莫札特深刻體會到了沒有錢就不能談對象的道理。烏迪爾提前給搖滾歌劇團選好新的劇本，擬定招聘公告，準備在首秀結束後放出去招人來替補初代團員從學校畢業或跑去其他劇院工作後留下來的空缺。席卡內德理所當然地留在維也納，經過黑箱操作成為第二部搖滾歌劇的演員之一。

「本子是我找的，」烏迪爾宣布，「這次由我作曲指揮。下次換妞妞找本子，由妞妞作曲指揮。」

「好啵。」

「那我呢?」沃爾夫岡期待地問。

烏迪爾唰唰翻動劇本，「你用電子琴做魔法混音。像地精敲打三角鐵的那種。」

「………………………。」

「－並且是首席鋼琴手。」

「我能不能也待一次搖滾樂隊?」沃爾夫岡又問。

努諾笑著說，「不可以，沃菲，那是我的地盤。」

「我要告訴大師跟肌肉怪說你欺負我。」

薩列里拉住弗朗西斯科，「那是莫札特家的事，薩列里管不著。」

沃爾夫岡在飛滿散落紙頁的地毯打滾，跟幾個貓基本融為一體，「為什麼不能平衡點！大師不喜歡我的時候你們愛我，大師喜歡我了你們不愛我！」

「多大的事就在地上滾，」薩列里嘆了口氣，「你熊不熊。」

「沃菲不是熊，」烏迪爾說，「他只是心理年齡停留在兩歲。」

梅爾文冷冷地說，「送去育幼院得了。」

薩列里端來剛洗好的水果，從口袋拿出小刀將水果一刀切開。梅爾文接收到薩列里的示意，安靜地翻開當期《音樂家》雜誌埋首閱讀。

「有件事至少是我們可以放心的，」努諾對烏迪爾說，「沃菲現在有你隔壁的薩列里大師看著，叔叔終於可以退休，我們可以不用帶孩子了。」

「那天我聽你那頭驢說你也是個皮孩喔，烏豆豆。」

薩列里在烏迪爾動手前把沃爾夫岡從地上拽起來按進扶手椅，往他手中揣了盤剛削的蘋果，插起一塊塞在他嘴巴。

二月的某天，沃爾夫岡做為新年度劇院合作項目的作曲者，跟著薩列里到維也納音樂與藝術大學，到教務長室填表簽名。他推開門，先是看見教務長羅森柏格白到反光的粉底，接著看見校長約瑟夫帶著個不到十歲的孩子站在旁邊等薩列里。

注:

[1] C大調第一鋼琴協奏曲，作品15: 史貝的作品，比皇帝協奏曲不那麼有名一點點但是炒雞好聽


	23. 薩列里不想活了

「記不記得你們剛來維也納時我說過的，」加斯曼教授對學生們說，「跟著你們老師好好學習，未來外邊多的是你們上天的機會。」

「不太記得，」舒伯特誠實地說，「但是現在我體會到了。」

貝多芬在寬闊的舞台上練琴，薩列里在旁邊盯著他的手指。沃爾夫岡一臉憂傷地縮在第一排聽眾席。

「別難過，沃爾夫岡，」李斯特安慰，「反正你都泡到我老師，總有一天你們會合作的。」

沃爾夫岡扯出一個禮貌又不失憤怒的微笑，「那你跟弗雷德什麼時候表演琴交啊?」

「小沃爾夫岡，你學學托尼有點氣質行不行。」

貝多芬放肆地演奏，雙手敲在金色大廳使用的史坦威鋼琴，用一個人製造出十個人同時彈琴的效果。

「輕點，這架琴的年紀比海頓大。」薩列里老師說，「你是在表演古典音樂，不是搞搖滾，不需要像沃爾夫岡那樣搖頭晃腦。」

沃爾夫岡哭了，「我又做錯了什麼，您不僅取消我的場還批評我彈琴。」

薩列里回頭對貝多芬說，「從頭重新來一遍。」

沃爾夫岡當然什麼都沒做錯，只不過對於跟沃爾夫岡合作，薩列里自從接到金色大廳的通知說委員會添購一部新鋼琴後有了個新的想法。

最近薩列里老師內心與生活的波動是這樣的。

莫札特搖滾歌劇團的首秀異常成功，劇院炸了鍋，油管直播因為過多用戶同時刷即時評論導致直播頁癱瘓，各大論壇上的古典圈跟滾圈百年難得一見地融洽相處，互相讚美的專業分析帖淹沒互撕帖。由於預算限制原本只公演三場的搖滾歌劇不斷加演，最後首發替補全部累哭。做了個專題介紹這齣劇的當期《音樂家》雜誌脫銷，以往夾有宣傳頁面的舊刊被搶個乾淨。貼在大街小巷的宣傳海報一夕之間被撕光，拍賣網站上一張缺角海報的價格被喊到五百歐元。

薩列里坐在可以清楚看見樂池的席位，看沃爾夫岡穿著瑪麗‧安托瓦涅特贊助，繡滿金紅色閃片的洛可可風格燕尾服指揮打扮成十八世紀音樂家的演奏者(他堂哥烏迪爾穿的像個什麼白衣救世主，與鋼琴顏色形成鮮明對比)，沒有感情的搖滾樂隊在高台散發魅力。演員縱情歌唱，舞者們藉由伴舞瘋狂調戲兩個男主角。終曲來臨時，卡瓦列里站在舞台側邊為男聲二重唱合音，百十個燈泡同時發亮，乾冰溢滿舞台，天使們給男主角吊上裝飾著翅膀的細繩讓他被拉離地面以示昇天。薩列里咀嚼著終曲的歌詞百感交集，受邀來看首演的莫札特家人率先起身鼓掌。莫札特姐姐們抹著眼淚往舞台拋鮮花，海頓痛哭流涕，加斯曼老淚縱橫，斯泰凡尼把紙巾哭沒了向臨座借，另外兩個薩列里不得不紅著眼眶表示受到啟發，羅森伯格彆彆扭扭地說，「莫札特也沒那麼糟。其實。」

這伙坐在貴賓席的人當中唯一的一個正常人科洛雷多嚴肅地鼓掌，然後在演奏者跟指揮謝幕時往舞台扔填充玩偶。玩偶雨下了好一陣子，直到一個後台小哥把玩偶裝進麻袋拖下台。

烏迪爾和努諾把沃爾夫岡推到劇團最前面，一左一右架著他，三個莫札特讓聚光燈照的看不清臉，沃爾夫岡外套上的閃片跟努諾衣服上的鉚釘把還飄著感動氣息的劇院升等成迪廳。滿屋迷弟迷妹嘶吼咆嘯，莫札特們在暴雨般的掌聲中鞠躬無數次，烏迪爾文雅熟練地欠身，努諾給觀眾送飛吻，沃爾夫岡蹦蹦跳跳蹬著腿行了個孔雀般的禮，直接誤傷他堂哥，然後被拱起來抱成一團。

「沃爾夫岡太棒了，」弗雷德里克哽咽著說，「小弗朗茨，我要向他學習活到爆炸的意義。」

「老師，」貝多芬問，「您怎麼了?」

沃爾夫岡往台下拋了幾個閃亮的wink，轉頭看向薩列里在的區域。他畫著黑洞般的眼線，眼窩塗著金粉，笑起來就像小星星。

薩列里清清喉嚨，微笑著回答，「沒什麼。」

然後一束聚光燈打在薩列里身上。坐在他兩側的芭芭拉和貝多芬完美閃避燈光，沃爾夫岡還在台上，往薩列里拋來成串飛吻。才稍微平息的尖叫掀起更大一波，喬治‧桑用場刊往眼前揮動卻發現她根本弄不走突然迷漫在劇院的螢光粉色冒泡兒煙霧。

薩列里後悔了。薩列里想分手。不過這個想法很快就被遺忘。他經過劇院後台的工作人員通道，換回正常豹紋閃片外套，抱著個粉紅小象玩偶自得其樂的沃爾夫岡發現薩列里，雙眼發亮，撲上來強行把薩列里推到牆邊，「大師，您覺得怎麼樣，您喜歡嗎?您喜歡我的指揮嗎?您明天還來不來?」

薩列里選擇更直接的方式回答他。阿洛伊西亞遮住康斯坦茲的眼睛，蹬著厚底高跟靴子經過他們。喬治‧尼森抓緊時機拍了張照，還算有良知地沒有直接發推，而是先把即時新聞稿傳給喬治‧桑，「作曲小天才與知名音樂教育家在劇院公然啃嘴長達六分鐘，這是世風的淪喪還是人性的缺失?」

(「開除他還是分手?」薩列里問。

「不要呢，」沃爾夫岡甜蜜地說，「把照片發給我，喬治，我要做屏保。」)

學生們錄製演奏專輯的準備工作也在很好地進行。由薩列里給他們選曲，三個學生－現在還有弗雷德里克，所以變成四個－天天來薩列里的琴房練習。就算貝多芬領了畢業證，搬出他住了七年的學校宿舍，正式成為從業音樂家，公寓裡的場面似乎沒有太多變化。學生們練琴時沃爾夫岡就在旁邊給貓拍照。

「老師，」舒伯特問，「您為什麼淨給我選沃爾夫岡他祖爺爺的作品?我想挑戰點別的，即興曲就很可以。」

「你搞得定沃爾夫岡祖爺爺的曲子就沒有即興曲難的倒你。」薩列里回答。

「弗朗茨，你敢不敢跟我比蒙著眼睛彈《唐璜的回憶》。」

「沃爾夫岡，」薩列里說，「安靜擼你的貓。」

李斯特小心地舉手，「老師，如果可以的話我願意跟沃爾夫岡比。」

薩列里老師考慮了一會兒，決定告訴他實話，「以你現在的手速，你很可能會輸。」

弗雷德里克安慰李斯特，「別難過，從今天開始，你練習時由我幫你盯手。」

貝多芬翻出前陣子向他們老師借的塑膠直尺，交給弗雷德里克，用情感豐沛的口吻說，「這把尺就由你們往下傳了。以後我們可以很驕傲的說，我們的手速都是用老師的直尺揍出來的。」

沃爾夫岡看見那把尺，臉色突然刷白，薩列里把他推出琴房，給沃爾夫岡開電腦讓他看鋼琴比賽的錄影。幾分鐘後沃爾夫岡對某幾個參賽者笑到斷氣的聲音打斷舒伯特的勤奮練習。

「那個，」貝多芬又說，「老師，雖然我現在是有薪水的音樂家，不過我能不能還是常過來找您?就是練琴，跟您報告工作什麼的。」

「想蹭飯就說一聲，」舒伯特說。

薩列里老師滿懷欣慰，「當然可以了，路德維希。」

「－我從來沒親眼看過拿到學校畢業證的人，」沃爾夫岡發表評論，「不過，大師，您親手送走第一個畢業生，而且是拿冠軍的路得維希，是不是感覺很爽?」

薩列里老師當然很高興自己手把手從小帶到大的第一批學生終於有人畢業，不過也沒有像加斯曼教授擔心的那麼空虛寂寞不適應就是了。

「現在弗雷德也歸您管，」沃爾夫岡說這話時正在薩列里的床上玩手機，「您總不會太無聊。要是您覺得無聊我就給您在這個遊戲弄帳號，跟您組隊玩兒。」

薩列里的語氣失去了起伏，「是什麼讓你覺得我會無聊?」

「也是，」沃爾夫岡邊目不轉睛用雙手拇指摁手機屏幕邊說，「我們得合作雙鋼琴奏鳴曲，您要上課、指揮，給弗朗茨他們做指導，今年的劇院項目還是您當總監。您不無聊就好。我怕您悶得慌。」

薩列里平靜地問，「你知道星期二是什麼日子?」

「是什麼日子?誰生日?」

「現在已經是星期二了。」薩列里說，「我建議你關機，然後像化石一樣睡覺。」

「睡覺可以，」沃爾夫岡回答，「可是難得您讓我過來睡，我覺得像化石一樣躺著有困難。」

「那你暖過床去跟梅西擠沙發。」

沃爾夫岡在被單下蹬腿踹床，「大師！您能不能就一次按套路來！我不想睡覺！我想睡您！」

薩列里嘆了口氣。

他掀開被單，露出底下甕裡甕氣的沃爾夫岡，說，「一會兒你去關燈。」

沃爾夫岡眼放綠光，薩列里沒給他機會，伸出手一把推倒沃爾夫岡。

星期二就是參加新學年劇院合作項目的人到教務長室填表簽字的日子。當了研究生的斯泰凡尼繼續擔任協調員，薩列里依然是總監之一，沃爾夫岡依然是作曲。沃爾夫岡踢開羅森伯格辦公室的門，薩列里看見的卻是校長和校長身旁抱著書包乖巧坐著的孩子。

約瑟夫等到薩列里也簽完字才過度溫和熱情地開口，「安東尼奧，我很高興你在今年送走你的第一個畢業生。由於你指導的學生在各方面都非常優秀出色，校委會已經一致通過為你調整薪資為目前的三倍。」

沃爾夫岡嘎嘎尖叫，「大師！我們可以買房了！」

薩列里淡定地表示感謝，又說，「您有什麼話可以直說沒關係。」

於是校長把那個孩子叫來，可可愛愛喊了聲老師，說，「各位，這是我們透過加斯曼教授的獎助計畫招收進來的其中一個跳級學生，弗朗茨‧蘇斯邁爾。由於路德維希已經順利畢業，校委會認為由安東尼奧繼續指導跳級學生是最好的選擇。」

薩列里老師懷疑最近有某個神祕的凱爾特邪惡精靈故意在給他下隕石雨。

「校長，我－」

「莫札特大師，」弗朗茨‧蘇斯邁爾眨著清澈發亮的眼睛，「我看了您的搖滾歌劇，我非常崇拜您，雖然校長給我安排了老師，請您還是收我當您的徒弟！」

「他不在體制內。」羅森柏格冷漠地說。

「我牛逼，」沃爾夫岡打量著羅森柏格明顯的腮紅，「您是猴屁股。這就是差別。」

「您在嘲笑我嗎，莫札特?」

沃爾夫岡嘻皮笑臉，「我沒有，是那個小團子。」

「－也許你跟小莫札特可以共同指導這個小弗朗茨。」校長提議，「過幾天另一個跳級的孩子也會來報到，要是海頓教授沒辦法收他，也許還是會交給你們。」

「但是我現在是搖滾音樂家，也沒有半毛線養娃經驗，」沃爾夫岡坦承。

「不過您去年到今年的工作成果都非常驚人，」約瑟夫先生回答，「其中有一大半都是跟安東尼奧合作的，不是嗎?」

沃爾夫岡一臉幸福，「因為大師是我的男朋友啊。」

薩列里說，「那是兩回事。」

約瑟夫校長笑著說，「其實是加斯曼教授還有海頓教授以你的指導者身分向校委會推薦的由你來指導跳級生。」

「我－」

「所以，小弗朗茨就交給你跟小莫札特了。」約瑟夫校長說，「你是參與擬定計畫又指導第一個計畫獎助學生的教員，我個人認為這是個很不錯的成果。」

－三倍工資也不要。

－但是這個小小的弗朗茨看上去很需要照顧。

－為什麼這些學生的名字全TM一樣。

沃爾夫岡翻出手機打電話，「弗朗茨，小弗朗茨，快過來，這裡有個小團子弗朗茨。」

本來該在樓上課室練琴的舒伯特和李斯特順著沃爾夫岡的指示跑進教務長室，躍過羅森柏格從地面拱起蘇斯邁爾觀察。

「弗朗茨，我們有弟弟了。」李斯特說，「晚點我要給弗雷德里克說一聲。」

「路德維希也得通知，」舒伯特說，「你好，小團子弗朗茨，我們倆是你老師的第一批學生，相當於你哥，以後老師不在你就歸我們管了。」

「你們現在是弗朗茨立方啦。」沃爾夫岡笑咪咪的。

「老師，太棒了，」李斯特回頭，「這下您不無聊了，我甚至有點懷念我剛到維也納吃到第一頓您做的飯的那天。」

薩列里滿臉大寫的生無可戀，「請解釋你們到底為什麼覺得我會無聊。」

「那麼，您現在又得重新來一遍，」羅森柏格走過來，「不管怎麼說，路德維希是您這樣帶畢業的，您應該多少有些成就感?」

「我，」薩列里說，「我覺得活著沒有意思。」

「大師，」沃爾夫岡淚眼迷濛攔腰抱住他，「您不可以這樣的，您還有倆弗朗茨要教，還有貓要照顧，您還有小團子弗朗茨要養，而且我們還沒結婚。」

薩列里的手機響了，海頓教授在某個室內樂團調音的背景音下說，「安東尼奧，你見到那個小不隆咚的弗朗茨沒有?那孩子天賦很高，佛洛里安跟我決定讓你教。過幾天還有個叫約翰的小不點，我看他八成是衝著能見到小沃爾夫岡才願意提早讀大學的，反正現在小沃爾夫岡跟你在一起，小不點的約翰也讓你照顧哈。不然路德維希畢業了你也沒什麼事好做。」

薩列里摔了手機。

「神吶，」科洛雷多總裁看著兩個坐在沃爾夫岡兩側看他彈琴的孩子，「這咋可能。再說一次他們幾歲?」

「怎麼不可能。」薩列里說，「他們是拿你籌的獎金來的維也納，你來教更合適。」

「對不起，」科洛雷多捧起筆電，「我這邊有幾個會得開。」

沃爾夫岡在給兩個孩子表演他改過譜的雙鋼琴協奏曲第448號，手速快到像開了2.5倍播放，四個年紀只比沃爾夫岡小一點的學生蹲在旁邊鼓掌叫好。

弗朗西斯科說，「我不明白，你怎麼就這麼喜歡養便宜兒子。」

薩列里口是心非，「反正比養你好玩。」

「托尼，」弗朗西斯科淚溼三件套，「我就要去巴黎指揮一整個樂季，哪怕說假話也好，你就不能偶爾對你哥哥溫柔可愛一些嗎。」

「根據外面那塊日程板，你每個週末都會回來瞧你的莫札特。」

梅爾文‧薩列里選在這個時節走進屋，往桌上放了盒店裡買的大蛋糕，雙手背在背後繞到琴房，笑咪咪地說，「聽說托尼收了新學生，我們現在有六個侄兒了。讓我瞧瞧?」

沃爾夫岡停下彈琴，對蘇斯邁爾和胡梅爾殷勤教誨，「那邊那個水泥柱是黑手黨，而且腦子有坑，記得離他遠遠的。」

弗雷德里克走過來關切地說，「薩列里大師，您是不是受過什麼刺激產生妄想症?我這邊有鎮靜藥，您可能需要來幾顆。」

薩列里叫住兩個還沒搞清楚這三層樓住戶關係的新學生，「過來吃點心。」

「老師，」胡梅爾舉手，「加斯曼教授說您這些鄰居都是音樂家，是真的嗎?」

「都是瘋子，」薩列里糾正。

努諾和烏迪爾在樓道裡扯著喉嚨喊，「沃菲！快來看！我們他媽是巨星了！」

沃爾夫岡摔下琴凳，連滾帶爬跑出門，努諾端著平板開了好幾個拿過授權播放搖滾歌劇的網站，就在他們瀏覽這些網站的同時觀看次數還在噌噌上漲，海頓教授在每個網站都留了評論並且被送上熱評。三個莫札特姐姐發布油管鍊接的推特被轉發收藏超過幾千萬次。

「槽，」沃爾夫岡說，「我們從油管賺了多少廣告費?」

「看你帳戶不就知道了。」烏迪爾說，「那倆小生瓜蛋子是誰?」

沃爾夫岡一臉得意，「是我跟大師的學生。學籍登記在大師門下，可是由我來指導喔。」

「你的學生?」努諾說，「－烏豆豆，我頭還在?」

他兩個堂哥完美演示了笑到頭掉的意思。沃爾夫岡走回來，委屈巴巴地說，「大師，妞妞他們欺負我。」

薩列里擼擼沃爾夫岡染過了、露出些許黑色髮根的毛，遞給他一片帶櫻桃的蛋糕。

「老師，」蘇斯邁爾好奇地問，「您跟莫札特大師結婚了沒?」

他的四個前輩在桌子對頭竊笑。

薩列里老師給他的新學生扯出一抹微笑，「趕緊吃完去背譜。三點檢查。」

舒伯特說，「我草，這才第一天呢。」

貝多芬皺著眉頭奮力思索，「我們認識老師的第一天都在做什麼?」

八歲的弗朗茨‧蘇斯邁爾和九歲約翰‧胡梅爾就這樣被約瑟夫校長塞給薩列里進行長期栽(飼)培(育)，也就是說在薩列里教完他帶了九年的學生，介紹貝多芬正式出道，李斯特，舒伯特和弗雷德里克‧肖邦距離畢業又進了一步之後，他必須得把所有的過程全部重新操作一遍，還不能拒絕。

只不過現在他指導學生時，地上會有兩只貓，沃爾夫岡會在琴房，不是幫著做示範就是添亂。他的門外不時會有兩個瘋子呼天喊地拍門，直到他隔壁屋的莫札特翻著不重樣的德國髒話把打擾他寫曲子的薩列里們懟走。舊學生使用薩列里鋼琴的時間被強行減少，只能在學校自我練習。貝多芬完成跟他老師合作的首場演出(小提琴首席收到的尖叫似乎比鋼琴主奏多)並正式成為職業音樂家，錄了專輯，安排了下年度的巡演，並且繳納了他自行支付的第一筆蹭飯錢。

薩列里老師表示了感動，並給學生們做了整桌復活節料理。

「各位，我有個問題。」

「怎麼了，路德維希。」

「弗朗茨是弗朗茨，小弗朗茨是小弗朗茨，」貝多芬困惑地說，「那最後這個小團子弗朗茨要怎麼稱呼?」

「這好辦啊，」沃爾夫岡說，「弗朗茨是大弗朗茨，小弗朗茨是弗朗茨，小團子你就是小弗朗茨。」

「不要。」李斯特說，「我才是這個家裡唯一的小弗朗茨，雷打不動砲轟不走－小刀威脅也不改。」

「你都多大了，」薩列里老師說，「是不是該禮讓一下後輩?」

李斯特給他朋友跟男朋友耳語，「老師是不是開始偏心了。」

「我也有個問題。」

「弗朗茨你說。」

「我們來維也納時除了老師，就只有加斯曼教授和海頓教授偶爾教我們。」舒伯特說，「小約翰跟小團子弗朗茨除了老師，加斯曼教授跟海頓教授，還有三個莫札特，另外兩個薩列里，還有卡瓦列里小姐。我感覺這樣的資源分配不太平均。」

「－ **只有** 加斯曼跟海頓。」薩列里拔涼拔涼地說。

「那麼，」弗雷德里克說，「三個弗朗茨到底應該怎麼分別呢?」

「跟隔壁屋莫札特說的那樣，」李斯特親切又不失惡毒，「－叫弗朗茨蛋子得了。」

沃爾夫岡拍著桌子狂笑，把閃粉眼影灑進點心碟子。貝多芬跟舒伯特笑到桌底。

「別睬他們，」薩列里對兩個孩子說，「去琴房背譜。」

「老師！」胡梅爾爬下椅子生氣的告狀，「弗朗茨蛋子踢我！」

「等等，孩子們，」沃爾夫岡溫和可親地糾正，「你們老師是親老師沒錯，不過不是親爸爸喔，要分清楚。」

舒伯特和李斯特端著蛋糕夾著譜經過他們，「老師，您放心。做為您的親兒子，我們錄完專輯，在今年的鋼琴比賽一樣會拿冠軍的。」

「弗雷德說的對，」貝多芬說，「老師家真的不像音樂家住的公寓，更像《爸爸遇見你們娘的過程》的片場，並且隨時可以切換頻道到《摩登時髦一家子》。」

「路德維希，」薩列里看著被搞的亂糟糟的琴房，說，「我好難啊。」

貝多芬自告奮勇，「不如今天我幫您上課吧。」

於是薩列里老師給貝多芬安排了阻止他朋友還有沃爾夫岡添亂的工作。學生們背譜時沃爾夫岡重新演奏他改編的雙鋼琴奏鳴曲(對於竄改他祖爺爺的作品他樂在其中並很有經驗)，成串金色的小星星從琴鍵飛出來，繞著書櫃上的小愛神畫報跳舞，在薩列里身邊打轉，迅速淹沒鋼琴腳。名叫內馬爾的貓齜著牙拍走黏在牠爪子上的小星星，弗雷德里克把梅西抱在腿上聽演奏。

沃爾夫岡按下黑鍵，最後一枚小星星落在薩列里的領口。沃爾夫岡轉過來露出甜蜜的傻笑，胡梅爾跟蘇斯邁爾的眼神在他們的指導老師和小灶之間移動。

「大師，」沃爾夫岡問，「我們能不能在金色大廳演奏我改的版本?」

「不能。」薩列里說，「譜都背熟了?弗朗茨先檢查。」

「哈?」舒伯特茫然地抬起頭。

「…………….。」

蘇斯邁爾把吃到一半的蛋糕擱在鋼琴上，擦了手坐上琴凳，深呼吸一口氣後開始演奏，才彈不到一小節就又被打斷。

「弗朗茨蛋子，」李斯特說，「蛋糕別擱鋼琴上，放別的地方。」

「老師沒給你們說?任何尊重音樂的鋼琴家都不會把蛋糕放在鋼琴上。」

「除了樂譜跟節拍器，不可以在鋼琴上擱任何東西。」

「－除了手以外。」

「弗朗茨跟約翰才多大。」薩列里老師忍不住說，「才放一下子也不要緊。」

弗雷德里克虛弱地說，「氣氛似乎有些尷尬。」

學生們三臉矇逼了幾秒。沃爾夫岡瞪著畫滿眼線的雙眼，看上去眼睛大的超乎正常，然後他撲過來抱著薩列里的腿嚎啕，「大師，您偏心！我也要把蛋糕擱鋼琴上！」

舒伯特、李斯特、貝多芬前仆後繼，一擁而上用三種口音鬼叫，「老師！不公平！我們認識您的第一天您就為了這個事罰我們打掃！您偏心！」

沃爾夫岡在吸音地毯上抱著貓打滾，「我要告訴加斯曼教授說您雙標！」

「那敢情好，」薩列里平靜地說，「我正想找他。」

「就為了這個你想辭職?」加斯曼在電話對面說，「托尼，這不像你。」

「百分之一千是我。」薩列里回答。

「不是，當年你沒有任何教書經驗就收了路德維希他們，今年還帶畢業了一個，現在為什麼不繼續收學生?」加斯曼教授說，「我正打算用你的經歷寫點東西討論早期教育的重要性呢。而且小小弗朗茨跟小約翰也不笨。」

「是不笨，」薩列里說，「都跟莫札特家學會整套方言髒話了還被大學生欺負。」

「你不是一直想要個溫暖的家，」加斯曼笑著說，「吶，你自己孩子的問題你自己處理，為父就看看不說話。」

「我家有個沃爾夫岡就夠煩了。」

「我記得你在路德維希辦離校手續那天說過他們那三個孩子基本就是你親兒子，兒子大了再來兩個從頭養起，保證你不無聊。」

這職不僅辭不了連話都說不下去。薩列里掛了電話。

沃爾夫岡在他背後，趴在鋼琴蓋上淌黑眼淚。

「大師，」他哭著問，「您是不是嫌我煩想分手?」

「不是，」薩列里說，「沒有。」

兩台鋼琴並立在排練廳，沃爾夫岡坐在其中一張琴凳。薩列裡拿了譜走過去，按著沃爾夫岡的肩膀往他的頭頂親了一口。

「練琴，」薩列里說，「晚點弗朗茨和約翰該下課了。」

沃爾夫岡攔腰纏住他，迷戀地說，「您要跟我在金色大廳合演雙鋼琴奏鳴曲448號，大師，我愛您，我就知道您還是最愛我的。么么么么么么么么么么么么－」

「對，」薩列里有些無奈地微笑，「我也愛你。應該。」

「您好冷漠的，大師，」沃爾夫岡說，「您怕不是個假義大利人。」

「你練琴還是不練?」

「練練練。」

由於他家只有一架鋼琴，薩列里把沃爾夫岡帶到學校借了排練廳練習。開春時有樂團成員打了通電話告訴薩列里金色大廳添購了架新的琴，薩列里就取消了原本安排給沃爾夫岡的協奏曲，把那場演出留給三個學生。莫札特搖滾歌劇的公演結束後沃爾夫岡終於有時間重新練琴，他閉著眼睛演奏這部奏鳴曲中屬於他的部分，不看譜也幾乎沒有任何錯誤。薩列里由著沃爾夫岡隨心所欲彈琴，自己算了節拍合上去變成一部完整的雙鋼琴演奏。排練廳下起小星星雨，每個星星都畫著眼線，咧著嘴笑的像三歲。

他們練琴到下午，到教學樓等下課鐘響。薩列里核對兩個孩子的課表，反著人群移動的潮流找到教室外，沃爾夫岡在教學樓下給他堂哥完發消息，抬頭就看見薩列里一手拉著一團找不到方向差點迷路的學生，姿態儼然是個頭一天接兒子下課回家的老父親。

「－老師真的偏心。」舒伯特聽了沃爾夫岡繪聲繪影描述那個場景之後趴在餐桌上哀傷地說，「那個時候老師才沒牽我的手，是揪我書包。」

薩列里老師皮笑肉不笑著問，「那你現在要不要牽啊?」

「－不要。老師，您的表情好可怕。」

「我分不太出來，」李斯特說，「老師到底是被沃爾夫岡融化內心，還是教我們教累了，生無可戀了，不想再愛了。」

貝多芬思考，「也有可能老師養我們養出心得拿去用在那兩個崽子身上了。」

蘇斯邁爾給他朋友耳語，「那邊的弗朗茨好幼稚的樣子。」

「你說誰呢小狗蛋子。」

「路德維希，」薩列里說，「你的專輯錄的怎麼樣?」

「挺好的，」貝多芬說，「製作人讓我想一段感言放在介紹冊，我想寫您給我們三個上指導課的事。要是沒有您，我現在可能是個搞搖滾的甜點師傅。」

「我可能在寫字樓裡做要命的網頁設計。」李斯特同意地說。

弗雷德里克感傷地說，「我可能死了。幸好有薩列里老師跟達彭特先生。」

「我可能當神父了。」舒伯特說，「路德維希有道理，小弗朗茨跟我的首專感言也要提到老師。」

薩列里老師端來一口鍋，「這些事不需要特別提起－把手拿開。」

舒伯特伸向勺子的手乖巧地縮回去。薩列里給蘇斯邁爾和胡梅爾盛好滿碟海鮮貝殼麵，把鍋子擱在四個學生面前，發給他們一人一個碟，轉身回廚房端出兩盤擺排裝飾過的海鮮料裡放在他自己跟沃爾夫岡的座位。

「草，」貝多芬說，「這種對比好鮮明刺眼。」

「晚點給你們吃翻轉蛋糕。」

胡梅爾抱起碟子吃晚飯，問，「弗朗茨蛋子，老師是不是偏心那些大學生?老師沒有說蛋糕有我們的份。」

「偏你妹的心，」沃爾夫岡大吼，「你們是學生，我是大師的男朋友。我有特殊待遇是應該的。」

「要是覺得老師偏心就放著別吃。」舒伯特說。

「懂不懂珍惜啊。」貝多芬邊吃邊說。

「不想吃老師做的飯就把碟子拿過來。」李斯特說，「路德維希把剩下的份全搶了。你現在還有工作呢。」

弗雷德里克把他的碟子推到李斯特面前，「你吃點我的吧，小弗朗茨。約翰，薩列里老師不會偏心的，但是你們必須學會珍惜。並不是每個老師都像薩列里老師這樣給學生全年不分節假日指導還管吃管喝。」

薩列里對沃爾夫岡說，「你看看人家弗雷德里克。」

然而沃爾夫岡誤解了薩列里老師的意思，舉著叉子(上邊叉著條蝦)對兩個不到十歲的孩子說，「你們看看人家弗雷德，多有禮貌，多學習人家啊小瓜娃子們。」

另外三個學生異口同聲，「就是。」

幾秒鐘後豆大的眼淚從兩個孩子的眼窩滴進飯碟。

「老師，」蘇斯邁爾抽抽噎噎著說，「大弗朗茨他們跟莫札特大師都欺負我。」

胡梅爾哭出豬叫，「我想我媽媽，我要回家。」

「沃槽，這就哭了。」

「好沒有抗壓性。」

「現在的孩子。嘖。」

弗雷德里克譴責地說，「還不都是你們鬧的。」

沃爾夫岡望著薩列里，滿臉無辜，「大師，我說的都是實話，我沒欺負他們。」

內馬爾蜷在薩列里腳邊。薩列里抱起貓放在腿上，四個學生跟沃爾夫岡自顧自吃晚飯，用手機重新播放搖滾歌劇的官攝，放著兩個不到十歲的孩子在餐桌對面哭到打嗝也不管。

薩列里嘆了口氣，放下內馬爾，繞到桌子另一邊，拿起面紙安慰兩個孩子卻只聽見他們愈哭愈大聲。

－活著真的好沒意思。


	24. 莫札特幸福快樂

[幸福快樂的BGM](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v58mf-PB8as)

不管怎麼樣，沃爾夫岡都意識到薩列里肯定是未來九年甚至十年裡胡梅爾跟蘇斯邁爾的指導者了。也就是說，他在薩列里家的一大半時間也會看見那兩個孩子。哪怕是晚上十點半，沃爾夫岡都還會聽見薩列里有滋有味地談論他的兩個新學生。

－好討厭又好可愛的感覺。

他在烏迪爾的鋼琴上給劇院合作項目做曲，烏迪爾在羽管鍵琴上給他們的第二部搖滾歌劇作古典弦樂曲，努諾在沙發裡用電吉他給烏迪爾做完的譜作搖滾曲。沃爾夫岡為了工作暫時離開薩列里屋子時，薩列里正在訂正那兩個孩子的作業錯字。

烏迪爾寫了幾段，突然開口，「對了，我還沒給咱糊看這棟樓子還有哪間屋是空的。」

沃爾夫岡沒聽清那個名字，「誰?」

「糊了，」烏迪爾說，「就我親弟跟你三哥，這幾年他不是一直在亞洲搞巡演嗎，前陣子才說想回維也納來住。」

沃爾夫岡蹦起來，「糊了！我從回薩爾斯堡定居就沒見過糊了！我好想他！」

「說不定會帶他女朋友來。」烏迪爾說，「想想就很刺激。」

「…..我以為是男朋友。」

「分了。」努諾解釋，「現在的女朋友是嬉皮畫手。」

沃爾夫岡在手機震動的瞬間接通電話，聽見薩列里說，「有沒有空?能不能過來給弗朗茨做個示範?」

「您說的是弗朗茨蛋子吧，大師。」

沃爾夫岡往指紋辨識器摁了一下，在薩列里的門口掏鑰匙，過了五分鐘，薩列里打開門翻著白眼地把沃爾夫岡拎進琴房。

貝多芬跑來充當教學助理，他的三個朋友在琴房架了張小摺疊桌，折著腿縮在摺疊桌旁寫他們的作曲練習。沃爾夫岡被拎進門，蘇斯邁爾跟胡梅爾並肩坐在鋼琴前，搖晃著還沒長開的小短腿。

「匈牙利狂想曲?」沃爾夫岡冷笑，「我五歲就能不帶譜表演的。小瓜娃子們，你們幾歲了你們自己說。」

蘇斯邁爾老成幽怨地說，「今天是痛哭之日。我變成灰燼了，而且沒辦法重生。」

「說什麼不吉利的東西。」沃爾夫岡說，「大師，這兩瓜娃子學琴學傻了。」

「也不是傻，」薩列里說，「就是上過歌德的拉丁文課才變成這樣。弗朗茨，約翰，好好看沃爾夫岡的示範。」

舒伯特翻過一頁紙，「我確定在稱呼的問題上這個家裡是不會有共識的，小弗朗茨。」

沃爾夫岡演奏起幾個版本的小星星變奏曲，無憂無慮的音符飛過琴房，在公寓裡流動，小愛神在畫報裡對沃爾夫岡露出笑容。畫報的框下邊壓著過去一年多以來他給薩列里寫的所有樂譜。

「聽出差別了沒有?」薩列里問。

胡梅爾頹喪地說，「有。莫札特大師的手不是人手，我沒辦法演奏那種速度。」

「所以你需要每天練習，有一天你就發現你能演奏最快的版本，」薩列里老師口吻溫和因循善誘，「約翰，要對自己有信心，別這麼沒志氣。」

蘇斯邁爾抱著譜，「我都看不清莫札特大師的手了。」

「是不是覺得自己的天賦很虛假?」李斯特小聲補了一刀。

薩列里關掉擺在一旁的攝影機，「晚點你可以看回放。現在換你重新演奏。」

(「我發現最近只要沃爾夫岡做的示範老師都會錄下來，」貝多芬說，「也不知道是拍攝沃爾夫岡還是拍他的演奏。」

「以前我們除了老師還沒有人給做示範，」舒伯特說，「呵。現在的崽。」)

蘇斯邁爾試圖按照沃爾夫岡的方式演奏，結果比他用自己方式演奏的還糟；薩列里坐下來各自手把手又教了一遍，遭受挫折與打擊的兩個孩子還是沒忍住紅了眼眶。

「老師，」蘇斯邁爾委屈地說，「學琴好困難。」

薩列里老師安慰，「你才多大就想跟那邊那幾個比?路德維希他們也是在這間琴房學的琴，他們練琴的時間就跟你們的年紀一樣多。」

「可是－」

「問你們個問題，」沃爾夫岡說，「大師罵過你們沒有?」

兩個孩子搖搖頭。

「揍沒揍過手?」

「沒有。」

「那你們哭個屁。」

薩列里推著沃爾夫岡離開，「回去寫你的曲子。」

「老師，」胡梅爾說，「莫札特大師好兇。您為什麼要喜歡他。」

沃爾夫岡還沒來的及開口，貝多芬就說，「小弗朗茨，做為師哥，你來示範正確的手速練習方式。」

李斯特從櫃子翻出他用以獲得冠軍的超技練習曲樂譜，甩了下外套衣擺坐上琴凳，貝多芬跟舒伯特翻出塑膠直尺守在鋼琴兩旁，在李斯特終於沒注意掉了個樂點時雙雙揚起直尺揍在他的指關節。弗雷德里克用手蓋住眼睛不忍卒睹。

李斯特鬼叫，「你們還他媽真打啊！」

「看見沒有，小約翰、弗朗茨蛋子，」舒伯特揮揮直尺，「這兩把尺是我們冠軍三次方的傳家寶，我們的手速就是這樣練出來的。」

「才一個小學曲目就哭，還有沒有志氣，」貝多芬意正嚴辭，「將來搞這些匈牙利跟波蘭練習曲有你們嚎的。」

薩列里指向琴房門口，「習作寫完了就通通去飯廳吃點心，別再給我添亂。」

「老師，」蘇斯邁爾哽咽著舉手，「我也餓了。」

「－我是真的不明白，」薩列里擼著沃爾夫岡的後背說，「弗朗茨他們一直好好的，最近全像變了個人一樣。約翰他們多大，弗朗茨他們多大，還能吵成那樣。」

「他們就是跟自己的野生弟弟過不去，」沃爾夫岡擼著兩只貓的同時也在給他自己接到的訂單寫曲子，「您一直都只教他們仨，頂多加個弗雷德，那兩個小狗蛋子突然出現在他們的琴房，誰受的了。」

「是這樣嗎。」

「我不知道，我沒跟人爭過東西。」沃爾夫岡說。

「……我也沒有。」

「大師，您是不是很喜歡那倆團子。」

薩列里發出不置可否的聲音，又說，「你也別總是打擊他們。」

「我沒故意打擊他們，」沃爾夫岡委委屈屈地說，「我很認真給他們做示範的，您不能要求一個還不會說話就會揍琴的莫札特在揍琴時不誤傷別人的自信。」

薩列里搧在他背後，另一手穩定地批改低年級學生習作。

沃爾夫岡在沙發上竄下跳，把貓彈到地上，「大師！您偏心弗朗茨蛋子就算了，我說的就是實話您為什麼不承認！您為什麼遇到啥事都不承認！」

「都收學生了還為這種事較真，」薩列里說，「你是不是幼兒園校霸。」

沃爾夫岡跳進三人座的沙發打滾。薩列里平靜地看了一會，翻開行事曆，「要是明天你不想去金色大廳練琴，我就取消保留了。」

沃爾夫岡一個打挺摔向薩列里，「要去的要去的。」

隔天是周末，維也納愛樂沒有演出，薩列里取得大約兩個半鐘頭的保留時間讓他跟沃爾夫岡排練雙鋼琴奏鳴曲。距離他們的合作演出只剩短暫的幾天。四大兩小六個學生獲得允許跟過去看排練，在早餐時間準時出現在薩列里的門口，薩列里給這群學生做了桌義大利式傳統早餐。沃爾夫岡掃光早飯，換過衣服補過眼線，把兩個貓放進籠子添好水，走出他自己的屋子，站在樓道翻著月曆看莫札特搖滾歌劇團第二部作品的工作進度。

烏迪爾拿著筆往月曆註記他譜的曲子，在旁邊的空白地方畫了頭驢，說，「你跟你的薩列里睡在一起，那你屋子拿來幹嘛。」

「放貓，」沃爾夫岡說，「還有我的東西。晚點我們去排練，你要不要來看?」

「不去，蠢驢難得放假，咱們要出去浪。」

學生們擠進樓道，薩列里鎖上門，電梯門一開差點迎頭撞上甩著跑車鑰匙笑嘻嘻的努諾和剛從巴黎回來的弗朗西斯科，他手上拿著張繳過款的社區居委會罰單。

「怎麼又收罰款單。」薩列里沒好氣地說。

「我們的鄰居投訴的，嫌音樂吵，」

「真沒品味。」沃爾夫岡說。

「而且他搬走了，」努諾笑著說，「烏豆豆，沃菲，你們知道這意味著什麼?」

烏迪爾與沃爾夫岡看了彼此幾眼，反應過來，歡呼，「你隔壁屋就給糊了！」

「糊又是誰?」

「是糊了，寶貝兒，」努諾解釋，「是我們三弟，沃菲是莫札特裡最最最小的。」

「大師，」沃爾夫岡跑過去攔腰抱住薩列里，「以後我們上中下三層都是莫札特跟薩列里，您高不高興。」

「你到底有多少個堂哥?」薩列里問。

「說起來匈牙利那邊也有一個，」沃爾夫岡說，「可他很少跟我們聯繫。基本我們都不算他。」

「烏豆豆，我，再加上糊了，」努諾說，「也不多，就三個。」

「好吧，」薩列裡看看黏在他身上的沃爾夫岡，揉了把他頭上的鳥窩，「你能高興就好。」

「習慣這個，」舒伯特對兩個滿臉通紅不敢直視他們老師的孩子說，「哪天沃爾夫岡不撲老師，不花式鞠躬，不搞搖滾，不當眾性/騷/擾老師的時候才是不正常的情況。」

薩列里戳了電梯下樓鍵，「都去樓下停車場。」

「你吃了多少東西得這麼重。」幾分鐘後貝多芬對坐在他膝蓋的胡梅爾咬牙切齒問道。

胡梅爾尖叫，「老師，路德維希嘲笑我。」

「沃爾夫岡，」李斯特說，「弗朗茨蛋子能不能去前面坐你腳下，弗雷德要被擠壞了。」

「不能，這是我的座位。」沃爾夫岡不僅拒絕還挪動副駕駛座向後退，「小弗朗茨你抱著他吧。培養下感情。」

「辦不到，」李斯特說，「我是個木得感情的音樂家。」

弗雷德里克溫和地說，「我抱著好了，不然他好可憐。」

「弗朗茨，」李斯特喊，「你來抱蛋子。」

「我們當中你跟蛋子年齡最接近，你抱。」

「老師，」蘇斯邁爾控訴，「弗朗茨他們都欺負我們。」

薩列里老師一路加速，到紅燈前猛然踩煞車，終止這場沒有意義並且幼稚的家庭糾紛。

沃爾夫岡縮在安全帶後頭等薩列里亮出小刀，然而薩列里瞥他一眼，說，「後面兩個未成年。」

「…….大師，您真的很偏心。」

「晚上回去喝酒配舒芙蕾。」

沃爾夫岡笑了起來。薩列里笑了一下，在紅燈的空檔歪過頭飛快地吻他的臉。

「我覺得吧，」舒伯特給他朋友們(抱著孩子的人摀上孩子們的耳朵)耳語，「老師認清內心接受沃爾夫岡後終於愈來愈像個正常義大利人了。」

「愈來愈騷，」弗雷德里克實誠地解讀，「你是這個意思。」

「不是的，弗雷德，我們老師以前是悶騷，跟沃爾夫岡睡過之後是明著騷。」

「指甲油愈塗愈兇了都。」

沃爾夫岡笑癱在副駕，薩列里老師別無選擇，在轉向金色大廳前的最後一個路口再度急煞車，讓所有人變回優雅文明的古典鋼琴家。

沒辦法親自到維也納看沃爾夫岡以古典音樂家身分重返金色大廳表演的莫札特教授夫婦給沃爾夫岡寄來D大調雙鋼琴協奏曲第448號的原稿譜(「原稿！不是原版譜！聖母瑪利亞！」)，千叮萬囑沃爾夫岡小心使用他兩百多年前那位祖爺爺用過的譜子。不過為了能跟薩列里整齊劃一，沃爾夫岡還是用了南奈兒練習過並寫滿她的筆記的原版譜，把原稿譜收在乾淨的玻璃盒，放在他們即將用以演出的兩架鋼琴中間。

「這樣我祖爺爺就可以看見我跟您的靈魂交融了，大師。」沃爾夫岡滿臉幸福。

「我那位被你祖爺爺煩死的祖爺爺大概不樂意見到這種場面。」薩列里邊彈琴邊回答。

「您溫柔又充滿感情的行板第二樂章已經曝露了您內心對我的愛意呢。」

薩列里說，「掉樂點了，沃爾夫岡。」

沃爾夫岡跟上演奏，音樂廳明亮的燈光灑在舞台，蘇斯邁爾和胡梅爾在這次課外教學中還學習給演奏者翻譜，剩下的四個學生坐在首排，戴著太陽眼鏡避免跟著音樂四處亂竄的愛心型小泡兒連同滿屋小星星射瞎他們的眼睛。

海頓教授在某個沒人注意到的時間溜進來，坐在貝多芬旁邊，在一次堪稱完美的合奏結束後用手圈在嘴邊嚎了聲bravo，把所有人全狠狠嚇了一大跳。

沃爾夫岡一蹦三尺高躍下舞台，「親愛的海頓爸爸，您怎麼來了！」

「小沃爾夫岡，」海頓歡欣雀躍，「我死掉之前終於等到你跟安東尼奧同台啦。」

「您說什麼呢，」薩列里說，「別亂詛咒自己。」

「你們倆養那兩個孩子還開心不?」

「不開心。」舒伯特回答。

海頓的目光從薩列里身上挪到學生們身上，「噢。」

「早上才鬧了一場。」貝多芬說，「我感覺沃爾夫岡或是老師該重新買輛大點的車。」

「不能啊，」沃爾夫岡說，「我要存錢買房，不然也得弄輛瑪莎拉蒂。我要跟大師去兜風度假。妞妞都開蓮花載他的肌肉怪了。」

薩列里木著臉對海頓說，「我真的好難。」

「振作起來，安東尼奧，」海頓教授說，「做為你們這次演出的會前演講人，我要問你們這回是正經規矩搞古典還是要弄的跟搖滾演唱會一樣?」

「什麼意思?」

海頓教授翻著白眼，「就是你們要穿著一板一眼的燕尾服，全身素淨，還是往袖口釘蕾絲，塗指甲油畫眼線?先說明下，根據實名制購票的統計，你們這場演出的聽眾，三十五歲以下的跟六十歲以上的剛好各占一半。沒有中間值。」

「我，」沃爾夫岡說，「我沒有眼線是不會出門的。不過我可以不弄的像現在這樣濃。要不也可以畫的像沒畫，但其實是有畫的那種。」

沃爾夫岡說這話時已經忘記去年的平安夜他曾經沒有畫眼線就出門閒逛，然後發現薩列里已經尾隨了他一路。

薩列里整了整黑西裝的袖口，「那就弄的像搖滾音樂會吧。」

「你盡量畫哈，小沃爾夫岡，」海頓教授說，「畫成共濟會眼線怪也不要緊。」

「…………………。」

四個學生在座位笑到抹眼淚，沃爾夫岡轉過頭，「大師，他們笑我。」

然而薩列里撐在鋼琴旁看著沃爾夫岡，從控制不住的微笑變成有聲音的淺笑，光影下面部細節幾乎等同世界名畫。沃爾夫岡吸了口口水。

蘇斯邁爾跟胡梅爾在他們旁邊說小話，「莫札特大師笑傻了。」

「－原來現在金色大廳這麼開放了?」南奈兒驚訝地說。

「海頓爸爸說的可以這樣。」沃爾夫岡躺在一群貓中間，舉著手機說，「姐姐，妳不知道大師他穿著燕尾服打領花塗指甲油有多好看，我好多情敵的。」

「我看不至於。」南奈兒說，「薩列里大師不是從莫斯科一路追你到我們家的嗎，情敵什麼的你多慮了，阿瑪迪。出直播鍊接後發我一下，我轉給你其他姐姐們。」

「說到這個，」沃爾夫岡又說，「剛才我去隔壁找烏豆豆，他跟他那頭驢躺在他的羽管鍵琴底下，說在作曲。姐姐你信嗎?」

「那你現在躺在哪裡呢?」

沃爾夫岡理所當然地說，「大師的鋼琴下。」

「跟我視頻要躺在鋼琴下?」

「因為大師在彈琴。」沃爾夫岡說。

「……不說了，等等我得上台了。記得把鍊接給我。」

「沃爾夫岡，」薩列里在上邊說，「你起來，我踩不著踏板。」

沃爾夫岡爬出琴底。薩列里在學生終於全部吃過飯練過琴回宿舍給他發過消息的晚上，在琴房演奏被他改編成鋼琴的A大調第七號交響。磅礡的管弦樂變成清脆溫柔的琴聲，精巧而工整，乾淨的就像沒有雜質的寶石。沃爾夫岡聽了一會，舉起手加入彈奏，把鋼琴曲升等成四手聯彈變奏混音。

一綹黑髮從薩列里的髮辮鬆脫，落在臉頰旁邊。他看著沃爾夫岡，眼睛裡有亮光，嘴角上的笑意愈發明顯。沃爾夫岡抬頭瞄見看著他樂譜的小愛神揚著弓箭，一擊命中沃爾夫岡的心窩。

「大師，」沃爾夫岡黏過去，「您真的好好看。」

薩列里說，「你就這麼膚淺的?」

「您的作品也好好聽。」

薩列里等著他。

「……您調的酒好喝。跟您指揮的作品一樣能醉死人。」

「你就想到這些了?」

沃爾夫岡癟著嘴，「您是怎麼個意思。」

薩列里按著沃爾夫岡的後腦杓，他親吻沃爾夫岡就像親吻一顆星星。這是一個慢板般的吻，沒有命令他住口或任何節外生枝的意味，只為了親吻本身。

「就是這麼個意思。」薩列里說。

沃爾夫岡融化成一灘亮晶晶的閃片，「啊。大師，我的生活真好。」

薩列里從不久前被打斷的樂章開始演奏，「你對好的定義我不是很清楚。反正我的生活是一地貓毛，一隊等吃飯的學生，一群喪病的鄰居，一車寫不完的文章，還有一個趕不走的幼兒園校霸。」

「您要是覺得我煩，可以直說沒關係。」沃爾夫岡說，「我受的住。」

「煩是真的煩，」薩列里邊彈琴邊說，「想睡也是因為真的喜歡。」

幾分鐘後沃爾夫岡腦內的接埠終於疏通了。

「大師，」沃爾夫岡哭喊，「您的套路能不能簡單明白點！就兩句話的事兒，您為什麼就不能直接說您要正面上我啊！」

薩列里坐在琴凳，給他扔來一個看傻子的眼神，「這話我沒說過。」

沃爾夫岡在地毯上打起滾，薩列里拖著沃爾夫岡的外套領子往外走。沃爾夫岡發出哭嘰嘰的聲音，薩列里瞅著他，扯著嘴角露出邪魅一笑，

「－是你自己說的從正面。」

兩天後，沃爾夫岡‧莫札特跟薩列里老師共同指導的兩個學生在金色大廳，被幾個已經出道跟還沒正式從業的音樂家圍著，並且摀住耳朵。

加斯曼教授用手帕擦拭眼角，「托尼終於有個好歸宿了。芭芭拉，我感覺非常欣慰。」

「我感覺你應該跟達彭特交換下教學內容。」芭芭拉回答。

「神額，」貝多芬說，「我們剛剛看的是現場演奏還是那啥?」

「老師跟沃爾夫岡有表演什麼音樂?」李斯特揉著臉發問。

舒伯特抬著眼鏡一派高深莫測，「他們不是用鋼琴那啥嗎。」

「那啥到底是什麼?」蘇斯邁爾問。

「你們長大就懂了。」弗雷德里克滿頭大汗。

烏迪爾對努諾說，「義大利人騷起來真可怕。」

努諾眨眨眼，「我沒覺得?」

喬治‧桑走過來，嘆著氣說，「下個月的雜誌該被禁賣了。我要怎麼刊登有人在音樂廳公開那啥的評論。」

「你們到底在說老師什麼?」胡梅爾甩開貝多芬的手，「老師跟莫札特大師不就表演一部奏鳴曲嗎。那啥到底是什麼意思。」

「那啥就是那啥，」貝多芬說，「用鋼琴來的。」

「你這樣解釋他們不會懂的。」舒伯特說，「那種那啥你們現在看不見，長大才看得懂。」

「就是用音樂啊，」李斯特說。

「－在台上睡了個午覺。」喬治‧桑委婉地說。

蘇斯邁爾跟他朋友更加困惑地張著嘴。

沃爾夫岡蹦蹦跳跳跟在薩列里背後，從工作人員通道走出門，引來還逗留在金色大廳一樓的聽眾驚聲尖叫。

「沃爾夫岡，」弗雷德里克問，「那不是你們歌劇首秀用的戲服?」

「才不是，」沃爾夫岡說，「這是瑪麗公主特別贊助的。」

薩列里跟沃爾夫岡都穿著黑色三件套燕尾服，外套和馬甲用黑線繡滿騷包的花紋，白襯衫的袖口釘著蕾絲，露出一小截手腕。沃爾夫岡眼線斜飛入鬢，閃粉眼影飛滿領口的綢紗，薩列里戴著黑亮亮的領花，十個手指全塗著黑色指甲油。

喬治‧桑把他們從頭到腳看了幾遍，開口，「真的騷。這是褒義。」

「沃菲，」烏迪爾慢吞吞地說，「咱們莫札特家從來不跟男朋友在公開場合那啥。」

「我知道你們控制不住自己，」努諾安慰，「說實話，你跟你的薩列里那啥還是挺好聽的。」

「那啥到底是什麼，」蘇斯邁爾說，「老師，他們說您跟莫札特大師在台上睡午覺，您不是醒著在表演嗎?」

薩列里好整以暇整理外套袖口的蕾絲，「都是誰給未成年灌輸有害思想的?」

四個學生大退一步，躲在沒聽見問題的加斯曼教授背後。

「我喜歡睡覺，」沃爾夫岡理直氣壯，「睡覺多開心。」

他說這話時並不是在暗示他出台前試圖推倒已經換好燕尾服戴上領花的薩列里並且非常不成功的事(「我建議你守口如瓶。」)。他兩個堂哥笑倒在地。

薩列里拉開兩個在被精神污染的邊緣徘徊的孩子，「弗朗茨、約翰，回去把譜背完，寫好你們的作曲練習，那群人說的話一個字都別記。」

「老師，」胡梅爾充滿求知精神地追問，「音樂到底要怎麼樣才能那啥?」

「……………………。」

芭芭拉站出來掌控大局，「說實話，沃菲，你們倆的合奏真的很精采。已經很久沒有人能把448號演奏的這麼完美了。」

「小星星到處亂射。」

「天上下紫色雨。」

「讓人又相信愛情了。」

「弗雷德跟我的畢業匯報決定就是448號了。」

「嗯，」弗雷德里克文雅地說，「我同意。」

沃爾夫岡心蕩神馳，「因為大師不是鋼琴家，是我最親愛的男朋友哇。大師人呢?」

舒伯特冷著臉指向沃爾夫岡背後。薩列里在離他們幾碼的地方，在金色大廳的樓層說明前，一手牽一個孩子，給他們仔細解說這座建築裡所有音樂藏品的來歷。幾個三十五歲以下的女聽眾靠近薩列里，成功要到了合照。

「我靠。」

「我好悲傷，」沃爾夫岡說，「我是個失戀的莫札特了。」

薩列里帶著兩個孩子回來，把他們推到四個學生面前，轉頭對沃爾夫岡說，「我看是你給自己樹立太多假想敵。小弗朗茨，你們回去順路送約翰跟弗朗茨回他們的寄宿家庭。送完給我發消息。」

「老師，我沒地址送不了。」

薩列里擺弄了下手機，「發給你們四個了。」

「等等，」加斯曼說，「定期考試剩沒多少天，你不讓孩子們加緊練琴?」

薩列里看看學生們，微笑著說，「偶爾放個假也是可以的，明天再過來練。」

貝多芬留在原地，舒伯特跟李斯特一馬當先撲向他們老師，推開上竄下跳想加入團體擁抱的蘇斯邁爾跟胡梅爾，在公眾場合不要臉地嚎啕，「老師！我們愛您！」

弗雷德里克用看瘋子的眼神瞥著他朋友、男朋友跟師弟。

「不知道的還以為他們幾個都是你的薩列里的親兒子。」努諾評論。

「我看吧，」沃爾夫岡非常公正，「還真的都是親兒子。」

薩列里讓兩個大的抱著脖子，兩個小的抱著手，艱困地回答，「我也愛你們。你們幾個愛做什麼做什麼，有事明天再說。」

「沒事，」沃爾夫岡對他兩個堂哥說，「我受的住。我習慣了。」

「不給他們做指導，」貝多芬問，「那老師要幹什麼?」

薩列里把沃爾夫岡拎回後台換回原本的衣服。沃爾夫岡捧著448號奏鳴曲的原稿譜，薩列里收拾好包，拿了車鑰匙，關了休息室燈，像什麼事都沒發生似地走出來，領著沃爾夫岡走進停車場。

「大師，」沃爾夫岡問，「您要去哪裡?」

「我給店裡預約了下午試琴，」薩列里說，「你不是一直想買架自己的鋼琴?」

「可是－」

「現在好幾個學生得用琴，你有自己的鋼琴就不用老是蹭你堂哥的，這樣不好?」

「我屋子現在都成儲物間了。全是貓的東西。連烏豆豆跟妞妞都把貓砂放我的屋，我沒地方放琴。」

薩列里認真考慮了一小會，「反正客房很少有人用，放在那裡。你要是寫曲子寫累了也可以直接睡。」

沃爾夫岡扔了譜，無視路人的目光撲上去抱住薩列里的腰，「大師－」

薩列里無奈地說，「又怎麼了?」

「您不僅跟我合奏，還給我預約試琴，還讓我把琴擺在您家，您還喜歡我，」沃爾夫岡情意綿綿地說，「我是個幸福的莫札特了。」

半晌，薩列里輕輕地說，「我也是個幸福的薩列里。」

沃爾夫岡發出結了婚的鸚鵡般的嘎嘎叫，把畫著眼線的臉埋在薩列里的訂製西服裡滾。薩列里頂著附近樂迷跟吃瓜群眾的目光，帶著笑容擼了把沃爾夫岡的毛，

－並且沒有推開他。

**《終於寫完啦》**


	25. 番外：薩列里也幸福快樂

[BGM也幸福快樂](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZHn_gqzovWc)

薩列里打開門，沒看見弗朗西斯科、梅爾文，甚至沒看見科洛雷多或任何一個莫札特，只看見一個背著紅色貝斯，穿著隔壁烏迪爾同款白外套白牛仔褲白球鞋，黑頭髮像被熨斗拉直著燙過的年輕德國人。

薩列里問，「您找哪位?」

德國人看看手裡的便條，說，「地址沒錯啊，我住上面那樓，我兄弟住這層。」

薩列里左邊屋子的門往內飛開，沃爾夫岡穿著昨晚的衣服竄出來，撲向站在薩列里門前的陌生訪客。

「糊了！」沃爾夫岡哭喊，「我好久沒見你！莫札特終於全部整整齊齊團聚了！」

「沃菲！」那個跟沃爾夫岡差不多高，靠著豎直的一撮頭髮略取小勝的年輕人張開雙臂，「我也好久沒見你！我哥人呢?」

薩列里右邊屋的門也飛開來，走出穿著白睡衣並且充滿怒意的烏迪爾，「星期七才大清早的都嚷嚷啥！他媽的有貓餅！我說你怎麼隨便按鄰居門鈴?」

「你自己瞅，」黑頭髮的德國人把便條懟在烏迪爾臉上(由於身高的差距他費了點功夫)，「你瞅清楚了這上面寫沒寫你們住哪間屋?」

「我瞅你麻痺。」

「大師，」沃爾夫岡擠過那兩個人來到薩列里身邊，「那是糊了，是我三堂哥，是烏豆豆他的親弟，是不是很酷?」

「我覺得吵。」薩列里說。沃爾夫岡發出不同意的聲音，蹦起來掛在薩列里脖子上。

「地址誰給的?」烏迪爾質問，「光寫樓層沒寫房號，這還是三個屋同一家人呢，要是中間屋換了樓下那禿驢他準踹你。」

「水泥柱要是踹了糊了，」沃爾夫岡說，「我不僅要告訴大師，還要告訴樓上的薩列里。」

「我肏，」他三堂哥用烏迪爾的同款口音口氣說，「地址還不是妞妞給的。」

「你肏誰呢親愛的，」努諾推開逃生梯的隔間門走進樓道，笑咪咪的說，「而且我地址沒給錯，我們糊不管摁哪個門鈴都是自己家人，不是嗎，薩列里大師。」

新來的莫札特用不信任的目光上下打量薩列里，「沃菲，這你對象?冰的跟太平間差不多了都。你腦子是不是抽抽了?」

沃爾夫岡跳起來大罵，「你他媽才智熄！大師他最好了，烏豆豆，管好他，別放他出來咬我男朋友！」

「咬你大爺，」新來的莫札特砸了貝斯，「莫札特，你是不是欠揍。」

努諾一腳橫在他兩個堂弟之間，「沃菲，才剛見面，以後你們多的是打架的機會。一大早的別吵到鄰居。糊了，跟我上樓。」

「沒事，」烏迪爾把上半身夾在他的門板後對屋子裡說，「你睡你的我罵我的。」

薩列里把沃爾夫岡從他脖子掰下來，「沃爾夫岡，進來吃早飯。」

「我討厭你，」沃爾夫岡對幾分鐘前還跟他溫溫馨馨抱成一團的三堂哥鬼叫，「我要跟姐姐們說你是最幼稚的莫札特，狗帶吧你。」

努諾把新來的莫札特拖進電梯。薩列里把起沃爾夫岡拉進玄關，轟然甩上防盜鐵門。

「－就是這麼個關係，」幾十分鐘後，烏迪爾在薩列里的餐桌旁總結，「我家糊脾氣臭，沃菲又打小被慣壞，他們同框的情況基本就是這樣。」

「從來沒有分清楚到底是在打架還是一起玩。」努諾接口。

他們說這話時沃爾夫岡跟他三堂哥並肩蹲在地上，正在交換玩貝斯跟吉他。

穿戴整齊，眼眶下掛著兩個黑眼圈的希羅尼姆斯‧被吵醒的正常人‧科洛雷多用托盤端著幾份抹著奶油烤的麵包走進來。後邊跟著弗朗西斯科，還有拎著兩個孩子的梅爾文，最後頭跟著薩列里還沒畢業的學生。

「孩子們，」沃爾夫岡招呼，「快過來，這是我三哥；糊，那邊那倆小狗蛋子是我學生，後面那幾個是大師的學生。」

弗朗西斯科坐進他在這間飯廳的固定座位，頹喪地對薩列里說，「我有些害怕。」

「老師，」蘇斯邁爾抱著薩列里的手，「我們在樓下看見殺人狂魔，是不是應該報警?」

「什麼殺人狂魔?」

舒伯特鉅細靡遺地說，「我們幾個早上接了蛋子們要來您這裡，剛才在公寓樓下等電梯，有個長的有點兒像科洛雷多先生的人手上捧了個罐子，裡邊裝了一副腦，還帶血管的那種。我猜他不是通緝犯就是有特殊的收藏癖好。」

李斯特補充，「他按的樓層就在樓上。約翰都快嚇哭了。」

弗雷德里克盯著盤子裡的肉醬，「－我感覺有點反胃。」

「我一進電梯就看見那副腦。」梅爾文沉著臉說，「現在我也覺得不太好。」

弗朗西斯科又說，「我還看見他搬了好幾個標本罐到我寶貝兒隔壁的屋子。」

(「你可真蕩，」新來的莫札特對努諾說，「多大了還讓人叫寶貝兒。」)

還沒有睡醒就被迫幫忙做早餐供養超過十個人的科洛雷多接過薩列里燒的義式濃縮，聽著這段談話，睏倦並痛苦地閉著眼睛，攤在木板椅子裡灌咖啡。

沃爾夫岡走過來，推開蘇斯邁爾，也抱著薩列里的手，眨眨還沒補眼影的眼睛，「大師，樓上那間空屋是糊了要住的地方，我們是不是該查清楚那個怪物是哪裡來的?」

「不用查，」他三堂哥說，「那是我男朋友，是個倔驢。我讓他把那些罐子擺好下來這裡。」

烏迪爾用手臂拐了把他男朋友，「弗朗茨說的有點像你呢，怎麼回事?」

「等等，我有問題。」李斯特說。

「怎麼了?」 

「老師，約翰吃了我的煎餅。」

薩列里老師忍著把平底鍋砸在自己親兒子腦門的衝動，說，「約翰多大你多大?你給他吃。等等拿別的給你。」

「……弗朗茨，老師真的好偏心。」

「那個，」弗雷德里克彬彬有禮，「沃爾夫岡，你的三堂哥明明叫托馬斯，為什麼你們總是糊著糊著的叫?」

沃爾夫岡說，「不是糊著，是糊了。烏豆豆，你給大家介紹下我三哥。這裡太多莫札特了。」

新來的莫札特拿起貝斯，鬆垮的白汗衫往下滑導致露出整大片胸，被熨過的頭髮在額頭頂前後搖擺，「我來自我介紹下，用唱的順口。」

另外幾個莫札特拍起手，「唱你的品菊組曲哈。」

就在沃爾夫岡的三堂哥給貝斯插上電，給他兄弟們扔了份皺巴巴的譜，準備開唱時，薩列里沒關的門外走進一個與他老相識三分形似七分神似，抹著髮膠的頭髮油光水亮，在大夏天裹著黑色高領三件套(口袋還別了個十字架)的訪客。

「托尼，」弗朗西斯科顫抖著說，「就是他，他往我們那層樓的空屋搬了幾十顆腦。我懷疑他是個挖墳的。」

「墳裡挖出來的腦可以幹嘛，」沃爾夫岡問，「能吃還是能天天換?」

「不能換，只能拿去切了做科研，」科洛雷多麻木著臉，「馬克斯，你在這裡做什麼?」

「你又在這裡做什麼?」

亂哄哄的飯廳陷入一段沉默。

「槽，」烏迪爾說，「你還真認識他了。」

「當然認識，」科洛雷多喝掉最後幾滴咖啡，「那是我弟弟。」

「……………………………………………..。」

「神啊，」科洛雷多在水槽清洗整籃子甜椒，「您為什麼要這樣對我。」

「怎麼說，」薩列里問。他手邊的桶已經堆滿削片了的洋蔥。

「我弟弟跟我不對盤，從來沒對盤過。我跟他上次見面得是八年前的事。」科洛雷多說，「你也看見他那堆收藏了。他收的那些腦都是生前搞音樂的人的腦。他給那些腦做解剖，看什麼樣的音樂讓對人腦發生哪些對應的改變。說是什麼理性人道科學研究協會的會長。」

「他現在住你正樓上。」

「我感覺生活好艱難。」

現在這棟樓有四個莫札特，三個薩列里，兩個科洛雷多，還有幾乎天天出現，自稱是安東尼奧‧薩列里親兒子的至少五個學生。

「妞妞說你現任是女的。」沃爾夫岡在客廳裡說。

「我跟她還是更像朋友，」沃爾夫岡‧托馬斯-胡勒爾‧莫札特說，「而且吧，那頭倔驢追著堵門都堵到我北京場的門口，我就勉為其難－」

「我看你挺樂意的。」烏迪爾說。

「－跟他重新開始試試。」

「科洛雷多家的本體怕是驢，他們那個迂腐老大爺除外。」沃爾夫岡又說，「住我們這棟樓的，一個蠢一個倔，還都堵門。」

「一家人總該整整齊齊的。」努諾分析。

「我們老師跟他哥哥就整齊不起來，」舒伯特說，「所以胡勒爾是紀念您大娘舅的名字，簡稱糊了。」

「就是這樣。」托馬斯說。

「可是，」李斯特委婉小心，「您跟烏迪爾大師長的不太像親生的。」

「看起來的確不像一個媽生的，」努諾又說，「不過說話辦事什麼的一看就是同一個爸爸教的。」

沃爾夫岡倒在地上笑到打滾。烏迪爾與托馬斯交換了個眼神，舉起拳頭輪在根本沒打算閃避的努諾身上。

「驢！倆驢呢?」沃爾夫岡喊，「你們的莫札特欺負我二哥。」

「沃爾夫岡，」薩列里說，「喝你的飲料。」

「早喝完了，大師。」

於是薩列里給了沃爾夫岡第二杯午餐前的雞尾酒好讓他安靜。

趴在餐桌邊寫作曲練習的蘇斯邁爾和胡梅爾抬起頭，充滿希望地說，「老師，我們也想喝飲料。」

「弗朗茨，」薩列里老師說，「去倒果汁。」

舒伯特到廚房開了冰箱，拿出果汁盒、冰淇淋盒跟巧克力糖漿。李斯特拿了杯跟碗。

舒伯特倒了滿滿一杯，「這個給弗雷德。剩下的裝小的杯給那兩個狗蛋子。」

李斯特挖了冰淇淋往碗裡甩，不要錢似地淋上糖漿，「雖然我們現在有權力自己來這個冰箱拿吃的，老師剛才還是沒給我拿別的早餐。我覺得心裡很難受。以前老師不會這樣。我餓死了。」

「多半是忘了你沒吃。都快半年了你還沒習慣，」舒伯特說，「老師現在最喜歡的就是弗朗茨蛋子，我們倆跟弗雷德都不存在的。」

「你說的對，」薩列里在他們幾步之外攪動湯鍋，對身旁忙著照料烤雞的科洛雷多說，「生活好艱難。」

馬克西米連‧馮‧科洛雷多逗留在薩列里的飯廳，饒有興致地觀察這群學生。

「你們跟那個薩列里是什麼關係?」

「干您屁事。」學生們中年紀最大的舒伯特代表所有人回答。

梅爾文‧薩列里跟著說，「請您離我侄兒們遠點，別讓您身上的屍體味兒沾染到孩子。」

「話又說回來，」努諾說，「你房東能接受你家驢往公寓擺這些生化藥物啦，標本啦，盜墓工具啦－」

「房什麼東，」托馬斯說，「我買好的房子，愛往裡邊塞什麼就塞什麼。我還沒把我的鋼琴塞進去。見鬼的國際托運。」

「沃菲，」烏迪爾說，「你聽見了沒有。」

努諾看著沃爾夫岡，「－你現在是我們加唯一沒房的莫札特了。」

沃爾夫岡扔了托馬斯的品菊組曲樂譜，跑進飯廳，薩列里還端著剛出鍋的燉蔬菜，沃爾夫岡迎頭撞上他，扯住薩列里大聲嚎啕，「大師，我也要買房，明天我讓業務來把我那台鋼琴搬回店裡退了，然後您陪我去找房仲，我不想當唯一沒有房的莫札特！」

薩列里把菜放上餐桌，淡定地說，「琴用你自己的。你有沒有房還真不要緊。我們結了婚這間公寓的房產證上就有你的名字。」

莫札特們擠到飯廳外，薩列里們尖叫著跳起來，科洛雷多們從不同方向回頭望向薩列里。學生們五臉困惑。

沃爾夫岡甚至停了嚎啕，「大師，您是認真的?」

薩列里看看他。

沃爾夫岡眨著眼睛，「那我們什麼時候結婚?」

「……得先等小弗朗茨他們畢業。」薩列里說。

沃爾夫岡在擁擠的飯廳一蹦三尺高。他找到舒伯特和李斯特，義正嚴詞地說，「孩子們，你們加把勁，爭取十月前畢業哈，我要跟你們老師結婚買房。」

「沃爾夫岡，」薩列里往兩個孩子面前擺上煎蛋捲，指著蘇斯邁爾，說，「你弄混了，是這個小弗朗茨。」

幾秒的絕對平靜後沃爾夫岡站在原地泣不成聲，外邊三個莫札特見狀全部擠進飯廳。舒伯特和李斯特不顧弗雷德里克的勸阻，撲在薩列里身上哭喊，「老師，我們也想畢業！請您跟沃爾夫岡結婚好讓我們畢業啊啊啊啊－」

「沃菲，」烏迪爾揉著沃爾夫岡的臉，「別哭了，不值得，你有我們呢，一會兒我跟糊了揍他去。」

「您這人怎麼這樣，」托馬斯對薩列里大聲怒罵，「我弟弟才多大，您就這樣欺騙沃菲的感情，您他媽還是不是人。」

「沃菲對他多好哇，」努諾摟著沃爾夫岡說，「沃菲，大不了分手，那個薩列里就是個大豬蹄子，你上樓跟我住－薩列里大師，您真的太過份了。」

「沃槽，」李斯特說，「好整齊一家子。」

「老師，」舒伯特憂心忡忡，「沃爾夫岡是真的在哭。」

薩列里撥開莫札特們，看見沃爾夫岡哭沒了眼線，黑色眼淚打溼閃片外套，手掌糊著被哭下來的眼影。

薩列里擼著沃爾夫岡的毛試圖安慰，「我跟你說笑的。」

沃爾夫岡嚎成黑嗓，攔腰抱住薩列里，把滾滿溶化眼線的臉往薩列里的衣服上蹭，「大師！您為什麼騙我！弗朗茨蛋子他們畢業都得幾百年後了，您不想跟我結婚您就直說！您說的每一句話我都要當真的！」

「真的是說笑，」薩列里攬過沃爾夫岡，繼續試圖安慰，「沃爾夫岡，結婚的事我們兩個晚上單獨慢慢說好不好?」

沃爾夫岡淚眼迷濛，從兩個變成抽象畫的黑洞望著他，「就一句，您是不是認真的?」

「－是認真的。」薩列里點點頭。

「應該把路德維希也喊來，」弗雷德里克喝著果汁，「這才是真的神展開。」

托馬斯捲起品菊組曲的譜，用紙棍子錘走猛然飛進飯廳灑著玫瑰花瓣唱歌的小愛神們。

薩列里用手帕抹乾沃爾夫岡的臉持續安慰，「先吃點蛋糕冷靜一下，一會兒去洗臉，過來吃午飯。」

「大師，」沃爾夫岡用沾眼影的手抱住薩列里的脖子，一臉纏綿悱惻，「您果然是愛我的。我太高興了，我要寫支曲子紀念今天。」

薩列里給沃爾夫岡切了片帶醃水果夾心的蛋糕。沃爾夫岡端著蛋糕快快樂樂經過莫札特們說，「我是家裡第一個跟男朋友結婚的莫札特喔。羨不羨慕。」

「…我感覺我的感情也被欺騙了。」烏迪爾對他弟弟說，「這種不以分手為目地的吵架都是耍流氓。」

努諾走到旁邊，推推不能更震驚的弗朗西斯科，「寶貝兒，沃菲要跟你弟弟結婚了，你什麼時候給我求婚?」

弗朗西斯科龐然起身，異色虹膜閃著星光，「我們去商場挑戒指，現在就走。」

「靠，」胡梅爾奶裡奶氣地說。

「留意你的嘴，小狗蛋子，」舒伯特說，「各位，我感覺有點藍瘦。」

李斯特跟弗雷德里克並肩坐著，方向一致翹著腿，用四只眼睛同情地看著他們朋友。同樣落單的梅爾文‧薩列里蹲在地上，逐漸變成一朵黑色的巨型蕈類。

音樂公司總裁科洛雷多優先給他男朋友端上幾片剛出烤箱的雞。他弟弟馬克西米連‧馮‧科洛雷多表示了鄙夷，又說，「搞音樂的果然全是瘋子。我還是回去靠攏理性實證科學的好。」

「驢，」托馬斯突然乖巧可愛地說，「驢你等會兒。」

他指向他的腳下。年紀比較輕但髮髻線更高的科洛雷多順著往下看。

「不是早上才給繫的？」理性人道科學家科洛雷多說完，蹲下去動手給托馬斯重新繫了鞋帶。

「大師，」沃爾夫岡舔著盤子說，「科洛雷多們跟莫札特們一樣整齊呢。」

「驢，你聽我說哈，」烏迪爾語帶安撫地對科洛雷多總裁說，「在一家人整齊的程度上，你有時候就是不能拒絕宿命，你認了吧。」

蘇斯邁爾轉向他幾個師哥，「那老師跟其他薩列里也是整齊的嗎?」

另外兩個薩列里正在忙碌地翻電話簿。

薩列里問，「你們又想做什麼。」

「當然是把你的其他哥哥都叫來，親愛的小托尼，」弗朗西斯科說。

梅爾文嚴肅地附和，「你一個人被這群瘋子圍著住太危險了。」

「老師，您到底還有幾個兄弟?」李斯特問。

「我知道德國那邊還有一個。」薩列里老師說。

「那個不行，」弗朗西斯科說，「那個土肥圓跟我們的顏值不整齊。」

薩列里老師看看他的親兒子們，「巴黎似乎還有個叫賽巴斯蒂安的叔伯兄弟。」

「他都多少年沒跟我們見面了，」梅爾文說，「而且他不是音樂家，是個廣場舞教練。也不整齊。」

「那就別麻煩了。」薩列里回答。

「倫敦那邊還有一個，」弗朗西斯科宣布，「是我們爸爸的三伯父的二兒子，是現在最老資格的薩列里，我這就叫他過來。」

薩列里拿出手機撥通電話，「－露西爾。」

「星期天沒事找我做什麼?」喬治‧桑沒好氣問。

「把妳認識的所有報社的電話都發給我，」薩列里說，「我要登報宣布斷絕我跟另外兩個薩列里的關係。我受不了那兩個瘋子了。」

沃爾夫岡拍著餐桌狂笑起來。

另外兩個薩列里捧著心口哭泣，「托尼，我們家人就夠少的，你就這麼不想跟哥哥們整齊一致共同抗敵嗎。」

「抗什麼敵，」薩列里老師說，「桌子那邊都是我學生，我家裡就沃爾夫岡和兩只貓，隔壁住的是我朋友，樓上住的還是親戚。你們是不是腦子被琴蓋夾過。」

「托尼－」

「閉嘴吃飯還是族譜上除你們名?」

「我從來，」舒伯特雙手托腮，崇敬地說，「不知道我老師是這樣一個狠人。」

李斯特同意，「做為老師的親兒子我們真的太不關心老師了。」

弗雷德里克低頭忙著訂正蘇斯邁爾和胡梅爾作業里的錯字，一邊說，「我給你們說過了，老師這裡根本不是音樂家的公寓，是《大伙都愛安東尼奧》的片場。」

「沃菲，你可要想清楚，」努諾用手臂環著受傷的弗朗西斯科，對沃爾夫岡諄諄教誨，「在家庭問題上最能看出一個人的真面目，依我看，你的薩列里可能是個沒有感情的指揮。」

「大師有沒有感情我是不知道，反正我們是要結婚的。」沃爾夫岡抱著薩列里的腰，「倒是你明明只花了四十分鐘就搞到你的薩列里，到現在連個婚都沒結。我看的心好累哦。」

托馬斯弄清楚了這幾個莫札特跟薩列里的複雜關係，直接笑斷他貝斯的弦。

「豆，去勸下架，這裡是別人家，別讓你那三個弟弟上房揭瓦。」科洛雷多總裁平靜地說，「－馬克斯，來端碗盤。十二點半了。」

薩列里老師經過扭成一團分不清在打架還是拉架的莫札特們，發給他學生一人一個碟，「都趕緊吃，爭取一點半之前去琴房。」

薩列里經歷了一個擾人清夢的早晨與一個雞飛狗跳的中午，一個忙於教學和做飯的下午，終於在五個鐘頭後得到一個風平浪靜的夜晚。他無視擱在樂譜櫃上不停抖動的手機(源於另外兩個薩列里－謝天謝地沒從族譜上被除名－日常的連環消息)，給自己彈了會琴，看了下手錶，估摸著時間離開琴房去開門。

沃爾夫岡穿著滿是小星星花紋的睡衣，頂著剛洗乾淨的鳥窩和沒有妝的臉，笑嘻嘻並且恬不知恥地問，「大師，您怎麼知道我沒帶鑰匙?」

薩列里看看掛在玄關掛勾的備份鑰匙，再看看沃爾夫岡。

「曲子都寫完了?」他問。

沃爾夫岡撲上來，「都寫完了，大師，我可是在死線前一晚完成的總譜，您不誇誇我嗎。」

「達彭特和羅森柏格可能不會很想誇你。」薩列里說完，把沃爾夫岡甩下地面推進他家。兩個貓在各自的窩探頭，對沃爾夫岡親密的問候亮出爪子做為回應。薩列里做了兩杯合適必須清醒的晚上喝的飲料端進客廳，沃爾夫岡已經強行把貓們抱上沙發開始沒輕沒重的擼。

「沃爾夫岡，」薩列里說，「我們談談?」

「說到這個，」沃爾夫岡說，「我剛才去外邊遛了一圈，聽見肌肉怪跟妞妞說明天就要去領證。糊了好像在跟他的驢互掐。烏豆豆的驢在給他彈曲子的樣子。」

薩列里把杯子遞給他，「我今天中午真的是跟你說笑的。」

「我知道，大師，」沃爾夫岡說，「我也是真的想跟您結婚喔。不過如果您還不願意，我可以等。」

薩列里望著沃爾夫岡，「那你是為了有房還是為了不第一個結婚的莫札特才要結婚的?」

沃爾夫岡憤怒地舉起內馬爾砸向薩列里，抱著梅西在沙發上跳著吼，「大師！您是不是做魔杖的！房子砸鍋賣譜就可以買！我是要跟您結婚！跟其他莫札特有個毛關係！」

薩列里平靜地將沃爾夫岡連著梅西一把拽下來摔進靠墊。

沃爾夫岡委委屈屈，「現在這三層樓有四個莫札特還有兩個科洛雷多，您那兩個哥哥就是瘋子，我只是想讓您覺得不那麼孤軍打架而已。」

薩列里笑了起來，「我沒覺得孤單。沃爾夫岡，我覺得非常好。」

沃爾夫岡眨著少了眼線加乘後正常的過度可愛的眼睛。薩列里一手夾貓，一手揉沃爾夫岡的頭。

「事實上，」他說，「好的超乎尋常。」

沃爾夫岡用灌酒的速度喝掉他的飲料，「是因為有弗朗茨他們吧。您最喜歡您那些學生了。」

「差不多，」薩列里說，「其實嚴格意義上，是因為你才把我們那幾個瘋子家人聚集到我們這三層樓的。」

「我沒想讓肌肉怪跟水泥柱過來，」沃爾夫岡辯解，「當初那可是芭芭拉喊他們來的，加斯曼教授都跟我說了。」

「然後你也把你的哥哥都喊來一起住，」薩列里微笑，「你不是很高興?」

「是很高興。我家人都在附近，還天天跟姐姐還有我爸媽打電話。我還有貓跟鋼琴。」沃爾夫岡癱進沙發，「我是個幸福快樂的莫札特。」

「那不就對了，」薩列里微笑。

「可您討厭那兩個薩列里老是來煩您。」

「討厭是真的，」薩列里說，「不過我也覺得現在這樣挺好。」

沃爾夫岡瞧著他。

「一家子人一起生活不就是這樣?」薩列里說，「再說，我們都準備結婚了。」

「大師，」沃爾夫岡滿臉甜蜜，「您跟我結婚的話，您就是個幸福快樂的薩列里了，我還是很窮但是我可以給您保證這個。」

薩列里從背後攔腰攬住沃爾夫岡，笑著說，「－我已經是了。」

**《這次真的完了》**


End file.
